Swans Don't Quit
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: Eli has always been known as the police chief's son that was left behind. Left by his mother, who took his sister with her when she left and pushed away by the woman that he cares deeply for. Can unexpected circumstances bring a couple together to become more than friends? Can all this bring him closer with his distant sister or tear them apart? I do not own twilight in any way.
1. Elijah

**Chapter One: Elijah**

"Elijah, please make sure your father picks up Bella from the airport in Port Angeles tomorrow. I don't want her there all by herself. You make sure to look out for your sister while she's living there. Don't let anything happen to my baby." Renee demanded into the phone. God forbid anything happen to precious Isabella Marie Swan. She maybe my little sister, but she is nothing but a pain in my ass.

"Yes mom. I'll make sure everything goes fine with Isabella while she's here and you and Phil are traveling." I said and hurried to get off the phone. Renee may have been the woman to give birth to me, but she is no mother of mine. She left dad and I when Isabella was three months old and I was only two. Isabella has always been her favorite no matter what Renee says. If she loved me as much as she says she does then she would have tried to take me with her or at least tried to be a little more involved in my life. She didn't even bother to come to my graduation!

I walked out the door and climbed into the passenger's side of the cruiser where dad was waiting. We were making our tri-weekly run to the diner in town. Neither dad nor I could cook worth a shit and this was a better option than killing ourselves with food poisoning. The ride was quiet as usual since both dad and I weren't very talkative people. Growing up with the quiet and stubborn police chief of the great metropolis of Forks as your only biological parent tended to do that. Billy and Harry tried to help with this, but only succeeded in teaching me Quileute history, how to be an expert fisherman, and how to fix cars.

"So what did Renee want?" Dad asked as we pulled left onto the main drag through town.

"She wanted me to make sure you pick up Isabella on time tomorrow so she isn't by herself in the city and to pound it into my head that I am to watch out for my sister and make sure nothing happens to her baby." I said exasperated. This is the most Renee had called me in years and all because she was worried about Isabella. Not because she actually wanted to talk to her son. The last time I had seen my mother was at her wedding. I didn't want to go, but dad said it would be wrong for me not to be there and that Renee would throw a fit if I didn't show and that it just wasn't worth the fight.

Sadly I couldn't deny who my mother was. Unlike Isabella who had dad's hair and eye color, I had mom's red hair and my eyes were a hazel, caught between mom and dad's eye color. Luckily, I had dad's jaw and height so there was any doubt that I was his kid. I stood proudly at six foot two, I was told by my ex-girlfriend that the tall quiet type was a major turn on. Though it never helped me with the girl that I actually wanted to date, she was into the tall dark and handsome type, also known as Sam Uley.

"Renee acts like Bella is still a child." Dad said with a shake of his head as he turned into the diner. I nodded along with him and walked into the diner. We walked to our usual table and sat down; it wasn't long before Katie came to the table with a cup of coffee and a coke.

"The same as usual?" Katie asked as she set the drinks on the table. I nodded my head as dad gruffly answered her in the affirmative. She smiled and left to put the order in.

"So how are your classes going?" Dad asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Alright. The sergeant said that with the training I'm getting under you and the deputies that I'll be able to graduate early." I said and dad nodded.

"I know I don't say this enough, but I'm proud of you, Eli." Dad said and I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks dad. But I can definitely say that I learned from the best." I said and dad smiled at me. It only lasted a second, but that was all that mattered. We didn't show a lot of emotion, it was a little foreign to us. It was definitely going to be an experience having a girl in the house. It would be funny to watch dad adjust to having a teenage girl in the house.

"What are you smirking about?" Dad asked as he continued to drink his coffee.

"You. Having a teenage girl in the house." I said and dad groaned.

"You know she's gonna freak about having to share the bathroom with two guys?" I asked as I added a little to the torture. Katie decided at that time to come out with our food. We thanked her and started to eat.

"Are you still going fishing this weekend with Billy and Harry?" I asked as I took another bite of my food.

"I was figuring to. Are you going to come with us?" He asked.

"I was figuring to, but it depends on the load of school work I have." I said and dad nodded.

"You don't think it will be too soon after your sister gets here to leave her home and go out?" Dad asked a little worried.

"It'll give her time to get used to the things in the house without us there. This way it's not like we're looking over her shoulder all the time. It will be a source of freedom." I said giving my shoulders a shrug. Dad nodded as he contemplated what I was saying.

"Billy offered to sell me his old truck, so Bella would have her own source of transportation." Dad said as he finished his plate.

"The old red Chevy that you couldn't take out with a nuke?" I asked, I had helped Jacob rebuild that truck after Paul and Jared had ditched me to hang out with the one and only Sam Uley.

"Yeah, that truck. With her being so accident prone I think it's a good idea." Dad chuckled and I nodded in agreement.

"Any word about Leah?" Dad asked cautiously. I took a deep breath. After Sam Uley disappeared for two weeks he came back a different person, he came to a summer party at the Clearwater's and suddenly was all about Leah's cousin Emily. He broke Leah's heart and I had spent the last six months trying to help fix it. If I ever saw him again he would be getting a piece of my mind.

"She's still upset and I don't think that's going to change any time soon." I sighed and finished my drink before leaning back into the chair. Dad nodded and did the same.

"Any news about Kerry?" Dad asked and I stiffened.

"Last I heard she had a new guy and was living with him somewhere in Seattle. I say good riddance." I said. That crazy bitch drives me crazy with her popping in and out of my life. We had to change the locks after I broke up with her when one day dad and I came home from a fishing trip and she was sitting on the couch waiting for us and pretty much threw herself at me. I shivered at the thought.

"I never liked her. She always seemed to have a screw loose." Dad said and I chuckle.

"That's an understatement." I said and we paid the bill and left a good tip before heading back to the car to head home. Dad would have to leave early to make it to Port Angeles in time to pick up Isabella and that would give me a good amount of time to get down to La Push to hide till I had to come home.

Having been raised by different parents, Isabella and I hadn't spent much time together, but we never got along when we were together. She was a spoiled princess and we both knew it. I had already looking for a place of my own to get out of dad's, but with Isabella now coming to town, the pace of my search had increased tenfold, till I found one. I wanted out of the house. The only down fall would be that I wouldn't see dad that much outside of work. Oh well, everyone must give a little to get a little, I guess.

 **A/N: How was that? It's a little difficult writing from a guy's perspective so forgive me if the chapters are a little slow paced. I will try to post an update every Sunday. Hope you enjoy though and please review!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	2. Avoidance

**A/N: I have decided that I am too impatient to post only once a week, so I will post still on Sundays and also on Wednesdays. Hope you enjoy and remember to review, all are welcome.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Two: Avoidance**

Dad left early this morning to be in Port Angeles an hour and a half before Isabella's plane was supposed to land for fear that it would land early and he would have to endure Renee's wrath. I slept in a little before getting up and heading down to the diner for breakfast. The diner was almost empty this early in the morning, only a group of four old guys sat talking on the other side of the room. Only the diner owner and his wife were working this early and it was peaceful. I sat down in the corner booth and pulled out yesterday's paper that had been left.

"Here you go pumpkin." Mrs. Lindstrom said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lindstrom." I said and started to add the cream and sugar to my cup.

"Now Eli, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Aggie?" She said with a stern face as she pointed her pen at me.

"Sorry. Thank you Aggie." I said and smiled at her.

"Now. What do you want today?" She asked and smiled back at me. Aggie and her husband have been running this diner since dad was a boy and she tried to treat everyone like family.

"What's currently cooking in the back?" I asked back. I was up for anything.

"Blueberry pancakes and red skin potatoes. I can put in a couple eggs." Aggie said and I smiled and nodded my head.

"That sounds great." Aggie scribbled it down on her little notepad before taking it to the kitchen. I didn't bother to pick the paper back up because I knew as soon as the order was in that Aggie would be back to talk with me. This was a routine. When I came in for breakfast during the week without dad, Aggie would come to sit and talk with me. Stopping once and a while to take care of a customer.

"So I heard your sister is coming to town. How long is she going to be here?" Aggie asked as she sat down with her own cup of coffee.

"I don't know, to tell ya the truth. Supposedly she's coming to give Renee and her new husband space so Renee can travel with him. It could be as short as a couple months or she could be here till she graduates." I said with a shrug as I took another sip of my coffee.

"What's your mother think about this?" Aggie asked with a knowing smirk. She had been here the whole time Renee and dad dated through till the divorce. She knew how Renee could be.

"She has only called to remind dad to pick up Isabella from the airport on time and to remind me to watch out for my sister. To make sure nothing happens to her baby." I said and Aggie just shook her head with a sad smile.

"What are you planning to do while she's here? I know you're not going to hang out in that house, the two of you have never gotten along." Aggie asked and I smiled. She and Henry knew dad and I real well.

"I've been looking for a place of my own, but when it was only dad and I there really wasn't a need to move out. Neither of us had a special lady and we were good company for each other. I found a place down just passed the res border. Uncle Billy has pulled some strings for me and he says that if I pay for the simple repairs then I can have the place." I said with a proud smile. Aggie smiled at me and patted my hands.

"Your still gonna come visit me right, Eli?" Aggie asked with a playful glare.

"How could I stay away Aggie? It would break my heart not to see you during the week for breakfast." I said and she brightened up and gave me a million dollar smile.

"You know you are quite the charmer." Aggie said as the bell rang from the kitchen. Aggie got up and got me my breakfast. We continued to talk as I ate.

"So how is it coming with that Leah girl from the res?" Aggie asked and I nearly spit my coffee making Aggie laughed.

"What do you mean about Leah?" I asked after forcing my coffee down.

"Don't play dumb with me." Aggie admonished.

"You and I both know that you are head over heels for that girl. What are you going to do about it?" Aggie said and I sighed.

"There isn't anything I can do about it Aggie. She loved another guy and he broke her heart for her cousin. She's still reeling from it. Besides she's only seen me as a friend since we were little." I said and Aggie patted my hand before getting up to take care of one of the guys across the room. I hurried to finish my breakfast and leave. I left a good tip before yelling to Henry in the back that the food was great. I waved to Aggie as I walked out to my old green ford pick-up in the parking lot.

I drove down to La Push and pulled into the store. I needed to get some groceries because if I knew anything Isabella would be cooking and the last thing I wanted was her to bitch about the lack of groceries in the house. I was cashing out when I turned around and came face to face with Jared Cameron. It was the first time I had seen him in about a month. He had shot up and was an inch or two taller than me and had gained some muscle mass.

"Damn Jared. Long time no see." I said and stuck my hand out for him to shake. He smirked, but looked a little guilty.

"Paul and I got jobs as security officers for the res with construction on the side. It keeps us busy." Jared said and I gave a whistle.

"How's that going?" I asked as I shifted the bag of groceries into my other arm.

"Okay. We ran a group of drug dealers off two weeks ago. Mainly it's been little odd jobs here and there for the construction crew." Jared said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Construction? I'm buying that old house there on the boarder. Would you come take a look at it? Help me fix it up?" I asked. I had yet to call up a contractor to look at the house.

"Sure. I can call Paul and the boss and talk to them about it. I'll give you a call tomorrow to see what they say." Jared said and gave a short nod of his head.

"Thanks man. Talk to you tomorrow." I said before making it out the door and toward my truck. I took the food home and put it away before heading back down to the Blacks'. There were a few other things that needed to be adjusted on the truck before it could be driven and with Jacob's help it would only take a couple hours.

When I pulled up, Billy was sitting on the makeshift porch out front with his coffee and paper. He looked up as I pulled up and gave a wave before going back to his paper. I put the truck in park before hopping out and walking up the steps.

"How are you doing today Billy?" I asked and took a seat on the old porch swing. It creaked as it swung back and I made a mental note to oil it.

"Good. How are you? How's your plans for the old Highwater place going?" He asked as he folded the paper up and put it down before spinning his chair around to look at me.

"Good on all counts. Bumped into Jared today and he said that he and Paul would talk to their boss about coming to take a look at the place for me." I said and Billy nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"You still going fishing with us this weekend?" He asked before taking a draw from his mug.

"I don't know. It depends on the amount of work I get assigned between now and then. The sergeant has been kind, but with exams coming up…" I dragged off. Billy nodded in understanding.

"I have to go out to Seattle at the end of the month to take the exam. I'll be gone for a week. Hope you old farts don't miss me too much while I'm gone." I said and Billy laughed at that.

"Oh yes. What will we do without Elijah Caleb Swan for a whole week? It will be like when none of us had kids." Billy dramatically stated.

"Speaking of kids, how are Rachel and Rebecca and is Jacob home? If he and I get to work on that old truck of yours it will be finished and fully usable in a couple hours." I said as I stood from my spot on the swing.

"Rachel says she's doing well there in college and Rebecca is actually coming to visit in two months with her husband. Jacob's already out in the garage tinkering with that car he's gonna rebuild. I'm planning on giving that old thing to your sister, but I'm guessing you already heard." Billy said and I nodded.

"I'll head around. Dad should be getting home with Isabella soon." I said and started for the back yard. As I got closer I could hear Jacob hitting on something in the garage and hurried around to see what. He was leaned over under the hood of a hunk of metal that resembled the shape of a car; it had a long way to go before it would be finished. The chaise was a faded red and the front was only the metal frame work with the exception of the green hood.

"Where did you find this project?" I asked and Jacob jumped, hitting his head on the hood as he came up. Rubbing his head he turned to look at me with a glare while I just leaned against the wooden beam that acted as a support.

"I didn't hear you coming. How the hell do you walk that quiet?" Jake asked before turning around and closing the hood. I shrugged and stepped away from the beam. I popped the hood on the red monster and started to work. Jake came over and started to help.

"It's gonna be different to have a girl living with you. You ready for the estrogen rush?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're the kid that grew up with two sisters and has one coming home in a couple months. You're the one that's had a crush on her since forever and hasn't gotten the balls to ask her out." I said bringing a blush to the kid's cheeks as he rushed to hide his face in the engine of the beast.

"Come on! Admit it! Everyone knows of your crush on my sister except my sister." I said and Jake snapped around to look at me as I continued to fix the starter.

"What do you mean everyone knows?" Jake asked and his voice got a little bit higher.

"The way you look at her like she can do no wrong and how you jump to do anything with her. I just have to caution you that Isabella isn't who you think she is. You've never spent more than a couple hours with her. Soon you'll find that she's a bitch that robbed an angel of her halo and wings." I said as I got down on the rolling board and rolled under the truck.

Jacob and I finished the truck quicker than I thought we would in relative silence after our talk about Isabella. It gave me time to think about what was going on around me. I would become an officer under my father within the next year and a half. Leah didn't know what she would be doing a year from now. I started thinking about how I had to go to Seattle at the end of the month and how I would be gone for a week. Maybe I could get Leah to come with me. It would get her out of La Push and away from the drama and pity that surrounded her everywhere she went.

After Jake and I finished with the truck we went into the house and watched the basketball game. It had been roughly an hour before Jake got up and went into his bedroom. When he came out he was wearing what I am assuming is his best tee shirt and a pair of dress jeans. I looked at Billy and back to Jake. Billy shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV. Jake had even taken the time to brush his hair. This could only be an attempt to gain Isabella's attention.

"You going on a date Jake?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the television as it showed the last two minutes of the period.

"No. Now that the truck is fixed and running we can take it over to Charlie for Bella." I shook my head. We were all on the edge of our seats as the teams raced across the court as the last ten seconds counted down on the clock. The guy shoots from half court and the buzzer sounds as the ball leaves his hand the ball touched the rim and circles. It slows with each rotation one, two, three, four times and the ball falls off the rim!

"No!" We erupt in protest as the home team loses to the damn under dogs.

"Can we go now?" Jake asked as he sprung up from the couch to grab the keys for the truck. I grudgingly got off the couch and started for the door when my phone went off. I picked up the phone and walked away from the truck as I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Eli. This is Harry. I was wondering if you would keep Leah company while Sue and I took Seth to his basketball game at the high school." Harry said. I thought about it for a second before agreeing.

"Yeah that alright by me." I said and promised to be over in a couple minutes. I walked back to Jake and Billy. Jake had managed to get Billy into the truck by himself before I came around the corner. Billy was sitting in the passenger's seat. I stopped walking and just stared at the truck.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go, Eli!" Jake yelled through the open window.

"I am not seeing a fifteen year old kid in the driver's seat right now." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"How else am I supposed to get around?" Billy asked casually. I shook my head.

"Sorry Jake, but I have to head over to the Clearwaters'. Talk to you guys later." I said and gave a wave as I hopped into my truck and Jake fired up the beast with a roar. They pulled out first heading toward Forks while I turned farther into La Push. I pulled off on the side of the road as not to block Sue and Harry in before they could leave. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door was almost immediately yanked open by a hyperactive Seth.

"Eli!" He said and we did a little fist bump before he let me into the house.

"Good afternoon Eli." Sue said and gave me a hug.

"You too, Sue." I said as I returned the hug. Sue and Billy's wife Sarah had been like the moms I never had in Renee. They pretty much took me in as one of their own after Renee left with Isabella. They are partly the reason I'm the man I am today. Sue rushed Seth out the door and called out a good bye to Leah. Harry was grabbing the car keys when I stopped him. I stepped outside with him on to the porch.

"I was thinking today about the exams I have to take at the end of the month." I said and Harry nodded a little confused where I was taking this.

"The apartment that I will be renting has two bedrooms. Could Leah come with me? Just to get her out of La Push for a little time and away from the drama." Harry looked conflicted with his decision.

"I'll talk with Sue about it and then with Leah." Harry said and I nodded.

"That's all I'm going to ask." I said and turned to go back inside. Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good man Eli. You've always thought of others before yourself. I would be proud to call you my son." Harry said before he walked to the car. I didn't know how to take that. When I got inside Leah was curled up on the couch in pajamas moping like she had been since Sam broke up with her. I walked over, turned the TV off and grabbed her arm. Pulling her up onto her feet as she protested and tried to pull back against me to get back on the couch.

"Go upstairs and get dressed. We're going out whether you like it or not, even if you're still in pajamas. So I suggest you go get dresses." I said and she stomped upstairs and I heard the door slam and the lock click.

"You have ten minutes! If you're not down here by then I'm taking the door off the hinges and dragging you out of this house!" I yelled up the stairs and was rewarded with a muffled scream from Leah through the door. I picked up the hunting magazine that laid on the coffee table and started to flip through till I heard the door open upstairs and Leah stomping down. I stood up and grabbed her jacket and helped her into it before heading out to start my truck. Leah slowly made her way out of the house and walked to the truck. I sat back amused at her attempts to slow whatever I was planning down, but eventually she climbed into the truck and I pulled down the road toward the beach.

Leah had always loved the beach and even though it was cold you could always go to the beach, just there was no going in the water unless you were suicidal. Leah looked at me funny as I pulled into the beach parking lot. I got out and jogged around to her side and helped her out. I started walking toward the end of the beach. I didn't care that Leah was dragging her feet or that she was mumbling about me dragging her out of her nice warm house to freeze at the beach. As we walked she eventually stopped complaining and seemed to relax.

"You need to stop moping about the things you can't change. You have every right to be pissed about what Sam and Emily did to you, I understand that. But staying bitter and bitchy about it is only dragging you down and your name through the mud. You need to get over it…" Leah tried cutting me off, but I held up one finger to stop her and continued.

"Everyone has shit happen to them, but what defines them is how they react to it. Moving on with your life will gradually stop the pain that you have and help you become a better person. Have you thought of what you will be doing next year?" I asked and looked over at Leah. She opened her mouth but stopped and looked down at the ground as she thought.

"Exactly. You haven't thought about how you're going to go on. You're stuck in the pain. Sue and Harry aren't going to be around forever and Seth will have his own life and you're going to be stuck in the past, never moving forward and you're gonna end up alone." I said and it finally seemed to be sinking into Leah what exactly I was saying.

"You should be a psychologist not a cop." Leah said and I laughed at that.

"That's pretty much the same thing." I laughed and Leah looked at me confused.

"How so?" She asked and I calmed down my laughing.

"I will still be dealing with other people's problems, but this way I'm not sworn to secrecy and get the chance to carry a gun and speed through town and not get pulled over. Where if I was a psychologist I would have to deal with a person's mental problems and I have already done enough of that." I said referring to Kerry. Leah laughed at that and I smiled it was the first genuine laugh she's had since the beginning of all this.

"Your right Eli, I need to fix this shit that I've let myself fall into. But I have to ask. Why are you here with me when I heard that your sister's in town?" Leah asked and seemed to actually care about the answer. I sighed.

"Avoidance. You remember her from when we were kid, right?" I asked and Leah shook her head.

"Well then we can go to my house and you can re-meet her." I offered. I was not looking forward to my reunion with my sister, but now I would have a reason to leave and not come back till she was asleep.


	3. Explosion

**Chapter Three: Explosion**

I was startled awake by the starting of the beast outside. Why didn't Jake and I think of a way to quiet the damn thing's roar? The only plus to it was that it was damn near indestructible and Jake got the chance to build himself a new car. After our talk on the beach, Leah and I came to the house and after spending time with Bella, dad, Billy and Jake, Leah agreed with me and we made an excuse to leave. We ended up having to take Billy and Jake home too, but that was okay. Harry and Sue had been amazed that Leah was talking and laughing with us as Sue made dinner. Sue hugged me before I left and Harry patted me on the back and thanked me.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. The bright green numbers shined into my eyes as I squinted waiting for my eyes adjusted. The digits said it was quarter to seven. I forgot how early Forks High started, damn them. I'm glad that I had gotten the jump on the house. I can't take before seven wake-up calls every day for the next year and a half. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I laid there for about fifteen minutes before my cell phone went off on my night stand. I groaned as I got up and reached for it.

"What is with the early wake-up calls this morning?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Jared chirped into the phone. Damn him and his need to be an early bird.

"What do you need Jared?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and started to look for clothes.

"Man I really must have just woken you up. You not remember the reason I told you I would call?" Jared asked and I searched my mind for a second before remembering the house.

"The house. What did your boss say?" I asked.

"He said that we can come take a look at the house today and give you an estimate of how much it would cost for the materials and us to help." Jared said and I nodded along as I pulled on an old pair of jeans and grabbed an old shirt before heading down stairs.

"What time does your boss want to meet at the house?" I asked.

"How does ten thirty sound to you?" Jared asked and I looked at the clock, it read that it was only ten after seven.

"Sounds fine to me. Gives me time to go down to the diner. See you then." I said and Jared and I hung up. I finished getting ready and grabbed my keys. After breakfast at the diner I would have to go to the hardware store. The kitchen and bedroom weren't in bad shape and I planned on paint them today.

"You're late today Eli." Aggie said as I walked through the door.

"My apologies ma'am. I was on the phone with the people that are gonna help me fix up my house." I said and took a seat at the bar. Aggie set a mug in front of me before filling it with coffee.

"That's great, Hun." Aggie said and took out her notepad.

"What do you what today?" She asked and held her pen at the ready.

"Surprise me." I said and leaned forward. She smirked and walked into the back to the kitchen. Aggie came back out and leaned against the counter.

"So how was your first night with your new occupant?" Aggie asked with a small smile.

"Alright. I was in La Push most of the day. I came home mid afternoon, said hi and spent the rest of the day at the Clearwaters' and came home late after she went to bed." I said and hid my smile with my coffee cup. Aggie smacked my shoulder.

"That's rude! She's your baby sister not a shark!" Aggie said and gave me a stern look. I acted sheepish.

"Yes ma'am. Whatever you say ma'am." I said and leaned back so she couldn't hit me again.

After my talk with Aggie I hurried to eat my meal and left for the hardware store on the edge of town. I had done some research online and narrowed down the list of colors. I decided on a grey green for the kitchen and the bedroom would be like a chocolate brown. I made it through the store in a half hour and was the house by nine thirty with the paint, sheets, and brushes. I unlocked the house and opened up all the doors in the house and opened most of the windows to get rid of the musky scent in the house.

Jared and Paul pulled up to the house in a truck I knew didn't belong to them but I think I've seen it before. I sat on the top step on the porch. Paul jumped out of the back and Jared out of the passenger's side. It must be their boss's truck. I was curious who ran a construction crew on the res and was answered when Sam freakin' Uley got out of the driver's side. What was Jared thinking! He knew that I hated this guy for what he did to Leah. Why would he not inform me of this information?

"Jared you forgot some important information." I said and he looked confused till he saw who I was looking at and then looked sheepish.

"Get over it Eli. We're just here to help you. You can deal." Paul said. Sam looked at Paul and Jared and I could have sworn that Jared muttered something. It caused Sam's face to darken before he continued toward the house.

I took them through the house and they inspected everything. I now had a list of things that would need to be fixed or replaced and a list of things that would have to be added to the house. This list included railings for the porch and stairs, inside and out, carbon dioxide detectors, new smoke detectors, a few of the light sockets and switches would need replacing, some of the beams on the porch would need replacing, a new roof, the eaves need replacing, and a wall in the living room would need replaced. Sam told me that they could pretty much do everything except the electric. I knew I could do the railing by myself, install the new smoke detector with built in carbon dioxide and monoxide detector and the eaves. Sam gave me an estimate of seven and half thousand for the materials.

We agreed on the time that they would start work and shook on it. They headed out as I shut up the house. I figured they would be gone by the time I closed up and was surprised when I walked out and they were still here. Paul looked pissed about something and he seemed to be shaking. I took a step toward them as I hit the top stop of the porch Sam and Jared stepped back and Paul seemed to explode out of his skin. In his place stood a giant wolf the size of a damn horse.

"Holy shit!" I said as I stumbled back into the door that I had yet to lock and apparently it hadn't latched. The door swung open and I fell back onto the kitchen floor. This caught the attention of Jared, Sam and the giant ass wolf. Sam and Jared started to step toward me. I scrambled up off the floor and slammed the door shut, locking it as I stood behind it. I was glad that I had already closed and lock everything else. I stumbled back and sat in the kitchen chair, putting my head in between my knees as I started to feel light headed. I heard them start banging on the door.

"Come on Eli! Just give us a chance to explain!" Jared yelled through the door.

"And die? No thank you!" I yelled back.

"We're not going to kill you!" Jared yelled and he sounded exasperated.

"We're just going to swear you to secrecy and have you meet with the council!" Jared yelled and I heard the window kitchen rattle. I snapped around and saw a hand moving away from the frame.

"Then why are you making this like a damn horror movie! I already have the mother and sister from hell! Isn't that enough?" I yelled.

"Just hear us out!" Jared yelled. There was a creak to my left and turned to see Sam before there was a pain at the back of my skull and everything went black.

* * *

 **Couple hours later:**

I groaned and rolled onto my side. The back of my head was pounding as I opened my eyes. I was looking straight into the sun. I squint and rolled to face the ceiling. Why did my head hurt and why was the sun shining on my face? What was the sun doing up? I never get up this late. I looked around the room I was in. Light blue walls, drapes on the window, and a blanket at the end of the bed. It was obvious that a woman lived in the house. What am I doing here? Then it hit me, Paul exploding into a giant wolf, banging at the door, and Sam knocking me out. I slowly got up; putting a hand on the back of my head hoping it would stop the throbbing that I could feel in the back of my eyes. I looked out the window and saw that this room was close to the ground. I slowly opened the window, cringing when it gave a squeak as it rose about half way. I checked the door before jumping the couple feet to the ground. I checked both directions before darting to the trees.

I ran through the trees as fast as I could without falling. I knew if I could make it to the highway I could make it back to Forks. The first thing I was going to do was file a restraining order against the freaks and file charges against Sam for knocking me out. I heard a howl ring through the air and pushed myself faster, I could run a couple miles before I would have to slow down. As I sprinted through the trees blurs of colors ran by me, black, brown and grey masses. I could see a road ahead and tried to run faster, but a grey wolf suddenly blacks the path. I tried dodging to the right, but was blocked by a brown wolf about the same size as the grey one. I turned around to run again and this time blocked by a giant black wolf bigger than the other two. I turned and tried to run back the way I came only to be grabbed by the back of my shirt. I yelled as I fell backward.

"NO!" I yelled as I kicked and punched trying to wiggle out of my shirt to get away. The wolf had started to drag me back toward the house that I had run from. As he pulled me my leg caught on a tree and cut my leg. I let out a scream causing the wolf dragging me to drop me. I took the opportunity to scramble into a tree with a low trunk then split into several trees. The gap between the trees was too small for any of the wolves to fit their heads through to get a hold of me. I climbed my way up the thickest trunk was some difficulty because of my leg, but my adrenaline was pumping and the wound was pretty much numb. I climbed up to a limb about fifteen feet up and sat on a sturdy limb and looked down at the bottom of the tree.

There was only one wolf now. The grey one that I knew to be Paul. Where had the other two gone? I search the base of the tree and didn't see them. Maybe they had left and if I waited long enough Paul would get bored and leave too. I focused back on Paul at the base of the tree. I swear he looked amused at my antics as I clung to the tree high above his head. I was suddenly very thankful for dad and Harry teaching me how to climb. Movement caught my eye as Jared and Sam walked out of the bushes a hundred yards away in only some cutoff jeans. It was too damn cold to be in only shorts.

"Really dude? You're going to hide in a tree like a cat?" Jared called up from the bottom.

"Damn straight! I'm not dog food! It's a well-known fact that dogs can't climb trees! I'm safer here than on the ground!" I called down. There was no way in hell I was coming out of this tree without a fight.

"That's what you think!" Jared called back and I didn't know what he was referring to with his comment, but I really didn't care either.

"Come on Eli! We just want to talk!" Jared tried again.

"Then start talking!" I called back and Paul gave a barking laugh and shook his massive head.

"That would be easier if you were on the ground!" Sam called up.

"Too bad! I like the higher ground!" I called and Jared snorted.

"You remember the stories that Billy used to tell us when we were kids? How after we would act like wolves and call ourselves the protectors for days after?" Jared asked.

"Yeah!" I said and took a glance at Paul.

"Well as you can see they're true. But do you remember what exactly Billy always called the wolves?" Jared questioned. I thought about it trying to recall the stories. Not being Quileute I hadn't heard them as much as the tribe. Actually I shouldn't have heard at all, but being close with the chief had its benefits.

"Protectors!" I recalled and Jared nodded.

"Then explain why Sam knocked me out and you all but attacked me to drag me back to that house!" I yelled down. Sam looked a little sheepish at my accusation.

"We need you to listen and let us explain." Jared said and I scoffed.

"How was that supposed to help your cause?" I asked and Jared shrugged his shoulders.

"Eli, you need to come down." Jared said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, your leg is dripping down the tree! Let us take you back to Emily! She'll patch you up good as new." Jared said and as he pointed out my leg I realized how much the damn thing hurt now that the adrenaline had worn off and there was nothing distracting me. I slowly made my way down the damn tree.

"Paul can you please turn back into a human?" I asked. Paul gave a choking bark that I assume is a laugh, but nodded his head and trotted into the trees before coming back out dressed the same as Sam and Jared. After getting back to Sam's, they explained everything to me, including about vampires as Emily bandaged my leg.

"So you're telling me that you left Leah because the spirits told you to?" I asked looking at Sam in disbelief.

"My wolf was pulling me to Emily. It was physically painful to be away from Emily. It wasn't fair to Leah or me to fight the imprint and try to keep us together. It would have ended disastrously." Sam said and I thought about everything he said and nodded my head.

"But I do want to thank you Eli. You have always been there for her. I'm thankful she still had you after what happened." I nodded.

"Well. I better be getting home. I have a class this afternoon. Sarge will have my head for skipping class so soon to finals." I said and stood from the chair. I thanked Emily for patching me up and headed out with Jared so he could drive me back to the house so I could collect my truck.

"Yea know. There is one good thing about you knowing." Jared said as he drove down the highway toward the house.

"Oh really? What would that be?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Paul and I don't have to lie or avoid you anymore and it can be helpful to have some outside people knowing especially one of the authorities. You're still going to have to come with us to the next pack meeting though with the council, they have to be informed that you know." Jared said and I nodded.

"They're all human, right?" I asked and Jared laughed at me while I waiting, really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah and you know all of them." Jared said and I looked at him confused.

"I do? Who are they?" I asked.

"Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil Ateara. They're all descendants from the last pack and saw either their grandfathers or father phase." Jared said.

"Well if Old Quil part of the council, we're going to have a problem with him knowing I know. He's always complained that dad and I are too close as outsiders." I said with a sigh, that old man just can't let go of the old ways. Jared shrugged as he turned down the drive.

"He'll get over it." Jared said. I sure hope so or that could be a whole new set of problems.


	4. Isabella Drama

**A/N: From the reviews I feel that I need to explain something from the last chapter. I categorized this story as romance and drama for a reason. Sam knocking Eli out was to get him to let them explain and led to a more interesting chapter. The guys had to show Eli that they weren't going to kill him and have their chance to explain. I'm sorry if you don't like the actions of the characters and if you aren't liking the way I'm currently portraying Sam, but everyone knows that people have different opinions on things. Not to be mean or push people away from reading but if you don't like, you don't have to read. Now with that out of the way, on with the story.**

 **Chapter Four: Isabella Drama**

Everything is finally settling down after Isabella's arrival. I had attended the pack meeting with the Council and as expected Old Quil had a gasket about my knowing. I thought that it was a little hypocritical seeing as his wife was a white woman and a relative of mine none the less. But the rest of the Council had agreed, like Jared said he would have to get over it. After the meeting Billy had even expressed his happiness for my knowing. He said that there could be some advantages to my knowing and that this could be helpful to the tribe, much like Jared had.

During our fishing trip with Dad and Billy, Harry told me that he and Sue had agreed that Leah coming with me to Seattle was a good idea. He said that they had left it to me to ask her myself though, which I was grateful. If Leah had heard it from her parents she probably would have declined just to spite them and would have been pissed at me. But as it stands, Leah is excited for our trip. Harry had even told me that she was already packed, even though we weren't leaving till next week. I was glad I was able to give her this opportunity to get away from La Push and the drama that surrounded her.

I was at the station for my bi-weekly training course when the calls began coming in over the radio from Forks High School. Reports that Tyler Crowley's van had slid across the black ice in the school's parking lot and into Isabella's truck. Dad left in a panic with me on his heels to the high school, blue lights lit up and sirens blaring. When we arrived on scene Isabella was being loaded up on a gurney into the ambulance, red as a beat while the red headed Cullen kid got into the passenger side of the ambulance to head to the hospital. Dad jumped into the ambulance with Isabella, leaving me to drive the cruiser to the hospital to meet them.

They brought Isabella and Tyler into the emergency room and directed Dad and I into the waiting room. It seemed that most of Forks High was in the waiting room. The only severe injury seemed to be Tyler, his face and arms were pretty cut up from when the windshield shattered upon impact and I heard they suspected his left hand to be broken. A nurse came out after a couple minutes and told us they speculated Isabella had hit her head on the ground and it had caused a concussion and were taking her for an x-ray.

When I saw Isabella come out of x-ray I walk towards the emergency room to check on her. As I walk down the hall I saw the red headed Cullen kid walk in ahead of Dr. Cullen into the emergency room and decided to wait. I saw the kid's tense conversation with Isabella before the doc gave Isabella her discharge papers and moved on to Tyler. As she left the emergency room with the red headed Cullen kid I saw as she was arguing with him and waited to see if she would notice my presence. I watched for a minute and decided that this was just creepy and went back to the waiting room with dad and continue to wait for her there. When she finally came out she rushed us out of the hospital and into the cruiser. I had to hide my laugh when Dad informed Isabella that she would have to call Renee when she got home because he had called her about the accident. She was flustered that dad would tell Renee about her possibly being injured.

We stopped by the high school on the way home so I could drive the truck home. Isabella was reluctant to hand over the key, but finally did when dad told her that I had driven the truck tons of times and that it was safe with me. I scoffed at the idea that I could hurt the damn thing; it was more durable than a tank. I took a couple minutes to survey the damage, even when hit with a van there was only a dent on the right rear fender. I tried pulling at the dent to get it out, but noticed that the metal was too thick to pull out without machinery. I would have to get the tools from Jake and fix it and while I was at it I would check under the hood, just in case there was more damage.

* * *

Even in the bitter cold weather I was able to get some work done on the house. I had been able to paint the kitchen and bedroom and make the new railings for the staircases and porch. The railings for the stairs to the second story were a decorative metal that I painted black. When I installed them they got bolted to the wooded stairs. While the porch railings were wood, I couldn't install them around the whole porch until Sam and the guys replaced the rotten support beams that held the overhang above the porch, but I install them on the front steps. I even got the new smoke detectors and got them installed, though dad had to help me with them. My next project was to replace the flooring, but that would have to wait until after my tests in Seattle.

Isabella had demanded that I stop going to the diner for dinner every night and dad had stood behind on it. He said I was wasting money when Isabella was already making enough dinner for all of us. I still made a habit of going once a week though. Aggie was happy to see me when I showed up and would always ask for an update.

"So there is word around town about your sister." Aggie said as she poured coffee into my mug.

"And what would the town gossip mill be saying?" I asked as I picked up my coffee to take a drink.

"Rumor has it that your sister is getting close one of the Cullen boys." Aggie said. I sighed as I put my drink down.

"Yeah she has shown she interest. I guess I'll need to bring that up later with her." I said and took another drink from my mug.

"Why what's wrong with the Cullens, Eli?" Aggie asked.

"Every time they're around I get this feeling in my stomach and I'm just not comfortable with them. I just don't want my sister getting involved with that, ya know?" I said and gave my shoulders a shrug. I think I did my best to explain it without telling her that I knew exactly what's wrong with the Cullens and what I don't want Isabella involve in. Aggie smiled at me and patted my arm.

"You're a good brother Eli. Even with your differences you look out for her even if you don't realize it." Aggie said before walking into the kitchen and leaving me at the counter to think. What did she mean by that? I haven't been looking out for her, given I know what she's doing most of the time do to the gossip mill around town and people asking me questions, but I always thought that I was just keeping track of her, making sure she wasn't getting in trouble. I decided to bring that up with dad or Billy at a later time and set to finishing my breakfast.

I wanted to talk to Isabella about her involvement with the Cullens, but I didn't want dad home because I knew how he felt about the Cullens and had witnessed the fight he had with Billy over them. Plus he would back Isabella and wouldn't appreciate my butting into who she was hanging out with, so I came home early and waited for her to get home from school before I would head down to the res and hang with Leah. If I remembered correctly Forks High got out at about two thirty and the truck would delay her getting home by about fifteen minutes of she left right after the bell rang. So she would be home at about three. I kicked back and watched the sports network until I hear the roar of the truck coming up the road.

"Elijah? You're home early." Isabella said as she walked toward the stair to set her bag down.

"Yeah I want to talk to you." I said and motioned to the seat next to me as I turned off the TV. She seemed hesitant, but sat next to me.

"What do you want to talk about Elijah?" Isabella asked as she sat.

"About you and the Cullen kid." I said and she seemed to jump to the defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elijah." Isabella said and tried to stand up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't bullshit me, Isabella. This town is small and everything you do is reported back to either Dad or I whether we want it to or not. Now I want you to know before you get any further involved that there is something off about them and I'm not comfortable about you starting a relationship. I'm trying to look out for you, but this is all I'm gonna give you. What you do with them from here on out is your decision and don't come to me if you make the wrong choice." I said and stood up.

"It's none of anyone's business who I spend my time with, including you and dad. I will do as I please." She stated as I walked toward the door.

"That's fine, but think this through before you get in too deep and end up hurt." I said as I fished my keys from my pocket.

"Why don't you call me Bella?" She asked and I turned around confused. I wasn't expecting her to ask that.

"Why do you call me Elijah?" I asked and turned around.

"Because that's your name." She said back.

"And Isabella is yours." I said back.

"But I hate being called by my full name." She pouted as she sat staring at me from the couch like the spoiled child she is.

"Then call me Eli and I'll call you Bella." I said and walked out the door, not waiting for her response.

Now to my haven. I can only hope that she heeds my warning and stops her interaction with the Cullens before she gets in too deep and ends up dead. Her death would crush dad and I would never hear the end of it from Renee if anything happened to her precious baby. The pack would have to inforce their ancestor's treaty on the Cullens and then the whole town and res would in chaos as a result from one girl's actions. When and why did my life become so complicated?

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	5. Seattle

**Chapter Five: Seattle**

Today I was heading up to Seattle for my tests. These tests would determine if I would be able to start my final courses and be able to take my rookie test in about six months. When those tests come it's held in Burien and the department has to sponsor me. That means when I pass the test I will automatically become an officer of the department, there is only three other officers and I would be proud to fill the fourth slot for the department. Dad said the day I got back from that test he would have the papers at the house for putting me on the officer payroll. He had never said anything but I knew this had been a dream of his, to have his son become an officer and come through the ranks like he had.

I had my things in the back seat and was waiting for Harry to arrive with Leah. I would have gone down to get her but Harry and Sue said it was dumb to drive down to La Push just to come back up and through Forks, so we agreed that they would bring her up, though I didn't see how that was any better. I didn't tell them that I was stopping at the diner for breakfast, but I had told Leah not to eat before she left and not to protest. I was only waiting about five minutes before they pulled in. Leah jumped out and walked over to the truck with Harry slowly following behind her with a soft smile as he saw excitement in Leah's face for the first time in months.

"I don't see how this is any different than me coming and getting her from the res." I said as I put her things in the backseat with mine.

"Because I'm collecting Charlie and we are heading out to a new fishing spot. Billy had a doctor's appointment so he's not coming and I don't need to give him a ride." Harry explained and dad came out of the house hauling his fishing gear. I nodded and helped them pack everything into Harry's truck before helping Leah into my truck as our dads pulled out of the driveway. I hopped into the truck and drove us up to the diner.

"This is why you told me not to eat at home." Leah said as she jumped out of the truck. I just nodded and held the door for her and walking to the bar. Aggie looked shocked to see me walk in with someone other than dad. She smiled and got out her notepad before coming right over.

"You finally did it?" Aggie said excited. I shook my head and her smile dropped a little.

"No. We're just heading up to Seattle for some tests that the academy has me taking before I can take anymore classes." I said and she nodded her head before looking to Leah and smiling.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" Aggie asked.

"Can I get a glass of orange juice?" Leah asked as she looked over the menu.

"Sure thing, and what would you like to eat?" Aggie replied as she scribbled it down on the notepad.

"Eggs well done, hash browns and toast please." Leah said before handing the menu to Aggie. Aggie took the menu before turning to me.

"Same as always, Eli?" Aggie asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I said as I nodded my head. She hurried to put the order in. I took a look out of the room, I was in earlier than I usually was and not even the old guys that sat in the corner booth were here yet. This eliminated the problem of the rumor mill as long as Aggie didn't say anything.

"The waitress knows your order? How often do you come in?" Leah asked as she looked at me weird.

"I come in for breakfast a couple times a week." I said with a shrug and Leah shook her head at me.

"So what's your usual?" She asked as she straightened up in her seat.

"Surprise." I said and Leah looked confused.

"I tell Aggie to order me anything, hints the surprise." I explained and Leah nodded in understanding.

"You know if it was any other guy my dad would have locked me in my room and forbidden I go?" Leah laughed as she looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I can't blame him. I wouldn't trust a boy to stay with my daughter for a week without knowing his intentions." I said and Leah just kept laughing as she shook her head. Aggie came back with our drinks before going back into the kitchen to give us privacy. . She was probably spying on us through the kitchen window. I shook my head.

"What are you shaking your head at?" Leah asked as she took a drink.

"Aggie. She leaves the room to give us the illusion of privacy, but if I snuck over to the kitchen window, I would bet she's standing there watching the two of us." I said before taking a drink of my coffee.

The rest of breakfast went about the same from there. Aggie would come out with something before disappearing into the kitchen with Henry. When Aggie came out with the bill Leah asked what the qualification were to work here because she had seen the 'Help Wanted' sign as we came in. Aggie had told her and Leah said if the sign was still up when we got back she would apply and Aggie told her that was nonsense, that she had the job. That all she had to do was come in with me once we got back and she would set up times for her to work. Both Leah and Aggie were ecstatic about their talk when we left to get on the road.

"I can't believe she just gave me the job." Leah said as we got into the truck and I nodded.

"That's Aggie for you. You know what she's doing though, right?" I asked and Leah shook her head looking confused.

"She's playing matchmaker." I said and focused on the road as I pulled out and headed toward the highway.

"No." Leah said as if it was a ridiculous assumption. I smiled and kept my mouth shut.

We drove for a while in silence with only the radio playing quietly in the background as we made our way toward Seattle. I knew there was something on Leah's mind but didn't know if I should wait for her to bring it up or ask her about it. It seemed that Leah was making my decision for me when she cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. I waited patiently as she collected her thought for another minutes before she started talking.

"I heard something through the rumor mill." Leah said, I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"What would that be?" I asked when I noticed she was waiting for me to say something.

"That you've been hanging with Sam and his gang." Leah said and I took my eyes off the road for a second to look at her. Who would have told her that?

"I've been friend with Jared and Paul since we were kids and I ran into Jared at the store a while back. We got to talking and he said that he had been doing some construction work with Paul on the side. I asked him if he would come take a look at the house and tell me what would need to be done to it. They've been helping me with the house." I said and Leah nodded her head.

"Good. You're too good of a person to become one of Sam's flunkies." She said and turned to look back out the window. I took a glance at her after she stopped talking. I knew that she really was asking if I was going to desert her like Sam.

"I'm not jumping ship Leah. You'd have to kill me to get rid of me." I knew she heard me but she just let the comment hang and didn't respond.

We made the rest of the trip in silence and unloaded everything into the apartment. The week seemed to go without a hitch. I was confident about the two tests I had taken and the tenseness that usually surrounded Leah seemed to melt away, she was lighter and was starting to act like she did before all this shit with Sam. She went out while I took my tests and shopped or visited places around town and at night we went to a diner a couple blocks over. Dad had called last night to tell me that Bella had been catching rides to school with the Cullen boy and that he expected her to be bringing him home sometime soon. I sighed at the information, I had warned her and she had made the decision to get more involved. I was resigned to the fact that my sister had chosen her path and that there was nothing I could do to change it.

My phone rang as Leah and I were leaving the diner Wednesday, we were leaving Saturday morning to come back home. I flipped it open to dad laughing his ass off and gave a confused look to Leah. She was looking at me to see what the call was about. I racked my brain to try and figure out what could have dad laughing so hard that he would want to inform me of. The only thing I could think of was if Billy and Harry showed up at the house doing a dance routine while one of them was dressed as a woman and then fell, face planting into a mud puddle, but I highly doubted that was it.

"Dad what are you laughing at?" I questioned, giving up on waiting for him to calm down and tell me.

"Your sister." Dad got out before he was consumed in another round of laughter. I finally put the phone on speaker as Leah and I sat in the truck.

"Your sister brought that Cullen boy home today! He's taking her to play baseball with his family!" Dad finally got out before falling into hysterical laughter and this time I joined him. The thought of my sister and sports was funny. She couldn't walked across a flat even surface without finding something to trip over even if it was just air. Leah still looked confused and I hurried to hang up with dad so I could explain it to her.

"What's so funny about your sister going out with a guy?" Leah asked as I pulled out of our parking spot and headed toward the apartment.

"My sister is unable to walk across a flat even surface without tripping over air. Can you imagine her playing a sport that requires balance and coordination?" I said and Leah chuckled too. When we got back to the apartment we put in a movie and made some popcorn. We settled into the couch to watch the fast and furious movies.

Somewhere during the second movie we fell asleep. We were startled awake by my phone going off. I was shocked to find the position Leah and I were in. My arms were around her waist cradling her to me while she was snuggled into me with her head laying on my chest. We jumped away from each other as we realized how we were laying, the movement caused Leah to fall off the couch and kick me where the sun don't shine as she went down. I groaned and curled into a ball as she jumped up from the floor and tried to find the phone.

Searching the end table, the kitchen, anywhere the phone could have fallen out of my pocket. The phone stopped ringing, but it was only a couple seconds that the ringing started again. The pain in my groin wasn't ebbing and I couldn't even think past the pain to get up and help look for the damn phone. Someone was probably panicking that they couldn't get a hold of me and I would probably get an ear full for not getting the phone the first time they called. I could hear Leah frantically searching for the phone and the pain was starting to move out of the forefront of my mind.

"Hello?" Leah said into the phone when she finally found it underneath the far end of the couch. I was working on slowly getting out of the fetal position as Leah answered the phone. This phone call had better be important or I'm going to kill someone.

"Hold on a second Charlie he's right here." Leah said and held the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked strained as I tried to keep the pain out of my voice, but from the cringe and apologetic look Leah gave me I don't think I did too well.

"Eli! It's your sister! She had some fight with that Cullen kid and she's gone back to Renee." I could hear dad fighting back the tears. Well I knew she wouldn't be staying long.

"Sorry dad. When does her flight leave, maybe you can talk her out of it?" I asked as I was finally able to straighten up, but I was still holding myself trying to stop the throbbing that was still very uncomfortable.

"She's already gone. She packed her bags and got in the truck. She left and she said the same things your mother did as she left." I saw red as dad relayed that information.

"Well she's bound to call sometime and tell you she made it or Renee will and jaw us both out. Call me when you hear something." I said and got off the phone with dad.

"What's happening?" Leah asked as I tried to calm myself down.

"Isabella had a fight with the guy that took her out and now she's driving back to Phoenix." I said still trying to calm myself down. I started punching the numbers to Isabella's cell phone.

"Why would she do that? It's late and it would be better to drive during the day or take a flight." Leah said and I started pacing the room waiting for her to pick up her god damn phone, the pain in my groin completely forgotten while the anger flared. It kept going to voicemail; she must have turned the damn thing off. I finally just decided to leave a voice message.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR LEAVING LIKE THIS! AND IT BETTER BE SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST A FIGHT WITH A BOY! When you come to your senses make sure you make it up to dad or you can just forget you have family outside of your mother." I slammed the phone shut and threw it onto the couch. I continued to pace the small room hoping to get rid of some on the anger that was burning in my gut. Leah sat on the couch and watched me as I paced without saying a word.

"Are you Irish?" Leah asked suddenly causing me to pause and look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"When you have a bad temper people compare you to an Irishman because they're supposed to have bad tempers." Leah said with a shrug and I flopped down on the couch while putting my head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Not that I know of. But it is also a red headed thing. We're supposed to have a fiery temper to match our hair." I said.

"Why don't you go to bed. I'm going to go for a walk to cool my head or else I'm never going to be able go back to sleep tonight." I said as I stood and grabbed my phone back up. Leah nodded and headed toward her room while I grabbed the apartment key and walked out the door. I locked the door before walking down the street. I walked down the block and turned so I would be out of sight of the apartment before I pulled out my phone and called a number that I never expected to call.

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone. It didn't sound like I had woken him up and I took a look at my watch to see that it was a little after eleven.

"Sam, its Eli. I think we got a problem." I said.

"What going on?" Sam asked sounding concerned.

"My sister just went running to Phoenix and I think it had something to do with the Cullens." I said and ran my through my hair. I needed to get it cut or I might just tug it out the way things are going now.

"We'll check it out." Sam's voice changed before he hung up. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I decide to run to finish going around the block to burn some of my energy. I changed and flopped into the bed when I got back to the apartment, I had only been gone about ten minutes. How can things going from being great to circling the toilet so quickly?Things can change at the drop of a hat and I have a feeling this won't be the last time things will take a sudden turn in my life and with my involvement in the supernatural... I better get used to it.


	6. Scottsdale

**Chapter Six: Scottsdale**

The last few days have been tense. Dad was on edge from not hearing from Isabella and I was still pissed that she would hurt our father in such a way. To dad it was like getting hit below the belt. Leah and I left Seattle Friday afternoon after my last test instead of Saturday morning so I could get home sooner. Leah was very understanding and was packed and ready to go Thursday night. I cancelled the night reservation for the apartment so that I wouldn't be charged and had everything in the truck ready to go before my test. Leah hung out around campus while I took the test and we hit the road by one thirty. The drive back was quiet and seemed to last forever. Leah kissed my check and gave me a tight hug after I helped her get her things into the house.

Dad was a wreck. There were beer cans all over and take out container on the counter. I sighed and began to clean up. It has been four days since she ran off and everything was going to hell in a hand basket. Dad was at work and I hope he's sober. The phone rang as I finished cleaning up the house. The caller id said the number was from somewhere in Arizona. I hurried to pick up the phone figuring it was Isabella coming to her senses.

"Hello?" I answered just in case it wasn't.

"Hello this is Dr. Clarkson from Mayo Clinic Hospital in Scottsdale, Arizona. May I speak with Charles Swan?" A voice said through the phone. Shit! The only reason a hospital would be calling is if Isabella's hurt or she's dead!

"He's not here right now, but I'm his son, Elijah. Can I help you?" I asked back.

"Ah! Yes, you're Isabella Swan's brother. I hate to inform you, but your sister has been admitted into our hospital with multiple injuries and we have to inform the next of kin. Is there any way we can get a hold of Mr. Swan?" The doc asked and I knew that if they called dad at work that this could end bad so I lied.

"No, there's no way to contact him directly. I'll call around to find him. Is there a number he can call back at?" I asked. The doc gave me a number and I wrote it down so dad could call from the car. I thanked the doctor and hung up. I'm glad I hadn't unpacked my bag yet. I ran upstairs and packed a bag for dad, then grabbed my laptop. I found the address of the hospital and got directions for how to get there from the interstate. I put everything into the truck and drove to the station. Everyone greeted me as I came in and I got dad some time off for the next two weeks before walking into his office and shutting the door.

"Eli? What are you doing here? You don't have a training course today. I thought you were coming back tomorrow." Dad said but seemed to notice the look on my face and sat down in his chair.

"What is it?" Dad asked and looked panicked. I handed him the bag with a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt inside so he could change.

"Go change. I'll tell you when we leave." I said and walked back out to the truck. I started the truck and dialed the number of the doctor for dad on my cell phone. Dad rushed out and hopped into the truck.

"Isabella has been admitted to a hospital in Arizona. The doctor wouldn't tell me exactly what was wrong because he wanted to talk to you. I already packed you a bag and got instructions. I imagine the hospital has already called mom, but you can called her too. Here's the phone number the doctor gave me" I said and handed dad my phone as I headed for the interstate in Port Angeles. Dad spent about an hour on the phone with the doctor and then another on with Renee. She was already heading for the airport in Florida.

Still abiding by traffic laws the whole trip took 27 hours, with having to stop for food and gas. After five hours of driving I had to let dad drive while I slept in the passenger's seat. I've never had to drive this much in one day and it was wearing down on me. Dad had been getting updates from the hospital every two hours on Isabella's condition the whole trip. When we got to the hospital dad all but ran inside to find her. A nurse led us up to a room in the ICU. She told us that Isabella was in a medically induced coma to help her injuries heal. She had a broken right leg, a fractured skull, bruises covering pretty much every inch of her body and a bandage on her left wrist.

I think dad all but had a heart attack when he saw her. After I saw for myself that she wasn't dead I went out to the waiting room, only to see Dr. Cullen, the pixie sister, the brother that always looked like he was in pain and the red headed Cullen. My temper shot through the roof at the sight of the very reason Isabella had run and the reason my father was hurt by her. The pained brother's head shot up to look at me as I glared at his brother.

"You!" I said I point my finger at him and stepped toward him.

"What did you do that made her run?" I demanded as I got closer. That punk stood up, he was the same height as me and looked upset about something but I didn't care. I wanted answers.

"You going to answer me? Or are you just going to stand there with your head up your ass? What did you do to my sister?" I demanded.

"She didn't see the situation like I did." He said calmly. I guess he was trying to calm me down but only managed to piss me off more.

"What situation? How did she end up in that bed in a coma?" I demanded. I hadn't noticed that dad had come into the room till he put his hand on my shoulder trying to pull me away from the kid that was messing with my family.

"We followed Bella here to get her to come back to Forks. We finally got her to meet us at the hotel and as she went to leave she fell down a flight of stairs and fell through a window." He explained calmly.

"Bullshit! You don't injured that badly by falling down the stairs! My sister may be accident prone, but not enough to have what you just said happen! What really happen?" I demanded as dad tried to pull me back more.

"She didn't see the situation the way you saw it? Did you beat her?" I demanded, the very thought causing my temper to spike higher than it already was. I could feel my face changing colors and the vein about ready to pop in my forehead. What the hell did this sick bastard do to my sister?

"Believe what you want to believe." The blonde brother said as he stood next to his brother.

"What are you even doing here? You're the cause of all this?" I demanded and the punk seemed to look pained. Good. He put my sister in the hospital to fight for her life, he should feel bad.

"Elijah! That is enough! Let's go!" Dad said and I knew better than to fight him. With a final glare at the vampires in the waiting room I turned and stalked out, back to Isabella's room. I took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the room. A little while later Renee came into the room. Her face seemed to darken when she saw me in the chair. She set about fluffing Isabella's pillow and making herself seem busy. Every couple minutes see would take a glance at me and frown. After about a half hour I was sick of the looks.

"Just say it. Get it out." I said and leaned back into the chair knowing the speech that I was going to get.

"You could have stopped this." She snipped.

"You should have protected your baby sister. I told you to watch out for her while she was living with you and your father." She continued to rant. She was saying that I was pretty much to blame for all this. I had finally had enough and cut her off.

"She's not my baby sister, she's my sister and I barely know her. I did watch out for her. I tried to stop this before it started. She didn't want me watching out for her. She told me that what she did with her life was no one's business other than her own. I told her there was something off about that boy and to think it through before getting involved with him, but she threw caution to the wind. She did all this when I was out of town. I had to go to Seattle for some tests towards my college degree in criminal justice. Not that you would know as you are too caught up in traveling with your new husband and your precious daughter to care about your oldest. Your only son. You're only blaming this all on me because you don't want to blame your precious Isabella. And if you blamed the kid in the waiting room that had just as must fault in these events it would upset Isabella, so you won't blame him either. That only leaves you, me, and dad. We all know you're not going to blame yourself, so the only other people to blame are the people she was living with. I guess its dad's fault because he let her have a little freedom and let her date, though I bet she would have done it behind his back had he not let her and the brother that tried but didn't succeed but I guess that not enough. So I guess I'll get all the blame. Thank you mother, thank you for all the love that you seem to have for only one of your children." I said and walked out of the room and out of the hospital.

I walked out into the parking lot and got into my truck. I drove three blocks over and parked in an abandoned parking lot. I turned the truck off and rested my head back on the headrest. I couldn't believe that I had enough fuel to get through my entire speech but I'm happy I did. Now she knows exactly what it's like to be in her son's shoes, but she'll probably cry to dad and then brush it off as me being under stress and not meaning any of it. The next time I see her she'll probably act like it never even happened. I heard my phone ringing but ignored it. It was probably dad wanting to know where I went, but I wasn't in the mood to be chastised even though it would only get me in more trouble. After what seemed to be a couple hours but in reality was only one I turned the truck off and drove back to the hospital.

I took my laptop in and did some schoolwork in the cafeteria. It was the only place that I knew I wouldn't run into the Cullens. I was on my third classes set of work when dad sat down at the table. I ignored his presence till I got the work down then I packed up the computer and leaned back into the chair for his speech. He waited a little longer before he spoke and what he finally did said shocked the hell out me.

"Your mother has been shitty to you ever since the divorce. She had always complained that you looked more like me than her. She refused to take care of you after she left. You only went to visit her twice before I stopped making you go and Renee never protested. I guess she wanted someone she could mold and wouldn't be a glaring reminder of her failed marriage and the man she saw as ruining her life. I have always loved the two of you to the best of my ability and I apologize if I wasn't able to give you everything that you need. I tried to keep the family together, but with Renee's depression after Bella I couldn't handle it anymore and I saw that trying to keep her here was doing more damage than good. It was affecting your health and I knew it was time to let go, that it wasn't worth your health, safety and happiness to keep the family together. I wanted you and Isabella to have a better happy life with both of your parents but I didn't get that as a choice and I'm sorry for that and the fact that you grew up not knowing your sister and her you." He said and sighed when he was done.

"Can you forgive me son?" Dad asked and to say I was shocked would be an understatement, I was speechless for a minute before I pulled myself together.

"There's nothing to forgive. I always knew that you did the best you could. No family's perfect and raising me the way you did made me appreciate the better part of life. I wouldn't change a thing." I said. Dad smiled and patted me on the back.

"Let's go back upstairs. The vending machine is better than the food down here anywY." Dad said and we walked back up side by side.


	7. Return

**A/N: I'm going to post two chapters today because I will be out of town and I don't know if I will be able to post. So the next time I will post will be next Wednesday. Enjoy you enjoy and review. :)**

 **Chapter Seven: Return**

Isabella was in a medically induced coma for 2 weeks. I sat in her room most days in the plastic chair across the room from her bed. I saw the x-rays, bruises, cuts, and bandages. I could almost bet my life that the bandage on her left wrist was covering a bite mark. That was something the Cullens story didn't account for. They told us and the doctors that she fell down a flight of stairs in through a window but that wouldn't cause a strangely shaped cut on her wrist.

When they brought her out of her coma she was foggy on the details of how she got her injuries or so she claimed. My sister is a horrible liar and neither of our parents wanted to admit they knew she was lying. Even after all that Edward had done she clung to him as if he were a lifeline. She refused to go to Florida with Renee, opting to come back to Forks with dad and me, much to my mother's aggravation. She was certain that after everything that had happened that Isabella would want to come back with her. She started to rant about Isabella's new room in Florida, only stopping when Isabella protested, insisting she was coming back to Forks.

Dad was thrilled that Isabella was coming back with us while I had my reservations. The doctor said it wasn't safe for her to fly, so Isabella had to ride back with us to Washington. We had to stop every couple of hours and I refused to talk the entire trip. Unlike my father I was not a forgiving person and Isabella looked guilty every time I refused to talk. When we got back we had Cullens coming out of our ears. If Edward wasn't over, then his sister was. I spent as much time as possible down in La Push and away from the house. Every time I was at the house I felt myself being watched, and that awful gut feeling came up again. I would have been at the house helping dad take care of my sister but knew that I would be pushed out of the way and sent out by Alice.

While we were in Scottsdale the weather had gotten warmer here in Forks. With the warmer weather the exterior work could begin. I had replaced the eaves and the guys had started work on the roof. Everything inside had been done during the colder weather, leaving only the porch to be finished when the roof was done. I'd slowly started to collect furniture, using the funds that had been saved for my college education. My scholarship had saved me tons, making it so I wouldn't have to work my way through college and giving me the resources to refurbish the house and fix everything needed without going broke.

Harry and Sue we're happy that Leah is doing better since our trip to Seattle and had offered their help with the house. Sue and Leah help me decorate while Harry helped me cut down some trees that were becoming hazardous. Even Seth was helping out, I did most of the painting with him, the kid had a surprisingly steady hand. Harry after learning that my sister was bringing vampires round the house had offered me the spare bedroom.

Sam told me that the night I called they weren't able to get any information about what was going on. Sam had called their place and there had been no answer. He said that there had been word that the Cullens had been absent from town during the time between Isabella running and when she was brought out of her coma. He said that they checked the house and found that some of the Cullens had been hanging around. They thought they were checking or waiting for something at the house. After checking the house the guys had checked the station and found two scents hanging around there. With everything going on here in Forks Sam and the guys have been working harder on the house. They estimate that I will be able to move in by the end of the month. I had slowly started packing and moving my things into the house. Dad said when I officially move I can take the desk and television to the house and I thanked him.

Today I was going with Leah to the diner as we had promised Aggie. Aggie had said Leah would come in with me to get her schedule, but since I had to leave town the same day I got back Aggie had called Leah and told her to come in as soon as possible because they really needed the help at the diner. So today Leah was taking me out to the diner to celebrate her first pay check. She said she was taking me instead of Harry, Sue and Seth because she wanted to thank me for helping her and sticking with her after Sam.

I pulled into the parking lot at the diner and immediately felt that something was off. I shrugged it off and got out of the truck and headed for the diner after locking the doors. Just because we're a small town doesn't mean we don't have a crime rate. Aggie looked up as I came in the door, she smiled and I waved to her before taking a seat at the corner booth. I saw Leah taking a care of some customers on the other side of the diner. When she got done she scanned the room and spotted me in the booth. She smiled and walked over with her notepad in hand.

"Hello. My name's Leah and I will be your waitress today what can I get you to drink?" Leah asked. I smiled and played along giving her my drink and food order before she took it into the kitchen. She came back with my drink before taking care of another customer when she was done she told Aggie she was going on lunch. Aggie smiled and nodded. Leah brought over our food and sat down on the other side of the booth.

"How do you like working here?" I asked before taking a bite out of my turkey sandwich that I had ordered. Leah smiled setting her drink back down of the table.

"I love it. I get to make my own money, Aggie and the rest of the staff make you feel like family and I got to pretty much decide which days and hours I wanted to work. Aggie said I'm a natural at this and that she wished she had more waitresses like me." Leah said with a proud smile. I smiled back and continued to eat. We ate and chatted for a while before Aggie came over with refills you the two of us.

"How's your sister, Eli?" Aggie asked as she set our drinks down. I shrugged and she frowned.

"I've been avoiding the house as much as possible. Her boyfriend and his sister are pretty much over twenty four, seven. It's almost impossible to pull her attention away Edward long enough to start a conversation, not that we're on talking terms anyway." I said and Aggie smiled at my sadly. She patted me on the shoulder before going back to the counter.

"Why are you and your sister not on talking terms?" Leah asked as she took a drink. I sighed and leaned back against the booth.

"Because she ignored my warning about getting involved with Edward and when she ran she left giving the same speech Renee did when she left. She knew that doing that would be like hitting dad below the belt and probably did it on purpose to get him to let her leave. I'm not willing to speak to her after she has hurt her own family. Especially if it was for that bastard she calls a boyfriend." I said before taking a drink of my coke. I had told Leah about most of what went down after I dropped her at her house when we got back but I hadn't told her about Isabella till now.

We finished our meal in companionable silence. Leah was starting to get back up to go back to work when she looked up and suddenly looked a little worried. I opened my mouth to ask what she was looking at and started to turn when two tiny pale hands came over my eyes. The scent of too strong perfume hit my nose and I immediately knew who it was.

"Guess who?" Asked a high pitched voice that made me cringe with my recognition.

"Hello, Kerry." I said and took the hands off my eyes. She stood behind me wearing too much makeup and smiling hugely.

"I heard you were in Seattle. What are you doing in Forks?" I asked with forced politeness. She giggled and I struggled to hide my cringe as it hurt my ears.

"Oh Eli. I came back to visit my parents for the weekend. Maybe I could drop by the house and visit with you and the chief." She suggested and fluttered her eyelashes. I guess she was trying to flirt but just ended up looking like she was having a seizure.

"Well I'm going to get back to work. I'll talk to later Eli." Leah said and hurried away from the train wreck that would be all over town by the end of the day. I tried pleading with my eyes but she shook her head and walked away.

"Ahhh….. I don't think that would be a good idea. My sister's in town and she has a broken leg so we've been really busy. It wouldn't be best to come over during this trip." I said and hoped she would drop it.

"Oh. I didn't know your sister was here! Maybe I could stop by and meet her!" Kerry said and seemed to be getting even more excited. I had to think fast and get out of here before she ended up staying at the house. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and sighed in relief. I hurried to pull my phone from my pocket. It was only a text but I took a peek at the screen and acted as if it was a call.

"Sorry Kerry I have to take this." I said and started toward the door.

"Oh that's okay! We can catch up later!" Kerry called as I hurried out the door. As I made it to the truck my phone started to actually ring and I picked it up.

"Sly like fox you are." Leah laughed into the phone. I fake laughed back as I climbed into the truck.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me with her. The girl drives me nuts! I have no idea why I ever dated her." I said into the phone, fishing my keys out of my pocket.

"She was trying to worm her way into the house. Now I have to find a place to hide till she leaves!" I said as I stuck the keys into the ignition and started the truck.

"Well have fun with that talk to you later." Leah said and hung up the phone I drove down to La Push and pulled into the beach parking lot. I pulled out my phone and called Paul. I figured with his list of ex's he would understand and take pity on me for a night or two. I dialed Paul's number and waited for him to pick up; I knew he usually had the morning patrol so he should be home. He picked up the phone on the third ring.

"What do you want?" Paul growled into the phone, I guess I had woken him up.

"Kerry's in town." I said.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Paul asked a little more awake than before.

"I need a place to hide till she leaves town." I said. There was a pause in the other end.

"I'll pay for food while I stay over." I said knowing that Paul wouldn't pass up free food.

"Fine, but you have to be out by Tuesday night. I have a guest coming over." Paul said and I cringed knowing the implication of the word guest and didn't want to be in the same house as the 'guest'.

"Thanks! Chinese or Pizza?" I asked.

"Pizza." He said and hung up the phone. I smiled and hung up the phone before pulling back out onto the road and driving to the house. The roof was three quarters of the way done and I could put up the railings on the left side of the porch even though the beam still needed replacing on the right side. I finished at about four and called in the order to the pizza joint and grabbed some clothes that I left here at the house. I drove to the pizza place and scanned the lot for Kerry's car before going inside. I had ordered four large pizzas hoping we would have some left over in the morning so I wouldn't have to go to the diner and risk bumping into Kerry again.

Paul came out of the house as pulled up and took the pizzas out of the passenger's side. Paul lived in a place that was practically a little shack on the edge of La Push on the opposite side from my house. He lived on his own since his father died a year and a half ago. He didn't want to go to live with his mother in Tacoma so he stayed with Jared or I to finish his last year of school and save enough money to get his own place. Dad had told him he could stay as long as he wanted but Paul had insisted that he wasn't a charity case and he would get his own place.

"So this is what you're reduced to? Hiding every time she comes into town dude?" Paul asked as he all but inhaled his pizza.

"What do you suggest I do? It's the only way I can keep her out of my life. When she comes to town I avoid the house and the diner because everyone knows that's the two places you can almost always find me. I just hope she's gone by Tuesday when I have to go into the station, I can't avoid her there." I said.

"Dude you have to tell her to leave you the hell alone. You gotta get the message through her head." Paul said giving me the look that said 'why couldn't you think of this on your own?'

"I don't want to hurt her but I just can't stand her! She's crazy! If I flip out on her she'll go to her mother and her mother will tell people and the gossip mill will be going crazy over how the chief's son has flipped on his poor ex-girlfriend. That he broke her heart and stomped on it. I don't want to drag dad through the mud with all the things that would spread like wild fire through town. He already has enough to worry about with my sister who's banged up and dating a vampire and hanging out with his vampire family." I said and Paul looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Let's just hope she leaves soon." Paul said and went back to his pizza. I sighed and went back to my own food. Why does everything have to be so complicated?


	8. New Waters

**Chapter Eight: New Waters**

Today I was free! The guys finished the roof and even though they still had to fix the porch support beams I got the all clear to move in. The guys and I got all the furniture upstairs and the electrics set up. I invited everyone over for a sort of house warming once I had everything set and I had had a chance to clean up all the construction dust, remove the paint cans, sheets, plastic wrappers and other containers that had been left around the house.

I had invited everyone that helped with the house to come to a dinner here to celebrate all our hard work. I had also invited the people I saw as family even though some of them overlapped. So the list remained as Harry, Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy, Jake, Jared and his new imprint Kim, Paul, Sam and Emily, dad, Isabella, Aggie and Henry, and Old Quil, though he declined because it was his grandson's birthday Leah was pissed that I invited Sam and Emily, but understood when I told her I invited everyone that helped with the house and it would be wrong to invite Paul and Jared while not Sam. Dad was bringing Isabella much to her displeasure because she couldn't bring the boyfriend.

I had learned to enjoy some of the benefits of knowing about the wolves. One, I didn't freak out over wolf howls in the middle of the night. Two, La Push felt safer knowing that it was being protected by the supernatural and lastly because the pack and the Cullens had a treaty that prevented them from coming even a foot fall onto Quileute land, I had never been happier that I had found this place less than a mile into the res. Isabella though I had no doubt she know about the Cullens, definitely didn't know about the pack. I had noticed that Isabella had begun to refrain from coming to the res as much as possible and I had a feeling it had something to do with her boyfriend not wanting her somewhere he couldn't get to her. I love my Cullen free zone and have a feeling dad that dad would enjoy it too.

I had decided that I would order Italian food from a restaurant in Port Angeles that dad and I liked to supply the food though Sue, Aggie, Emily, and Kim had offered to make the food. I thought it was wrong to invite people to an event at my house and have the guests supply the food, though if I knew Sue she would bring a dish anyway. I just hoped it was her zucchini ravioli, no one could beat out Miss Sue is the cooking department. I had even spent a little extra for a batch of creoles from the bakery, which are Sue and Leah's favorite dessert.

The night went down without a hitch. The only problem was Isabella complaining of wanting to go home almost immediately after dinner was over. Leah got sick of listening to her and asked her to come with her to the kitchen to get dessert. When they got back Isabella was a little pale and didn't say much the rest of the night. I was curious but didn't say anything till later. I saw Leah sneak out the door onto the porch, I waited a couple minutes before sneaking out too when I thought no one would notice. At first I didn't see her but then I saw her move at the far end of the porch. She was staring out toward the west end of the property as the last slip of the rare sun faded under the horizon.

"What did you say to my sister? That's the quietest she's been since she was in a coma." I said as I leaned onto the railing next to her. She smirked and shook her head before looking up at me.

"She was being a spoiled bitch. I told her this was a special night for you and she could show some respect for her older brother." Leah said and took a breath as she looked back out at the forest.

"I also might have told her in no uncertain terms that if she didn't quit her bitching I would give her something to bitch about." She said and I laughed. Only Leah would be brave enough to call my sister out on her shit and threaten her.

"You are amazing! No one else has the guts to call Isabella out on her shit." I said and threw my arm around Leah's shoulders. We both laughed before lapse into a comfortable silence. I could tell that there was something bothering her.

"What's on your mind Leah? I can tell whatever it is has you upset." I said and looked at her intently.

"He never looked at me like that." She whispered and I was confused as to what she was talking about.

"Who never looked at you like what?" I asked trying to figure it out in my head and figuring it had something to do with Sam.

"Sam. He never looked at me like he does Emily. He looks at her like she's the sun or something. He never looked at me like that." She explained and I nodded.

"Doesn't that just prove that he was the wrong one for you? That there will be somebody better? That will look at you like you're their whole world?" I asked not fully expecting an answer. Leah nodded.

"You're right. I guess we were just stepping stones for each other to find who we're really supposed to love for the rest of our lives." Leah said and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"You know my door has always been open. They will literally always be open because I'm going to leave it unlocked. If you ever need anything, you come here. Even if it's you just need a night, you can have one of the spare rooms. I want you to promise me that. That you'll come to me for anything?" I told her hoping she would take me serious. She nodded and seemed to have taken it the way I wanted her to.

We went back inside and rejoined everyone. I smiled as everyone was at least smiling. I fell into an easy conversation with Billy and Harry about fishing and we ended up planning a trip for this weekend and roping dad into it. We were going to meet at a new spot to try it out. The new spot was up by Port Angeles, about fifteen minutes outside of the city. There was news that the fishing had been good up there lately and we all wanted to check it out for ourselves. Things were settling down when Sam came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder and tipped his head toward the kitchen. I stood and walked with him.

"We finally got word back from the Cullens. They said they had been unreachable because some nomads had been in the area. They didn't say anything about it having to do with what happened with your sister, but what are the chances of it not?" Sam said and I agreed. I had known they had something to do with what happened to her.

"I knew he had something to do with it! He didn't even deny it when I accused him!" I said and pulled at my hair as I started to pace the kitchen. That bastard and his family are going to get her killed. Her death would kill my father, he loves her more than she knows or deserved." I ranted and Sam set his hand on my shoulder, stopping my pacing.

"I'm sorry Eli. There's nothing I can do since she always in Forks. That's Cullen territory." Sam said and I nodded.

"I know. I tried to stop her from getting involved before this started but she blew me off. We both know that whether she breaks up with the bastard or not that she'll still be in danger. There's nothing that can be done now." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Sam gave me a grim look and patted my shoulder before heading back to the group in the living room.

Today I got up early for the fishing trip. I had all my gear packed into the bed of my truck ready to go. The drive didn't take that long before I was pulling onto a dirt path that cut through the woods. The lake was secluded and was pretty difficult to find in the dim sunlight of the early morning with the heavy cloud cover. Billy and Harry were already there and loading their gear into the boat. I helped Harry launch the boat as we waited for dad to show up. Before long we were loaded and making our way onto the lake.

The fish were biting pretty good and we had brought in about two dozen fish. We hit a lull around lunch and unloaded the cooler of its sandwich materials. We were making small talk when dad dropped a bomb.

"Edward asked me to help him get Bella to go to the prom." He said as he cracked a beer. I spit my soda before starting to laugh. Everyone looked at me funny as I laughed.

"He's taking her to prom? The girl who can't walk across a flat, smooth surface without falling? She couldn't accomplish that before the broken leg and cast, how does he expect it to work now?" I questioned and dad shook his head with a shrug while he tried to hide his own smirk.

"I don't know, but he wants it to be a surprise for her when they pull up to school for prom." He said and I snorted.

"She hates surprises. We're not close but even I know that. How does he plan to get her dressed up and take her to prom without her figuring out what's going on?" I asked and dad shrugged his shoulders.

The dumb bastard didn't know my sister at all. I think my sister could figure out how to kill a vampire if he takes her to prom and makes her dance, even if its by accident. This might be the only dance that I would be willing to buy tickets to and watch.


	9. Crash

**Chapter Nine: Crash**

Apparently the Forks' prom went off without a hitch. I thought for sure there would have been some report of a dancing accident or someone spiking the punch. Isabella was still connected at the hip with the boyfriend as the summer progressed. My time at the diner had increased again. Aggie and Leah were more than happy to take care of me while I was there. Leah had taken to working the early morning and graveyard shifts. She said the people were nicer at those times and gave good tips. I made sure to stop by a couple times a week. Sue was having a fit though and I would get home from the station or diner and find a pan of food on the porch.

Dad had moved me up in the station. I was the new desk clerk and worked with the dispatch officer. Dad said it was for me to learn the lingo they used to dispatch officers but the truth was that Dispatch Officer Sandy Green would be going on maternity leave in three months and they were training me to take over till she got back and then it would be about time I could take the tests to because an official officer. While I was learning from the dispatch officer I was also running the desk, meaning I handle the patrol cars and which one which officer got. I also had to make the arrangements when a car broke and had to make sure it got fixed straight away. The department only had six cars. The chief and deputies got to take theirs home at night while the officers had to turn over the keys every night. The new job meant that I got a paycheck and with that worked five days a weeks.

Dad had just been dispatched on a call when the phone rang to my desk. I picked up the phone while still looking at the paperwork I was holding in my hand. The person on the other end of the line shocked the hell out of me.

"Forks Police Department. This is Eli." I answered.

"Eli, it's Bella. Is dad in?" She asked and I put down the paperwork down and looked at the clock.

"I thought you had an appointment this afternoon?" I asked back.

"I just remembered that and Edward went camping for the next couple days with his family. I need a ride, I still can't drive." She said and I knew this was going to be a tough situation.

"Dad just went out on a call and won't be back for a while. I'll call you back in a couple minutes to see what I can do." I said before hanging up. I turned and walked across the room where Sandy was dispatching one of the officers to a noise complaint on the edge of town. This was the fifth time this month that old Mrs. Danburg had called in about the Shawn house. Mr. and Mrs. Shawn were known to fight a lot and they didn't care where they were or who could hear, everyone knew they must really love each other because they refused to get a divorce. The fighting had gotten louder since their only child Matthew went away to college last month.

"Sandy would it be possible for me to cut out for the rest the day?" I asked when she finished the dispatch. She rolled the chair around to face me.

"Sure. But can I ask why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My sister forgot about a doctor's appointment and still can't drive. The boyfriend's out of town and she doesn't have a ride." I said and Sandy nodded giving me the shoo motion.

"Thank you, Sandy." I said and pecked her on the cheek. I saw the smile creep onto her face before I moved to collect my things and called Isabella back. I pulled up to the house and walked inside. Isabella was ready to go and I helped her out to the truck so she didn't fall. The trip to the hospital was spent in tense silence. I sat in the waiting room as the doc took an x-ray. I was brought into the room when it was done and the doc asked questions and started to to take the walking cast off and check over her foot.

The doc said that Isabella's led had healed nicely and gave her instructions to still be careful and not to put a lot of pressure on it. As we walked out Isabella held on to my arm to keep steady, but by the time we made it to the parking lot she had let go and was walking okay on her own. She wouldn't be able to drive for another week, but after that it would be as if her leg was never broken. The drive was silent till about halfway home.

"Why don't you talk anymore?" Isabella asked. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the road.

"You do to know why! What the hell Eli! What did I do to you?" She yelled.

"You hurt my family!" I shouted back and she flinched.

"I'm family too." She said as she tried to sink more into the seat.

"You basically hit dad below the belt when you left. Plus you could have stopped all this before it even started. I warned you about getting involved and you blew off my warning and got yourself hurt. You made sure that everyone around you felt the misery too, as and after you left. I don't want to talk to people who hurt their own family because they are too damn selfish and stupid to see what it would do." I said and turned onto the street the lead to the house.

"I didn't want to hurt him. He needed to let me go. You just don't understand Eli." She whispered crossing her arms across her chest. The two crest marks on her wrist stood out against her pale skin when she turned over her wrist to run her finger across it.

"There were better ways to do that and you know it. And once again, you could have stopped all of this." I said and put the truck in park in the driveway. I waited till she got inside and slammed the door shut behind her before pulling back out onto the road. I got onto the highway and headed back toward La Push to go home. I figured once I got home I would take some target practice to get rid of some of my frustration. I was heading into a turn as something flashed across the road. I jerked the wheel to the right; I tried to right the truck but was too late. The truck veered off the road, driving into the ditch and hitting a tree on the other side.

The windshield shattered at the impact. I could feel the glass cut my face. The seatbelt jerked me back and the airbag went off in my face. The seatbelt let loose and I flew forward, my head made contact with the steering wheel. The horn started to go off and everything went black and the pain stopped. I felt like I drifting on air and there was nothing holding me to the ground. It was pitch black and I started to feel something like a pin prick in the back of my head and eyes and it slowly grew like a balloon inflating inside my skull.

Everything started to come back. My head was pounding with a splitting headache and there was an annoying beep that wasn't helping with my headache. I groaned and tried to swing to get the damn beeping to stop; the movement only caused an increase in the pace of the beeping and my shoulder to flare in pain as I shifted some of my weight onto it. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't open on the first couple tries. When they finally did open I was blinded by a bright light that came in the windows. I snapped my eyes back closed and slowly re-opened them, adjusting to the light. I looked around to see white walls and a tile floor. It smelled sterile and I was laying in a really uncomfortable bed that was firm and had no give to it. The damn beeping was coming from a box on a pole. An IV hooked up to my arm that wasn't in a sling. Dad was asleep in a chair across the room, snoring loudly with his head lulled back in a position that looked very uncomfortable. What the hell happened that I ended up in a damn hospital? The door on the other side of the room opened, a young blonde nurse walked in with a clipboard and a bag of fluids.

"Oh! You're awake!" The nurse said as she looked up from the clipboard and saw me staring at her.

"What happened?" I tried to ask but my voice cracked. My throat felt like sandpaper, I really needed a glass of water. The nurse poured me a glass of water and held it to my lips for me to take a drink.

"What happened?" I asked again after I got the water down. My throat was still rough but I could at least talk now.

"You were in a car accident, Mr. Swan." The nurse said as she hung the bag and connected it to my IV.

"How bad is the damage?" I asked as I took another look down trying to take inventory.

"Your left shoulder is dislocated; you have a mild concession, and a fractured pelvis. The seatbelt caused some internal damage. The doctors did surgery; they took out your spleen and appendix." The nurse said as she checked my vitals.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I tried to sit up and winced. The nurse gently pushed me back down onto the bed.

"I have to inform the doctor you're awake. I'm sure he'll want to check on you now that you're awake." The nurse said and hurried out of the room. This can't be good. The nurse runs out when you ask a question. This means she doesn't want to tell you the answer. It was only about five minutes later before Dr. Grandy walked in followed by the nurse.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Swan. Can you remember what happened?" He asked and took what seemed like a pen but turned on a light at the end and shined it into my eyes. I winced slightly but held still.

"I remember swerving but nothing after that." I said and the doc nodded.

"That's to be expected with head trauma." He said and put the little pen light away in the pocket of his lab jacket.

"What's the date?" I asked. The nurse ran when I asked a timestamp but if I asked the date it would seem less likely that I would freak.

"July twenty third." He said. I took Isabella to her appointment on June twenty fifth. I had been out for almost a month.

"I've been out for a month?!" I asked and tried to sit up. My shoulder and pelvis protested and a pained caused a yelped escaped my mouth. Dad jumped up from his seat in the chair reaching for his gun.

"Eli! You're awake! Oh thank god!" Dad said and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've really been out for a month?" I question and everyone cringed.

"You sustained a concession and with the mixture of your other injuries your body felt the need to protect itself by closing off your senses and putting you into a coma." The doctor said like it would make me feel any better of having missed almost a whole month.

"Did somebody tell Sarge?" I asked looking at dad. The man would have my ass for not doing my assignments for a month.

"Don't worry about it. I called Sergeant Kane when you went into the coma. He understands the situation and said for you to call him when you get out of the hospital." Dad said and I nodded.

"When do I get out of here?" I asked looking at the doc.

"Your incision seems to be healing well and the antibiotic treatment is almost done. If you promise to take it easy after you leave and not strain anything you could be out of here in a week." The doc said as he scanned my chart and wrote something down. A week? How am I supposed to stay in this bed for a week? I tried thinking of anything other than my hospital stay and noticed a person missing.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked across the room as dad had settled back into the chair.

"She's with Edward. She hasn't been here since they said you were fine after surgery." Dad said and he seemed a little miffed with that.

"Should have figured as much." I said.

"Has Leah come?" I asked and dad smiled.

"Yeah she comes every day after her shift at the diner and even on her days off. She should be here within the hour." Dad said taking a look at his watch. I nodded and my eyes were starting to feel heavy again.

"Wake me when she gets here." I slurred out before my eyes became too heavy to keep open anymore. I started to drift and there was darkness. The farther I seemed to travel into the darkness the more it seemed there was a light farther ahead; it was subtle, grey in the black. I walked closer; I started to get impatient with the pace and started to jog and then sprint. After what seemed like hours I finally made it out of the black and was standing on the side of the highway, at the turn as you came out of Forks heading to La Push. I watched as a green truck just like mine came around the curve. Something flashed in front of the truck and past me. It was a white figure, a person moving at lightening speed. I couldn't make out the details, it was too quick. I watched as the truck swerved much like I had and drove through the ditch to my left and hit a tree. I saw myself passed out in the driver's seat. I began to shake I didn't know what was going on; everything began to fade while I tried to get to myself to get me out of the truck. I woke with a start to see Leah, dad, the nurse and doc all standing above me.


	10. Babysitting

**Chapter Ten: Babysitting**

Today I was finally getting out of this hell hole, although it was a little bittersweet. They had neglected to tell me till yesterday that I would in a wheel chair till my pelvis had a chance to heal. Yesterday was spent teaching me how to move around in the chair, how to get in and out, and getting the gloves so I would be able to move around by myself without getting blisters on my hands. Sue and Leah had taken it upon themselves to become my nurses. Leah was in moving into my spare bedroom till I was I was fully healed and could take care of myself again.

"You ready to go?" Leah said as she poked her head into the room. I grabbed my bag and set it on my lap.

"I was ready the day I woke up to get the hell outta here." I said and rolled towards her. She smiled and pushed me out to the Sue's car. I hoped in the passenger's side and Sue put the chair in the back. Leah got in the back seat while Sue drove. I was shocked when we got to the house. Harry, Seth, dad, Billy and Jake where all out front. Sue got the chair and brought around, Leah tried to push me but I shooed her off and wheeled over to them.

"What are you all doing here? I knew you got better things to do then hang around here." I said and they moved out of my line of sight. There was now a ramp that came out a few feet from the bottom step. I hadn't thought about the front steps and the challenge they would pose.

"It's easily removable too. When you get back on your feet, you'll still have your stairs." Jake said and I smiled.

"I'm gonna guess that this was your work?" I asked and he smiled. I stuck my hand out for a shake and thanked him.

"So Billy." I said as I wheeled around to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and waited for what I was going to say.

"How fast can I get this thing to go and when can we race?" I asked and everyone busted out laughing, even Billy thought Sue gave me a reproving look.

"Glad to see you're not letting this keep you down." Billy said and patted my shoulder.

"I figure I'll be on my feet soon enough. Might as well enjoy the benefits while they last." I said. I wheeled back to the car and grabbed my bag from Sue.

"Come on in. No sense staying out here when it's gonna rain soon." I said and rolled up the ramp with some help from Leah. We sat around and talked for a while. Sue made dinner; I don't know where she got the groceries, but I didn't bother to question it. They all started to leave after dinner. Leah ran home to get some of her things. It was a good thing the house had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Two beds and a bath downstairs and the same upstairs. Leah would be staying in whichever room she chose and I would be sleeping on the couch. It was lower and would be easier to get on and off of from the chair.

"So I have to leave at five for the diner and mom will be here at seven till I can get back from the diner." Leah said as she came in the door with a couple bags.

"You can take whichever room you want." I said and gestured toward the hallway. She walked down the hall and walked into the room at the end of the hall near the back door.

"If you want you can lock the doors. I never have a problem with them unlocked but if you feel safer that would fine." I said and Leah nodded. She locked the back door but didn't lock the front. I turned on the TV and flipped it to a rerun of NCIS. We watched as Gibbs beat a suspect around in the box after they brought him in on gun smuggling charge.

"Leah can you go up to my room?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked and stood.

"There's a lock box on the top shelf of my closet. Could you bring it down here?" I asked. She nodded and headed up the stairs.

"It's gonna have some weight to it, be prepared!" I called to make sure she didn't drop it when she realized the weight of it. She brought it down and looked confused as to why I would want this box. She set it down in front of me. I picked up the box and placed it under the coffee table.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Night, Eli." Leah said as she got back up and headed down the hallway. I nodded and wished her good night. Once I heard the bedroom door shut I pulled the box back out, typing the code in and opening the box. Inside was my hand gun that dad had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday after I expressed an interest in becoming a cop. He said it would become my side arm when I officially joined the department. I put three rounds under the coffee table with the lock box and stashed the gun under the couch cushion under my head.

I woke up to the door bell ringing. What the hell? I looked up at the clock to see it was just before seven. Who the hell would be calling this early? Sue wasn't coming till after seven and I had told her to just walk in, hell I gave her a key even though the door was never locked. I sat up and looked for the chair it was on the other side of the roll, out of reach. Shit! The doorbell rang again and this time it was a little impatient.

"The door's open!" I called out.

"Dude! You left the damn door open all night? I know it's a small town but really?" Jared asked as he came in. Kim trailing shyly behind.

"Yeah, yeah. This place is as safe as Fort Knox. Good morning to you too. Hi Kim." I said. She smiled and gave a shy wave.

"So it's true that they figured out a way to confine you." Jared said as he eyed the chair against the wall.

"Yeah. Pull that over here will ya?" I asked and Jared rolled it over and held it steady as I moved myself in it and pulled on the gloves. I rolled into the kitchen and started some coffee.

"How long did they say you'll be confined to the chair?" Kim asked shyly. I smiled at her; she was too shy and seemed scared about asking questions.

"A two weeks then I'll start therapy. I'll be back up and dancing by winter." I offered them both a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table.

"Since when do you dance?" Jared joked. We made small talk for a while before Kim asked to use the bathroom. When she left I got straight down to business.

"Does she know yet?" I asked and Jared shook his head.

"I'm going to tell her soon. We have a bonfire this weekend; I'm going to tell her then. You want to come?" Jared asked.

"On one condition." I said and we leaned forward like it was a conspiracy.

"And that would be what?" Jared asked with a smirk. He knew it would be something weird.

"Take me to the diner for breakfast that morning?" I asked. He leaned back and laughed while he nodded his head.

"You got it." He said shaking his head at my antics.

"Of all the things to ask for, to go to the diner, really?" He asked and I nodded.

"I love that place, everyone knows that." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember what happened before you crashed?" Jared asked and I flashed back to the nightmare I had the first day I was awake at the hospital.

"Something flashed in front of the truck. I swerved to try to avoid it." I said and Jared nodded.

"Do you know what flashed in front of you?" Jared asked seriously.

"No, but since your bringing it up I can take a guess." I said and he nodded.

"I stayed back and called your crash in before rejoining the chase. We caught it, but it wasn't alone. We'll be on high alert, don't let Leah shoot at us." Jared said and I chuckled at the mental image.

"Sure thing." It wasn't too much later that Sue showed up, Jared and Kim made there exit a little while later saying Emily would have breakfast ready soon. We weren't doing much, I called Sarge and he brought me up to date on the lessons and work I missed. He gave me a month to get all the work done and I had to keep up with the new work if I still wanted to take the tests. He said that they would give me a postponed abilities test once I was fully healed. The test checked your gun accuracy, speed, agility, and some other things that I will need my legs for.

"Anything you want or need to do?" Sue asked as she put down the blanket she had just finished.

"You know you don't have to babysit me, right Sue. The only things I can't do are go upstairs and drive." I said and she shoots me a look that said shut up. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my laptop.

"Would you mind taking me to the diner?" I asked.

"Why do you need to go to the diner?" Sue asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"I'll pay for lunch. You can watch your daughter work at the job she says she loves and Aggie would probably kill me if I didn't come in so she could see I'm not dead with her own eyes." I said. Sue smirked but got up and got her car keys. I grinned and rolled out to the car.

"Eli! Oh, Eli!" Aggie cried as I rolled through the door. She rushed over and gave me a gentle hug, avoiding my incisions and arm. I could see Henry look out the door to the kitchen. He smiled and gave me a nodded that I returned.

"Don't you ever nearly get yourself killed again!" Aggie cried and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh you know nothing could take me out Aggie. I'm invincible." I said and she smiled and gave me another hug.

"I went to visit you after I heard, but I couldn't stand to see you all banged up. Leah's has been keeping us updated here." Aggie said.

"It's alright Aggie. What's my surprise gonna be today?" I asked and Aggie laughed. She seated us at the corner booth like usual and brought me my Coca-Cola. Sue smiled as she watches Aggie fuss over me.

"She really cares about you." She said with a smile as Aggie ran back into the kitchen.

"Renee may have never been much of a mother but between Aggie, Sarah and you I was always taken care of. Aggie takes care of dad too; she doesn't know that we caught her leaving food at the door when dad had the flu once. She treats everyone like family.

"Hey! Mind if I join?" Leah asked as she slid into the booth across from Sue.

"Sure. The more the merrier." I said.

"Maybe you should just come with Leah to the diner every day." Sue suggested. I shrugged that would have been my plan anyway had I been allowed into the planning. The only reason I needed a babysitter was for the concession. The doc didn't want me alone for two weeks then I could go back to work and start therapy.

"That would be great. He wouldn't get away with a damn thing here." Aggie said and we snapped our attention to her. We hadn't noticed her approach.

"That's what you think." I muttered and she gave me a disproving look. I shrunk back and gave her a sheepish smile. The girls laughed and shook their heads.

"I think it's a good idea." Leah said and everyone laughed. I guess I was hanging at the diner.


	11. Already on the Job

**Chapter Eleven: Already on the Job**

Dad picked me up bright and early this morning. He was taking me to get my shoulder checked then depending on the results I would go to either the station or to the diner. The doc wasn't happy that he had to see me this early in the morning but dad had pulled some strings with the nurses. Dad rolled me into the hospital and I was immediately taken in for an x-ray. Dr. Grandy had them take an x-rays of my shoulder and pelvis to check that everything was healing the way it was supposed to. He was also checking my head and incisions while I was here.

"Well Eli, it looks like your shoulder had healed pretty well. You won't have to wear the sling anymore but you should still take it easy on your arm. Have you experienced any pain in your head?" Dr. Grandy asked as he poked at my head.

"I had a headache about a week ago. Nothing major." I said and he nodded as he continued to check my head.

"Bad news is that you'll still be in the wheel chair for a while. You are healing remarkably fast, come back in a week we'll check it again and see if your healed enough to start therapy. Pull your shirt up please." Dr. Grandy said and moved on to checking my incision. Therapy was good news it meant that I would be back on my feet sooner than later. It wasn't long before doc had checked everything he wanted to and we were headed back out of the hospital. This news meant I was able to get back to work and I would be able to drive again.

When we got to the station everyone greeted me and told me how happy they were I was recovering. They all laughed when I said a tank couldn't take me out against my will. Sandy gave me a hug when she saw me; she even got a little teary eyed. The hug was a little awkward with the baby in between us. I got to work at the desk after having a talk with dad. The chair was too bulky and short for the desk so dad had gotten me a taller wheeled chair so I could still move around the room and not be forced to sit in one spot all day.

At lunch dad had a surprise visit from Isabella and the boyfriend. While Isabella went in talk with dad the boyfriend decided to stay out at the desk with me. I basically ignored him while I did paperwork and answered the phone. What was taking Isabella so long with dad? I was going to run out of things that gave me a reason to ignore him. I finished a piece of paperwork and rolled the chair over to the filing cabinet.

"Why don't you just walk over to the filing cabinet?" The idiot asked form the other said of the desk. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Isabella didn't tell you?" I asked back.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"The accident fractured my pelvis. I'm wheelchair bound till the doc tells me otherwise. If I try to walk I could do more damage." I said.

"I didn't know. She didn't say anything about it." He said and I nodded. The guy looked a little shocked and a little upset.

"It figures. She's so infatuated with you that she doesn't pay much attention to anything else. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know." I said and found some more paperwork.

"What do you mean she's infatuated? We love each other." Now this guy is really a dumb ass.

"What do the two of you know about love? She's never dated before you. She doesn't know what it's like to love someone outside a familial love. You might think you love each other but it's only infatuation." I said. The boy got a strange look on his face and I went back to my paperwork.

"How do you know that we don't truly love each other?" I didn't even bother to look up from my paperwork.

"Your actions." I said. He finally stayed quiet as I did my paperwork for a minute.

"How do you know the difference?" He asked. I sighed and put the paperwork off to the side it was obvious that I wasn't going to get anymore work done with him here.

"Because I was infatuated with a girl in high school. When you're infatuated your feelings change after a while when you realize that what had made you interested in them was too insignificant or a figment of your imagination. When you love someone your feelings never change. When you really love someone you don't want to change anything about them, even their flaws." I said and Leah immediately came to mind.

"You sound like you know from experience." He said I shrugged as I thought about it.

"The girl I dated in high school, there are so many things that I wished I could have changed about her, that was when I decided to break it off with her, but she beat me to it. Now she's a pain in my ass every time she comes to town." I said.

"I wasn't talking about infatuation. I was talking about love." He said and thankfully Isabella and dad came out of the office saving me from having a 'deep' conversation with this guy. She came out chatting away at dad.

"Who's in a wheelchair?" Isabella asked as she saw my chair folded up against the side of the chair. I gave dad a look and he shook his head. Sandy turned around from her seat at the dispatch radio and gave Isabella the weirdest look ever.

"Me." I said.

"Since when?" She asked.

"Since I got out of the hospital. Thanks for visiting by the way." I said and she looked at me funny before grabbing the boyfriend's hand and walking outside.

"Infatuation." I mumbled as she walked away. He glanced at me before they made it outside. Dad stared at the door after Isabella left and shook his head before walking back to his office.

"I thought she was supposed to be a bright girl?" Sandy said under her breath as she turned back to the radio. I hide my smile and went back to the paperwork.

Leah talked dad into staying for dinner when he dropped me off at the house. Although it wasn't hard to sway him, everyone knew that Leah learned how to cook from Sue, if she was half as good as her mother it was sure to be a good meal. After finishing his second helping dad told me he would be down to pick me up in the morning. Leah and I talked some and made plans to go to Port Angeles this weekend on our day off. Leah said we needed groceries and I was going to get a new truck so I could haul my own ass around town.

After a couple games of cards we called it a night and headed our own ways to get ready. She called good night before closing her door for the night. I locked the chair and moved myself over to the couch before folding the chair up and placing it at the end of the couch. Since that first night we kept the chair within reach so I could get up at night if I needed to without waking Leah. She said it would be no trouble if I did, that she was here to help me, but a guy still likes a little independence. I settled into the couch and fell asleep under the blanket as I listened to the sound of the rain hitting off the roof and windows.

I was roused by the sound of rustling at the front door. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked at the glowing number on the clock. It was just after one in the morning. I knew it wasn't Leah at the door; she wouldn't be outside at this hour. I reached down and pulled the gun from under the cushion and grabbed the rounds from under the coffee table. I loaded the rounds and sat up on the couch. I heard the door open and someone walk in to the kitchen. A flash of lightening illuminated the house and revealed a short skinny kid standing by the door. I knocked on the wooden coffee table and watched as the guy froze and slowly turned to look at me. The guy looked stoned out of his mind and he seemed to panic when he saw me pointing a gun at him.

"You make one move and that'll be the last thing you do. Get your hands up above your head." I barked and the guy jerkily put his hands up in the surrender position. I could see he was shaking. He probably broke in looking for things to pawn to pay for his next score.

"Leah!" I called. I didn't hear anything for a minute.

"Leah!" I yelled again. This time I heard her feet make contact with the floor and her running down the hall. She froze when she saw me holding the young teen at gun point.

"Eli?" Leah questioned. Then saw the gun in my hand and started to panic as she saw that I was pointing at a person.

"Get your phone and call into the station. As you do that go get the rope off the work bench in the garage. Go out the back door and come in the front." I said and she hurried back down the hall and I heard the door slam in her hurry. My heart was beating hard in my chest. I had a guy at gun point in my house. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Please don't shoot me!" The kid begged.

"I'll leave and never come back, just please don't shoot!" The kid began to cry as he stood there. Leah came in the front door, shaking as badly as the kid, she had her cell phone pressed against her shoulder and held still waiting for me to tell her what to do.

"She's gonna tie around your right wrist, then she gonna tie it to your left wrist. You make any move toward her I'll put a bullet in you." The kid vigorously nodded his head as he cried. He flinched slightly as Leah secured his wrists behind his back.

"Tie him to the column." I said as I point the gun to the left of the archway. Leah tied her securely and backed away.

"Turn on the light." I said and Leah hurried to follow instructions. I could see the fear in her eyes and hated that she had to be here for this. She came and sat next to me on the couch as she tried to stay calm and was talking to officer on the other en of the phone. The stoner was weeping and on his knees with his hands tied to the column as I held the gun steady on him as we waited for La Push Police Department to show. The sight really was pathetic and I was a little sympathetic of the guy, but he had trespassed and he was probably going to take things to pawn them. The time in jail would get him clean and hopefully make him think twice before doing something like this again. It was about five minutes before we could hear the sirens screaming up the road waking the whole neighborhood. The men stormed through the door and I finally lowered my gun, setting it on the coffee table much to the kid's relief.

"Anybody hurt?" The officer said as he untied the kid from the column to cuff him. The kid was crying in relief and thanking the officer for coming to get him away from the 'cripple with a gun' as the officer shoved the kid toward the door with a stern look. The other officer was highly amused by the kid's show.

"Just his ego." I said as Leah helped me over into the chair. I heard as my dad pulled in, he came rushing through the door.

"What the hell just went down here?" My father thundered. He must have gotten a call from the guy at the station or he heard the call over the radio.

"Junkie looking for stuff to pawn." I said and he nodded before going to pester the officers as they put the kid in the back of the patrol car. The kid seemed to panic when he recognized dad. Leah went up to my room and got me some cloths and I hurried to change into some clothes. Dad put Leah and I into his car and we road down to the La Push station to give our statements. Dad pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Leah.

"Call Harry and Sue so they don't heat about this from someone else." Dad said and before long Leah was hanging up the phone.

"Dad said he and mom would meet us at the station." She said and looked out the window, I looked back at her and could see the tears making trails down her face and hated that she had been scared out of her mind because of some junkie needing a fix. I knew there was something going on in that over active mind of hers but before I could say anything we were pulling into the station. The officers put the kid in the holding cell and took Leah's and my statements. Harry and Sue arrived quickly and rushed to Leah when they got here. They both grabbed her up and tight hugs as soon as they could get their arms around her.

It was about an hour before we were able to leave the station and Leah looked beat. I told Sue and Harry to take her home that I would be alright the rest of the night. Dad took me back to the house and said he was staying till the morning when we had to go into work. I just rolled into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that I was up and adrenaline had been pumped through my veins. Just when I think life is slowing down and becoming a little less complicated something has to kick up and throw everyone for another loop.


	12. Getting Back

**A/N: I'm so sorry for forgetting to post yesterday. My weekend was so chaotic and I remembered that I was supposed to post this chapter early this morning. So to make up for the late post I will post this chapter and the next as my 'I'm Sorry'. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Twelve: Getting Back**

Therapy. This is the next step forward in the process of getting me out of this damn chair. The doc said I was healing remarkably well and set it up so I would have therapy at the hospital every Tuesday and Friday to help make sure I gained full function and strength back. Every day I get more and more anxious to be able to use my legs again. Sue and my father kept telling me to be patient, but I wanted to be independent again. I hated having to have someone always around just in case I fell or couldn't reach something higher up. My experience in this chair was like becoming a midget and I have a new and utmost respect for them.

My therapist was a nice lady named Tina. She was about middle aged and liked to gush about her two kids. She said that she glad I had the determination I did or walking would take a lot more time. She also cautioned me to not push myself too much because it could be counterproductive and to tell her anytime I felt too tired or strained from any of the exercises. She even gave more exercises, some that I could do at the house and have Leah or Sue help me with.

Today I was actually starting to walk again. There were these two sturdy railings on either side and I was to hold on to them, putting only a little weight on my legs and make my way to the end of the bars. I definitely took work, but I got there and collapsed into the chair. Being in the chair has luckily strengthened my arms or I wouldn't have been able to pull myself along the bars. I smiled at Tina so big that my cheeks felt like they were going to fall off. I was beyond words with what I was feeling, there were no words to describe what it felt like. After over a month and a half of only being able to sit in a chair and be able to do little to nothing, it felt invigorating to be back on my feet.

"That's great! If you keep doing the exercises we talked about and don't push too far, you'll be walking under your own power in no time." Tina said as she smiled at me.

"I might actually be able to take my sister out for her birthday without having to be in this chair?" I asked, seeing how she would react.

"Yeah, you might." She said nodding her head. I had been expecting her to say no that that was too close to be possible.

"Yea!" I cheered.

I rolled out with the biggest grin on my face and headed down to the station for the day. Since the night with the junkie everyone at the station had joked that I was already prepared for the job and that it should have counted as my test. Leah had been freaked out for a while after and had made sure that all the doors and windows were locked now before we went to sleep, she even slept with my hunting rifle at the headboard of the bed now. It had taken a lot of coddling to get her to believe that it wouldn't happen again.

Since our trip to Port Angeles I had been able to get myself a new truck. It was a 1994 Silverado 1500 Chevy in a light grey. It was a lot newer than my Ford had been which was an '83 and had a couple newer features, all I really cared about was that it ran and hauled my ass around town without needing a ride from someone else. I pulled up to the house to see Paul's old black Dodge in the driveway. Leah would be working at the diner till ten so we didn't need to censor our talk. Paul climbed out of his truck when I put the truck in park. I dropped the chair down from the back seat and easily lowered myself down into it. Since being stuck in the chair I had gained some upper body strength like I had in my arms making some things easier.

"Hey Eli! How you doing?" Paul asked as he walked up to me.

"Good, come inside." I said, motioning to the house before rolling toward it. I unlocked the door and let us in.

"So how is therapy going?" Paul said as he took a seat on my couch.

"Good I'm relearning how to walk. Took my first steps today. Lot harder than I thought it would be." I said and got some food out of the fridge and started a pot of coffee.

"But that's not what you're here for. What's on your mind Paul?" I asked setting the plate in front of him as the coffee brewed.

"Ya got me." He said and leaned back into the couch taking a bite of a sandwich.

"We had a vamp during the night. The same one that was with the chick before when you had your accident. We chased him almost the entire way to Canada last night." Paul said and shook his head.

"Do ya get him?" I asked. He can't tell me information like this and not finish.

"Ya his sparkling ass is ash and probably spread miles around." Paul said and I had to laugh at the way he said it.

"I still can't believe that the creatures of the night, that are supposed to bring you nightmares and intense fear before they kill by sucking the very life from your body, sparkle like they've had a bucket of unicorn glitter dumped over them in the sun. How lame can they get? The creator of vampires had to be on shrooms or something." I laughed and Paul laughed along with me.

"Thanks for coming all the way out here to tell me you got him. I appreciate the visit but you could have called." I said and rolled back into the kitchen to get the coffee.

"Yeah but this way I have an excuse not to be at Sam's. The couples are making me want to gag. They both act like lovesick puppies." Paul said and I chuckled.

"I get that they're supposed to be the love of your life but they could tone it down a bit. I mean you say anything that can be taken has a sexually remark and they immediately flash to mental pictures of having sex with their imprints and with the pack mind we all get to see it! I can't look at Kim the same as I used to or Emily. Then Sam and Jared have the gall to get pissed that I saw." Paul said and shook his head.

"Dude, you do say a lot of double entendres and usually mean them that way, but your right it isn't you fault you saw them. Not much is worse than a porno you didn't subscribe for." I said and took a gulp of my coffee.

"I know right." Paul said and flopped back into the couch. We flipped on the TV and watched some car show that was on till Leah came home from work. One glance at Leah and Paul was hurrying out the door and away from anything female, he even left out the back door. I sat in the chair and laughed my ass off while Leah watched the headlights pull out of the driveway confused.

"He was having a hard time hanging with guys that are coupled while he isn't. The mushiness was getting to him and he just couldn't stand female company today." I explained and Leah nodded putting her bag on the table.

"So you guys spent the evening watching guys rebuild cars?" She asked and I nodded. Leah sat down on the couch and we finished watching the last of the marathon that had been on. Leah had fallen asleep leaning against my shoulder. I took the moment as it was and enjoyed it. I might never get the girl in a romantic way but at least I would get her as a friend, someone she could count on. I couldn't move her to bed and I couldn't bring myself to wake her while she looked so peaceful in her slumber. I gently moved her over and laid her head on the pillow and pulled a blanket over her. I rolled down the hall and got a pillow off the guest bed and climbed into the recliner to sleep for the night.

Leah was still sleeping when I awoke the next morning. She didn't have to work today and I wanted to make it special as like a thank you for the help she had been through all this. I rolled myself in to the kitchen and made what little food I did know how to make. I made a giant stack of pancakes, toast, and scrambled eggs. I set the table and went to the spare bedroom to do the exercises Tina had instructed me to do. I was about halfway done when Leah came running down the hall. She flew by the door way before coming back and stopping in the doorway I was doing the exercise that had me sitting on the edge of the bed with my legs stretched out in front of me putting a little weight on my legs.

"What are you doing you know you're not supposed to stand yet?" Leah said as she came into the room quickly.

"I may not able to stand by myself but I can do this exercise that Tina told me to do." I said and finished my exercises before getting back into the chair and rolling toward the kitchen I poured us both a cup of coffee.

"You know she had me walking yesterday?" I asked almost causing Leah to spit her coffee.

"She did! That's great Eli!" Leah said and gave me a big hug.

"Yeah. She said I could be walking by the middle of the month." I said and Leah seemed a little put off by that.

"What is it?" I asked as I studied her face.

"It's nothing." Leah said quickly shaking off whatever it was.

"Yes it is. Now tell me or I may have to resort to drastic measures." I said dropping my voice to sound more sinister. Leah laughed and shook her head at me.

"Alright. Once you're healed you won't need me anymore. I've gotten used to waking up and going to sleep here and it feels nice to repay a little of what you have done for me." She said and quickly hid her face in the coffee.

"You trying to tell me that you're gonna miss living with my ass?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I will." Leah said. I could see the sincerity in her dark brown eyes, she really meant it. I felt my heart beat a little harder in my chest at the thought that she had some sort of feelings similar to mine. I quickly shook that thought away; she was just in a routine and enjoying the freedom away from her parents.

"Well I'm sure we can think of something to keep you here." I said and Leah gave me a soft smile. This was a side of Leah that not many got to see. Most saw her as a cold person who didn't give a shit about anyone outside her family, but inside she was a good person that would give you the shirt off her back... as long as you deserved it.

We sat in a peaceful quiet for the rest of our breakfast and I thought about what would keep her here. I started thinking about our trip to Seattle back when I took my tests. How we had been pretty much roommates then and actually now too, though she helped me a lot right now. The idea about slapped me in the face at that moment.

"What is it?" Leah asked when she saw the look on my face.

"Roommate." I said and she looked confused.

"You said you liked living here, well you can become my housemate instead of roommate." I said and a smile came to her face.

"You're a genius. Eli! An absolute genius!" Leah said and jumped up giving me a huge hug. When she pulled back I was shocked when she leaned back forward and gave me a hard kiss on my lips. Her lips were soft and seemed to mold to mine. I was shocked and after a second I began to kiss her back, there seemed to be an electricity that flowed between the two of us. It seemed to shock her out of it and she jumped back with a horrified look on her face. My ego took a hit at the look on her face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean… I'm sorry Eli!" She said and covered her mouth with her hand.

I grabbed her arms and set her in the chair as she still looked at me with horror.

"Was it that bad?" I asked a little hurt.

"No! No, it was great. I just didn't mean to lunge at you like that!" She said she was panicking, she thought I would be mad.

"I'm not mad Leah. It's fine. You're welcome to do it again any time you want." I said and gave a goofy grin. She took a deep breath and seemed to stop freaking out; she gave a hesitant smile back.

"I'm gonna go to Billy's. I'll be back in a while. I want to talk to him about a few things." I said and she nodded.

"We'll talk about this more later." I said seriously and again she nodded before I rolled out to my truck.

Billy was outside when I pulled up with his paper and coffee like usual. He waved and grinned when I pulled up. I waved back and got out of the truck. It was a bumpy ride getting up to Billy on the porch; I made a mental note to smooth that out when I was back on my feet. Billy put his newspaper away and waited for me to get up to him.

"How have you not rattled the teeth out of your head?" I asked when I finally got up next to him. He chuckled at my comment.

"I don't know but Jacob doesn't have the patience to smooth out that path." Billy said and I nodded in agreement.

"That will get fixed when I get the chance." I promised as I looked back down at the path.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. How's therapy going?" He asked.

"Great. I got to walk yesterday." I said and grinned. Billy smiled then looked down at the chair.

"If you're walking what are you doing in that chair?" He asked with a raised eyebrow at me.

"Because I don't have all my strength back and if I do too much I can do some damage." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad that you'll be able to get out of that chair. You're too young to be confined to the damn thing for the rest of your life." He said and I nodded. I was glad too.

"They say I'll be walking for Isabella birthday." I said.

"That great and real soon." Billy said and I agreed.

"Though the down fall is it will be with crutches, but it's better than nothing." I said.

"That's the attitude to have." Billy said and gave me a slap on my good shoulder.

"Give me the strength to change what I can and the wisdom to except what I cannot." I quoted and Billy nodded. That was a lesson to life that I think affect everyone whether they know it or not.

"So what's the first thing you're going to do with your legs when you have them back?" Billy asked and I shrugged and started to think about it.

"Put my candy bars back on the top shelf." I decided and Billy laughed as he shook his head.

"Why is that?" He asked as he calmed his laughing.

"Before, I was the only one to know they were there and didn't have to share. Now Leah eats them all." I smiled causing Billy to laugh again.

"How about once your out of that chair you join us old men for a fishing trip? We can go to your favorite spot." Billy offered and I smiled before agreeing. Life gives you a fruit basket, but it's up to you yo avoid the rotten fruit and the ripe ones. That goes for the people you pick and the choices you make. I'm glad that the people I could choose are such great people.


	13. Turning the Page

**Chapter Thirteen: Turning the Page**

I took Isabella and dad out for Isabella's birthday last night and got my way when I said the boyfriend was not allowed. Isabella had been moody about it but had eventually given up knowing I wouldn' give in. I had taken them to the diner where Aggie gushed over Isabella and reminiscing about when she used to come in with dad and I when she was little. Dad and I enjoyed watching Isabella go tomato red before we diverted Aggie's attention back to getting us food and drinks. I had planned tonight to take Isabella out and give her my gift because I knew she would be inseparable from the boyfriend and his family tomorrow after school for her actual birthday. We may not be close but I still care enough to acknowledge her birthday, I got her a necklace with a big letter 'I' and had paid extra to get a small swan pendant that hung on the same chain. I was glad she at least acted like she liked the gift when I gave it to her. No matter what happened down the road with that leech she would always belong to the Swan family and I hope she would take this necklace with her.

Tina had been right about my walking soon. Two days before Isabella's birthday I was able to get rid of the damn chair and given a crutch to help steady me when I walked. I was given instructions that I couldn't stand for more than ten minutes and I still had exercises to do to get back the rest of my strength. Tina said I would still have to push off taking the final part of my test until at least November but I could still take the written and psych test at the end of the month with the rest of my class. Leah and Aggie about fainted when I walked into the diner after being given the crutch. They had hurried me into a seat and demanded to know what had gone on during my therapy session and were ecstatic to hear I was out of the chair for good.

Aggie was in tears and hugged tight enough that I couldn't breathe. She had kissed my cheek before she got back to work. Leah subtly kissed my cheek when she hugged me before getting back to work. After the kiss in my kitchen and the talk that took place after I came back from Billy's I asked Leah out and she accepted much to my pleasure. We decided we weren't going to go public for a while, we knew that we could decide that we were better off as friends and break up without the usual drama that surrounded such an act in a town like these. My break up with Kerry had been town wide within two days of it being over. I wasn't looking forward to telling Harry that I was dating his daughter, but I knew it had to be done and I crossed my fingers that he took it well.

Today was Isabella's actual birthday and I was pretty much avoiding Forks till the game later when I would go over to dad's. He said that we didn't see each other much outside of work and this was how we were going to make it up, by sitting on the couch and ordering in. Till then I was going to take target practice and visit Billy. We had organizing a fishing trip for this weekend to make up for the trips I had missed while in the hospital and in the damn chair. This was kinda like a celebration of the return of my independence and freedom. I was about half way through target practice with my handgun when Sam and Paul came out of the trees. I set the gun down and took off the ear muffs.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Eli." Sam said as he got closer. I smiled and nodded my head looking down at the crutch I was leaning on.

"Sure is good to be back on my feet, come on inside. I'll get some coffee going." I said but he stopped me before I could turn to head to the house.

"No we just came by to see what you were shooting at and check on some rumors we've heard around town." Paul said and I had an idea about what they wanted to talk about. I nodded and made my way to a log a couple feet away and sat down.

"So this is about my sister?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Paul said and sat down next to me on the log.

"What is she doing now?" I asked and Sam smirked. We all knew how the rumor mill worked. You couldn't do anything in this town without someone in your family finding out about it within an hour to a week. You were lucky if it didn't get home before you did. This was how I knew what was going on with my sister most of the time, since she spent so much time with the boyfriend.

"Heard she was still getting closer to the bloodsuckers and wanted to make sure she hadn't run off with his sparkling ass yet." Paul said as he looked my gun over. I laughed at that.

"Rumor had it around town that she already had her bags packed and she was going to run away with him as soon as she turned eighteen and the chief couldn't do anything about it." Sam added and I shook my head.

"From what I've seen and heard from dad she's still getting too involved with them. But no she hasn't run off with that sparkly dumb ass. At least not of last night, I took her out for her birthday." I said and Sam nodded.

"You know with her knowing so much she's in serious danger? That they'll have to change her eventually? You're going to be stuck in the middle of a war, Eli when they bite her..." Sam trailed off and I looked up at him.

"No, once she's made her decision and she's changed, she will no longer be my human sister. She will be a threat to everyone around her just like those Cullens are. She will no longer be my problem; I will not get in the middle to keep the pack away from the Cullens. This is beyond me; all I ask is that after she finds out about all you. Is that she never knows that I know. I want her to think she has no one from her human life to turn to and I can grieve and mourn the loss of my sister in peace with my father and not lie to my his face when I say I have no idea about where she went when she disappears because I know that if she does she'll use me as a go between for dad and it will only hurt us more." I said and got back up from the log, taking my gun from Paul and getting the ear muffs. Sam nodded and looked a little taken by what I had just said.

"She's eighteen now. A grown woman in the eyes of the law. No one is completely responsible for her now. She can and will make her own decisions and she will have to deal with the consequences of her actions. I know that it seems cold but I know that what I want from her isn't going to happen and this is my acceptance." I said and Sam nodded his head before he and Paul disappeared into the trees. I was now pissed at those damn immortals that were taking my sister. They would tear my father down and stomp our family to dust. Damaging it more than it already was. I put the muffs back over my ears and took aim at the poor target that I now pictured as that damn Cullen. I shot till my anger had finally started to dissipate. I took both guns back inside to clean and took a shower after.

I headed to dad's after spending the afternoon at Billy's. We ironed out the plans for the fishing trip and talked about my visit from Sam and Paul this morning. He agreed that Isabella's actions were purely her own and that there wasn't anything we could do. He praised my rational thinking about the situation and thanked me for not fighting the pack about upholding the treaty. I was thankful that dad was blissfully unaware of the supernatural being that he came in contact with almost every day. I knew he didn't completely trust the Cullen and that he got the same feelings I had gotten before I knew the truth. Dad had called and said that Isabella had just left with the boyfriend for the party at his house and that the game was starting in a half hour, he didn't expect her back until after the game .

I pulled into the driveway and made my way up to the house. The game must have already started seeing as dad didn't meet me at the door. I let myself in and sure enough the game had already started and dad's eyes were glued to the TV with a couple slices of pizza on a plate in his lap. I went into the kitchen and got myself some pizza and a coke before settling in on the couch. Dad jumped when I cut off his view of the TV, obviously he was too into the game and hadn't noticed my arrival. He grunted a greeting before focusing back on the game.

Football was picking up the pace toward the super bowl. We didn't talked and only yelled at the TV for bad plays and when the refs made bad calls. The second quarter was torture to watch as the team was throwing away their lead by trying to run the ball all the way instead of passing. The second quarter had just ended for halftime when Isabella's truck could be heard coming up the road. I watched as the headlights stopped at the end of the driveway and turned off along with the roar of the engine. Dad was still engrossed in the TV and didn't seem to notice. I watched through the window as Isabella and Edward seemed to be arguing about something in the truck.

It was a couple minutes before Edward got out of the truck and disappeared into the trees. Isabella slowly made her way into the house, slamming the door as she entered. Dad and I both look toward the door to see her trying to sneak past to go up the stairs. As she moved her shirt sleeve rode up a little revealing a white bandage on her arm. What the hell happen at that party that she ended up with a bandage? This meant she bleed in front on a group of vampire! Good God! She could have been killed!

"Hey Bells, how was the party?" Dad asked as he turned back to the TV.

"It was okay." She said and tried again to hurry out of the room.

"There's leftover pizza in the kitchen if you want." Dad said.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked and she froze right before the stairs.

"I fell into a table with glass plates, Carlisle patched me up." She said quickly when dad turned back around to look at her arm.

"Good night dad, Eli." She said before practically running up the stairs.

"Fell, my ass." I mumbled and turned back to watch the game.

I said goodnight to dad and made my way to the truck to head home. The game had ended horrendously with a low score and an injured player. I drove home carefully, something didn't feel right. It felt like the calm before the storm, something was happening and wasn't going to be good. Leah's car was parked in the driveway and I could see the lights on in the living room. I made my way into the house to see Leah in her pajamas on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy. I walked over and sat in the chair and watched the rest of the episode with her. Since I was now on the crutch and somewhat able to walk, I was now able to go upstairs to my bedroom and I was thankful I had put in a sturdy railing in.

"Do you have any ideas for what you want to do next Friday?" I asked knowing that she probably didn't. She looked away from the TV to me looking confused to what I was getting at.

"No. Do you?" She asked.

"Yeah. What would you say to going out to dinner with me?" I asked.

"We have dinner together all the time. How would this be different?" She looked even more confused.

"Because I'm going to take you to your favorite Italian joint and take you to the movies." I said and it seemed to click in Leah's mind.

"Like our first date?" She asked.

"Yeah, like our first date." I answered. Leah smiled and nodded. She leaned over and gave me a slow kiss on my lips

"Alright." She said once we pulled apart

"Alright." I said back and settled more into the couch.


	14. Cullen

**Chapter Fourteen: Cullen**

I came in the door from work to a ringing phone. I had stopped by the store to get some groceries that Leah had asked for but other than that I had come straight home. Who could be looking for me already? I hurried to set the bags down and get to the phone. Before I could get to the phone it stopped ringing. I picked it up to see who had called when it started to ring again. It flashed dad's number and I quickly pushed the talk button and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"What wrong?" I answered and dad gave a shuttering breath like he was holding back tears.

"Your sister. I came home to a note on the table saying she and Edward went for a walk. His car's not here and neither is she. Her bag's still in the truck like she never came back for it. I'm getting a search party together to search the woods." Dad said in what seemed like one breath. My brain began to shut down but I shook it off and started to think about this logically.

"I'll call Sam and the guys. They know the woods better than anyone." I said and quickly hung up the phone. I dialed Sam's number and tapped my foot as I waited for somebody to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Emily answered the phone.

"Emily, its Eli. I need to talk to Sam." I said as quickly as possible with my words still legible.

"He's not here right now." She said and I started to rack my brain.

"Who's not on patrol?" I asked.

"Jared's at Kim's." Emily replied and I quickly got off the phone with her and called Jared. He took forever to answer.

"Hello?" Jared answered sounding pissed. I couldn't bring myself to care that I had probably interrupted something.

"Isabella's missing. You need to get a hold of Sam and Paul and meet me at dad's." I said and hung up the phone. As I was getting into the truck I heard the call go up. I drove quickly to dad's with the guys pulling in only a minute or two behind me. I had joined dad and some men at the map they were using as a search grid. Sam gave me a nod before they headed into the woods. They would have to be careful not to get caught in their wolf forms while they searched with all the people in the woods.

Dad was pulling at his hair as he worked with the other men around the map. It was making him sick with worry that it was getting dark and the temperature was beginning to drop. It was already cold but with the temperature still dropping Isabella would be able to contract hypothermia faster. It had been two hours since dad had called me, Sam and the guys had been in the trees for an hour and a half. It couldn't be good that they couldn't find her or maybe they ran into a vampire and they were no longer looking for her? I couldn't even pace with this stupid crutch!

I was forced to sit on the porch or help the older men around the search grid. The inability to do anything gave me too much time to think and worry. Had the rumors been turn? Had Isabella planned to run off with that Cullen all along and the wait had just been to ward off too much suspicion? I was driving myself crazy with my thoughts and the lack of movement was driving insane as I twitched and fiddled on the porch. I wasn't overly religious but I started praying for all I was worth that she hadn't run off and that she would come driving up with that stupid boy any minute. I prayed that she wasn't changing as I sat here praying and that Sam and the guys weren't killing her. Despite what I said she was still my sister and I wanted what was best for her, but changing would mean that she would have to die one way or another.

Finally after two hours of searching Sam emerged from the trees with Isabella in his arms carrying her. I released a deep sigh of relief that she wasn't changing into one of those leeches before my brain started to kick further into over drive than it already was. Why was he carrying her? Was she hurt? Unconscious? I started to make my way towards him.

"Dad!" I called to get his attention. He spun around ,his eyes locking on Isabella as she hung limply in Sam's arms before he came running to Sam. He checked her over quickly to find nothing. Sam gave Isabella to dad who began to stagger toward the house with the rest of the search party. I made my way to Sam as Paul and Jared flanked him on either side.

"Is she hurt?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not physically. When I found her she would only mutter 'he's gone' over and over again. We got a call from the Cullens today that they were leaving town. We had feared they would take her with them, but it seems like the one took her out into the woods to break up with her and she tried to follow him. Found her about three miles to the north of here, she must have been desperate to go with him." Sam said and I shook my head. Why would he do this? I little warning would have been nice.

"At least their gone and she's finally safe, although a little warning would have been nice." I said and looked back at the house.

"I would have called you earlier but I knew there was nothing you could do from the station." Sam said and I thanked him. We walked into the house and watched as Dr. Grandy checked her over making sure she was fine.

"Looks like she's just cold and tired. Give her soon time to warm up and get some sleep and she'll be fine." The doc said and stood up, patting Isabella's arm as she was huddled in blankets on the couch. Doc came over and patted me on the shoulder before making his way out the door. People began make their way out of the house and into their cars to go to their own houses. I made my way to the phone and called Leah.

"Did they find her?" Leah asked as she answered the phone.

"Yeah we found her. She's cold and tired but other than that and the ass kicking I'm going to give her when she's awake enough to understand what I'm saying she'll be fine, physically at least." I said with a sigh.

"Apparently the dumb ass took her in the woods to break up with her and didn't take into account that she would try to follow him off the trail. I'm going to stay the night here with dad, he's pretty shook up." I said into the phone as I watched people walking out the door.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Leah replied and we hung up. I returned to the living room to see the last person leave the house and shut the door. Isabella seemed to be sleeping on the couch and dad in the chair. I walked over to dad to wake him up and send him to bed but was stopped by the phone ringing; I hurried to pick it up before it could wake dad up. It was Aggie calling to see if we had found Isabella yet. I told her we had and thanked her for her concern. It continued like that for a while, people would call to see if we had found her or if she was okay. I assured them all before quickly hanging up. The clock was slowly creeping toward midnight and I had decided to sit here till the phone stopped ringing before waking dad and sending him to bed.

The phone rang once again about twenty minutes before twelve. I jumped to answer it. I was pissed to hear Mrs. Stanley's nosily voice on the other end of the phone. She and her daughter had called a couple times tonight asking about Isabella. They were both known gossipers and I avoided them at all costs but apparently Isabella didn't.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Stanley? I asked into the phone as I answered it.

"Eli, your father needs to talk to someone down in La Push there seems to be a forest fire by the cliffs. I can see it from my upstairs window." Mrs. Stanley said and I was glad there was a change in topic.

"I'll make some calls Mrs. Stanley. Thank you for informing us." I said and hung up the phone. I dialed Billy's number and waited for him to answer.

"Charlie is everything alright with Bella?" Billy asked as he answered the phone, I could hear the sleep in his voice though I knew he was trying to hide it. I felt bad that I was keeping him from some well deserved sleep with Mrs. Stanley being a nosy gossip.

"Yeah she's fine. This is Eli. Got a call about a fire near the cliffs." I said.

"Oh that's just the pack. It's a celebratory bonfire about the Cullens leaving." Billy explained and I nodded my head.

"Okay. Just get a hold of one of them and make sure they tame the fire." I said and Billy agreed before we quickly hung up. I looked up at the clock to see it was past midnight. I decided that if people wanted anymore information that they would have to call in the morning and unhooked the phone. Isabella rolled a little in her sleep as I walked over to wake dad. I looked over to make sure she didn't fall off and decided that she would be better off in a bed. I was able to stand without the crutch for a little while and was going to carry her to the guest room down here. The blanket over her shifted as I picked her up and fell to the ground. I slowly made my way down the small hallway and set her down on the sheets. As I had walked her shirt had ridden up her abdomen and for some reason it didn't look right.

I looked closer at her noticed that her abdomen was protruding out slightly. It was small, but enough to notice. I started thinking long and hard about what it could be and if I had noticed it before now. I walked out if the room with a million thoughts running through my head, but only one came up again and again in a teasing torture of a possibility. I decided before I made any claims that I would find more evidence to prove the theory right. I made my way up the stairs and investigated the bathroom to find nothing. I walked into Isabella's room and looked in all the places that I thought a teenage girl would hide such an object. I opened the desk drawer and looked down to the back of the drawer. I pulled back and ran my hand along the inside of the drawer and felt my hand brush something that was tapped to the top of the drawer. I ripped off the tape and brought the object over to the window to make i easier to see.

My heart sunk as I realized the object in my hand. The thing that confirmed all my fears for my sister. In my hand was a pregnancy test with a little pink plus sign.

 **A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming ;) Tell me what you think and hope you enjoyed.**


	15. The Storm

**Chapter Fifteen: The Storm**

It has been two weeks since Isabella went missing and we found out she was pregnant. Dad and Renee had flipped their lids and Isabella had gone cationic without her precious vampire beau. The pack was up in arms about Isabella being pregnant. We all thought vampires couldn't reproduce and I still think that. I may not know my sister well, but human beings have become predictable she could have cheated on him and got pregnant. That might be one of the reasons that he dumped her. I still couldn't believe it. We took her to the hospital two days after the break up to get her checked out and found out she was just over four months along. She didn't react to anything the doctors said and she didn't' talk. Dad and I had to force food down her throat and it was stressing the two of out. Dad the worst because with Isabella's decline he stood a chance of not only losing her, but his grandchild.

Leah and I had still gone on our date and I had finally been proclaimed healed enough that I didn't need the crutch anymore. Leah had been supportive of the fact that I was stressed and let me vent to her before comforting or assuring me that everything would turn around and be fine. Since we were now dating and I could walk on my own without help, Leah and I decided that it would probably be best that she move back in with her parents for a while. Sue and Harry would happy that Leah and I were together and Harry had made sure to have the' I'm her father, you hurt her and I will hurt you' speech. Followed by 'I've been rooting for you for a while now, I'm glad it finally happened'. Our dads think we don't know about how they used to talk about their kids getting together and becoming family. Dad and Harry talked about me and Leah while dad and Billy talked about Jake and Isabella.

I have to go to Burien next week for my written and psych evaluation to get closer to being part of the department. Once I pass these evaluations I can be a desk officer till I take the last part of my tests when the doc says I can. I had restarted my training for the physical test but at a slower pace. Walking instead of running and only doing half of the miles. I had been planning to do this anyway but now I needed it as a stress reliever. I kept myself busy almost all day doing one thing or another till I was beyond tired and passed out in my bed.

Dad had been letting Isabella do pretty much whatever she wanted with the exception of her vitamins and food. Today that was going to change and I didn't care if I had to shake some sense into her, this shit was ending. I walked into the house and up to Isabella's room where I knew she would be. She was either here in her room or at school. I threw open her door to see her at the damn window staring out over the road and driveway like she expected Edward to drive up and sweep her off her feet and everything would be back to the way it was before. I walked up behind her and spun the chair around. She stared at me blankly, it was one of the most disturbing things I had had ever seen. It was like she wasn't even there, she was just a shell of a person. There was no life in her eyes, as if she was dead.

"You need to wake up Isabella! This shit is getting old! You need to get your act together and start acting like a person that is still breathing! His chances of coming back aren't getting better the longer you sit in this damn chair and wait for him. You're wasting your life over a dumb ass prick!" I yelled and she flinched when I mentioned him. It was the only reaction I had seen from her in two weeks.

"You're pregnant Isabella! You need to get your act together for that baby that you're carrying! It deserves better than to have a lifeless mother that is hung up on a guy that left her in the woods without a second thought! You either start pulling yourself together or you're moving! Either in with me or with mom, I don't care but you are going to kill dad with your act!" I yelled and that seemed to snap something in her. I could see it in her eyes. There was a spark of life that came back into them.

"I'm not moving out! You can't make me Elijah!" She screamed and I stood there and smiled as she snapped.

"Then get your act together Isabella." I said and sat on her bed.

"Now that I got you talking… Is that baby Edward's?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She looked down at the bump that had formed on her abdomen.

"No. I had a one-time thing with some guy in Port Angeles. I went out one night and he was really nice and bought me a drink." She said and I nodded. She sat back down in her seat and turned to look out the window.

"No you don't." I said and grabbed her arm jerking her up and pulling her out of the room. I pulled her into the bathroom and turned on the water.

"You shower and get clean. We are going to put on you on a schedule so busy that you don't have time to think and when it's time to sleep you'll pass out and not dream." I said and left her in the bathroom. I walked into her room and get her some clean clothes and undergarments. I took them into the bathroom before walking into my old room. I stripped the bed and emptied the closet and dresser of the few things I had left in the house before going back into her room. I removed the sheets and emptied her dresser and closet and started moving her things into the other room. I heard her get out of the shower and waited till she came out, I took her down stairs and had her start dinner for dad before going back upstairs.

I finished moving all her things into my old room and found the old key to the door. I locked the room and put the key in dad's lock box. When dad got home we sat down to dinner dad was ecstatic to see her out of her room and a meal on the table. After dinner I took her upstairs and showed her that all her things we're in my room. This way she couldn't sit in that damn room at the window and mope. I worked her out a schedule and pretty much said her life would be like being in the army with a drill sergeant. Dad and I went outside while Isabella did the dishes.

"I don't know what you did and I don't care." Dad said and gave me a tight hug and a clap on the back.

"The key to her room is in your lock box. She is no longer allowed in there to mope in front of that damn window." I said and dad nodded. I walked to the truck and drove home. I felt a little better about leaving next week to go to my tests. If we kept her busy then she wouldn't, well couldn't fall back into her lifeless state and dad would be able to handle her for a couple days without me. This time I only had to be gone three days and I was going to staying in a cheap motel on the outskirts of Burien.

When I got back to the house I showered, shaved, and did my nightly routine before settling into the couch. The sound of the phone ringing reminded me that I had promised Leah I would call her to tell her how it went. I hurried off the couch to the phone, hoping to get to it before it stopped ringing. I made it on the last ringing picking up the phone and holding it to my ear. I cringed as Leah laid into me about forgetting to call her and how I shouldn't forget promises.

"So how did it go? I want details, Eli!" Leah demanded into the phone.

"I guess you can say that it went well. It started off with me yelling and threatening to move her out of dad's. That snapped her out of her state and she started screaming back at me. Then I kept her busy and moved her into my old room so she's away from that damn window. You should have seen the look of relief and amazement when dad came home and saw Isabella out of her room and a meal on the table." I said and I could hear the smile in her voice as we continued to talk.

"I feel a little bit better about going to Burien now; dad and Isabella should be alright for three day now." I said and Leah agreed.

"I can stop by and make sure everything is going smooth if you want." Leah offered and I thought about it for a minute. Leah wouldn't be afraid to set Isabella straight and get things back on track with her no non-sense attitude, she would tell me exactly what was going on and it would put my mind at ease.

"Only on the second day." I decided.

"Alright, I'll make sure she doesn't slip." Leah said and we finished our conversation and hung up. I figured I might as well call Sam too because of the new information I had gotten today. I dialed the number and Sam answered the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam, its Eli. I got some new information today." I said.

"Good or bad?" He asked sounding intrigued.

"I feel that's it's baby isn't the bloodsucker's. Isabella had a hook up in Port Angeles with some guy." I said.

"Well that's a relief, I guess. How did you find that out?" Sam asked.

"Negotiation." I said and I heard Sam chuckle in the background.

"What could you have possibly negotiated with her?" He asked and I knew he was truly interested.

"By telling her if she didn't get act together she was moving her in with me or Renee. Taking her out of Forks." I said.

"Moving in with you, now that is a threat not a negotiation." Sam laughed.

"Well it's good she's getting better. Thanks for the news." Sam said and we ended the conversation quickly after that. I went to bed early because I had to take Isabella to see a doc tomorrow.

I was finally able to sleep soundly knowing that things are finally going to get somewhat back to normal. Dad would finally get some peace as long as Isabella's nightmares held out for a night. I made a promise to myself before I closed my eyes. No matter what my niece or nephew would be taken care of and Isabella would not be able to ruin that child's life the way that Renee had mine. With that promise I closed my eyes to dream of a small child calling Uncle Eli.

I was up early and got to the house a little early to pick up Isabella. She was still in bed, probably didn't know or forgot about the appointment. I walked up to the room and shook her awake. I hated to wake her with the bags under her eyes being so bad and her finally getting some much needed sleep. It took a couple tries but I got her up and ready for the appointment and back on the road. News of Isabella being pregnant had spread like wild fire when we had taken her to the hospital and pretty much everybody in town knew. There were rumors galore and being in hearing range didn't deter them in the least. I had someone come up to me at the store and ask me how I felt about my sister getting knocked up by my best was even a rumor that she had been passed around the Cullen boys and no one knew which one was the father. We didn't have to wait long in the waiting room before Isabella got called into a room.

When they called her in I was surprised when she grabbed my arm, wanting me to come with her. They took blood and her weight and also took an ultrasound. That is some freaky shit! The little human on the screen looked like an alien from outer space, but also amazed me to know that would one day be a little person that would be calling me Uncle Eli and growing up before my eyes. It was totally surreal to see something so tiny on the screen to know my barely eighteen year old sister was becoming a mom.

"Do you want to know what you're having?" The tech asked as she looked away from the screen to Isabella. She didn't seem to understand but nodded her head. The tech moved the wand thing across Isabella stomach and turned the screen so she could see better.

"Congratulations! You're having a boy!" The tech said with a bright smile. Isabella looked stunned as she looked at the screen. The tech printed out pictures and handed them to me as Isabella wiped the goop off her stomach. The drive home was quiet. I spent the time thinking of all the things I hope to teach him as he grew. Dad was still at the house when we got back. I gave a picture to dad who wore the first smile I had seen in weeks with the news that he was getting a grandson. He set to getting an envelope to send the picture to Renee while I watched Isabella set to work on the schedule I had set up. I set the pictures down on the table and sat down at the table. I watched as she worked, but seemed somewhat distracted.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked. She came over to the table and picked up one of the pictures and handing it back to me.

"I'm going to be a mom." She said and for the first time in weeks I saw a little happiness shine in her eyes.


	16. Jake

**A/N: So, I have received a couple reviews guessing how the situation with the baby will work out, if Jacob is going to imprint in this story. I would like to inform you all that after the baby is born the story will be back on track to following through the original series. Take from this what you want. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Jake**

My tests in Burien went fine and my sergeant praised me for making up the work that I had missed from when I was in the hospital so quickly. He asked what my doctors had said and I told him everything, that I was told to push off the physical tests until at least November. He told me to just give him a call when the docs cleared me and he would get everything set up from the there. He told me I was one of his best trainees and he would have to have me visit the academy to give the new trainees someone to look up to for having determination to get on the job and get the work done. I told him that as long as it wasn't for another eight months that I would be more than willing to do it.

Leah gave me a call as promised on the second day of my trip. She said she had gone to the house and found nobody home. She said she found a note on the fridge from Isabella to Charlie telling him she had gone down to La Push. That had been a shock, because Isabella hadn't spent much time in La Push since her arrival here and inquired about it when I got back. She said she had wanted some fresh air and went to the beach. She said she had run into Jacob and they had begun to hang out. This gave me some concern seeing as Jacob was destined to phase.

It wasn't long after Isabella began hanging out with Jacob on a regular basis that Embry Call phased for the first time. I had gotten the call from Sam and noticed how surprised he sounded about this addition to the pack. He said they had been chasing a leech lately and that he had triggered the beginning of the phase. Now with Embry a member of the pack it led to questions about his paternity. They said with his mother being Makah that it narrowed down who his father would be because he had to have a strong tie to the last pack. The only people that could be his father would be one of Sue's brother's, Joshua Uley, Quil IV, Billy, and Harry. Everyone was hoping it was someone with the last name Uley.

I was at the house when Isabella came home pissed off about Embry. You could tell that she had been with Jake the way she was talking about Sam and the pack. Jake hated how no one would tell him why they were so important to the tribe and why the council thought so highly of Sam. She came through the door shooting off about a gang that was corrupting the youth on the res. The thought that Sam Uley was a gangster was hilarious and she glared at me as I started laughing on the couch.

"What is so funny about a gang in La Push?" Isabella asked as she tried to shoot lasers from her eyes as she glared at me.

"The fact that you think Sam is a gangster is funny. He might be an asshole but he is no gangster. He runs a security and construction team in La Push. Maybe he just hired Embry for work." I said and turned my attention back to the TV.

"Then how come all the people that join his crew get sick with a fever, have a spike in temper, and shoot up with muscles?" Isabella asked and put her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow.

"How you noticed the age of the people that join the 'crew'? They all hit a growth spurt, must teenage boys do around that age. I shot up from five foot eight to six foot two when I was sixteen. Don't over think it. Jake's been shooting up too, it's completely normal." I said with a shrug.

"Then why have Sam and his crew been watching Jacob?" Isabella asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Maybe Billy asked them to keep an eye on him." I said. Isabella huffed and went upstairs.

"Is there something really going on in La Push, Eli?" Dad asked as he turned to look at me.

"There isn't a gang in La Push. If there was they're authorities and the council would have taken care of it. Other than what he did to Leah, Sam is an okay guy." I said and we dropped the subject.

Today I was back at the house to take Isabella to another doctor's appointment. As usual the ride was quiet to the hospital with neither of us speaking and Isabella out the window. Today was a regular checkup and it should only take fifteen minutes, tops. Isabella has made a habit of dragging me to her doctor appointments. I didn't complain because it was cool getting to see the development for the little person that would be my nephew and to know that I have been here since the beginning. The longer part of a doctor's appointments is sitting in the waiting room but before long we were back out and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Can you stop at the store?" Isabella asked and I nodded as I made a turn and pulled into the store parking lot.

"I'll only be a minute." Isabella said and slid out of the truck and walked into the store. I leaned back into my seat and picked up the paper. A tap on my window startled me as I read. I looked out the window to see Paul; he was looking around the parking lot and into the trees. Something had him spook. I rolled down the window to see what he wanted.

"You need to get to La Push. We just chased a leech through here. Get your sister and yourself back on the res!" Paul said before running back into the trees. I rolled the window back up and heard the door open to the passenger's side. I jumped and turned to see Isabella getting into the truck with a small bag.

"You alright" She asked as she closed the door and put on her seatbelt. I nodded and put the truck in gear and headed back to my house.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we passed the turn off to the house.

"We're going to go back to my house. You can pick out which room you want for when dad goes to that chief's conference in Seattle." I said and she seemed to go along with it. I tried not to speed on the way to the house. When we got there I hurried us inside and locked the doors. I know that locking the doors wouldn't stop a vampire but it would at least slow them down a hair and give me notice.

"There are two bedrooms on each floor. My room is on the second floor at the end of the hall." I said and headed into the kitchen to get a sandwich and a drink. I made two sandwiches and grabbed Isabella and I each a drink. I heard her walk back down the hallway and come into the dining room. I pushed a sandwich and the bottle of water toward her while I cracked open a can of coca cola.

"I've never been stable on my feet, that makes stairs dangerous. I think I'll stay down here in the first bedroom, if that's okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"That's fine by me. I don't want you to get hurt on my watch, anyway." I said and she chuckled and pulled out the bag she had gotten at the store. She pulled out a book and opened it up, flipping through the pages; she seemed to skip a whole chapter!

"You just skipped a whole chapter Isabella." I said and took another bite out of my sandwich.

"It's not a regular book, Eli." She said and flashed the cover at me. It was a baby name book.

"Isn't it a little early for that? You have another four months to prepare for his arrival." I said as I looked at her curiously.

"I'm tired of him being called just that 'him'. He needs a name and now is as good a time as any to give him a name." Isabella said and cracked open her bottle of water. I shrugged and went back to my sandwich.

"How do you plan to name him?" I asked and Isabella looked at me confused.

"What do you mean how do I plan to name him? How does anyone name their child?" Isabella asked confused.

"How do you plan to pick a name? Just look at names on a page and pick two you like?" I asked and she nodded.

"How are you going to know that the name is right and that you love it if it's only on paper?" I asked. Isabella looked curious.

"If you are going to find him that right name for him it has to have meaning." I said and walked into the living room and came back with my computer. I open up a browser and pulled up google.

"What are some names that mean something to you?" I asked and she seemed to think about it.

"Dad's name." Isabella said and I typed them in.

"Charles is free man, strong. Alexander is defender of man, warrior. But do you really want to name him after dad? That's some pretty big shoes for him to have to grow into." I said and she took another bite of her sandwich. She seemed to think about it before shaking her head.

"That is a big pair of shoes. What about Caleb?" She asked and I picked my head up away from the computer screen to look at her.

"That's my middle name." I said and she nodded her head with a small smile. I smirked and typed it in.

" I like dad's middle name, if I'm using dad's middle name than it only makes sense to use yours too. I mean mom's pretty much disowned me, so I'm not going to name him after someone on her side of the family and you two are the only ones left and you mean the most." She said and I looked back down at the computer.

"Caleb means dog." I said a little disappointed in the meaning of my name.

"Alexander Caleb, warrior dog." Isabella giggled and set her hand on the small bump that was growing on her abdomen. I couldn't help but think of the pack with the meaning behind the name.

"It's definitely something different." I said with a chuckle.

"It's perfect. I love it." Isabella said with a bright smile.

"So Alex or Xander?" I asked and she looked a little confused at my question.

"Full names are something that parents use when you're in trouble and nicknames make your name shorter and not so much of a mouth full." I said and she thought about it.

"I think Alex is nicer and Xander doesn't shorter Alexander by much." She said and I nodded. I started thinking about what I could make for the little guy. I can't do the blankets and pillows like women do, but I can make him something. I closed up the computer and put it away.

Since forcing Isabella out of her cationic state we have had a better relationship. We didn't avoid each other and I helped with the doctor appointments and getting the groceries so she didn't have to. I knew when she could no longer drive I would be driving her everywhere because I don't work as long of hours as dad. Who knew a baby could bring a brother and sister as distant as us together? Maybe he was the miracle that would bring us all closer.


	17. Worry

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have a poll up for what story I am going to write after I'm done writing this one. Just go to my profile by clicking Miss. E. Thompson at the top of the page in blue and the link to the poll is at the top of the page. Thanks and enjoy. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Worry**

It was November and the weather was turning cold. It was Thanksgiving and everyone was at my house for dinner. Everyone included dad, Isabella, Leah, Seth, Sue, Harry, Billy, Jake, and Paul. Jared had been invited but had declined, opting to spend the day with his family and Kim. Sue, Leah and Isabella were doing the cooking and all but banished us guys from the kitchen, sending us to the living rooms where we were yelling at the TV. We were only allowed back in if they needed help lifting pots and pans or getting something off a tall shelf that they couldn't reach.

I was officially Forks Police Department's new rookie. Tina and Doctor Grandy finally gave me the okay right before Halloween. I hadn't wasted time getting a hold of my Sergeant and telling Dad. They were both glad that I was fully recovered and plans were made for me to take my final test two weeks later. It was only a couple days after the test that Dad had gotten word to put me in uniform and give me my badge. I know worked eight to five during the week with Officer Daniel Wyatt who is considered my training officer for the next year and a half. Dan was glad that he had a partner like the two other officers even if it was the rookie. He gave me hell at every possible turn and said it was going to be fun to break in the rookie and not to expect any special treatment because I was the chief's son. I told him that I wasn't expecting any.

You could smell the food finishing up in the kitchen as the half time show started and all of us were fighting the urge to storm the kitchen. I distracted myself by focusing on the look Paul was giving Jake. Jake was twitching and taking glances at Paul before finally excusing himself to the bathroom to get away from Paul. I made eye contact with Paul and nodded to the back door. He nodded and we both headed down the back hall and passed Jake on his way back from the bathroom. We walked to the garage and started working on Alex's bookshelf. Paul sat on the low bench a couple feet away.

"What's on your mind Eli?" Paul asked when he got tired of the silence.

"You suck at being inconspicuous." I said and got started filing the top of the bookshelf.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked as he leaned forward.

"You're freaking the kid out. You can see the changes without staring at him from across the room." I said and Paul huffed and leaned back.

"So you think you can do better, Eli?" Paul asked crossing his arms over his chest flexing his biceps, trying to be intimidating. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the cherry stain and a brush.

"What have you gathered?" I asked.

"He isn't showing much change. Really he's only gotten taller and put on a little muscle." Paul said with a shrug.

"There's more than that. His temperature has gone up, he has more of a temper, and he eats more than I've ever seen him eat before. You weren't and aren't close with him so minor things like this escape your notice. You don't need to watch him like Sam and Jared did you, you can get updates from Billy and I. Old Quil can give you updates on Quil because they see them every day and know the two better than anyone. I noticed that Jake's temper started to flare after Embry's phase. You and the 'gang' are his source of anger and Embry leaving him and Quil for you guys is a sore spot." I said and Paul seemed a little impressed with my analysis.

"He told you all this?" Paul asked and I look at him like he was stupid.

"What guy talks about his feelings with another guy that he isn't paying to keep his mouth shut?" I asked and Paul nodded with a shrug.

"Point taken. I guess your training has paid off." Paul said with a smirk. I glared at him and threw a paint brush at him. He caught it before he hit him in the head with a smug smirk.

"Great idea Paul, you can help me finish staining this book case." I said and he glared at me before getting up an helping me finish the coat of stain.

"Sam said you have some worries about the kid being around your sister." Paul said as we finished the first coat and washed out the brushes.

"Yeah. When he does phase for the first time I don't want her to get hurt more than she has to. She'll have to suffer losing him; I don't want her to be too close. And if he phases soon she could lose Alex." I said and Paul looked sympathetic and set his hand on my shoulder.

"Like Sam told you, we'll make sure she's safe and if we have to we'll force the phase." Paul said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know but how do you make that decision. Take away his sense of security and her best friend prematurely." I said and Paul shrugged.

"Trust me if any of us had a choice it would be to prevent anyone else from phasing and suffering what we have. But with the vampires coming through the area and presenting threats to the tribe the gene is going to show itself more and more till the threat is eliminated and the tribe is safe." I nodded along with what Paul was saying. I understood but that didn't mean that I had to like what was going on.

Paul and I went inside when he heard the timer on the oven inside. As Harry and dad moved everything to the table for the girls Leah and I snuck into the spare bedroom. Leah and I have dating on the down low; the only people that know are our parents and literally no one else. We decided that we wanted privacy and not have everyone in town up in our business. We had dates in Port Angeles and had movie nights here at the house. Seth was starting to get suspicious about us but Isabella had too many other things on her mind to notice. Harry had made sure that he gave me the 'hurt my daughter and I hurt you' speech while dad gave me the 'treat her right' speech.

As the door shut Leah kissed up my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. My lips connected to hers and we kinda got lost in the kiss and feeling the other person against you. I knew I loved her but I hadn't worked up the courage to tell her yet. I felt her hands travel up my torso and neck till she fisted her hands in my hair trying to pull me closer to her. I happily obliged pushing against her as she molded to me. We broke apart gasping for air with silly smiles on our faces. I set my forehead against hers as we both tried to get out breath back. Leah cheeks held a faint blush that made me love her all the more. After having our private moment in the bedroom we walked back out to the dining room and sat down at the table with everybody else.

As we were passing the food around the table I could feel eyes on me and looked around the table. I saw Paul smirking at me and mouthed 'what?' to him. He shot his eyes between Leah and I questioningly and I knew he had heard us. Damn his wolf hearing! I acted like I was ignoring him and went back to my food. I knew that he wouldn't drop this and that he would corner me probably with Jared and interrogate me until I gave up the information.

After our meal and dessert everyone was stuffed and sprawled around the living room. We all laid around and watched the rest of the game. Everyone had fallen into a food coma except for Paul and Billy. Paul got up and left for patrol soon after threatening me that he and Jared would hang soon. Translation: Be warned we'll get the truth out of you so be ready when we come. I nodded and waved a hand as he left. I was sure that he would keep his word. Billy raised an eyebrow in question at me and I shook my head.

"Sam told me about your worries about Bella. I agree that it's dangerous once he gets closer to phasing and I'll try to keep him busy but I will keep as much of an eye out as I can." Billy said and I nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you Billy. We wouldn't just be losing her anymore. We would lose the little guy growing inside her too. I don't think dad would be able to take that blow." I said and Billy nodded and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. In a way he had lost his daughters after losing his wife. His home was a glaring reminder of Sarah causing Rachel and Rebecca to run out of town as soon as they had the opportunity when they were finally eighteen. Rebecca had run off to get married and moved to Hawaii with her new husband while Rachel stayed busy in Seattle at college and with her job.

I decided that these lines of thoughts were too sad for a day about giving thanks. I wracked my brain for another subject and remembered the promise I had made to Billy during the summer. I had promised to smooth out that path from the driveway to the front steps out front of Billy and Jake's. That path had been so rough and bumpy and was hard to navigate with a wheel chair.

"What do you say to me coming over tomorrow and fix that walkway of yours?" I said and Billy smiled.

"I thought you had forgotten about that." Billy said and I shook my head.

"Are you kidding? My ass still hurts thinking about that damn path." I said and we both laughed.

"I'll go get the things I need from the store and be over to your place by twelve at the latest." I said and Billy nodded. He still had a smile on his face and I was glad that I was able to put it there. Billy was a somber person, much like my dad and neither smiled as much as they should.

As the night wore on I realized that dad and Harry had drank too much to go home and that Sue and Leah were too tired to go home. Billy and Jake snuck out a little after nine to head home even though I had offered to have them stay in one of the rooms. They declined and Billy thanked me for hosting before they drove off. I talked Sue into staying in the guestroom and helped her get Harry down the hall into the bedroom. Bella took the other bedroom on the first floor and Leah and I helped dad up the stairs and into the guestroom on the second floor.

"You can stay in my room." I said and opened the door.

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bedroom." Leah said in protest.

"I'll sleep in the living room with Seth." She said and moved to walk down the stairs. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're not sleeping in the living room. Once our dad's hangovers have run their course they would both kick my ass for having you sleep on the couch." I said and pulled her back to the bedroom.

"Well, how about we compromise?" Leah asked as she rubbed her body against me. Her lips were millimeters away from mine, I could feel her hot breath on my tongue.

"Oh really? What would that be?" I asked as I leaned a little closer and moved us so she was leaning against the wall with my arms on either side presenting her with no escape. Our lips were so close now that I could softly feel the skin of her lips brush against mine.

"We both sleep in here."She said before she connected her lips to mine. The kiss was deep and sensual. I could feel it all the way to my toes. I was forced to break away from the kiss when I heard Seth moving around downstairs.

"I'll get Seth some sheets and I'll be back up." I said and then heard someone on the stairs. I turned to see Seth staring wide eyed at Leah and I.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you." Seth accused and started moving back down the stairs. I ran after him and damn near tackled him. I slapped my hand over his mouth to keep him from waking everyone in the house and dragged him out into the driveway with Leah following behind me.

I let Seth go when we got into the driveway and he scrambled a couple steps away from me. He looked between Leah and I and then set his sight on me. I could the pain, anger and curiosity in his eyes as he realized exactly what had been going on. I knew that he would find out about us eventually, but I had thought it would be from Leah and I telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Was I not important enough to be brought into the loop?"Seth asked. The kid looked broken up and seemed close to tears.

"It's not just you Seth. Only mom, dad, and Charlie know about us and that's how we were planning on keeping it." Leah said and Seth sat down on the driveway.

"Isabella doesn't even know." I said and Seth looked up.

"Why is this a big secret?" Seth asked. He still looked upset but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Leah and I looked each other and joined Seth on the ground before we continued.

"You know how it works around here. In La Push and Forks. Anything interesting happens in the area and people latch onto it like leeches. Then they watch your every move and the rumors start. It all becomes a big chaotic mess that drives all involved crazy. We just wanted to keep this quiet and still have our privacy. The less people that knew about it the less chance that someone spills the beans." I explained ad Seth slowly nodded his head. Leah and I could tell that he still didn't like that we hadn't told him, but he understood. Leah moved over and gave her little brother a strong hug that he returned willingly.

"Now Seth you don't tell anyone about this." I said as he and Leah broke away from their hug and he nodded his head.

"Not even Bella." Leah said and Seth continued to nod.

"Come on. We better get back inside before someone notices that we aren't in the house." I said and stood up. I helped Leah off the ground and Seth followed us back into the house. I grabbed Seth some sheets and a couple pillows out of the down stairs closet and left them for Seth on the couch before I went upstairs with Leah after she gave him one more strong hug. I grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got out a tooth brush for Leah before walking back into the bedroom. My mouth about hit the floor when I opened the door to the sight that awaited me inside.

Leah stood at the end of my bed in one of my shirts and what looked like nothing else. Leah smirked at me and slowly walked past me toward the bathroom. She ran a finger down my back as she walked past me sending a shiver down my spine. I was frozen in place still in awe of the women that was wearing my shirt. I now had a raging hard on. I shook myself from my stupor and shut off my alarm on the night stand. When I straightened back up Leah was standing in the doorway with the sexiest smile I've ever seen.

She slowly walked across the room to me, swaying her hips. Her long black hair swayed with her and was entrancing in the moonlight that was shining through the window of my bedroom and gave her hair a blue tint and her skin a luminescent glow. When she finally reached me she lifted her arms to wrap around my neck. My hands instantly went to her waist and pulled her closer to me. She smirked and leaned in close. Her lips brushed against mine in a soft, sweet, teasing kiss. She pulled back and started nipping at my neck and I moved my attention to her ear lobe.

I pulled back as she started to kiss and nip along my jaw. She looked up at me confused and pulled back a little herself to get a better look at my face as she tried to figure out what had caused me to pull back. I stared into her eyes that reminded me of dark chocolate. I knew before we got any farther that I just had to tell her. I couldn't go any farther without her knowing.

"What's wrong, Eli?" Leah asked and she placed her hand on my cheek. I smiled and leaned into her hand.

"I love you." I said and a breathtaking smile came to her face and she leaned in and kissed once more.

"I love you, too, Eli." She said as she pulled back from the kiss. The biggest grin overtook my face, if it was any bigger it would split my face in half. I kissed her hard trying to show her just how much I loved her through that one kiss.

This moment was better than anything I could image for telling her how I felt. So began the best night of my life.


	18. Beating A Path

**Chapter Eighteen: Beating A Path**

I was roused from my sleep as a feather light touched traced down my chest toward my stomach. I opened my eyes a little to see the sexiest image you could ever imagine. Leah with only a sheet covering her from total view was smiling down at my chest as she lazily traced with her finger around my chest and down to my stomach with her head resting lightly on my shoulder. Her hair was a little wild and the way the sun was coming in from my window made it seem like she was glowing goddess come to save me.

"Now that is the way to be woken up in the morning." I said and Leah jumped a little. Startled by my voice and turned her head to look at me. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me.

"Good morning." I smiled and leaned up to kiss her again. This one lasting longer than the other and being more passionate as our tongues clashed for dominance. I tried to deepen the kiss further, but Leah laughed and pulled back, causing me to lean back and pout.

"Alright lover boy, we can go another round and have the chance of our parents and siblings hearing us or we can get up and I'll make breakfast." Leah said and I weighed my options thoughtfully and decided that I could fend for food later and made a move at Leah. She giggled before jumping out of bed and away from me holding the sheet close to her chest to obscure her body from my sight. I sighed in defeat and got up to look for some clothes. Leah grabbed out the extra clothes that she left here, making her way to the door. She look back at me and with a wink over her shoulder she dropped the sheet and made a beeline for the bathroom and shut the door.

I shook myself from my lust induced stupor before putting my clothes on and making my way into the bathroom. Leah was in the shower, singing as opened the door. I leaned against the bathroom door till she was done before I started clapping and moved to the sink for my tooth brush. Leah immediately stopped singing and moved the shower curtain a little out the way to glare at me, but I could still see the smirk trying to pull up the corners of her mouth.

"Get the hell out here, Swan!" She said and smacked me on the back of the head before moving the curtain back and continuing her shower. I finished brushing my teeth and rubbed the back of my head that was sore from the force of her slap.

"Love you too, Leah." I said and quickly made my way out of the bathroom before she decided to slap me again for good measure. I made the bed before going down stairs to make some coffee. It was only a little after seven and Seth was sprawled across the couch snoring like a chainsaw, I smirked before heading into the kitchen and starting the large pot of coffee that I was sure dad and Harry would appreciate. Sue came a little while later and smiled when I handed her a mug. Leah came down a little later with her long hair done into a neat braid and her light green t-shirt and skinny jeans hugged all her curves and showed all her assets. I had to look away and remind myself that we weren't the only ones here and that her mother would highly disprove me taking her daughter upstairs and going another round like we had last night. I saw as Leah smirked and felt her run hand along my back causing goose bumps as she walked over to the fridge to get the milk out.

I handed Leah her mug of coffee while looking anywhere else. She smirked and pecked me on the cheek before sitting down next to Sue at the table. Sue was smiling into her mug as she looked between the two of us. I blushed faintly before I sat down at the table and focused on my coffee. It wasn't much longer that I heard dad coming down the stairs causing Seth to snort and stir on the couch. We all laughed at Seth as he stumbled into the room with hair sticking out at odd angle in every direction, his eyes still half closed and a little bit of drool leading from his mouth to his chin. He glared as he made his way to the fridge. Dad didn't look much better as he walked into the room, but was looking at Seth a little funny. I turned to see Seth drinking my orange juice straight from the carton.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said as I stood and grabbed the carton away from him.

"When you buy the juice you can do that, but otherwise the cups are to your left I said and set the carton on the counter by the sink giving him a stern look as he shrugged and opened the cabinet and pulled out a cup. Sue and Leah were laughing at us from the table as I stalked my way back to the table. Dad even chuckle after taking a drink from his own cup of coffee. I had left aspirin out for dad and Harry knowing they would need it for their hangovers and I could see dad had already taken the ones I had left out for him.

Leah stood up, taking her mug with her and headed to the cabinets before she started making breakfast. Sue stood up and joined her, before long the smells of breakfast had pulled Harry and Isabella from the guestrooms to join us all out here. Isabella had offered to help, but was quickly shut down by Sue and Leah and sent to the table with some toast and a glass of orange juice.

Despite being six months pregnant Isabella was still tiny and the bump was only noticeable in a tight shirt or from the side. The doctor said that Alex was a little small, but that he should grow quicker as he got closer to being born. I was actually a little excited for the little guy to arrive and so was dad. He hadn't wanted to be a grandpa so soon, but that didn't stop him from planning fishing trips that he wanted to take Alex on when he got older or talking about all the things that he wanted to teach the little guy.

After breakfast everyone broke off to go home, but Leah said she was going to go with me over to Billy and come home later. Seth and Harry gave me stern looks as they left while Sue hugged me and dad smirked. Isabella, oblivious as always, gave me a smile on the way out and didn't seem to suspect a thing. Leah shook her head as she waved off her parents from the porch as I shut the door house and started over to the garage to shut the overhead door.

The drive to the hardware store was spent in peaceful silence with our hands entwined over the center console as the radio played softly. The drive from the house to the store was about twenty minutes and we were careful to keep our contact friendly and not romantic as we were in public. There had been rumors since we were thirteen that we were a couple every time that we were seen together and once word got out that we were actually in fact a couple the entire population of Forks and La Push would know by the end of the day and the pregnancy rumors would be going around within a week.

I bought some two by fours and a couple bags of dirt to even out Billy's walkway. Leah even picked up some solar powered lawn lights with iron wolf cut outs to run along the path and make it easier for Jake and Billy to navigate at night. I bought some stain and brackets to dress up the path, Leah headed out to the truck while I waited at the checkout. The cashier was maybe sixteen with short blonde hair and multiple piercings in her ears and nose. There was even a couple in her eyebrow and one in her lower lip.

"You're the Chief's son aren't you?" She asked as she checked the last of the materials out. I nodded my head as I put the materials back in the cart to make it easier to take them to the truck.

"Yeah that's me." I said, a little curious that she would bring this up.

"You dated Kerry. She's my cousin; I met you when she brought you to my sister's Halloween party." The girl said and smiled at me. Immediately the red flags started flying and I took a harder look at the girl. The last time I had seen her she was a couple years younger and didn't have the piercings.

"Yeah I remember. Nice to see you again." I said and hurried to get out of the store. I threw the things into the bed and climbed into the truck slamming the door behind me. Leah turned to face me and look confused at my behavior.

"What took you so long to cash out?" She asked as we put our seatbelts on.

"The damn cashier was Kerry's cousin and wanted to freakin' reminisce." I said as I put the truck in drive and started for the road. Leah started laughing and I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I turned my eyes back onto the road.

"Even her relatives make you damn near jump out of your skin. How the hell did you date this girl if you can't stand her?" Leah asked as she tried to climb her laughs.

"I don't know, but my eyes are definitely open now and that aren't closing again. She was the worst decision I ever made and hope to never make a mistake that big again." I said with a full body shiver that cause Leah to laugh again and I smiled at the sound and relax back into my seat a little as we made our way to Billy's.

We pulled up to the small red house a little after eleven. Billy was in the house and I could see Jake was tinkering with the rabbit in his plastic garage on the side lawn. Leah and I pulled all the materials out of the truck and set them on the ground. Leah went inside to hang with Billy while I went to get Jake out of the garage. Jake rolled out from under the car as he saw me walk up and smiled at me before getting up.

"Long time no see." Jake joked as he offered me a hand. I smiled and shook his hand. It was easy to miss the small change in temperature that I had notice about a week ago. It still worried me, but I knew that Jacob still had a while before he phased and let that information sooth my nerves for now.

"How she coming?" I asked as I glanced at the rabbit that was starting to take shape and was actually starting to look like a decent working car.

"A couple more parts and some tweaks here and there and she should be running by the time I have my license in the spring." He said proudly and I smiled giving him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"So what brings you all the way to casa de la Black?" Jake asked and I shrugged.

"Told your dad that I would fix that pathway to the house. I'm stealing you away from the car for free labor." I jokes and Jake laughed, putting some of his tools away before we walked back over to the house to get to work. Billy and Leah came out to sit on the porch as Jake and I dug out the old path to get down to solid, level ground. I was thankful for the cool temperature that prevented Jake and I from overheating as we worked. We put a hard plastic tarp down to prevent the ground from shifting much under the new path so I hopefully won't need to do this process again. We slowly filled the pathway with dirt and made sure to pack it down firm with a two by four after every layer to make it solid. The dirt I had bought had a red tint to it that we put as the top couple layers and packed it down. Leah had stained the two by fours as we had worked and they would be dry by the time we finished eating. Billy had called the pizza joint in Forks and the pizza would be here in a few minutes.

"It looks great, Eli." Billy complimented as he surveyed our work from his place on the porch.

"And we're not even done yet. We're gonna line the sides with those two by fours to prevent the path from washing out and eroding, then Leah has picked out some little lanterns that will run along them. It will look like you paid somebody." I joked and Billy laughed.

After lunch it only took an hour to lay the wood and bracket it into place. Jake and I drilled holes into the wood every so often and placed the lanterns with some putty to keep it in place. We stood back and admired our work. Jake nodded his head as he looked. I went inside and got Billy to come out and see the finished project. He rolled right down the ramp and to the driveway.

"You did a good job, Eli. You sure you want to be a cop and not do landscaping for a living?" He joked and I laughed shaking my head.

"Glad you like it." I said and smiled at him.

"The lights give it a feminine touch that hasn't here in awhile. We really needed that back at this old place." Billy said sadly and then looked up at Jake.

"Shouldn't you get to work fixing that Jake?" Billy asked turning to his son.

"What?" Jake asked as he looked dumbfounded at his father causing Leah and I to laugh.

"Getting a girl, son." Billy said and Jake blushed, stuttering as he tried to find an answer to appease his father. Leah and I laughed as we said our goodbyes and headed for the truck. My phone was flashing with several missed calls and texts, all from Paul and Jared when I got in the truck. I sighed and put the phone on silent and back into the cup holder out of sight. I took Leah's hand as I drove us toward her house. Her house was only a mile or two away when I pulled off into the beach parking lot. Leah looked at me questioningly as I parked the truck, thankfully the lot that was empty giving us the privacy I wanted.

I got out and opened Leah's door for her giving her my hand. We started down the beach hand in hand, with just the wind calmly blowing off the ocean as we walked. The weather was getting colder meaning less and less people would be populating the beach till April when the weather would finally be nice enough for beach goers again. It was calming to just take a quiet walk on the beach with Leah. The brine of the water was refreshing along with the crashing of the waves on the beach and the occasional cry of seagull above.

"Is there a reason for this impromptu walk on the beach?" Leah asked as we got closer to the path leading to the tidal pools at the far end of the beach.

"I wanted to spend some more time with you till I had to drop you off at your house. Who knows how long it will be before we can actually walk down the beach like this again without needing a winter jacket and that kind of kills the mood. I can't be as close to you as I would like" I said and she smiled.

"Kills the mood now does it?" She asked as leaned in closer. I leaned to meet her in a soft, loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist while her hands rested against my chest. The kiss ended way too soon for my taste as Leah slowly pulled away.

"Yeah all the clothes in the way definitely isn't doing it for me." I said and we both laughed as she smacked me on the chest pushing away from me.

"You were totally romantic and then you had to turn it dirty and killed it, Eli." She said exasperated, but I could see the corners of her mouth fighting to turn up into a smile. I smiled and pulled her back in for a kiss that held a little more passion than the last.

"I love you." I sighed as I put my forehead to her's.

"I love you, too, Eli." She said as she smiled up at me and leaned in for another kiss.


	19. Interrogation

**Chapter Nineteen: Interrogation**

When I pulled up to drop Leah off Seth had come running out and all but dragged me inside. He said that Sue wanted me to stay for dinner and I figured there was no arguing with Sue and walked inside under my own power behind the overly excited teen. Harry and I made plans for one last fishing trip before it got too cold and the water was too dangerous, Seth talked me into coming over to the school basketball game Thursday night. Sue, Harry and Leah all looked on highly amused as the kid begged and pleaded with me to come and laughed as I caved under the pressure of the kid's damn puppy eyes.

When I finally made it home from Leah's it was almost nine. As I parked the truck I saw as Paul and Jared came out of the trees. I sighed and hit my head against the steering wheel before I climbed out of the truck. I waited as they came closer before I slowly started to walk to the house. I left the door open as an invitation and started a pot of coffee. I had a feeling that Paul and Jared weren't going to leave till they got the information they wanted out of me and I at least wanted to be awake for the interrogation.

"Alright, let the questioning begin." I said as I sat down at the table and Jared sat on the other side. Paul leaned up against the doorway, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's going on with you and Leah?" Jared asked as he folded his hands in front on him.

"What do you think's going on between Leah and I? You know we've been close friends for almost our whole lives." I said and shrugged my shoulders as I leaned back against my chair.

"Damn it, Eli! We know about all that! We were there through all that and the drama of you loving her while she never saw you in that light and as she dated Sam. We know! Now, answer the damn question." Paul said as he moved from the door way to the side of the table to lean over me like he was going to intimidate me. I smirked up at him.

"Oh, good cop, bad cop. Whose idea was this? I guess Jared." I said and leaned to the left to look at Jared on the other side of the table.

"Yes. Now answer the question." Jared said as he looked away from me. I shook my head and got comfy in my chair. Then thought they were going to be able to use a police interrogation technique on a cop and have it work, they forgot how well I knew them and that I knew what they could do.

"Well gentlemen. Leah and I are close friends. What's wrong with that and wanting a little privacy in this little town?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting privacy. We like ours and obviously we're good at keeping secrets, look at what we're all hiding." Jared said and I sighed.

"Dude we can smell the sex coming down from your bedroom, spill." Paul said. That's Paul; you can always expect him to be blunt with you. I grimace at that, I had totally forgotten about their keen noses. I sighed and look between the two guys.

"Alright Leah and I have been dating and we want to keep it on the down low and keep the nosy town people out of our damn business and not spread rumors." I said and the two grinned at me smug that they had gotten me to admit it though they already knew.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" Jared asked. I sighed and took a long drink of my coffee.

"Sense the end of August." I said and they both balked at me.

"You two have been dating for the last three months and somehow kept it away from us for that long!" Paul asked and I nodded.

"Still wouldn't know if it weren't for your damn super hearing." I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wow." Jared said with a look of disbelief written all over his face.

"So how long have the two of you been hitting the sack?" Paul asked with a smirk as he leaned against the wall. A faint blush covered my cheeks causing the two of them to smirk and lean a little closer.

"Now that is none of your business and you couldn't torture the information out of me." I said and picked up my empty coffee mug and refilling it. I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight anyway.

"Come on, man. We all know you want to tell how you're over the moon to finally have gotten the girl." Paul said with smirk.

"It is great to finally be able to tell her I love her…" I started but was quickly cut off by Jared.

"You already told her you love her?" Jared asked in disbelief as he stared at me.

"Yeah and she told me she loves me, too." I said as I started into the living room and motioned for the guys to join.

"Dude. I still haven't told Kim that I love her yet, don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Jared asked as he flopped down on the couch while I grabbed for the remote.

"No. The night I asked her out, we had talked about her moving back in with her parents and I had offered that she could stay here if she wanted and she had been so excited that she kissed me and things moved from that to me asking her out and her still moving out and back to Harry and Sue's." I said and the two guys stared at me from the couch with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

"Damn." Paul said and Jared nodded. I shrugged and started flipping through the channels on the TV. I stopped it on the football game between the Patriots and Jets. We lounged around until eleven before Jared and Paul had to leave for patrol to relieve Sam and Embry. They had both given me hard pats on the back before leaving. At about twelve I headed to bed knowing that I had to work tomorrow and being the rookie you didn't get any slack being late.

I stripped down to my boxers before crawling under the sheets that I determined were much colder without Leah body pressed against mine. I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for the dawn. It didn't seem long before darkness started to overtake my mind. It seemed like I had drifted for a second before colors started to blur across my eyelids. There was a sound that I couldn't quite make out in the background and there was motion. Slowly things began to become clearer and more defined.

I saw my back yard, the tall oak tree with the chunk missing from its trunk giving it away. I was standing on my porch eyes cast out to see two small bodies running and chasing each other. I tried to focus more on them, but stopped when I felt someone take my hand. I turned to see Leah. Her smiling face as she looked at me and then out in the yard, her abdomen holding a prominent bump of a child developing. I smiled back and wrapped my arm around waist as she leaned into me. I turned my eyes back out to the small forms running in the yard and before I could focus to take in their appearance there came an annoying beeping that distracted me as I turned to look for it.

The scene in front of me seemed to become distant and blur as the beeping became louder and brought me out of my dream in an almost panic. It took me a couple of seconds to crack open my eyes and realize the annoying beeping was only the alarm clock. I groaned as I rolled across the bed and swatted the infernal device for disturbing my dream. It had seemed so real and it was almost depressing to come back to reality and realize that it was only a dream. I laid back into my sheets and let out a deep sigh as I pictured the dream again in my head. Who were the little people playing in my yard? Were they my children with Leah? Was she my wife? I asked myself many questions before finally dragging myself out of bed to get dressed and head down to the diner.

Leah and Aggie greeted me as I walked into the diner. I smiled and nodded my head to both of them as I took my usual seat at the bar. Leah came over and got me a cup of coffee while Aggie submitted an order for me. Leah refilled a couple coffees for the old guys by the window before coming back over to talk with me as was our routine. Aggie would put in the order, Leah pour me some coffee, they would both hang around and talk with me while intermittently taking care of the other customers before I left for the station.

"You know, Eli, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you in that uniform." Aggie said with a small smile. I smiled back at her before setting my coffee down.

"Why would that be?" I asked and leaned forward a little to show my interest in her answer.

"It shows how grown up you are. You're not that little that came in with his father almost every night and made everyone smile because you were in the room. The uniform just proves that a bit more. Plus you look so much like Charlie when he first married Renee and started at the department." She said and I nodded. Aggie had been almost like my mom while I was growing up. Her, Sue and Sarah had taken care of me and made sure I had everything that I needed even though they had their own families to worry about.

Sarah had babysat me most days and Sue when she had a day off. I know dad had felt bad about having to depend on the wives of his friend to take care of his son. It hurt his pride, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own and since sending me to Renee wasn't an option he had to swallow his pride and ask for help. Aggie patted my hand before she walked away to take care of another customer leaving Leah and I to ourselves at the bar. Leah smiled and looked at the other patron before quickly pecking me on my lips and smiling. I smirked and got up from my chair, grabbing my wallet to pay the bill and leave a nice tip.

"See you later Aggie!" I called and she smiled and waved. I grabbed a hold of Leah's arm and pulled her lightly toward the door.

"I'm gonna steal your waitress for a minute before I go." I said and we walked out the door.

"Really, Eli? You're going to get me in trouble." Leah said but I could see she was fighting a smile as I pulled her toward the truck. I smirked as I pulled open the door and hid everything, but our legs from view of the diner. I leaned down and caught her lips with mine in a slow passionate kiss before breaking away with a grin as Leah whined at the loss.

"You didn't think you would get away with that tease of a kiss at the counter, did ya?" I teased and Leah smirked before she shook her head.

"No, but I didn't think you would even up with me in the parking lot." She said, rolling her eyes despite her smile.

"You know for wanting to keep it on the down low we are taking too many risks out in public." She said an I shrugged.

"The rumors would fly anyway and I did block us from view." I said gesturing to the open door.

"I guess they'll find out eventually. Though it would be nice to be able to do it at our leisure." She said and I nodded before giving her another quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." I said and turned toward the truck.

"You bet your ass I will." She said and emphasized her point by giving me a sure smack on my ass. I jumped slightly and she laughed as she hurried back toward the diner. I shook my head with a smile and got into the truck and headed to the station. I hummed along to the song on the radio as I drove. I walked into the station and smiled at Sandy as she sat down at her desk and got ready. She smiled back and I clocked in. I was fifteen minutes early because I wanted to talk to dad about his conference in Seattle in two weeks. Iron out the plans for Isabella and work for when he was out.

I came back around the desk to see Sandy putting a new picture in a small frame and took a closer look. The picture was of her daughter, little Maggie was on her back in a pink onesie with a large toothless smile on her face. The frame was a simple wood outline with baby rattles and binkies around the edges. I smiled at Sandy as she turned around and looked up at me.

"She gets cuter with every photo." I said and Sandy smiled brightly as she looked back at the picture.

"Thank you, Eli." She said and I nodded before heading down to dad's office. I knocked on the door and waited for his response before walking in. Dad looked up from his paperwork to look at me. He seemed a little surprised to see me this early.

"Morning, Eli. What do you need?" He said and set his papers down on the desk and focused all his attention on me.

"Wanted to talk about the conference in Seattle and about Isabella's appointment in a couple of days." I said and dad nodded. He leaned back into his chair while I took a seat in the extra chair.

"I'm worried about her being here with only me. What am I suppose to do if something goes wrong and you're all the in Seattle?" I told dad and he nodded before he got out of his chair and walked over to me.

"Nothing's gonna go wrong, Eli. Bella is healthy and the doc will assure you and Bella that Alex is doing fine. You worry too much, Eli." Dad said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Anything else you need, Eli?" Dad asked and he went back around the desk.

"Yeah. What time do you want me to pick her up?" I asked and dad smiled. There was a knock on the door causing the two of us to turn toward it.

"You ready to go, Eli?" Dan asked from the doorway. I looked toward dad and he nodded.

"Yeah he's ready. You can pick her up at three from the school. I'll drop her off in the morning." Dad said and I nodded standing up and walking out to the patrol car with Dan.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review and vote in the poll on my profile page. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	20. Appointment

**Chapter Twenty: Appointment**

Dad left for Seattle yesterday and I have to take Isabella to her doctor's appointment. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it because I was a bit anxious about this appointment. Something felt off and I didn't know what it was. Leah had even tried to calm my nerved to no avail. I had taken off early today to take her to this appoint and would have to work overtime once dad got back to make up for it. Isabella had gotten a little bigger and could no longer fit behind the wheel of her truck. This meant that dad had driving her back and forth to school or Jake would come up from La Push or they would spend the evening at the house.

Luckily Dan was okay with changing our schedule for the couple of days that dad was in Seattle and I had to drive Isabella to school. We came in an hour late and left an hour late. Thankfully Isabella's friend Angela offered to drive Isabella to the station after school to wait for my shift to be over. It was odd having to incorporate another person into my schedule instead of making plans as I go.

The drive to the doctor's had been quiet and the wait to be called in had been long. When they finally called her in Isabella had grabbed my hand hard and tugged my arm to have me come with her. I was hesitant, but when she gave me a pleading look I relented and got up with her. The weighed her and did some measurements to make sure that Alex was growing like he should. They had me step out of the room while the doc did the internal exam. I was outside the room for about three minutes before I was allowed back. A nurse rolled the sonagram machine into the room, setting it up as the doctor had Isabella raise her shirt and squirted the cold blue gel onto her abdomen.

The nurse handed the doctor the little wand and she quickly started moving it around on Isabella's stomach as she looked intently at the screen. She pointed out all the limbs, fingers, toes, the features on his face. Alex was sucking on his thumb which had Isabella almost in tears as I stared mesmerized at the screen. No matter how many times I brought Isabella to these appointments and saw the little guy on the screen it was just amazing, seeing him grow and change over the weeks.

Doc printed out some pictures and handed them to me to hold. Isabella wiped away the tears that fallen down her face as she looked at the screen. The doc was staring intently as she clicked away on the keyboard. She had a finally click and the machine started making a weird thumping noise that I had learned was the sound of Alex's heart beating away. The doc and nurse were listening hard to the machine and I had a feeling this was bad. They hadn't done that at any of the other appointments and it was putting me on edge.

The doc started clicking away at the keyboard and started moving the wand around again. She focused in on a spot and was really studying the image on the screen. I leaned backward away from Isabella to get a glimpse of the screen. I could see the movement of the little organ that was Alex's heart. My stomach started twisting in knots as I realized they most think there's something wrong with his heart. My suspicions seemed confirmed when the doc sent the nurse and asked for several things to be brought into the room in-between a whole bunch of medical terms before turning back to Isabella and I with a serious look.

"On the sonagram I saw what seemed like a malformation of the baby's heart and I'm going to have to do some tests before we get too concerned." She said and we slowly nodded before she left the room. I grabbed Isabella's hand as tears began running down her face and she rubbed a spot on her abdomen. The tears quickly turned into whole hearted sobs and I lifted her up into a hug.

"Shhhh… They're just doing tests and they'll come back in a while and tell us that our concerns were for nothing." I tried soothing as I rubbed her back in a calming matter while I tried to hold back my own tears and worries as well as the worst case scenarios that were running through my head.

"I can't take care of a sick baby, Eli." She sobbed into my neck as I hugged her a little tighter.

"I thought I would be able to…but I can barely take care of myself and now a sick baby?" She cried and I winced at the pain in her words.

"It'll be alright. You have dad and I. We'll help as much as we can. You're not alone." I soothed as she clung to me for dear life.

"No, it's not, Eli. I'm too young for this. What am I going to do?" She cried and her gripped got a bit tighter. I racked my brain for an answer to give her.

"There are only two answers Isabella. You can give him up for adoption or you'll have to keep him and give him the best life you can." I said as I continued to hug her.

"I don't want him to go into the system, but I can't take care of him the way he deserves." She continued to cry. A thought seemed to strike her and she pulled away a little from my hug and sniffled a little as she looked up into my eyes.

"You can take him." She said and I froze. Take him? How was I supposed to do that? I wasn't even twenty yet and to become a guardian for a little person? Then again Isabella was only eighteen and she was becoming a mom.

"You can take him, Eli. It will be like an adoption, but he won't be put in the system and he'll grow up here with you and dad. You can take better care of him than I can and his life would be more stable here with you. I don't know where I'm going in life, but you know and you have friends and dad here to help you." She pleaded and I could see how it would work, but I didn't want to think about this now.

"We'll talk about this later. They still have to run the tests and get the results. We could be fretting for nothing and he'll be perfectly healthy." I said and gave her hand a squeeze. She nodded before lying back down on the crinkled paper. I knew she was thinking more about this and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. Isabella absent-mindedly rubbed the bump as she thought and remained silent while I thought about what all would to take place if Isabella's idea went into effect.

The afternoon was a whirlwind of the doctor and nurses in and out of the room and tests being run and conducting. The wait for results was hard. Sitting around knowing nothing and knowing you can't do anything to help or hurry the tests for answers. The nurses were kind and made sure that Isabella was comfortable and that she got a snack or drink when needed. I didn't if I should call dad and talk to him about this. Dad would be coming home tomorrow and I didn't know if I should let him drive home from Seattle with all this on his brain. I did step out and call Leah. I told her about the situation, leaving out about Isabella's idea to give me custody of Alex. Leah had assured me that everything would turn out fine and that Alex was just be cantankerous and playing a prank. I had chuckled as the thought calmed some of my nerves and I thanked her before going back into the room.

"Eli?" I turned to see an older nurse walking down the hall toward me. I stopped and smiled at her.

"Is there anything we can get you? Coffee, food, maybe a pillow?" She asked and I thanked her agreeing to a pillow. She led me down the hall and toward a small room stacked high with supplies and blankets. She grabbed from the shelf before turning back to me.

"You know, not many brothers would stay by their sister the way you have, Eli. You father must be proud of the young man you have become." The nurse said as she smiled at me. I smiled back and thanked her again for the pillow before walking into the room.

Isabella was lying asleep on the hard uncomfortable bed that was supplied in the room. She had finally worried herself to sleep about twenty minutes ago which I was very thankful for. Dad told me and I had even witnessed for myself the screaming nightmares that Isabella had almost every night. I had an idea of what the dream was about, but she refused to talk about it. I was glad to see that she was at least getting some sleep.

She slept for about an hour before the doctor knocked on the door and poked her head in. The look on her face wasn't the least bit comforting and the feeling that had stirred in my stomach flared again. I had known something was coming and this was that something. I grabbed Isabella's hand and placed my head against the table to hide my face. The doctor quietly stepped inside and closed the door she took a seat across from Isabella and I.

"The tests have come back and we found that there is in fact a malformation of the baby's heart." She said quietly and pulled out a piece of paper from Isabella's chart. Drawing a picture before turning it toward Isabella and I.

"The fourth chamber of his heart is small with a small hole and the lining of the rest of the chamber in very thin. This means that once his lungs are fully developed we are going to take you in for a cesarean section. We will take him into the operating room from there and we will stitch up the hole. Once surgery in over he will be place in the NICU. From there we can give him medicine and use small graphs of tissue that we will take during surgery to grow the lining in his heart. After two weeks later we will go back in and place the graph over the lining of the chamber that will grow. Once he is fully healed it will be as if nothing was ever wrong, he will just have to be carefully monitored throughout his life and there will be a couple of medications that he will have to take." The doctor said as she used her pen to point and draw what she was talking about.

"How far along will she have to be for his lungs to be fully developed?" I asked quietly as I tried to hold back the tears that were thick in my voice.

"Right now Bella is about a little over seven months along. We will start to see her once a week to keep an eye on the baby's heart and lungs while he give a shot that will speed up his development. I would say that it could range from later this month into next month, but he will definitely be here before February." She replied and nodded silently as I thought through all the information that had just been thrown at me.

"Now Bella, being seven months you should have started to feel Braxton Hicks contraction or they should start soon." The doc informed and Bella nodded.

"If you start feeling true contractions come in immediately. The contractions and a natural delivery can put stress on the baby's heart." She said and I continued to try to keep up. I was on information overload. I could feel the beginning of a head ache nagging behind my eyes. The tears had returned and ran like a faucet down her face. I gave her hand a squeeze.

The doctor gave us a few pamphlets and her phone number. She told us to call if we had any questions and if there was a problem at any time. I had thanked her and helped a dazed Isabella out to the truck. The sun was setting and the air felt still. I felt as if my world had been hit by an earthquake and was tipped onto its side. The ride home was quiet as more tears fell down Isabella face as she stared out the window and the rain began to fall.

When we arrived home and after I helped her into the house, Isabella went into her room. She shut the door and I had a feeling that my trying to comfort her wouldn't help. I picked up the phone and dialed a number that had become very familiar since Isabella's pregnancy.

"Hello?" She answered and sighed relieved into the phone.

"Angela, can you come to the house?" I asked.

After a short conversation Angela hung up and promised to be here as soon as possible. After I hung up with Angela I called Leah and she picked up on the first ring.

"How'd it go?" She asked concerned. I had told her about my fears for this appointment and she had tried to soothe them to no avail. I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Not good." I said.

"I'll be right over." She said before hanging up. I walked into the kitchen and for the first time in my life felt regret for not be a rebellious child and having beer in the house. I felt that I could get drunk and not have a care in the world. Instead I grabbed my jacket back off the chair and went out onto the porch. I took a seat in one of the chairs that I had set out here and took my head into my heads.

I thought about all that was happening and the plan Isabella had told me in that small, eight by eight room. Could I really be responsible for a little person before my life has really started? Hadn't Isabella been planning to just that for months now? Would she still want to be a part of her son's life? I was so deep into thought that I didn't even realize Leah had arrived till she engulfed me in a tight hug that I was quick to return.

"What happened?" She asked quietly before I pulled her into my lap. I didn't care if people found out or what they thought or the rumors that would spread. I buried my head in her hair and took in her calming scent as she lightly rubbed my back before running her hand through my hair. I let out a deep sigh after a couple of minutes and pulled my head out of her hair, but kept her in my lap.

"Alex has a malformation in his heart. He'll have to be born early and he's going to have to undergo a couple of surgeries. They say they'll to watch him closely and he'll be on medication his entire life."I said and saw a tear run down her cheek. I brushed it away and she pulled me in for a tight hug.

"She asked me to take him." I said as I buried my face back in her hair to her neck.

"What?" She asked as she quickly pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Who asked you to do what?" She asked when I didn't answer.

"Isabella asked me to take Alex." I said and she stared at me in disbelief.

"When they first mentioned the possibility of something being wrong with Alex. She kind of broke. She said she could never put him through the torture of being in the system, but she couldn't take care of a sick baby. She said I should take him and honestly I think I should." I said and Leah stared at me shocked.

"So she can be free?" She asked and she sounded angry.

"So she can get away from the consequences of being irresponsible? So she can get away with not caring enough?" Leah said and she got off m y lap as she started to glare at me.

"No!" I said as I stood and took her hands in mine. I stared into her eyes and the anger started to melt away. I dropped her hands and turned towards the trees as a tear ran down my face.

"I won't let Alex's life be ruined be his mother the way that Renee ruined mine." I said and stared intently at the trees as more tears fell. I heard Leah gasp before she was in front of me wiping away the tears and wrapping her arms around me.

"Oh Eli." She said.

We only broke apart when we heard the sound of tires turning up the driveway. Angels quickly got out of the car and rushed up the steps. Angela really was a great girl; she stood by Isabella when everyone else ran. She looked increasingly concerned when she saw me.

"She's in her room. The first room on the right down the hall. " I said hoarsely as she nodded and ran into the house. After she went inside I brought Leah with me into the garage and brought a couple of pieces of lumber. I started focusing on building rocking chair for Alex. I knew that once he got her we would need a rocking chair. Every child should have a rocking chair and Alex was not going to be an exception. I don't know how long it was when Leah finally pried the tools from my hand from my hands and led me inside. She pushed me onto the bed stripping me of my clothes before doing the same to herself and climbed into bed. She brought my head to her chest as she began singing an old Quileute lullaby that I vaguely remembered hearing Sarah and Sue sing at various times throughout my childhood and before I knew it I found myself drifting into an uneasy sleep.


	21. Telling Dad

**A/N: We have reached over 100 reviews! I was so excited to see that. Thank you all that have commented and given me that extra incentive to work on this story. Enjoy, remember to vote in the poll on my profile and keep reviewing! :)**

 **Chapter Twenty One: Telling Dad**

When I woke in the morning Leah still had my head cradled to her chest. I shifted and her grip got a little tighter before releasing. I looked up to see Leah looking down at me with a sad smile. I shuffled up the bed and wrapped my arms securely around her waist before giving her a sound kiss on her lips. I pulled back and gave her a sad smile back before tucking my head in her hair while running my hands up and down her back as her's did the same to me. I relaxed a little and pushed all thoughts of yesterday from my head for just a couple more minutes of peace.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled back a little from Leah. She pulled back a little more to get a clear look at my face before she hugged me to her again.

"There's nothing to thank me for, Eli. I know you would have done the same for me." She said and I nodded resting my hands on her waist. She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before she got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I slowly got up from my bed and glanced at the clock. It was only seven in morning and I already knew it was going to be a hard day. Dad would be home around twelve and I would most likely have to tell him. I doubted Isabella ability to tell him without breaking down and worrying him more than the news would.

I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. I am immensely grateful that I don't have to go today, that today is my day off. I slowly made my way down stairs and down the hall to Isabella's room. I slowly opened the door to see that Isabella and Angela were asleep on the bed. I sighed and quietly closed the door behind me before walking back down the hall into the living room. I sat down and put my head in my hands, I don't know what to do. How was I supposed to tell dad that his grandson had something wrong with his heart and that his daughter wanted to give him to me? How would I raise a kid? I had never been around young kids, I had allows been around kids my age. Paul was an only child and Jared had an older sister. I had no experience with babies or little kids. The only thing I did know how to do was change a diaper because they had taught us in school.

I sighed as I sat up. I could hear the shower running upstairs as Leah showered and I doubted that Angela had called her parents last night. I got up and got the phone from the hook before calling Pastor Webber. It only took two rings before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Pastor Webber answered. He sounded worried and I felt guilty that I didn't make sure Angela called her parents to let them know she was here.

"Hey, this is Elijah Swan. I just wanted to let you know that Angela stayed the night here with Isabella. I'm sorry that I didn't have her call last night or call last night myself, but it was a hard day." I said and I heard a relieved sigh on the other end of the phone.

"We were so worried about her last night. Thank you for calling and letting me know she's alright." He said.

"No, I'm sorry. You should have been called last night." I said and ran my hand down my face.

"I take it there is a reason behind Angela spending the night." He asked and I sighed as I leaned back into the couch. Dad and I had never been close with the Webbers, rarely going to church instead being out on the water with a rod and reel, but he was a good man and was a well-respected man.

"We got some bad news yesterday and I didn't know how to help Isabella. Angela understands her better than I do and she really helped." I said.

"Well I'm glad that she could help. I'll put Charlie, Bella, and you in my prayers." He said and I thanked him.

"I'll make sure she eats before she heads home." I said and we ended the call quickly after that I stood up and caught Leah standing on the stairs when I turned toward the kitchen. I stopped and looked at her.

"You're a good man, Eli. I don't know how I got so lucky." She sighed before she gave me a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I pressed up against her to try to get as close as possible. We pulled away when the need for air became too hard to ignore. She smiled and patted my cheek.

"You wake the girls and I'll make breakfast." She said a I nodded before quickly kissing her again and heading down the hallway. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already quarter to nine. I wasn't exactly sure how to wake them up, but went with lightly shaking them. Angela stirred first and seemed a little startled.

"I called your parents and told them you stayed the night. Leah's in the kitchen making breakfast if you want to head out there." I said and she nodded before looking back down at Isabella.

"Thank you, Angela. I don't know what I would have done last night without you. I truly am grateful." I said and she nodded. I could see the tears well up in her eyes before she wrapped me in a hug.

"It's no problem, Eli. I'll wake her for you." She said and I hesitated before she shooed me out. I gave up and walked out, back into the kitchen. I walked up behind Leah and put my hands of her hips as I watched her work over the stove with my head on her shoulder.

"If you're going to be in my space you could at least make some coffee." Leah suggested as she shrugged my head off her shoulder and swatted at my hand. I pecked the corner of her upturned mouth before doing as she asked and starting the coffee.

Angela came out to the table as I heard the water turn on down the hall. I handed a mug of coffee to Angela and she thanked me before offering to help Leah finish breakfast. Leah brushed her off and we mostly sat in silence as we watched Leah finish breakfast and stack it onto plates. I set the table and got Isabella a glass of orange juice as Leah sat down. I stacked up a plate for Isabella and set it at an open seat at the table and took my seat next to Leah as she came down the hall in sweats and a baggy sweatshirt.

I looked up and froze when I saw the look in her eyes as she took her seat. There was nothing there; the life had drained from eyes for the second time in four months. There was a blank look on her face as she started pushing her food around her plate. I watched her through breakfast as she barely ate and took sips from her glass. I thanked Angela again for coming over before she had to leave and cringed when I saw Isabella sitting in front of the TV with a blank stare that I knew all too well.

She was drowning again inside. She had fallen back into that zombie like state and I knew that it would be harder to pull her out of it this time than last time. I stood in the doorway, I couldn't bring myself to step into the room and try to make her talk, to have her ignore my attempt and admit that I had failed at preventing her from falling back into her depression. Suddenly I felt something make impact with my upper arm and almost lost my balance before turning to see Leah glaring at me before she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside.

"This isn't your fault, Eli! Don't even try blaming yourself for this!" Leah yelled as we hit the tree line away from the house.

"Did you see her? She's gone again? How am I going to watch, let alone explain to dad why his little girl had sunken back, even further into her depression then she was when that punk ass Cullen dumped her?" I questioned and she let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know, Eli. All I know is that I'm not letting you fall in with your sister. Charlie does not need to be worrying over you along with your sister and nephew." Leah said and I knew that she was right. Dad didn't need that. I let out a heavy sigh as I leaned back against a tree and ran my hands down my face.

"I know, but she had come so far from her depression. She had been happy and talking about what Alex would need when he made his appearance. Now she's not eating again and the zombie is back. I don't know if I can pull her out of that deep, dark hole again or if she'll just pull me down with her." I said and Leah took my hand in her's.

After a couple of minutes outside we made our way back into the house. I looked up at the clock to see it was a little after ten. Dad would be here in a couple of hours to take Isabella home with him and I would have a lot of explaining to do when he did. Leah followed my eyes to the clock and then gave my hand a tight squeeze before she let it go and headed into the living room with Isabella. I walked after her and watched as she tried to get Isabella to get off the couch and pack her bags to go home only to get the blank stare and silence that had been all too familiar.

Leah sighed before she walked down the hall and went into Isabella's room. I heard the suit case drag from under the bed and went down the hall to help her pack up Isabella's bag. Leah turned on some music from her iPod on low to create some noise as we worked. I glanced at the nightstand to see the sonagram picture from when we found out that Alex was a boy. I smiled as I looked at the picture.

"Have you thought about it more?" Leah asked as she looked at me.

"About what?" I asked.

"About adopting Alex." Leah said and I flashed to Isabella's pleading eyes as she begged me to take him.

"If nothing changes and she doesn't improve when he's born. Yes, I'll take him." I said as I looked down at the picture again before setting it in the bag.

"Good. That boy deserves someone to love and take care of him. I think that even without being his father you'll be the best male role model that boy can have." She said and I gave her a small smile as I went back to packing the bag.

"And I'll help you." She said, freezing me in place as she said it. I dropped the shirt I had picked up as I looked at her.

"You don't have to do that." I said and she shook her head.

"You're going to need help with a baby and Charlie's going to have his hands full with handling Bella. Alex is not going to fall through the cracks because his mother is depressed and his grandfather is overwhelmed and that's final." She said before turning her music up and going back to packing.

How did I get so lucky as to get a woman like her?

The crunch of tires on the driveway alerted Leah and I that dad was here. I stood from my chair and walked out to meet him. I thought it better that he be made aware of what was going on without seeing Isabella first. Dad was getting out of the cruiser with a large smile on his face that caused me to cringe and feel guilty for all the things that I was about to tell him that were going to rip the smile from his face and ruin any good day in the near future.

"Eli! How are my girl and grandson doing?" Dad asked as he caught sight of me and his smile quickly dropped with a glance at the look on my face.

"Come take a seat dad." I said and dad slowly made his way up the porch and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sunk into the other chair next to him.

"At Isabella's appointment the doctor discovered that the lining of one of the chamber's of Alex's heart is thin and has a tiny hole. They have started Isabella on a weekly schedule to get medicine to speed up his growth. Once he's developed enough they're going to do a c-section. Alex is going to undergo a surgery to repair his heart and spend some time in the NICU. After he's healed a little and gained some strength, they'll go back in to thicken the lining of his heart. The doc said that after the surgeries that he'll be on medication and have to be closely watched for the rest of his life." I said as identical tears fell down our cheeks.

"Where's Bella? I need to see Bella." Dad said as he stood up and started for the door. I stopped him before he got to the door.

"She's fine. She's with Leah, but there is a couple more things I need to tell you." I said and dad fell back into his seat.

"What else?" He asked and remained standing.

"Since the news she hasn't talked and she has barely eaten. She's fallen back into her depression." I said and dad looked like he had just had the wind knocked out of him.

"Anything else?" He finally asked after a couple of minutes.

"While they were running some tests, Isabella asked that I take Alex." I said and dad's eyes shot up to look at me as I dropped my eyes to the boards of the porch.

"She did what?" He asked in almost a whispered.

"She said she can't take care of a sick baby and that I should take him. She said she couldn't put him in the system, but she couldn't keep him. She saw that me taking him was the best option." I sais not looking at him.

"And how do you feel about that?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to feel?" I asked as I finally made eye contact with dad. He sighed and stood up.

"I can't answer that. Are you going to do it?" He asked. I sighed and looked out into the trees.

"Only if she doesn't improve." I said and he seemed a little confused.

"I'll give her time to change her mind and think about it and if she doesn't come out of the depression, I'll do it. I'll raise him, if she won't." I said and ha dad nodded his head slowly as he placed his hand on my shoulder before walking inside.

I looked up to the sky and thought about what people had taught us when we were little. That they was a person up there looking over us all. He went by many names. I wasn't usually a religious person, but standing there on my porch as the world continues on, sounds filling the air as if my family wasn't slowly crumbling, I sent up a prayer to that person above that we all came out of this chaos better than we had entered it and as Leah came out and took my hand, for the first time in a while I felt a bit of hope for this situation.


	22. Reaching the Limit

**A/N: I have officially reached over 100 followers! Thank all of you for following Swans Don't Quit. Now to get the favorite numbers up. Please remember to comment and take part in the poll on my profile.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Reaching the Limit**

Things haven't improved since we found out about Alex's heart. Dad and I were back to forcing Isabella to eat and drink and take her medicine. The doctor is really worried about the depression she has fallen into and has even given us pamphlets for adoption. Dad and I talked more about what Isabella had said that day in the doctor's office. He agreed that it would probably be the best course of action and started contacting our lawyer to start the paper work. We tried to get Isabella to talk about this. I don't know what else we were expecting. She only gave us a blank stare and remained quiet.

Even some of Isabella's friends came by to try to pull her out of this. Angela made several attempts and so did Jake while the others only made one or two. I was annoyed at some of the people who Isabella had called friends and wish she had better taste when it came to her friends and boyfriends, but these were things that I couldn't control. Angela was over most nights and spent time trying to talk to Isabella and coax her to her to eat. She had become close to dad and I, we really admired her determination to helping us make Isabella better no matter how long it took.

Today was Christmas and everyone was going to gather at my house for dinner and presents. Leah and I had decided that we weren't going to hide our relationship anymore. We knew there would be rumors and people would talk, but we just didn't care anymore. It would be nice to kiss each other in public and no longer give a shit if someone saw us. I smiled as I thought about it, but was broken from my thoughts when a knock on the door sounded through the house. I get up and opened the door to see Paul standing on the other side.

"Since when do you knock and not just barge in?" I asked with a smirk and he grinned back.

"It's Christmas and I don't want any coal in my stocking this year." He replied and I cracked up as I moved to let him inside.

After Paul everyone else slowly showed up and joined in the conversation, except for Isabella how sat by the fireplace staring out the picture window at the snow that was slowly accumulating. It put a little damper on the day, but everyone slowly got used to void that Isabella presented in the room. Isabella had gotten bigger with Alex's development, but she was still small for being eight and a half months pregnant.

We slowly gathered round the decent sized tree that Paul had helped me dragged out of the woods and Leah had helped me decorate. There were angels and snowflakes along with little silver and gold glass ornaments around the tree with a simple gold star at the top that I had put on. We slowly started passing around the gifts. I had gotten Paul a couple of gift cards to various food places that he liked and he seemed pleased. I got dad a new reel for his old fishing pole. I made Harry and Sue a sign with 'Clearwaters' burnt into the front with fish carved into the sides. Billy got a new tackle box since I had notice on our last trip that his was falling apart. I got Jake a part for his car that he had yet to finish, but was getting close, he had been very happy with his gift and was excited to get home. Finally I gave Isabella an 'A' pendant for the necklace that I had given her for her birthday. She may not be able to appreciate it now, but I hoped that she would be able to appreciate it someday.

Leah and I had promised to exchange gifts later in private. I was excited to give her my gift and I think she was too by the looks she kept throwing my way. I smiled at her when I caught her staring at me and she would smile back and turned away. After all the presents had been passed out and opened Leah came over and sat in my lap while I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Billy and Jake sat on the other side of the room with a shocked expression as I gave Leah's cheek a kiss. Sue looked on with a smile while Harry had a disgruntled look on his face. I knew he was happy that we were finally together, but he didn't want to know the extent of our relationship.

Thanks were passed around for gifts before Leah and Sue got out dessert. Paul left early claiming he had to call his mom, though Billy, Harry, Sue and I knew that he really had to go on patrol. He and Embry had to cover patrols today since they didn't have an imprint to spend the day with. After desert Billy, Harry, dad, and Seth turned the TV to the sports channel while Harry broke out the beer he had hidden in the trunk of the car before coming over. As they settled into the living room Leah and I offered to do dishes and worked quietly side by side. She washed while I rinsed and dried. When we finished I motioned at the door and helped her put her jacket on.

The sun was just starting to go down and there was only the noise of the light wind in the air. Cold little flakes of snow fell from the sky in a slow, peaceful pace. Leah smiled as she stared up in the sky, she let go my hand and spun around on the sidewalk with her mouth open to catch the tiny flakes on her tongue. I smiled at the sight. It had been a long time since I had seen Leah act so carefree and goofy. She turned back around to see me smiling at her. She ran back to me, grabbed my hand and pulled down the steps with her. I laughed as she giggled at the moment. It seemed so perfect, especially after all that had gone on the last few months.

"I hope you like it." I said as I pulled out the small box I wrapped in silver paper with light blue snowflakes. She smiled as she took the box and tore off the wrapping paper. She slowly opened the lid to the box and gasped at the item inside. I was nervous; I really wanted her to like it.

"Oh, Eli! It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled as she pulled away.

I had gotten her a custom designed bracelet. It had a fancy looking 'L' charm, a sun shaped diamond and a moon shaped onyx stone. I pulled the bracelet out of the box; Leah held out her wrist and quickly secured the clasp in place. She smiled brightly at me again before crashing her lips back to mine.

"I got you something too." She said and pulled out her own small box. She handed it to me and I looked at the box curiously.

"Come on, open it." She said with a nervous smile.

I opened the box and was surprise by the little object inside. It was a small picture frame that seemed to have a magnetic strip on the back. The top of the frame said number one uncle. There was no picture, but I could image what was supposed to go in here. My eyes watered a little as I looked at that little frame. We had all gone through so much for this little guy and I was thankful that Leah hadn't turned her back on me and was willing to accept the changes in my life.

"Thank you Leah." I said and brought her close for a tight hug. I kissed the top of her head before pulling away and giving her a smile.

"I love you; you're the best that's ever happened to me." I said and she smiled and gave me another hug.

"I love you, too, Eli." She said and we stood there for a couple of minutes just hugging.

"What do the pendants mean?" Leah asked as we finally pulled away from the hug. I smiled as I grabbed her left hand and brought it up to my face and kissed her knuckles before lifting the moon.

"The 'L' is for you. The moon stands for the darkness we have both experienced in our lives that will forever be part of our lives. The Sun represents the lightness we have brought each other. We keep each other balanced and bring light when all we can see is darkness. You're my light Leah." I said and a tear ran down her face. I kissed it away and tried to pull back, but she put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me back to her into a hard passionate kiss.

We went back inside when the outside light came on. I helped Leah out of her jacket and kicked my boots off and we headed toward the living room. We turned the corner to see Isabella seem to just start to drop. I grabbed her by the waist before she hit the floor.

"Bella!" Dad yelled and rushed from across the room. I pulled her up and set her on the couch. She seemed to have passed out. She was breathing shallowly and didn't seem like she was going to wake. I checked her pulse and it was weak at best.

"Call in to the hospital!" I ordered as I picked her back up and started for the door.

"Dad, get your keys and grabbed her jacket." I said and stomped my feet into a pair of my shoes. I ran out to the cruiser and yanked the door open, sliding in the back with Isabella on my lap. Dad jumped in the front, throwing a blanket and Isabella's coat in the back seat at me as he started the cruiser and pulled out of the drive way.

"Start the sirens. Her pulse is weak and we don't have time for the speed limits. Run the lights." I said as I checked her pulse again. Dad flipped on the lights and hit the gas. We made the half hour trip to the hospital in ten minutes.

Isabella's doctor pulled into the hospital right before us and ran ahead to get a stretcher. I set her on the stretcher and they rushed her inside telling dad and I to go to the waiting room. We both hesitated, but one of the nurses gave us a good push as we watched them run toward the emergency room before doing as they asked.

I couldn't sit, so I paced and paced. About thirty minutes after arriving Leah, Sue, Seth, and Harry came into the emergency room. Leah ran right for me, squeezing me tight in a hug before pulling back with tears in her eyes. I hadn't realized I was crying until she brushed at my cheek and her hand came back wet. I quickly wiped my face and grabbed her back in a tight hug that I had no intention of breaking any time soon. Harry put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sure nodded before walking over to dad who hadn't moved since sitting down in the waiting room chair. Sue ran a hand down my back and gave a small smile before walking over to dad with Harry. Poor Seth stood off to the side. He probably didn't know what to do and figured it better to stay out of the way.

"What's going on, Eli? What's wrong with her?" Leah asked into my shoulder and I squeezed her a little tighter before lessening my grip.

"When I set her on the couch she wasn't breathing right, it was shallow and I checked her pulse. She barely had one. I didn't know what else to do other than to get her here where the doctors would know what to do." I said and she nodded into my shoulder and tightened her grip on my waist.

We were forced to wait in the waiting room for over an hour before the doctor came out with news. She gave a smile before she took a seat in front of dad and I. Harry and Sue got up and motioned Seth out of the room with them. When Leah made a move to follow I tightened my grip on her hand. She smiled at me, kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand before walking after her family. I knew she would be back, but I didn't want her out of my sight.

"We have her stabilized and her and the baby will be fine. She is presenting with some preeclampsia which we will have to monitor. We are going to put her on bed rest till we can do the cesarean." She said before she stood.

"We set her up in a room. I'll take you there now." She said and started to lead us down a hall.

"Why aren't you performing the surgeries tonight?" I asked and she turned to walk next to me while she talked.

"We have to get a doctor from Seattle down to help with the heart surgery on the baby and we don't have a full staff. We won't have a full staff until after the first of the year. That's why she'll be on bed rest here up until then." She said and placed a hand on my back. I nodded and took a deep breath.

She led us up to the north end of the second floor toward the end of the hall we turned into a room with a pink door. The room was small with a curtain running through the middle of it. I could see the outline of a woman on the other side of the curtain. Isabella laid on a small hospital bed with a nurse giving her an injection into her IV. There were tubes and cords everywhere. A couple on her stomach, several on her arms and even a mask on her face to help her breath.

Dad collapsed into the chair by the side of the bed and just stared like he couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of him. The nurse looked worriedly at dad and then at me. I gave her a nod and she moved out of the room. I moved a chair from by door and moved it to the side of the bed on the opposite side from dad and grabbed her hand.

I sent the night in that position next to her bed and I would remain here till I knew that they would both be fine. I hope that when they were declared healthy that we would all be emotionally fine too.


	23. Getting Better or Not?

**Chapter Twenty Three: Getting Better or Not?**

Isabella has been on bed rest in this god forsaken hospital for eleven days. On the second of January there was an awful snow storm that prevented the doctor from Seattle from making it down till today, since they had finally gotten the roads cleared. I was sitting in the corner of Isabella's room with my knee bouncing as I waited. Since dad and I brought Isabella in she had only woken once and fallen back into unconsciousness about an hour later. There had been nurses in and out of the room for the past forty minutes, but never with any news.

Leah put her hand down on my knee to stop the bouncing. Once it stopped she sat down on my lap so she was looking me in the face. She didn't look very impressed with me and I cringed away the look. Her face softened as she took my hand in her's and kissed it. I really appreciated that she had taken the day off to come sit with dad and I to wait through Isabella's and Alex's surgery.

"Thank you." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist before pulled her closer to me.

"For what?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"For being here. I know this isn't the most exciting thing to do when you take a day off. I really appreciate that you came today and that it's not just dad and I worrying ourselves sick. That you're keeping me from going crazy." I said and she gave me a sad smile before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

"You would do the same for me. I'm just as involved in this as you are. I offered to help take care of that little human, remember?" She said and I nodded with a small smile.

"How did I get so lucky? I don't think the lottery could have picked a better person." I said and she kissed me again before taking her seat side of me again.

It was only a couple more minutes before a nurse came in to the room asking to speak with dad. Dad stood up and walked out of the room with the nurse. Dad came back into the room only a minute later and sat back down in his seat. The expression on his read of his relief, but also of concern. I didn't know which emotion was for who, Isabella or Alex.

"Good news, dad?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"Your sister's in recovery. They say the delivery was text-book with no complications. Alex's surgery is under way. She said we should hear something in about two to three hours from now and that she'll come back before Bella is brought back to the room." Dad said and I nodded. I ran my hand through my hair as I took a deep breath through my nose and let it go through my mouth. One possible disaster down, one to go.

"Why don't you come for a walk with me?" Leah asked and I look over to see her standing up from her seat next to me. I looked over to dad to see he had his head in his hands and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. I was worried for him.

"Come on, Eli, we won't go far." She said and I let out a sigh before standing up and taking her hand.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, dad." I said and dad gave me a small nod as he took his hands away from his face.

We walked down to the lobby and walked out to the parking lot. The change of scenery was nice. Isabella's room was small and cramped with so many people in it. There was only so many times you could look around a room and find something you hadn't seen before. The bite of the wind and snow on my face was refreshing and I welcomed the cool fresh air with open airs.

"I would have thought with the news of Bella in recovery you would be a little happy."Leah said as we stopped walking and I looked at her curiously.

"With Bella in recovery that means you're officially an Uncle, Eli. Alex is here; all those plans and hopes you had for Alex can finally happen and come true. Cheer up a little, Eli. The worst is almost over." Leah said and I took a deep breath before giving her a smile.

"You're right. Why do I even bother not listening to you?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Because you're a stubborn man with much to learn." She said and gave me a kiss.

"I should probably call Renee and tell her that Isabella's in recovery." I said and Leah nodded giving me a kiss and a squeeze to my hand before walking toward the hospital. I pulled out my phone and opened up the key pad. I really didn't want to call my mother, I knew she would accuse me of the situation at hand in some way and would be pissed. I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Evening mom." I said.

"Elijah." She said icily.

"I thought you would like to know that your grandson has made his appearance and Isabella is in recovery." I said and there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"She wouldn't be in recovery if you had taken care of your sister. She never would have gotten pregnant if you had watched out for your sister." Why isn't Charlie the one calling me about our daughter?" She asked bitterly.

"Dad's waiting for them to come back and tell him when they're bring Isabella back to her room. And not that you remember or care, but I was in a coma from being in a car accident when Isabella got pregnant. I ended up in a wheel chair for a couple of months from a fractured pelvis, but you didn't even bother to fly up here and help me or even to give me a call to check up on me. Bet you didn't even ask dad how I was doing." I accused and there was pause on the other end.

"My life doesn't revolve around you, Eli. Have Charlie call me when Isabella is released from the hospital." She said brushing off everything that I had just said.

"Do you even know what your grandson's name is? When's the last time you called to check in on Isabella?" I asked knowing that she hadn't called since she had flipped her lid when dad told her Isabella was pregnant.

"Did you even know that your grandson's sick. He has a hole in his heart. He's in surgery now. Do you even care?" I asked as I got angrier as I continued.

"Have Charlie call when Isabella comes home with my grandson. I'll come down and help her pack for her and my grandson to come home with me." Renee said and I saw red.

"Well, I'm sure Isabella will be fine going to Florida to be with you and Phil, but Alex is not going with you." I said angrily into the phone.

"And why would that be? Charlie going to keep my grandson from me?" She asked cocky.

"No, I am." I said and I heard an irritated huff on the other end.

"Oh is that so?" She asked haughtily with sarcasm.

"Isabella and dad don't have guardianship of Alex. I do. You will not ruin Alex's life by being raised by a catatonic mother and selfish, non caring grandmother. The papers have been filed. You want to meet your grandson while you're here you have to call for an appointment." I said and slammed the phone shut.

That woman is incorrigible. Thinks that after all these months that dad and I have taken care of Isabella with no help from her, she thinks she can prance in and take away another person that dad loves so much and the grandson that he so wanted to see grow up. Renee took Isabella away preventing dad from seeing her grow up, she would not succeed in doing the same with Alex. She had taken herself and Isabella away, now she wants to take Alex away and she was going to be met with the war of a life time if she thought she was going to succeed in taking Alex. Neither dad nor I would stand by and watch that boy be taken away from that horrid woman.

I stood in the parking lot fuming for while before I felt I was calm enough to go back inside. I slowly made my way upstairs. When I walked into the room dad and Leah immediately stood and looked at the door expectantly. Dad looked a little disappointed when he saw it was me and flopped back down into his seat with a heavy sigh. I looked from him to Leah before taking my seat next to Leah. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tucked her towards me as I settled back into my seat.

"They just came to tell us that Isabella would be brought back to the room soon. How was your phone call to your mother?" Leah asked as she laid her head down on my shoulder and placed her left hand on my chest.

"Oh it was a treat." I said sarcastically as I leaned farther back into the chair. Leah turned to look up at me and dad turned his head toward me in interest.

"She wants you to call her when Isabella comes home from the hospital." I said and he nodded his head surprised.

"She's got it in her head that she's taking Isabella and Alex home with her to Florida." I said. Before I could say anything else dad and Leah were on their feet like they were expecting her to march into the room and try right this minute.

"The hell she is! If Bella wishes to she can, but Alex is staying here. That woman will not be taking that from here. She took Isabella and treated you like garbage. She will not take my grandson to do the same thing without the excuse of distance. That boy will stay here and raised like Isabella should have been." Dad demanded and Leah was shocked silent as was I.

"Everyone here already loves that boy. If she thinks she can just prance into town and take him away she is sadly mistaken. She'll take him over my dead body." Leah said with a determined look that I would be afraid to challenge. Leah started to walk the longest side of the room to burn off some of her angry energy as we continued to wait.

It was about twenty minutes after I came back into the room that Isabella was wheeled in. It was the first time in almost a week that I had seen her eyes open, but there was nothing there. Still, the blank stare that had been present since the news about Alex. Her brown eyes were lifeless, revealing a body with the occupant away for a long vacation inside her mind with her depression and loss blocking the way back to the real world and the reality it held, leading to a future that she could learn to accept and one day love.

In the place of the small ball that had held Alex for eight months was a small bump that would go away with time. It was as if her body was officially no longer able to sustain life anymore. All signs of life had left her body. I hope against hope that it would one day return and bring light to us all. When the nurses got her bed set, Isabella to one glance around the room and turned her head to the side where she could see a slip of the window and the falling snow on the other side. Dad looked crestfallen as he moved his chair a little closer. I sighed and leaned back into the chair as disappointment hit us all as if it was a truck load of bricks being drop on us.

Leah took her seat at my side once more and took a hold of my hand before giving it a tight squeeze. I looked over to her before giving her a small smile and bringing her closer. I knew she would be the one that would be a constant in my life. Through the ups and downs Leah and I had been inseparable since we were young. We sat in silence as we waited for further news on the little addition our family had been given today. I looked at the clock that hung slowly ticking away the seconds on the light blue wall to see that it had been two hours since the doctor had come in to talk with us and that more news should be coming within an hour.

The seconds seemed to tick slower and slower and I started to check the clock more and more as the hour wore on till finally the doctor knocked on the door. Leah, dad, and I jumped from our seat to attention as the doc slowly made her way into the room. She gave us all a bright smile that faded a little as her gazed passed Isabella. She stepped further into the room and took a seat next to dad before angling herself so she could easily see and communicate with all of us.

"Alex is out of surgery. It went perfectly. He should be healed and ready to go home in no time at all. When we opened we realized two things." She said as she held two fingers up as she talked.

"One, the hole in the fourth chamber was not as big as we had calculated. Two, the walls of the chamber weren't as thin as we had anticipated." She smiled and we all smiled too.

"So what does this mean for Alex?" Leah asked and we all leaned a little closer and I squeezed Leah's hand hoping for the best.

"As soon as Alex has healed a little. He can go home. He won't need the second surgery." She smiled and stood up and hugged her. She laughed as she patted my back lightly.

"That's great!" I said with a smile that could split my face in two.

"He will still need to be monitored a little closer than other children and have an appointment with Doctor Cantal in Seattle twice a year, but other than he will be no different from any other child. He'll be able to run, jump, dance, scream and drive you crazy." She laughed and we nodded and thanked her some more.

"Would you like to come meet him?" She asked as she stood from her chair. We were instantly to our feet.

"Would I?" I answered as Leah slipped her hand into mine. She nodded with a smile and motioned for us to follow her. I moved toward the door and noticed that dad sat back down in his chair.

"Aren't you coming, dad?" I asked as I stopped short of the door. He shook his head as he looked towards Isabella laying motionless on the bed.

"No, I'll meet the little guy later on. I don't think Bella should be here alone. You go on and meet your nephew." Dad said and I nodded quickly before walking out the door to follow the doctor down the hall with Leah at my side. We walked clear across the building on the second floor to the NICU. Doc gave Leah and I these pink paper coats and had us wash our hands before we walked past a big picture window that gave a view to a medium-sized room with ten incubators, five of which were occupied by little bodies surrounded by machines. She led us through a door and into the room. A nurse smiled at us and greeted the doctor as we passed. We walked to the last incubator to a baby with a blue knit hat and a large white bandage that covered most of his chest.

The paper at the end of the incubator read _Baby Swan_. Doc had me sit on a short stool that brought me face to face with Alex. He was a little small and seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the warm box. There was a little band secured to his ankle with numbers on it and a blue clips attached to what was left of the umbilical cord that laid just above the diaper that one of the nurses had put on him. I stared mesmerized at the little man who I had only seen in blurry black and white pictures from doctor's appointments.

"You can touch him." A woman said and I turned to see the nurse that had greeted us when we walked in. She opened a little door on the incubator and smiled. I slowly raised my hand and put it through the opening and gently brushed it against his arm and moved his hat a little to reveal a small tuff of dark brown hair a little darker than dad and Isabella's .

"Hey Alex, I'm your Uncle Eli."

 **A/N: I hope this makes up for making Alex sick and gives you a little closer look into Eli. Hope you enjoyed and please review and vote in the poll on my profile. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	24. Home

**Chapter Twenty Four: Home**

The last week and a half have been a whirl wind of activity. Nurses and doctors coming in and out at all hours to check incisions and draw blood or give medicine. Isabella got to go home four days after Alex was born and has locked herself in her room and once again refuses to come out. Dad said that her nightmares are back with a vengeance. She wakes twice a night screaming bloody murder; she's back to refusing to eat, and showing no emotion. I was worried, but I now had someone who needed me more than my sister.

I had helped fill out his birth certificate and gotten the details that we had not been able to know immediately. Alexander Caleb Swan was born 1:56 of January 5, 2007 at five pounds and three ounces. He was small but would grow fast. He had a small tuff of almost black hair on the top of head and lightly tanned skin. He had blue eyes like all babies, but the same chocolate-brown that dad and Isabella shared were present around the edges and expected to become prominent.

I finally got to hold him a week after he was born and today I was taking him home with me. The nurses all fawned over him and told me how happy and sad they were to see him go. They were glad that he was healthy, but also had been taken by him. Alex only fussed when he was hungry or needed a diaper change and only cried when he was stuck with needles. The one nurse told me she had been a nurse for twenty years and had never met such a calm baby. I smiled and took the compliments easily.

Leah had come and visited every day before or after he shift at the diner. She made fallen in as much love with Alex as I and everyone else had. She was had even more back in during the weekend to help take care of him. Dad had visited a couple of times before Isabella was released and was overjoyed with his grandson finally being here. We are already making plans to take him fishing when he was old enough to hold a pole.

"You ready to go Alex?" I asked as I put him into a small baby snowsuit that Sue had gotten for him.

Alex looked up at me with wide eyes and made a small gurgle before giving a baby smile. I smirked down at him as I carefully picked him up and set him into the carrier. A nurse came in with some paper and smiled as she handed them to me before cooing at Alex giving him her index finger to squeeze. He smiled up at her and she smiled back as she raised and lowered her finger in a hand shake motion.

"We're going to miss you, Alex. You were such a good patient for us." She said before standing straight and turned to me.

"You make sure you come back to visit with him." She warned and I nodded with a smile before handing her back the discharge papers. She took the papers, giving me a smile as she left and walked back to the nurse's station.

Once I had him locked into the carrier, I picked it up and made my way out to my truck. Harry had given me a crash course in car seats. He had ended up installing the base after I had thrown it into the snow bank in frustration. Alex drifted to sleep as we drove to the house. I tried to be as quiet as I could get Alex into the house.

"Welcome home, buddy." I whispered as I carefully got him out of his carrier and laid him on the changing table. I got him out of his snowsuit and laid him down in his crib to sleep. I stood up and looked around the room. Sue and Leah had done a good job of decorating the room. The walls were forest green with all dark wood furniture. There were stuffed animals that were all creatures you would find in forests here in Washington and even a couple I didn't recognize. Sue had explained that they were creatures from Quileute legends, such as a Phoenix and a wolf.

I realized then how much my life had changed in the last year. I went from a single guy with a crazy ex girlfriend, who couldn't get the girl he liked to give him a second glance, who had a sister that he couldn't stand and was buying a house to get away from to a rookie, a guy dating the girl of his dreams, an uncle, a sister I could stand and cared deeply for. The changes were vast and there were things that I wish I could change, but knew that I would be hoping against hope to change anything.

I had taken three weeks off the day after Isabella was admitted to the hospital. I needed to find someone who would take care of Alex during the day when I went back to work. I couldn't think of anyone that had the time or would be able to watch and take care of him. As I was thinking about this I heard a light knock on the front door. I opened the door to see Kim and Jared on the other side. Kim was holding a balloon that said 'it's a boy' and a small basket.

"Hi." I said surprised and opened the door more to allow them inside.

"Hey. We wanted to come by and give you these and welcome Alex." Jared said and I nodded.

"Thanks. He's asleep upstairs. He'll probably be up soon." I said and Kim nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations, Eli. You lived long enough to be an uncle." Jared joked and I laughed.

"I know. I had my doubts a couple of times, but here we are." I said and we settled at the table and talked for a while.

"So what are you going to do when you go back to work in a week?" Kim asked. I sighed and leaned back.

"I don't know. I was going to look someone up in the newspaper or online to babysit, I can't think of anyone that could watch him." I said and Jared seemed to contemplate something before he opened his mouth.

"Why don't you ask Emily?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"You sure that would be a good idea? Leah just moved back in me and going to help take care of Alex. You don't think that asking Emily to watch Alex would be a sore spot?" I asked and Jared shrugged.

"Think about it, Eli. Emily's only ten minutes away, she's home most days all day. Her house is the most protected on the reservation with all us wolves in and out of the house all day and that Sam lives there." Jared said and I thought about what he was saying and I had to say that it did make sense to ask Emily.

"I'll talk to Leah about it." I said and Jared nodded.

"Alex is up." Jared said and I looked at him curiously till he pointed to his ear and I wanted to smack myself for my stupidity, Of course the werewolf with super hearing could hear my nephew waking up.

I stood up and walked upstairs to Alex's nursery. He was laying in his crib, eyes up gurgling at the ceiling. He smiled as he looked up at me and I smiled down at him before reaching down and carefully picking him out of the crib and set him down on the changing table. I changed his diaper before taking him down stairs to get him a bottle. Kim stood and walked over when I came into the room and started fawning over Alex.

"Seeing you with a kid is odd." Jared said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk of my own.

"I you five years max." I said before nodding my head to Kim. Jared's expression softened as he looked at Kim and I knew he was picturing it.

"Kim? Do you want to hold him while I get a bottle ready?" I asked and she brightened holding out her arms for him.

Jared and Kim hung around till Leah came home from her shift and Jared had to go on patrol. They promised to visit again soon and left. Leah feed Alex his bottle before laying him down in his crib. I smiled as I watched her take care of my nephew. I could see doing the same for our own kids years from now. I could see her singing an old Quileute lullaby like Sue had sung to us when we were little and rocking them in the old hand me down rocking chair in the corner. I could imagine a little girl who looked identical to Leah smiling and stealing my heart. Long black hair with dark brown eyes that could bring you to your knees with a single glance.

Leah broke me from my thoughts as her arms circled around my waist and she leaned up to kiss my lips. She took my hand and started leading me down the hall after I softly closed the nursery door. We got ready for bed and Leah laid encircled in my arms as a single howl went up in the air outside.

"What were you thinking about while I put Alex to bed?" She asked as she kissed my chest. I smiled as I looked down at her.

"You and a baby of our own in a few years. A little girl that looks just like you." I said and kissed her lips.

"So you want a girl?" She asked with a small smile and I nodded.

"I picture a little boy. The perfect mixture of both of us. But like you said not for a few years." She said and tightened my arms around her.

"Would you marry me some day, Leah?" I asked as I stared out the window into the dark forest that held so much.

"Some day. I'll marry you someday." She said and drifted off to see on my chest.

I laid awake for a while thinking about what my future with Leah would be like. I remembered the dream I had a few months ago. Two children running around the back yard and Leah pregnant standing next to me. How I couldn't focus on details and how when I tried everything because a blur and disappeared with the beeping of my alarm clock. I thought about Harry's threat when Leah told her parents that she was going to move in with me again to help take care of Alex. He told me to take care of his little girl and that if she was ever hurt like she was again that he would have little Eli and feed him to the fish. I cringed at the thought and shifted a little on the bed.

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of Alex fussing in the nursery. I quickly got up before it could wake Leah. I changed his diaper and feed him while I rocked him in my arms and hummed a lullaby that I remembered Sarah and Sue singing to me when I was little. He slowly gave in to sleep as he suckled on the bottle. I set him back into his crib and turned to see Leah in the doorway with a small smile.

"Mom used to sing that lullaby." She said as I walked to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Yeah. I remember Sarah used to sing it too."I said and she nodded.

"Kim asked me who was going to take care of Alex when I went back to work and I told her that we hadn't found anyone yet. Jared made a suggestion, but I wanted to run it by you." I said and Leah looked up me questioningly.

"He suggested Emily." I said and braced for the explosion. After a minute of silence I looked down to see her reaction and saw that she was actually contemplating it.

"Why did he suggest Emily?" She asked and I relaxed a little.

"She's home all day and doesn't have a job, a disability, or other children to take care of. It would be like taking him to a private day care." I said and she thought about it a little more.

"He's your nephew. If you think Emily's the best idea and she says she'll watch him than it's your decision." She said with a shrug and I was shocked to say the least.

"He's your nephew, too, Leah. It may not be legal at the moment. But you're my girlfriend, the woman I want to marry. You'll be his aunt, you have just as much stake in this decision as I do." I said and she kissed me.

"Let's wait until after you talk to Emily to make a final decision." Leah suggested and pulled away before grabbing my hand and leading me back to bed.

I knew this was a step forward and that she believed me. Life really has changed with Alex and I think it will take a little while to adjust, but for better or worse we would live on.


	25. Everything's Alright

**A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! I thought I would hand out a treat for Halloween. Have a good day and remember to review and vote in the poll on my profile. May the werewolves and vampires stay at bay. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Everything's Alright**

I spoke to Emily the next day and she was enthusiastic about the idea of watching Alex. Dan and I had the earliest shift in the morning that allowed me to be home earlier in the evening. Leah was working the morning shift at the dinner with Aggie and Henry. I would wake up to feed and dress Alex before taking him to Emily's and heading to the dinner for breakfast. After work Leah picked Alex up and I came home to Alex in the jump seat watching Leah cook dinner.

It had become our routine and I admit that I kind of enjoyed it. Kim and Jared, Sue and Harry, Sam and Emily, Jake and Billy, and even Paul had come by to visit Alex. The only person that hadn't met him was Isabella. She was back in school and had started back at her job at Newton's. Isabella's nightmares have continued and the little sleep dad was living on was wearing him down and everyone could see it. He had even turned to sleeping pills, but after a few nights he couldn't take them for fear that he would sleep through a call from the station.

Today I had planned a night off for Leah and I. Sue was going to watch Alex while Leah and I went out to dinner at a restaurant in Port Angeles a movie that Leah had wanted to see. Her birthday was this weekend and I knew that Sue wanted to have her over to celebrate, so we were going to celebrate a little early. Leah had been my rock since my accident and she deserved a night off more than anything.

I had everything set up with Sue. She would come over to the house about the time that Leah got home with Alex and prevent Leah from making dinner while I finished my shift. I would come home and coax Leah into dressing up and going out with me. I knew she would ask a lot of questions and I had prepared for all the possibilities that I could think of. No matter her protests Leah was going to enjoy tonight.

I got let out of work early and quickly made my way to the flower shop in town. I picked up the bouquet of pawpaws and rhododendron that I had ordered earlier this week. The pawpaws are a burgundy color and rhododendrons are white. They are Leah's favorite flowers and can only be found here in the Pacific Northwest. I made my way to the house and saw Sue and Leah's cars out front like I was expecting. I quietly made my way inside and past the kitchen where Sue had Leah distracted with Alex on her lap. I hurried to change into a nice set of clothes that I had stashed in the downstairs bedroom and went out the back door. I got the flowers from the truck and rang the doorbell.

"What are you doing ringing the bell?" Leah asked when she opened the door. I smiled and handed her the flowers.

"Oh, Eli! They're beautiful! Thank you!" She said giving me a tight hug before her lips connected with mine.

"Happy Early Birthday, babe." I said when we pulled apart. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss then moved back to the kitchen to get a vase and some water for the flowers. Sue smiled and winked at me from the table and I smiled back.

"Leah, why don't you get ready and you and Eli can go out tonight. I'll watch Alex." She said and looked between Sue and I before walking out to get ready.

"Thanks Sue. I really appreciate you watching him tonight for us." I said and she smiled.

"It's no problem, Eli. He'll be an angel while you're gone. Won't you Alex?" Sue asked as she brought him up and gave him an eskimo kiss causing him to giggle. I showed Sue where all the things for Alex were while we waited for Leah to get ready. We were sitting at the table when Leah made her entrance down the stairs. She was wearing a dress that brushed her knees in a light green with silver high heels. She had applied a little makeup and had done her hair in a neat twist at the back of her head. She looked gorgeous.

"You look gorgeous, babe." I said before giving her a soft kiss on her lips and taking her hand in mine.

"Thank you." She said with a bright smile before hugging Sue and giving Alex a kiss and walking out the door with me to the truck. I helped her in before going to over my side and driving away from the house.

I could see Leah kept looking in the mirror in the direction of the house. She had become very close to Alex. She treated him as if he was her own and I loved her more for it. It made me even more sure that I wanted her to be my future. The woman that I would marry and the mother of my children years from now. I has already thought about proposing, but thought it would be better to wait till were older and more settled in our relationship.

"He'll be fine with your mom. Remember she raised you and Seth. She'll be able to handle Alex for a couple of hours." I said and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. She smiled and kissed my cheek as we made our way to Port Angeles.

The evening was nice. Having dinner with just the two of us was a bunch of mixed feelings. It was great to have some time to ourselves, but it felt strange not to have Alex in his high chair on the side of the table like he was every night. After dinner I took Leah to a small club on the outskirts of the Port Angeles. Being week night there were only a couple groups of college students and the dance floor was almost empty. After dancing to a few fast paced songs I paid off the DJ to play a slow song. When I returned to Leah the song _Bless the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flats poured from the speakers and a bright smile over took Leah's face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest while my hands made their way to her waist and my head laid on top of hers.

 _I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
(Yes He did)_

 _Yeah._

 _Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

 _That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

"The broken road led me straight to you." I whispered in her ear and I could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled up at me. She leaned up and connected our lips in a hard kiss.

"This song is perfect. It describes us to a tee. I should have seen you were the one a long time ago. I wish it hadn't taken you almost dying for me to open my eyes to what was right in front of me." She said before laying her head back on my chest.

"I've been crashing on you since I was in the sixth grade." I said looking up at the ceiling not wanting to see her reaction to that information. It was a little embarrassing to admit that I had been pining after her for so long. I felt as Leah's head left my chest again and presumably looked at me. Her hand cupped my cheeked and coaxed me to look down at her. I finally looked down at her to see a smile on her face.

"Really. How come you never asked or told me?" She asked and I shrugged looking over her shoulder at the bar on the other side of the room.

"You were fawning over Sam and you always saw me as just a friend. I thought you would turn me down and never want to see me again." I said and cupped my cheek again.

"You're cute when you're acting shy." She said with a laugh before taking my hand and pulling me toward the exit to the parking lot.

"There's somewhere I want to go." Leah said as we climbed up into the truck.

"Where would that be?" I asked as I started the truck.

"Rialto Beach." She said and I nodded while putting the truck in driving and started the trek back toward home. The only difference between going home and going to Rialto Beach was turning right a little early and driving another twenty minutes. I had never been to Rialto Beach, but had always wanted to. I smiled and took a head of her hand over the center console.

As we drove Leah began to creep her hand up my arm causing goose bumps to pop up across my skin. It was becoming hard to focus on the road. As we were coming to the turn onto Mora Road Leah's hand slowly started down my chest and going further. I grabbed her wrist as her hand passed my lower stomach and entwined to keep her from torturing me more. I finally turned into the beach and moved to get out when Leah stopped me.

"We need to go a little farther. Up the road a little more and take the dirt path op to the cliff." Leah said with a smirk and I quickly caught on and hurried to get the truck up that cliff. Leah began her torturous path with her hand again as I drove and again my focus was hard to find. When we pulled into the parking lot at the top of the cliff I slammed the truck in park and grabbed Leah, pulling her into a hard kiss full of the lust that she had been building up inside me since the club.

"You think Sue would mind watching Alex for a little while longer?" I asked when we pulled away for air. We were both panting for breath. Leah's eyes were unfocused and she seemed dazed. It took her a second to understand my question before she answers.

"She wouldn't mind a little more time with Alex she said before she reached acrossed and leaned my seat back. She crawled over the console and straddled my lap and kissed me hard. She began unbuttoning taking my coat while I took her's.

"You were right." Leah said as she pulled back a little.

"About what?" I asked with a grin.

"Layers kill the moment." She said and I laughed before kissing her again.

We made quick work of the rest our clothes. We had been distracted from our physical needs for weeks now and getting some satisfaction was incredible. It seemed that the time we had spent without having much physical intimacy had made us closer. We had to fight harder to keep each other happy and to make the other feel wanted. And now it felt better, more intense to have her close.

"We might just have to do this more often." I said as we both laid panting with Leah on top me.

"I can second that." She smiled and kissed me before climbing back over to the passenger's seat and started getting redressed. I pulled my clothes back on and sat back in my seat and watched the stars above the horizon as they slowly disappeared with the rising tide. It was an unusually clear, cloudless night. The stars are bright and the moon is almost full. It was almost eerie how clear the night actually was.

Once Leah was dressed I pulled back toward me and we stared up at the night sky for a little while longer before making our way back to the house to relieve Sue. It was a little after eleven when we made it back to the house. Sue greeted us with a smile before giving us both a hug and a kiss and leaving. Alex was already asleep and wouldn't need a feeding about an hour. Leah and I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Leah sat down and pulled out a book to read for the little time we had till Alex would need to be fed while I laid back and looked up at the ceiling wondering how I got so lucky. I looked over at my pants that I had put in the hamper to be washed and remembered what was in the right pocket. I felt like an idiot for forgetting her present and hurried to get it.

I grabbed the box that held the necklace and ring that I had made for her. Like the bracelet I got her they had meaning. I got back into bed and set the box in Leah's lap. She looked down at the box confused before setting the book she had been reading on the nightstand and picking up the box. She shook it lightly while looking at me and I smiled. She slowly unwrapped and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what the box contained.

"Oh, Eli! They're gorgeous!" Leah said as she pulled out the two items. The necklace held the same fancy 'L' that her bracelet did, but also held a garnet stone that signified her birthstone. The ring was a simple gold band with a heart shaped moonstone in the middle with a garnet stone on either side.

"I'm glad you like them." I said and laid back down smiling.

"Like them? Eli, I love them!" She said and leaned down to give me a kiss which I happily returned.

"How did I get so lucky as to get you?" She asked as she pulled back.

"I think it should be the other way around and I ask myself that question every day while thanking whoever's looking out for us that I got you." I said honestly causing her to smile before kissing me again. Before we could get any farther in the moment a cry pierced the air pulling us apart and back into the role of caretakers.


	26. Mother

**Chapter Twenty Six: Mother**

I was woken bright and early Sunday morning to the blaring of the phone as it rang. It woke not only myself, but Leah and Alex too. We had planned to sleep in after staying up late last night celebrating Leah's with both of our parents and Seth at the Clearwaters' and did not appreciate being woken up. Leah hurried to get Alex who had been startled awake and was screaming in his nursery while I rushed to answer the phone. The quicker I answered the phone and get rid of whoever it was, the quicker I could go back to sleep.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed, not even bothering to check the caller ID to see who it was that was calling. If I had checked, I might have been a little more ready for what I heard.

"Your mother's here." A bleak voice said on the other end of the line and I was immediately wide awake. I had known this was coming. The day I called to inform her of Alex's birth she had said she would come to collect Isabella and Alex. I knew she would come and I had prepared for this, everything was ready for me to fight her legally over Alex. She would not be taking my nephew to Florida with her.

"What do you mean my mother's here? She hadn't said anything the last time she talked to you." I said and took a glance at Leah as she walked into the room bouncing Alex in her arms as he calmed down.

"She called a couple of minutes ago from the airport in Seattle. Said she would be down in a couple of hours to collect her daughter and grandson and to start getting them ready before she hung up. You better hurry up before she gets here." Dad said and I quickly agreed before hanging up and rushing to get dressed.

"What's going on?" Leah asked as I rushed past her coming back down the stairs.

"Renee's in Seattle. I have to get to dad's to calm him down and be there before she gets there." I said and Leah pushed Alex into my arms.

"You get him his bottle while I get dressed and call Emily to see if she'll watch Alex while we deal with your mother." She said and ran upstairs to get dressed. Since we've had Emily watching Alex, Leah has gotten closer to her cousin again. They were by no means as close as they used to be, but it was better than the tense hatred that had come from Leah before and the extreme sadness and guilt from Emily every time they were near each other.

While she got dressed I started Alex's bottle, got him dressed and got his diaper bag packed to go. I had everything ready with the papers we needed to assert my guardianship of Alex waiting by the door. Leah came down and the two of us got everything in the tuck in record time to go to Emily and Sam's.

When we got there Emily rushed out and got Alex inside while I got the bags and brought them inside. She and Sam wished me luck as I left and I thanked them before rushing out the door to the truck. When we got to the dad's house he was in the kitchen pacing, running his hands through his already thinning hair and down his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin when we came through the door before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Do you have the papers? She's not going to take Alex and Bella is she?" Dad fired question after question as he grabbed me by my shoulders.

"I have the papers. She's not going to take Alex without going through all us first. But if Isabella agrees to go… there's nothing we can do. She's eighteen now and her decisions are her own." I said and dad took a shaky intake of air and nodded while removing his hands from my shoulders.

I could see the vein pulsing in dad's forehead and was worried about the stress this was putting on him. I got him a glass of water and a couple of aspirin and coaxed him into taking a seat at the table to relax a little. I had yet to see Isabella and assumed she hadn't woken yet or had submerged herself in her school work as she has taken to doing since she had returned to school. This was stressful for all parties involved and I hoped this didn't drag her further into that deep dark hole of her depression.

Leah rubbed my shoulders and whispered calming words in my ear as I took a seat across from dad. It was roughly an hour before Renee pulled up with her new husband Phil in tow. She slammed her fist on the door and walked in like she owned the place when dad answered the door. My mother's confidence in this town was staggering. She had left us all in her wake when she left and she sashayed back into town as if she never left. As if she didn't abandoned her son and take her daughter away from her father.

"Where's my daughter, Charles?" She demanded and dad pointed up the stairs. She stomped up the stairs with dad on her heels. Phil had the courtesy to hang back by the door and wait for me to motion him inside.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and your family so early. Your mother demanded to come early to get Bella packed and be able to leave on the earliest plane tomorrow morning." Phil said and I nodded my understanding. Phil wasn't a half bad guy, it wasn't his fault Renee was the way she was.

It was only a few minutes after I invited Phil and we had sat down at the table that we heard screaming and items being thrown upstairs. Phil ran up the stairs first while I made sure Leah stayed down stairs where it was safe before following him. When I got to the door way Isabella was standing in front of her dresser with the middle drawer pulled open. Renee stood in the middle of the room with a stack of shirts in her hands and a shocked expression on her face as she stared at her daughter. This reaction was definitely not what she had been expecting when she had flown out here to bring Isabella to Florida.

For the first time in two months I saw emotion on my sister's face. The emotion that had finally broken through her stone mask was anger. There was a fire burning in her eyes as she glared at our mother. The set of her jaw showing stubbornness while her fists clenched tight causing her knuckled to turn a ghostly white as if the bone were threatening to break through the skin. Though her expression and body language held anger she looked as though she could be blown over by the slightest wind.

"I'm not going to Florida! I'm staying here!" She screamed causing Renee to take a step back.

"Honey, don't you want to come and live with Phil and I? We can get you help, some new friends, a change of scenery…" Renee pleaded.

"No! I'm staying here! He promised me and I'm not leaving! He'll be back!" She yelled. Phil and dad looked on shocked while I leaned back against the wall. Renee's expression changed from shocked and concerned to rage as she threw the pile of shirts she had taken from the dresser onto the bed before storming out of the room and into Phil's arms.

I went down stairs to Leah while Renee was being consoled by Phil upstairs in the hallway. Dad followed me down the stairs and flopped into a chair in relief that Isabella wasn't leaving with Renee and Phil. Granted it was after she had thrown a teenage tantrum and because she hoped her vampire boyfriend came back to sweep her off her feet, but she wasn't up and leaving like we had expected for so long.

I got up and figured that I would make something for breakfast seeing as we had left the house too quick to eat. I started getting some toast in the toaster and cracked a couple of eggs into the pan. Leah joined me and started cooking hash browns, bacon, and French toast for all of us. We had most of the food cooked when Renee and Phil finally made their way down the stairs and I could tell that my mother was still not happy about the way things had gone with my sister and had something else on her agenda.

"Charles? Where's my grandson?" She asked as she stood in the kitchen door staring hard at dad. Dad looked over to me expecting an answer.

"Why don't you ask Eli? He has guardianship of Eli not me." Dad said causing Renee's jaw tick as she slowly turned to look at me.

"Well, Elijah?" She asked as I had my back turned to her while I worked on the stove making the eggs.

"What's that?" I asked turning to look at her. I knew she would hate to have to address me twice.

"Where's my grandson, Elijah?" Renee forced out between her teeth. Phil looked at her surprised but stayed quiet by her side.

"At the sitter's." I said and turned back to the stove.

"And why isn't he here?" She asked as her grimace started to slip into the familiar glare.

"Because as his guardian I felt that it would be better if he was not here." I said with a shrug as I continued to cook.

"Why are you keeping him from Isabella and me?" She asked as she seethed in the doorway. I turned around and looked her straight in the eye, startling her.

"I have never kept Isabella from her son. Even when she was in the same building with him she never went to see him. If she doesn't want to see him or help raise him then I'm not going to force him on her because it will only hurt him. She has a vehicle she can drive to the house. She could pick up the phone and ask Leah or I to bring him over for her, but she never does! So don't you ever accuse me of keeping Isabella from her son." I said as I glared at her before turning back to the stove and removing the eggs from the pan and placing them on a plate. I took a deep breath before turning back around to her.

"Are you sure that you're just here to take Isabella to Florida? Or was this just a power trip to make dad hurt more than he already has? Like when you left with Isabella eighteen years ago. Do you even really care? Do you even know what _your grandson's_ name? Have you cared enough to ask or listen when someone told you?" I accused as I stood across the kitchen staring at my mother as a fire ignited in her eyes.

"How dare you speak to me like that, I'm your mother, you will treat and speak to me with respect!" She shouted before turning to dad.

"How dare you let him speak to me that way! You always preached about treating your elders with respect, yet you accomplished raising him with no respect, Charles!" She scolded making my blood boil with rage.

"Don't you dare scold him for the way he raised me! Especially after leaving us and running away you flighty bitch! You had no part in raising me and you did no better raising Isabella. She may be able to cook and clean and be able to get good grades in school but she's a selfish girl, thinks the world revolves around her, just like you. She has no respect for others and throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way, but I guess she learned from the best." I said and Renee's face turned bright red as she lunged for me only to barely be caught and held back by Phil.

"How dare you! I wish I had never had you! You are nothing to me. One day you'll realize you need me! You'll need me and I won't come! You're on your own you ungrateful no son of mine!" She yelled and I didn't react in the least. I had known how she felt about me since I was thirteen and learned to accept it.

"I think we will leave and be out of your hair for today." Phil said and started only to be cut off by Leah.

"Excuse me?!" Leah shouted.

"Eli is the respectful, loyal and kindest man I have ever met and you are trying to paint him as if he isn't worth the dirt under your shoes! If I remember correctly Eli has been the one who has been here through everything! He was here when you ran off with your daughter! He was here when she came back and watched over her as orders from you! He was here when she almost got hit by a van in the school parking lot! He ran down to Arizona when she got hurt running away from a stupid boyfriend! He was he to help her heal after coming home. He was there when she got left by said boyfriend. He was here through her pregnancy. He was here for the delivery. He's been here through the depression. Where the hell where you? In Florida? Living as a newly wed with nothing about except what you were going to order for dinner? The only time Eli hasn't been a constant was when he was in a _**coma**_ for almost _**a month.**_ What's your excuse? How do you justify not being here when your kids need you? How do you live with yourself after all you have put him through because of your selfishness? If Alex turns a quarter of the men that Charlie and Eli are than he will be a great man who any girl would be lucky to have. If you think that you traipsing in here like the queen you think you are and demand something so large as the little person that everyone here loves. You have another thing coming thing coming. You will succeed with your agenda over my dead body and you can bet that everyone that loves that little boy will fight till their last breath for him. I say you head back to Florida with your tail between your legs and think about your priorities. I know one thing for sure about you. That you treated Eli like trash throughout his whole life for who his father is. You will never get custody of your grandson because having an absent parent is bad enough for someone when they live crossed the country, but it's completely different to have an absent grandmother that you live under the roof with and ruins your life at every chance. That little boy deserves so much more than the money you would be able to provide. He deserves to have a family that loves him above anything else and we all know you can't provide that even with all the money in the world. So you go back to Florida and don't bother us again." Leah finished and we were all stunned at her speech on my behalf. The love I had for her double as I watched her and I was proud of her for standing up against my mother for Alex.

Leah had inched her way closer till she had been nose to nose with Renee during her speech. They stood there glaring at each other. Renee huffed as she glared at Leah and pulled her hand up to slap her, but was stopped when Phil grabbed her wrist. His face looked as if it had been set in stone. His eyes were hard as he looked down at his wife. He brought her hand down to his side before turning to look at us.

"We have caused enough trouble here. We'll leave. We will be at a hotel in Port Angeles tonight and will be going back to Florida in the morning. If by the odd chance Bella changes her mind you know how to get a hold of us." He said. Dad and I nodded sharply as I wrapped my arms protectively around Leah's shoulders as she still stood glaring at my mother. He nodded before dragging a protesting Renee out of the house to their rental car. I kissed Leah's cheek when I saw them drive away.

"I love you and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have gotten you." I said in her ear. I felt some of the tension leave her shoulders as she leaned a little into me.

"Let's go home." She said and I nodded.

Hopefully it would be a long while before we ever had to deal with my mother again and I had no problem with that.

 **A/N: The poll is in a tie for my next story to be a Sam/oc or Paul/oc. Make sure to review or vote in the poll for the one you want.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	27. Moving On

**A/N: I'm closing the poll tonight at 9pm Eastern Standard Time. Make your opinion count! I'll post the results with the next update on Sunday. :)**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: Moving On**

I was extremely grateful for the peace the last month has presented. Since Renee left empty-handed things have calmed down and things have gone as back to normal as can be expected. But as nice as the peace had been I've been tense. Peace never lasts long and there was bound to something that will come up and pull us into the whirlwind once again. I just hoped it would something that could easily be handled. Alex's appointment at the hospital here and in Seattle had gone well. He wasn't happy about the shots, but had easily calmed down once he was in Leah's arms. The doctor in Seattle had said his incision was healing perfectly and that everything looked good on the ultrasound that she had done on his chest.

Valentine's had come and gone with little for a production. Since we had gone way out for Leah's birthday we had decided that Valentine's was just going to be a night off with a nice meal at the diner. Aggie had been ecstatic when we showed up with Alex. She had cooed over him like she was a grandmother. Even Henry had come out of the kitchen to catch a glimpse of the little guy and held him for a minute. Only La Push and dad had met Alex and I know that people in Forks had been itching to catch a glimpse of him and their reaction to him had not disappointed in the least. He was the star of the night and seemed to enjoy being run around the diner being introduced to the patrons of the diner by Aggie.

It hadn't been long after Renee and Phil's departure that dad had snapped from the stress of Isabella's depression and learned that tough love was the way to go when it came to his daughter. He had demanded that she get her act together and get some help or he was going to ship her off to Renee and Phil in Florida whether she wanted to or not. He had surprisingly seemed to spark a little life back into her. I had gotten a call from Angela at the station one day telling me that Isabella had made conversation today in lunch and had actually ate the lunch on her tray. I had been stunned and pleased at the same time and thanked her for the great news.

My only issue with Isabella's new lack of depression was that it only took a week before she went down to La Push and started hanging out with Jake again. Jacob had been getting closer and closer to phasing and she was once again getting closer and closer to him. Even Billy was worried about this now. He feared what it would do to Jacob if he phased in front of Isabella and accidentally hurt her. The boy would never forgive himself if he ever hurt her even by accident. It would damn kill the kid, the guilt. Jake was too good of a kid to be brought down by my sister like so many people.

There had been reports coming in to the station of missing persons and deaths in the area. People were being found mutilated and murdered. The reports came from Bremerton, Sequim, Tacoma, Port Angeles, Oak Harbor, Olympia and the furthest being Seattle. One of the reports from Seattle had struck a chord here in Forks. One of the missing was a guy named Riley Biers he had graduated in my class from high school and had left for Seattle for college. He had last been seen leaving a book store before disappearing. His poor parents were distraught and desperate to find him. There were also the phone reports that came flooding in of bear sighting. Huge bears had been seen in forest scaring off tourists while also encouraging some.

Hunters, trappers, and hikers had come from all around to catch a glimpse of the huge bears that were suddenly occupying the Forks forests. Everyone in Forks and in La Push had been warned of going into the forest without protection by the stations while a number of us knew that nothing could protect you from what would really attack you. Though even if we warned them of that fate there would still be a swarm of people into the trees. Though I would bet it would be a shadier crowd than what washere.

As I came out of the station to my truck to go home to Leah and Alex I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I took a glance at the forest's edge and saw Paul and Embry moving from the trees toward me. I looked back at the station to see no one else was coming out yet and motioned to the truck. We all got in and I started driving toward home. Both were thankfully wearing a shirt so if anyone saw theywas riding with me it wouldn't look too weird.

"What do you guy need?" I asked as I turned out of the station parking lot onto the highway.

"He's back. The leech with the dreads showed up earlier today. We chased all over the peninsula before he broke for the border. Embry got a hold on his shirt but it wasn't enough to drag him from the water." Paul said and I nodded. This was normal anytime a leech came through the area Paul would show up and would tell me about what had gone down and sometimes he even brought Embry with him like today. I appreciated him keeping me informed, but I think this was their excuse to get away from the lovebirds that were Sam, Jared and their imprints.

"Do you guys want dropped somewhere or do you want to come to the house?" I asked looking at them in the mirror.

"I'd liked to see Alex." Embry said and Paul shrugged though we could see right through him. Paul had a soft spot for Alex and like coming over to the house to hang.

"Alright." I said and turned onto the road that led to La Push.

"The leech wasn't the only reason we came to talk to you." Paul said as he looked straight ahead out the windshield while Embry looked down with a sad expression in the back seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a quick glance at them before returning my eyes to road.

"It's Jake." Embry mumbled and I glanced at him again in understanding and sympathy.

"He's close. So close that one wrong word could trigger it and cause him to phase within a day." Paul said.

"So you think that he'll be phasing this week?" I asked as I pulled into my driveway.

"If he doesn't phase by Wednesday then we're going to have to force it. It's getting too dangerous; he's a ticking time bomb." Paul said as I put the truck in park.

"Does Billy know of your plans?" I asked as I got out of the truck.

"He knows. He's not happy about it, but he understands that this needs to happen and soon to prevent there from being any damage done in town." Paul said and I nodded. Both guys followed me into the house. Leah was in the kitchen cooking over a big pot with Alex sitting in his bouncy chair sleeping. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my head on her shoulder as I kissed her cheek.

"I want to apologize now for bring home strays." I said and she smiled as she kissed my lips and gave a nod to the guys.

"I guess it's a good that I made enough for a lot of left overs then?" She questioned and I smiled before giving her another peck and moving towards Alex and carefully picking him up and walking into the living room with Embry and Paul. We flipped through the channels till we found the basketball game. The phone rang a couple of minutes into the game and I reached for the phone, but was beat by Leah. I looked down to see that dad was the one calling and still hit the answer button and listened to dad talk.

"Evening Leah. I was wondering if you and my son would want to come to the house with Alex for the game tonight." He offered.

"Hold on a minute Charlie, let me ask Eli." She said but I interrupted before she could get off the phone.

"Exactly dad we have the game on here, Paul and Embry are over and Leah already cooked dinner. Why don't you come down here?" I offered and he mauled over for a second before agreeing and saying he would down in a few minutes. I hung up the phone and turned to look at Leah who was leaning on the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"You know you could have given a hint that you were listening in?" She asked and crossed her arms acrossed her chest in fake irritation. Both guys looked at me then Leah and scooted down the couch away from me and turned their attention back to the TV.

"I could have but where's the fun in that?" I asked and laid Alex on my chest in case she had any thoughts of punching me.

"When will your father be down?" She asked.

"About ten minutes." I said and she nodded picking Alex off me and giving me a swift smack on the chest, knocking the air out of me.

"Depending on a baby to protect you, really Eli?" She asked and walked back out to the kitchen. Once she left the room the guys broke out into fits of laughter.

"Dude you are so weak. You used the poor kid as a block." Paul said as he tried to pull himself together and I rubbed my stinging chest. If I looked I was sure there would be a red mark in the likeness of Leah's hand.

"Shut up. You'll understand one day and you will get no mercy." I warned and sat up in my seat as I focused back on the game trying to ignore Paul and Embry's dying laughter. Thankfully dad showed up soon after and broke up their attention from me when he came in. He made a beeline for Alex who was just waking up.

"How's Alex today? You driving them crazy enough to send you home with me tonight?" Dad asked as he took a glance at me and Leah. I smile and looked at Leah, but she shook her head.

"No, he's a little angel, but I just might send Eli with you." She said causing Paul, dad, and Embry to laugh at my shocked face.

"Love you, too." I said before turning back to the TV. I heard her laugh before she walked in front of me and sat down on my lap. She smiled at me before kissing me and pulling away slowly. The guys gagged while dad chuckled and settled himself in the chair.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked with a sly smirk.

"On one condition." I said holding back my smile.

"What?" She asked looking semi-curious. I motioned for her to lean down and I whispered in her ear.

"We do more of that later when we're alone." I whispered and she pulled back with a smile and slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"You got it handsome." She said with another quick kiss and getting back up to answer the beep of the timer telling her that the soup was finished. Everyone came out into the kitchen. Paul set the table, dad got drinks, Embry held Alex, and I helped Leah move the pot off the burner and serve the chicken soup into individual bowls. Conversation was light around the table as we could hear the game still playing in the living room and if you stretched a little you could see the action on the screen.

After dinner everyone congregated into the living room to finish watching the game and see Alex playing on the floor with the small toys hanging from a small arch above him. He loved lying on his back as he reached and sometimes hit the small toys. He let out baby giggles and squeals of victory as he swung at the items. With every squeal we would all look down and smile at his small victory.

"Well I better be getting back to the house." Dad said as he got up and stretched once the game had finished much to our disappointment with the home team losing.

"Well it was to have you over Charlie." Leah said as gave my dad a quick hug and a quick peck on the cheek that left my dad blushing.

"Well, Bella should be home soon anyway." He said after clearing his throat awkwardly.

"She went out?' I asked surprised. Dad nodded his head with a small smile.

"Yeah, she, Jake and a couple of her friends from school went to a movie in Port Angeles." Dad said and I tried to keep the worry off my face. Isabella had gone to the movies with Jake? Jake was this close to phasing and now is the time she decides to go see a movie? I shared a look with Paul and Embry nd they didn't seem so thrilled about this news either.

"Thanks for coming dad." I said and he left quickly. Leah took Alex up to the nursery leaving Paul, Embry and I alone in the living room.

"Billy let him go to Port Angeles this close to phasing?" I questioned disbelieving. I thought Billy had more sense than that.

"I don't what to say bro." Paul said with a shrug as he stood from the couch stretching. I cringed as his joints gave loud pops that echoed in the room. I shook my head and looked out the window to see a bolt of lightning strike somewhere over the ocean to the west with rain coming down like gangbusters. I looked back at the guys, they were headed toward the door to run home.

"I'll give you guys a ride home." I said and both guys laughed as I moved for my keys.

"You don't have to Eli. We can run home. We've had patrol in the rain more times than we can count." Paul said.

"Yes but it would look weird if I brought you here and you left to walk home in the rain. Plus Leah would probably kill me for being so rude. Let me tell her and we can leave." I said and moved to the base of the stairs.

"Be back soon. Dropping Paul and Embry at their houses!" I called and heard a faint 'alright' back.

We all rushed out to the truck and climbed in. Embry didn't live far from the house. He and his mother lived in a small cottage obscured in the trees with shed to the side that held Embry's motorcycle and his mother's car. He knew that having a motorcycle wasn't the most practical in a place where it rained most days but it was cheaper than another car. Ms. Call waved from the window as he dropped him off and I waved back while Paul leaned back in the seat not to be seen.

Though Embry lived close, Paul lived on the other side of the reservation closer to Sam. Although that also meant that it only took another ten minutes to get his house. It was raining harder when he finally pulled up to the house and a crack of thunder and lightning hit followed by a lone howl filled the night sky. Paul stop as he opened the door and snapped his head around to look into the trees.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Not Sam, Jared, or Embry. Looks like we won't have to be forcing Jacob to phase after all." He said and slammed the door closed as he took off into the trees. I let out a huff as I leaned back into my seat. Jake had phased and joined the pack. My sister was finally getting better and now her friend was going to be ripped away from her. The peace had lasted too long and now we were going to pay the price.


	28. Tailspin

**A/N: The polls are in! Drum roll please... Sam/oc won the poll! The first chapter of the Sam/oc that will be titled Swan Goin' Wolf will be posted the same day as the last chapter of Swans Don't Quit. I thought with the reveal of the winner I would post the summary for it.**

 **Summary:Raised by Charlie and estranged from any other family, Peyton is basically alone in the world and after an incident in Port Angeles she distrusts all men. Is there anything the newly phased alpha can do to help this broken girl or will he just break her further?**

 **On with the story! Make sure to review!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight: Tailspin**

As I suspected Isabella's progress took a turn in the wrong direction. Apparently she was still desperate to hang around Jake. She had been told been that Jake was suffering from mono and she couldn't come see him for fear of her catching it and that he couldn't talk on the phone. Billy told me that Isabella ha called every day checking in on Jake and asking if there was anything she could do. Her constant calls were wearing on Jake adding to his guilt because he had to lie to her.

This irritated me. How Isabella could call and check up on Jake every day, but when it came to her son, her own flesh and blood, she couldn't care less about him and his health. She had fallen back into her Cullen deprived mindset and I had a feeling that would never come out of it. Even if she had the chance to leave it all behind her like a bad memory I feared she would cling to his memory and what they had, even if it meant pushing everyone that cares the least bit about her, even dad.

Today Harry and I had dragged dad out to a dad on the water for the first fish of the season. Isabella was supposed to go to a friend's to study for the day. As we were coming home dad had called the Stanley's to inform Isabella that he would be home soon and had learned that Isabella had never gone to the Stanley's. Dad had fumed the rest of the ride home and had angrily put away his gear and the fish he had caught in the fridge before going in the house to wait for Isabella.

It was getting dark when we heard the roar of her truck's coming down the street. She slammed the door shut behind her and we all heard the rapid clicking of the lock on the kitchen door. I heard the door creak as she leaned back against it.

"Bella?" Dad called as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." She called back. Her voice was shaky and a little panicky, peaking my curiosity.

"Where have you been?" Dad thundered as he stormed into the kitchen.

"I was hiking." She said sheepishly. I looked at Harry as he looked at me. We both knew that could put dad over the top. Everyone had been warned about going into the forest for danger of the animal that had killed people throughout the peninsula. Dad had specifically told Isabella on more than one occasion not to go into the trees.

"What happened to going to Jessica's?" He asked and I could imagine the glare he was sending her. Dad hadn't been this mad since Paul and I had told dad that we were going to Jared's for the night and the three of us had actually gone to Seattle a concert that he had forbidden us from going to. He ended up getting a call from the Seattle Police department after Paul had gotten into a guy who was high and drunk; the exact reason dad had prohibited us from going. Mrs. and Mr. Cameron along with my dad had grounded us for six months.

"I didn't feel like calculus today." She said and I could picture her looking down at her shoes as she shuffled her feet.

"I thought I asked you to stay out of the forest." Dad said. Dad wasn't a strict parent by any means, but the things he told you not to do, he expected you to follow his word and not do it.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I won't do it again," She replied and for the first time in a while there was a note of sincerity in her voice that had been missing. There was a pause before dad spoke again.

"What happened?" Dad asked and I looked at Harry confused before moving to the kitchen doorway to see what dad was seeing. Isabella stood in the doorway slightly shaking while covered in dirt and debris from the forest floor with small cuts and bruises scattered on her face and hands.

"I saw the bear." She said trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. I looked wide eyed at Harry as he hurried to the doorway to see for himself Isabella's condition. If she had seen the guys she most have been close to a leech if they were willing to reveal themselves to her sight to get to it.

"It's not a bear, though—it's some kind of wolf. And there were five of them. A big black one, and gray, and reddish-brown…" She continued her voice high and shaky as she spoke. Dad looked horrified as he thought about how close he was to losing her and quickly grabbed her by her upper arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he checked her for serious injuries. Her head bobbed weakly as she looked up at him with slightly tearful eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Dad demanded as he moved her to a chair before her shaky legs could give out from under her.

"They didn't pay any attention to me. But after they were gone, I ran away and I fell down a lot." She said and dad grabbed her up in a tight hug as Harry and I stood looking on from the doorway. The guys were going to have to be more carefully from now on. Now that people were going to know what exactly they were looking for in the forest. .

"Wolves." Dad murmured as he thought about what Isabella had said.

"What?" I asked trying to grasp what he was thinking about.

"The rangers said that the tracks were wrong for a bear – but wolves just don't get that big…" Dad continued to mumble to himself. I flashed back to the time that I had seen Paul phase and when I had seen Sam, Jared and Paul all in their wolf forms. They were terrifying and larger than any bear I had ever seen, but I could understand why people would confuse them with bears.

"These were _huge_." Isabella emphasized.

"Five." Isabella repeated. Dad shook his head, a deep frown marring his face with his anxiety.

"No more hiking." Dad said in a tone not to be argued with to Isabella as he looked down at her.

"No problem." She promised.

Dad called into the station to get Isabella's sighting reported. Harry and I stuck around while dad was on the phone and listened to the details Isabella gave out so we could report it back to the pack and the other elders. I could tell when Isabella lied about some details, but kept quiet knowing that those details were probably better off not reported. After talking to Isabella a little more she went upstairs to get cleaned up and dad turned to talk with Harry and I.

"Are you two ready for some hunting?" Dad asked and Harry looked a little stressed at the idea, but we both agreed. Dad would call us later after he had gathered a group to go into the forest to hunt these wolves. Harry left and I followed him home knowing that was where Leah had gone with Alex today. I was anxious about how we were going to hide the amount of activity the guys had in the forest the last few months and prayed for heavy rain all not to erase most of the tracks.

"Harry, how are going to do this. There are only two of us to hide five wolves!" I said and Harry nodded his head.

"We have to be careful. We can't make it obvious that we're hiding things. Sneeze and move your feet to move dirt or mud over a track. Pause to cover marks on trees with your body. It might seem weird but it will keep the boys safe." He said and I nodded.

"I'm worried that Seth will be involved in this." Harry said as he looked toward the house.

"How so?" I asked.

"Seth had hit a big growth spurt and he's been eating more along with a change in his temperature. Young Quil had been showing signs too." Harry sighed and it pained me that happy-go-lucky Seth could be dragged into this. He was only fourteen for Pete's sake!

"The elusiveness of these leeches and the current pack's inability to catch them has triggered the gene to present in more boys. Not as prominently as with Jake and the older boys that have already phased, but if this goes on much longer than they'll join their brother in their fate." Harry said mournfully and I hung my head with the loss before we headed into the house.

Everyone's head looked up to the door as Harry and I walked inside. Alex's gurgled and smiled when I came in and raised his arms while fisting and un-fisting his small fingers. I smiled and scooped him up, earning a squeal as I planted a zerburt on his stomach causing the other's to laugh.

"How was fishing today?" Sue asked as Harry sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. I mirrored him with Leah who smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Great. We got about twenty between the three of us." I said as I tightened my grip on Leah while still holding on to Alex.

"So eventful?" Leah asked as she looked up at me.

"You could say that." I sighed and looked at Harry.

"The fishing was eventful as well as dropping Charlie off. Bella went hiking today." Harry said with a heavy sigh.

"What happened?" Sue asked concerned.

"Isabella went hiking." I said and braced for the reactions.

"After everyone has been warned against it?" Leah demanded at the same time Sue asked if she was alright.

"Has she gone suicidal? There's a huge bear out there killing people and she goes for a hike?" Leah asked and I cringed at the suicidal comment.

"She says that the bear is actually wolves. Five to be exact." I said and Leah and Sue stared at us dumbfounded.

"She saw them?" Seth piped up from his spot on the floor in front of the TV.

"Yeah, now dad has a hunting party going out tomorrow to look for the wolves." I said.

"You and dad aren't part of this search party are you?" Leah demanded. I looked away from her, not wanting to tell her. I knew she feared for me every shift and going out in the woods with murderous wolves was putting her over the top.

"You two aren't, right?" Leah demanded, this time aimed at her father. He sighed and nodded his head. Leah stood from her seat and stormed out of the room. I heard her choking back sobs.

"Leah! Leah, wait!" I called only to be answered by a door slamming. The noise startled Alex and he started to cry. Sue stood up and held her arms out for Alex.

"Go talk to her." She said as she took Alex and waited into the kitchen. I stood and walked to Leah's old room. The door was shut and when I turned the knob I found the door locked. I sighed before knocking. At first there was silence and I knocked again. I heard a sob on the other side of the door.

"Leah please open the door." I pleaded but there was nothing. I knocked again.

"Let me in Leah. I'll kick in the door if I have to." I said and waited a second before I heard the lock click and opened the door. Leah was seated on her bed, tears streaming down her face. I sighed and pulled her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back to calm her.

"I can't lose you, Eli. I love you too much to lose you." She whispered into my shoulder and I kissed the top of my head.

"You're not going to lose me Leah. Remember I'm invincible." I joked trying to cheer her up. She chuckled darkly.

"Yeah what a great way to prove it with your accident." She said. The tears were slowing and I kissed the remainder of away.

"I love you Leah and nothing is going to keep me from you. Not in a team of wild horses could drag me from you. The only way to get rid of me is to tell me to leave you. I would die of a broken heart." I said and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"I love you Eli. And if you get hurt, we won't have to worry about the wolves. I'll kill you myself." She said and I laughed giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Come on, it's getting late." I said and we collected Alex and headed home.

Dad called and told me that everyone was meeting at the station at seven in the morning and head into the trees at the earliest light. I agreed and hung up. When I hung up with dad I dialed Sam to tell him about the extra bodies in the forest tomorrow.

'Hello?" Emily answered.

"Emily, its Eli. Sam in?" I asked and she put me on hold for a second and Sam picked up the phone.

"Hey Eli, what's going on?" He asked.

"Heard you encountered my sister today." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah. She was about five miles north of the trailhead off the 101. Some leech came across her, was gonna kill her. They spoke like they knew each other." Sam said and I sighed.

"Was it a Cullen?" I asked and Sam growled.

"No. It was the leech with the dreads that's been taunting us for months. If we had been three seconds later you'd be planning a search party for your sister." Sam said and I flopped into a chair on the porch.

"That close?" I couldn't believe we had been that close to losing her.

"You get him?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair and over my face.

"Yeah. He was ash an hour after we caught his scent. Bella was enough of a distraction that we could get close enough." Sam said.

"Well that's good." I sighed.

"I called to warn you. When Isabella got to the house she told dad. He's gathered a group to hunt you guys. We'll be in the threes by eight at the latest." I said and Sam growled.

"Great more people to look after and this time they'll all be armed." Sam mumbled.

"I know. Harry and will be with the group to get rid of any evidence." I informed him and I could heard the shuffle on the other end of the line as Sam nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up, Eli. I appreciate not being caught off guard." Sam said.

"Well you'll probably be getting a call from Harry, too." I said and he thanked me again before we hung up. It was only a little after seven and Leah had thrown together some sandwiches for dinner with some leftovers. We were just finishing when there was a knock on the door. Leah took Alex and went to the stairs to take him to the nursery and I went to the door.

I was surprised when it was Jake standing on the other side of the door instead of Paul. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, his hair had been buzzed short and he looked very worn down. I stepped out onto the porch and motion to one of the chairs on the porch. There were bags under Jake's eyes and I could see the slight shaking of his form signaling how new he was to his phasing. I could see two pairs of eyes at the forest's edge and knew that if he started losing control they would be out here to take care of it.

"How are you adjusting, Jake?" I asked as I took the seat next to him. He shrugged as he looked out into the trees towards the two pairs of eyes.

"Okay, I guess. The guys say I'm a natural." He said and I noticed there was even a change in his voice. It was deeper and seemed almost haunted.

"I hear you had your first leech hunt today." I said and he looked up from his dirty feet to me with a small smile that nowhere near resembled his usual grin.

"Yeah. Did you know how much they stink? They smell like bleach and burning sugar. It burns your nose." He said as he wrinkled his nose to emphasize his point. I chuckled.

"I think I've heard it somewhere before." I said. We both laughed, but sobered quickly as we stared at the trees.

"How's Bella doing?" Jake whispered. I sighed; I had expected our conversation to take this turn.

"I don't know how to answer that question. She changes so frequently that you can't keep up. Today she was freaked, but I'm sure it will be different tomorrow." I said and Jake nodded.

"You didn't imprint on her did you?" I asked as I looked at him good and hard. She already had too much of a hold on him she didn't need to have that on him too. Jake looked down at the ground and started to shake. He clenched his fists and I saw Paul and Jared emerge from the trees and start toward us quickly. Jake took a couple deep breaths and the shaking started to calm.

"No, I didn't." Jake said angrily and I nodded.

"You'll find the one Jake. She's out there somewhere. Just because you thought it was my sister doesn't mean she won't be someone better. I said and lad a hand on his shoulder. Jake shook his head and stood from his seat.

"She was the one for me and if the spirits don't see it than I'll never find anyone better than her." He snarled and took off into the trees. I sighed and stared at the spot he had disappeared for a minute. Paul's wolf emerged and nodded before he disappeared into the darkness too. I stayed outside for a little while longer. The door opened when I suspected I had been outside for about a half an hour.

"Who was here, Eli?" Leah asked as she took a seat on the arm of my chair.

"Jacob." I said and she looked at me curious.

"He wanted to know about Isabella. Billy doesn't want him around her for a while." I said and Leah nodded.

"Come inside, it's getting pretty cold out here." She said and took my hand.

And the tailspin continues.


	29. The Hunt

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Hunt**

Thankfully a storm had rolled in during the night and soaked the water-logged earth of La Push and Forks, erasing almost all evidence of wolf activity. The past couple of days have had no sightings of the wolves or anything other than squirrels and birds. There hadn't been any deaths or disappearances either. Even Isabella was almost staying out of trouble. She had taken a trip down to La Push to see Jake the day after her hike and had started some trouble, but had locked herself in her room since to sulk about Jake's rejection.

Sunday we didn't go into the trees till one, after the churches got out and everyone had the chance to get ready to return to the search. I was relaxing in the living room when there was a hard knock on the front door. Leah irritated toward the door before she gathered Alex in her arms and took him upstairs for a diaper change. I sighed and got up to answer the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Paul on the other side. He looked pissed. He was only in a pair of cut offs and there was a slight tremble that ran over his skin like an electric current.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind me.

"Bella knows." He growled out between gritted teeth. It took me a second to comprehend what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"How?" I demanded

"Jacob figured out a loop-hole around Sam's order. Apparently, he told her about the legends last year when she came down on a beach trip with some of the kids from Forks. He helped jog her memory to help her piece what he wanted her to understand. Why he couldn't hang out, talk, and why he had been avoiding her." Paul muttered angrily.

"Damn it! Why'd he go and do that?" I seethed. It was bad enough she knew about vampires, but to know about the pack is like putting a target on her back. She knows too much and anyone can see she's a danger to the secret their keeping.

"He thought if she knew he would be able to spend time with her again and make her better like he thought he was before he wolfed out." Paul said as he glared out at the trees angrily. I stared off into the trees with him and could see where Jake stood with his decisions, but I also knew this would complicate things. Like hiding my knowledge from her, it would become harder with us hanging around with the same people. One slip of the tongue from any of the guys and the wolf would be out of the bag and hurricane Isabella would hit the shore hard.

"She can't know about me." I said as I stared at the old birch that stood crooked and half dead. Paul turned to look at me.

"She's not dating that blood sucker anymore. What's it matter if she knows or not?" Paul asked as he looked at me curiously.

"Because if one of them ever came back. She would pick them in a heartbeat and I refuse to put myself and my family in that position where she uses me as a go between for a couple of years before they send out word of her 'death'. She is not to know." I said firmly. Paul nodded and laid his hand on my shoulder before standing up and running back into the forest. I stayed on the porch thinking for a few minutes before going back inside.

Today was gloomy and there was an odd feeling to the air. Something wasn't right and I feared it had something to do with Isabella. There was a storm moving in and we were going to head home early this afternoon to be out of the forest when the storm hit. I was hanging back bring up the rear of the group with Harry as we were coming to the end of today's search.

"Harry there's something I want to run by you." I said as we walked. He looked toward me and raised his eyebrow. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I wanted to know your opinion on proposing to Leah. I wanted to know if you thought it was too soon and if I should wait." I said. Harry was quiet and I was starting to worry that he didn't agree with me marrying his daughter. After about a minute Harry laid his hand on my shoulder and with a proud smile nodded.

"You two are meant for each other. You already live together and are raising a child. Why not make it official and put a ring on her finger?" Harry said and I grinned at him. He held out his hand and I shook it easily. Happy that I had Harry's approval to marry his daughter.

"Harry! Come up here!" Dad shouted from the front. Harry gave me another pat on the shoulder before he hurried up front to see what dad had called him for. I hung back still. I was momentarily floating on cloud nine till I heard the trees ruffle behind me. I turned to see a blur of red fall from the tree and land on the ground in a crouch.

The women stood and I know immediately know what she was. She had pale flawless skin, a mass of untamed red hair, and piercing eyes the color of fresh blood. She gave me a bone chilling smile before she lunged at me. The last thing I remember is a mass of red blocking my vision and deep growl that I could barely hear over my own shout of distress.

 **Leah POV:**

I had gone over to my parent's after picking Alex up from Emily. It had become routine to head over to mom and dad's after work and wait with mom for dad and Eli to back from the wolf hunt. I was stressed and being here with mom made it a little easier with all her distractions. I helped with the housework and cooking.

It was almost noon and I had just put Alex down for his nap when I heard dad's truck pull into the drive way. I was relieved that they were pulling them out of the forest early today because of the storm. I smiled at dad as he came through the door, but the smile slipped when I saw the look on dad's face and the lack of Eli right behind him. Leah we have to go. Now. He said and grabbed my jacket and threw it to me as he ran toward the kitchen where mom was. I was shocked, what was this about. I set the jacket down and rushed after dad into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I got into the kitchen. Mom was white as a sheet, this worried me more. Dad tried hurrying me out the door again, but I planted my feet. I refused to go anywhere with knowing what was going on first.

"What the hell is going on? Why do I need to go with? Why can't you go on your own?" I demanded and dad was getting frustrated. He let out a stressed sigh and ran a hand through his thinning gray hair.

"Eli's hurt and they're transporting his to the hospital. We have to get down there." Dad said and my emotions went rampant. The worse case scenarios were running through my head like a film reel that I couldn't stop. I could feel the tears run down my face as I let out a sob. I could feel the pain in my heart and the anger that Eli had broken his word that he had gotten hurt. I could feel myself start to shake before a pain started all over my body. I let out a scream as I collapsed onto the floor on the kitchen and writhed at the pin that was coursing through my body. I felt as my boned broke and reformed and my skin exploded. My scream turned into a howl and my emotions seemed to dim. Suddenly there were voices in my head, but I ignored them as I heard a gasp for hair and a thud as my father fell to the floor clutching his chest.

"Dad! Dad!" I tried calling, but only succeeded in making an unrecognizable high-pitched whining. I heard the sound of Seth running from his room and saw as he looked on in horror at our father on the floor with mom crouched over him trying to do CPR. His eyes turned to mine and his eyes widened at the sight of me. I didn't bother to look down. I heard Seth let out a scream as he clutched at the wall before he fell to the ground. The sound of what had happened to me echoed in the room as Seth morphed from my lovable little brother to a giant wolf. That was when I looked down at myself to see grey fur.

My mind was on overload when the voices started to seep through my mind and a face I knew as one of Sam's flunkies appeared in front of me. He was only in a pair of cut off shorts, he looked deeply concerned.

"Leah! Leah! We have to get you and your brother out of the house so we can get the paramedics in here without scaring them away." Jared said and I growled lowly at him before whining as I looked at my dad as he laid unmoving on the floor. Jared opened the large sliding door and motioned for my to come through the door. I looked over at Seth who was nudging dad with his nose as he whined and a large tear from his eye into his sandy colored fur. I whined and nudged his shoulder. He growled and snapped at me. I bit his ear hard enough to get his attention before nudging him toward the door. With some help from Jared we finally got my brother out the door and he set off into forest as he let out a loud piercing howl. I ran after him to have a large black wolf block my path.

'Leah stop! We'll get him." A familiar voice said/thought. I knew that voice. I thought about it before my anger returned in force and over powered my grief.

'Sam?!' I growled out. The wolf in front of me seemed shocked that I had connected the two so quickly and started back tracking.

'Leah calm down and we'll talk you through this.' Sam said trying to remain calm, but I saw red and the next thing I knew I was seeing red and Sam was my target.


	30. Again

**Chapter Thirty: Again**

I started to stir to the annoying sound of something beeping. I took a swing to left in an attempt to stop the noise, but ended up getting caught in some sort of wire. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I had an IV hooking me up to a machine. I groaned and lowered my head back down on the pillow, closing my eyes again. I was in the damn hospital again! I heard shifting on the other side of the room and opened my eyes again. Dad was walking toward me from the plastic chair across the room with Alex sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Please tell me I wasn't out for another month in a coma." I pleaded and grimaced at the pain it cause the upper left of my face and the pain echoed through to the back of my head. I ignored the pain and looked up at dad. He had cracked a small smile, but I could still see the worry etched all over his face. I looked down at Alex and tried to smile without grimacing.

"No, they only sedated you for the night, nothing more." He replied and I sighed in relief as I tried to relax into the uncomfortable hospital mattress.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as I looked around the room to find no trace of her anywhere. Dad's face turned grave at the mention of Leah and I it had to be bad. Something bad had to have happened if it kept Leah here from fussing over or killing me.

"Harry had a heart attack last night." Dad said before turning away from me and tried to hide that he was wiping away tears. Dad hated showing emotion since Renee had left him and he saw it as I sign of weakness.

"Is he alright? Is he here, too? I have to get to Leah." I said as I tried to sit up and get out of bed.

"No, no, no! You stay in bed till the doctor checks you out." Dad said as he pushed me back down onto the bed as he held onto Alex with the other.

"Harry's not here. He died at the house." Dad said and the impact of the news caused me to fall back onto the bed. I was speechless as I stared up at dad. Harry died? I had just asked his permission to marry his daughter not even twenty four hours ago and he was dead?

"Leah needs me more than ever then." I said with a new determination as I hurried to get out of the bed. I was almost half way up when the room started to spin and I fell back, cringing at the pain it cause in my head. The heart monitor raced and a doctor came running into the room with two nurses right behind him.

"Hold still Mr. Swan. You can't move too fast. You have a concussion from your head trauma." The doc said as the one nurse checked the machine and the other started pulling at the bandages that I hadn't noticed where on my face and ran to the back of my head.

"I have to get out of here! Leah needs me!" I insisted as I struggled. The nurses each grabbed one of my shoulders pulling me back down onto the mattress.

"I need to get to Leah!" I stated as another nurse came in and injected something into my IV. I could feel the cool liquid run through my veins and my lids started to droop as I fought. Leah needed me I couldn't give up. Leah needs me, Leah needs me, Leah needs me! I chanted as I fought till darkness over took me.

I woke again to the sun in a different side of the sky. I tried to lift my hand to block the sun that was shining through the window, but found that my hands were strapped to the bed rails. I tried to remember why I was tied down and remembered my fight with the nurses. They were making sure that I didn't leave without their permission. I looked around the room to see dad over in the plastic chair, sleeping without Alex.

"Dad." I said. He didn't stir so I tried it again but louder.

"Dad." I said and he twitched before settling back into the chair.

"Dad!" I called and he spring from the chair. His hand twitched to the gun on his hip as he searched the room for an intruder.

"You're awake." He said and looked guilty as he moved to my side.

"Is she alright?" I asked and dad looked down at me.

"Yeah. Sue and Seth are with her. Billy's down there too." He said and I nodded. I looked down at my hands.

"Can you get one of the nurses in here to take these things off?" I asked.

"You have to wait until the doctor gives the orders. I'll go ask the nurses to page him." Dad said and I nodded before he headed out of the room. I sighed and looked out the window at the pouring rain as it streaked down the glass. Dad came back in and was followed a couple minutes later by the doctor.

"How are you feeling Mr. Swan?" He asked as he looked over my chart at the foot of the bed.

"Like I'm strapped to a bed." I said. Dad and the doctor frowned at my comment.

"Well now that you seem to have calmed down the cuffs can be taken off." He said as he moved to my left hand and freed my hand before leaning over and doing the same to the other.

"I'm just going to check your head wound." He said before pulling at a bandage.

"What head wound?" I asked as I looked up at him from the corner of my eye.

"Eli, you were attacked by a wolf yesterday. Here." Dad said and handed me a mirror. I held the mirror up and was startled to see three long angry red cuts that had been stitched shut running from the bridge of my nose missing my eye and continuing out of my sight to the back of my head.

"How bad are the scars going to be?" I asked putting the mirror down. The doc looked sympathetically down at me but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Without surgery it's likely that be a prominent scar." The doc said carefully. I stayed quiet as I stared straight ahead. I gave a short nod.

"When do I get to leave?" I asked.

"We'd like to keep you another night to keep an eye on your concussion and finish the round of antibiotics that we have going to help prevent any possible infection. You should be able to go home as early as midday tomorrow." The doc said and I gave another nod. Dad sighed and nodded to the doc before he laid a hand on my shoulder and left the room. We sat in the room in silence for a few minutes before dad couldn't take it any longer.

"Eli. Say something. Please?" He pleaded and I sighed as I looked straight head.

"She doesn't deserve this." I whispered.

"How doesn't deserve what?" Dad asked and I looked over at him.

"Leah. She doesn't deserve to lose her father and then come home to a damaged boyfriend. She deserves to have the most perfect life she can get after all she has been through. She doesn't deserve to suffer this much because of other people." I said. Dad sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. I didn't need pity. He sighed again as he looked at me.

"I know she doesn't deserve this. Harry didn't deserve to die. Sue doesn't deserve to lose her husband. Seth doesn't deserve to lose his father. You don't deserve to be lying in this bed recovering from being attacked with scars marring your face. This is just the hand life gives us and we need to learn to roll with the punches and keep moving no matter the obstacle. Eli, this will get better. You have to believe that or you could travel down the slippery slope that your sister has fallen down. I can't lose both of you." He said and I saw a tear run down his cheek before quickly being wiped away.

"You won't lose me, dad. No matter what happens you will always have me. I refuse to leave you here by yourself." I said and looked him in the eye so he could see my sincerity and determination to do as I promised. He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder before moving toward the door and walking away down the hallway. I sighed and leaned back into the bed and watched the falling rain as it drenched the water-logged town. I must have fallen asleep because the next things I knew I was waking to the sound of a knock on the door. I opened my eyes to see Dad in the plastic chair once again. I moved my eyes to the door to see Paul and Embry coming in the doorway.

"He's alive!" Embry announced raising his arms above his head with a smile on his face. I smirked and slowly shook my head. Even the slow motion caused me to grimace with pain as it sent shock waved through my head.

"A tank can't take me out. You thought some measly animal attack was gonna kill me?" I asked sarcastically. Embry smirked while dad and Paul frowned at my humor. I could see both were trying to avoid staring at the scars that were uncovered along my face. Something they had gotten good at being around Sam and Emily.

"How ya feelin'? Paul asked as he leaned against the heater near the door while Embry leaned against the wall next to him. I shrugged and made the 'so-so' motion with my hand. He nodded and turned to Charlie.

"We thought we'd come and help with the jail break." Paul said seriously though I could see him fighting back the smile. Dad chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks Paul. You too, Embry. I knew you two must be busy down there on the rez with the construction and the aftermath of the storm." Dad said and Paul and Embry exchanged looks before shrugging and changing the subject. We talked for a while before a thought occurred to me.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked. The room went silent while Paul and Embry held back growls.

"She's at the house. Alice Cullen has come for visit." Dad said and I was shocked. I cringed as the change in my expression caused the stitched to pull by my eye. Dad looked down at his watch and quickly said good-bye before leaving for the station to continue the hunt for the wolves.

"A Cullen's back in town?" I asked as I looked between Embry and Paul. Paul growled as he glared out the window as Embry nodded his head avoiding looking at me.

"That's not all that happened is it?" I asked cautiously, almost not wanting the answer.

"No." Embry said and I waited for them to explained, but both stayed quiet.

"What'd she do?" I asked and Embry cringed avoiding eye contact and looking to Paul.

"She jumped off a damn cliff as we chased the red head." Paul growled out and my heart skipped a beat.

"Why's she do that?!" I asked as my heart kicked in to overdrive. Embry looked panicked as he looked between the machine and me.

"Jake left her alone at his house when the call went up after he promised to take her cliff diving." Paul said.

"HE DID WHAT?!" I shouted and two nurses came running into the room quickly and asked Paul and Embry to step out for a little while. I couldn't believe this! Jacob Black had promised to take my severely depressed sister cliff diving?! Was he trying to kill her?! I took about a half hour before I had completely calmed down.

The guys were allowed back into the room when they came back for my discharge. The nurses rewrapped my cuts and told me how to take care of them before sending me off a prescription for antibiotics. Paul and Embry chuckled as the nurses forced me into the god forsaken wheelchair to be wheeled out if the hospital. Once I was finally allowed of the chair I climbed up into Paul's truck and watched as Paul jumped in the front and started the truck.

"So what really happened after I was attacked?" I asked.

"Jake pulled the bitch off as she was apart to drain you. When he pulled her she grabbed your face and left her mark. She punched Jake in the shoulder and ran away when he yelped. She ran straight to the cliffs and launched herself off into the water where we couldn't follow her." Paul said as he glanced between the road and his mirror to look at me. I nodded and asked the question I wanted an answer to.

"How's Leah doing?' I asked and studied his and Embry's reaction. Both stiffened and looked out the windshield away from me.

"She's adjusting. Don't worry Jared and Seth are watching out for her." Embry said and I was surprised to hear Jared and Seth put together.

"What do you mean Seth? He joined the pack?" I asked and Embry's eyes widened as he realized he had let something slip as Paul glared at him.

"Yeah he did and he's not the only one." Paul said and looked at him surprised.

"Who else?" I asked as I thought through the people I knew had the gene. Quil had phased last week and now Seth had phased. Who else?

"Leah." Embry said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him and it shocked me.

"What? Leah?" I said and Paul and Embry nodded.

"I thought women couldn't phase?" I question and they looked between each other before looking back out the windows.

"Apparently, it's not impossible." Paul said as we pulled into the Clearwater house. I rushed inside and straight into Sue.

"Oh Eli!" Sue cried as she rushed to me and put her hand on my cheek as she studied the bandages before wrapping me in a strong hug and cried into my chest. I returned her hug as a single tear fell down my face. It hurt to see the woman who had acted as one of my mothers all these years in the place of my own mother, cry in grief over the man she had loved for almost thirty years.

"I came as soon as I could, Sue. They wouldn't let me out until today and I came straight here." I said and Sue nodded as she slowly pulled her head away from my shoulder. She wiped at the tears as she blinked back the ones that were forming.

"I know, Eli. Now you come here and let me take a look at those cuts." Sue said as she pulled me toward the couch. I could see Paul's truck still in the drive way, but didn't see either of them. I figured they had gone to the trees to phase for an update. Sue carefully took off the bandages and gasped when they revealed the red scabbing cuts to the cool air.

"Oh, Eli!" She said and covered her mouth as more tears came to her eyes. I took her hands and held them making her look me in the eyes.

"They'll heal, Sue. I'll be good as new in a few weeks." I said though I knew what the doctor had said. The cuts would leave permanent scars for the world to see and judge. She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sue reached for the new bandages when the door opened and Leah came rushing in followed by a panicked Jared and an annoyed Paul. She froze when she saw me, her eyes zeroing in on the cuts. She released a sob before rushing to me. I stood and caught her as she squeezed me in a hug and sobbed into my neck.

"Shhh…" I whispered as I rubbed her back and started to rock on my feet.

"I'm fine Leah. Their just scars, they don't change a thing. You're alright Leah. I got you." I continued to whisper till her sobs quieted to sniffles. I pulled away and wiped away the tears from her cheek and kissed the tear that fell as she stared up at me. I could feel the increase in temperature of her skin and see the change in her height. She now came to my chin instead of my chest.

"I hate that bitch, Eli. She did this to you." She said as she ran her finger lightly over the cuts.

"And she caused Seth and I to phase. She took away Seth's childhood!" Leah said and I could see the anger in her eyes.

"You'll get her. You'll get her." I soothed.

"How's Alex?" Leah asked as she calmed down. The anger replaced with concern.

"I'm sure he's fine. I saw him briefly yesterday and he was fine." I said and she nodded.

"I'm going to stay her for a little while till I can control my phasing better. I don't want to put you and Alex at risk of my temper." She said. I didn't like it, but I understood. I sighed as I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"You call me whenever, I don't care the time." I said and she nodded with a small smile.

"I'll be there for anything you need. Don't be afraid to ask. You call and I'll be here as fast as I can." I said and she nodded throwing her arms around my neck for a tight hug.

"I love you, Eli." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I said and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips before leaving with Paul to collect Alex.


	31. Breaking Point

**Chapter Thirty One: Breaking Point**

Today is Harry's funeral and I could already see Leah cracking behind the hard exterior she had tried to rebuild since Harry's death and her joining of the pack. I had even overheard Embry and Quil talking and they had called her the ice queen. I had given them both a piece of my mind before they quickly apologized before leaving with their tails between their legs, no pun intended. I had seen red, Paul held me back from taking a swing when I had the chance.

I was driving Leah and Seth to the funeral while dad drove Sue. Leah clutched my hand while Seth sat in the back staring stoically out the window. It was hard to see the normally lively and smiling Seth, depressed and grieving. Alex sat in his car seat gurgling while he played with a set of toy keys, occasionally sticking them in his mouth to chew on them. I knew Alex was one of the reasons Leah was fighting her wolf so hard to control her wolf and learn to control her phasing. She missed taking care of Alex, watching him grow and living in the house like the family we had become.

When we pulled up the council hall I helped Leah out of the truck before getting Alex out. He was dressed in a little suit that Sue had bought for him for Easter. Leah smiled and took him into her arms, giving him an eskimo kiss. He yawned and snuggled into Leah's arm arms to fall asleep. I put my arm around Leah and the four of us made our way into the hall. Most of the tribe was inside along with some people from Forks. Harry was an important and well liked guy and many had come out to celebrate his life with us.

We settled next to dad and Sue and waited for Billy to start the service. I watched Leah during the service. I watched the tears fall down her face and let a few fall myself. Harry had been like a second father or a great Uncle that I could always count on. He had taught me to ride my bike without training wheels while dad had to work long hours at the station. He was at my baseball and football games when dad couldn't with Sue, Leah and Seth. He was a man who I could look up to and admire as much as I did my father. Harry would be missed by much of the community and even more by the people he held close.

When the services Sue and Leah with Alex in her arms walked out behind the casket that Seth, Jacob, Sam and I carried out to the hearse. The drive was slow to the tribal cemetery, everyone stood and watched as the four of us carried Harry's casket to the gravesite. His casket was carved with a forest scene with a large pond that he sat on the edge and was fishing from and if you really looked you could see the characters of the legends also held their place in the wood. Billy said some finally words, followed by my father.

"Leah? Eli? Do either of you have any finally words?" Billy asked. Leah shook her head and hugged Alex a little closer to her. I gave her a reassuring squeeze before taking a step forward.

"Harry was a great man who had an impact on everyone around him. We were lucky to have known him and I hope that he is at peace." I said and there were nods from some people while more tears fell down other's faces. I stepped back to Leah and pulled her close to my side. Billy said a finally prayer in Quileute before everyone started to leave. Dad took Alex, allowing Leah and I to be alone for a few minutes while everyone headed back to the hall for the dinner. I tried pulling Leah away and Seth tried to help, but when the casket started to be lowered into the ground the dam broke. The wall Leah had built broke.

"NO!" Leah screamed and fell to her knees with her sobs.

"NO! DADDY! WHY?!" She sobbed and I knelt down pulling her to me. She clutched me as she sobbed. I winced at her grip, but refused to complain. I rocked her and whispered calming things in her ear. Seth looked pained as he saw his strong sister on the ground sobbing into my chest. Leah had always been the strong one in his eyes. He looked up to her, saw her as his rock that had been unmovable even when her heart had been broken she had refused to cry in front of Seth. Tears were streaming down Seth's face and I nodded toward the road to Sue and dad who were loading up.

"Go. I'll take care of her." I said and Seth reluctantly nodded before heading to the car. I hugged Leah to me as I continue to rock her and whisper to her. I adjusted my hands so that I could pick her up and carry her to the truck. Once I got both of us in the truck I drove to the beach and up to the cliffs that overlooked the ocean that she loved do much. Leah's sobs turned to sniffles as we sat with her cradled to my chest.

"Thank you, Eli."Leah whispered when she had completely calmed down.

"There's nothing to thank me for." I said and kissed the top of her head before placing my chin on the top of her head.

"Yes. There is."Leah said and pulled away from me to look me in the eyes.

"You have put up with everything that has been thrown on me and from me to you. You have been my rock since we were kids. I was never afraid to come to you with a problem or cry on your shoulder when things became hard. I came to you after Sam left me for Emily. I came to you every time the heartache became too much. You helped me heal, you found me a job, you gave me some to love and a place to live. You're here now as I crumple again. There is more than enough thing to thank you for Eli. In fact I can't thank you enough. You have even accepted my phasing! How many men in the world wouldn't have blinked when they found out their girlfriend turned into a giant canine when they got emotional? How many men would cringe at the idea of having been imprinted on when women where the only ones that would be imprinted on?" Leah ranted and I could see the tears welling in her eyes again and quickly stopped her rant by kissing her.

"How many men could say that they got the woman of their dreams? That she saves lives by hunting down the monsters that people think as the things of nightmares and fairy tales? How many men are in love with the bravest woman they have ever met? How many can say that their girlfriend moved to help him when he was wheelchair bound? Or that she moved back in when he took in his nephew and she helps raise him every day as if he was her own? I'm the luckiest man in the world and there is nothing you have to thank me for." I said and she smiled up at me and kissed me hard. She pulled back and laid her hand on my cheek causing her eyes to stray to the bandage that covered the forming scars. Her smile dropped as she ran her fingers along the rough cloth. I stopped her hand pulling it from my head while entwining our fingers. I brought her hand down and kissed her knuckles one at a time.

"I hate what she did to you. She almost took you away from us." She whispered as she continued to stare at the bandages. I gently forced her to look at me before I spoke.

"Scars do not define who we are, but are merely history written on our skin. They are nothing to be ashamed of. They mark how much I am willing to sacrifice for those I know and love. I don't want them to change the way you see me. I'm still the same person even if I look different from before." I said and Leah's frown deepened.

"I don't see any different Eli. You're the same man that I love. Just I hate that she marked your handsome face and I'm angry that the vile creature got close enough to do that to you. She got close enough to take two of my four favorite men. I can't imagine my life without you." She said and kissed the bandages before kissing my lips.

Leah and I made our way back to the council hall that been turned into an impromptu dining hall. Leah hurried to collect Alex from dad causing Alex to squeal in delight and clap his chubby hands together. It had been hard for Leah with the shifting and changes in schedule. Leah was forced to quit her job at the diner, as much as she hated to. Her almost unpredictable phasing and the addition of patrolling to her already busy schedule left with no time to work at the diner. There wasn't enough time in the day for Leah to juggle working at the diner, patrolling, caring for Alex and sleeping. Leah had taken the earliest morning patrol so she could be home before I head to work at the station.

Sam had finally given the okay for Leah to stay at the house again with Alex and I. He said he was amazed at the amount of control Leah had gained over her wolf in such a short time. He agreed that Alex and I were major incentives for Leah to gain her control and work harder. No one dared speak about the Cullen that was being hosted in the same house as my father and sister and I appreciated that. I had been disappointed to see that my sister had failed to show for the funeral, but wasn't surprised in the least. This was a person close to Edward and she was going to cling to her guest like a dying woman to air.

It hadn't left my notice that Embry, Quil and Jake had showed up at the last minute and Jake had cut out early. Quil offered to take Billy and dad and drop them off at Billy's on his way home with Old Quil after they had both slammed back a couple of beers. I thanked him and told Sue that Leah and I would take her and Seth home when they were ready. Ms. Call came over to talk and sit with us for a little while after she saw Billy and dad leave to offer her own condolences and anything else she could do for Sue, Leah or Seth. Sue had thanked her before she walked away with Embry. Ms. Call was a nice woman who cared for all the people around her and Embry was a lot like her.

After dropping Sue and Seth off Leah and I made our way home to settle Alex into his crib. Leah turned on the baby monitor as we both changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. I relaxed as for the first time in days I wrapped Leah in my arms for the night. I hadn't slept well without her, feeling the emptiness on the other side of the bed, not having her wrapped in my arms and having her soothing scent to lull me to sleep. I pulled the blankets up and found within minutes that Leah change in temperature was going to make it impossible to sleep with a quilt. I threw off the quilt and extra blanket, leaving the thin sheet over us before I could fall asleep. I slept peacefully knowing that the problems for the day were taken care of and that whatever tomorrow brings can be handled tomorrow.

I dreamed of bonfire. I could feel the heat of the flames on my arms and face, could feel the warmth of Leah by my side. I tried to look away from the flame to look at her, but found in impossible as the flames began to shift. Shapes formed in the fire, dancing with the green and blue coloring of the driftwood. The colors created the image of a wolf's head that I watched turn into the face of my Leah and shrank into the image of myself and an older Alex standing beside her. The picture morphed to Leah cradling a rounding belly.

I waited for the image to shift again but was stirred from the dream as I felt movement. I opened my eye to see Leah getting out of bed. I glanced at the clock to see the glowing numbers of a little after three in the morning. I sat up causing Leah to turn around to look at me as she pulled on a thin shirt and some cut offs.

"Why did you have to take the three thirty patrol shift again?" I asked causing her to smile and shake her head as she sat back down on the bed.

"Because it will keep Alex in his routine with going to Emily's and being picked up around lunch. I'll be picking him up during his morning nap. I'll be home before you get off work and it will make things smoother for all of us." Leah explained before leaning down and placing a kiss to my lips before getting up and walking out. I sighed and rolled over to try and go back to sleep. I laid wide awake for an hour before I gave up when Alex started to fuss in his nursery. I got up and picked Alex out of his crib, carrying him downstairs to gather his bottle.

I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV while I fed Alex his bottle. The weather was the same as usual grey skies with a chance of rain later this afternoon to early morning tomorrow. I hated to think of Leah having to patrol in the rain, though the thought was eased by the knowing that werewolves can't get sick. Jared and Paul had promised and I was going to hold them to that with the threat of their hides filled with buck shot if they were wrong. Leah thought I was over reacting when she had learned of my questioning and had laughed off my concern. Once Alex finished his bottled I burped him, changed his diaper, got him dressed and prepared his diaper bag for Emily's and prepared myself some coffee and a couple of eggs.

I grabbed up my keys as I started for the door to take Alex to Emily's when the shrill ring of the phone stopped me. I hurried to set everything back down and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"She's gone, Eli." I heard my father say in a bleak voice.

"What? Who?" I asked fearing he was talking about Sue.

"Bella. She left a note that Edward was in trouble. She wrote that she and Alice had to go to L.A. to save him in a note she left for me on the table." Dad said and I could hear the pain and tears in his voice. I felt as my face flushed red with anger at my sister. She'd left our father in a time of grief over one his best friends to save her dead beat ex-boyfriend that had left to die in the forest after breaking up with her. How could she do this to him? Not attending the funeral was one thing, but running off at a time like this is a whole new low. And what could be so bad that it was dangerous for a vampire? If it's so dangerous for a vampire then what was my merely human eighteen year sister going to be able to do that would 'save' him? To top it off she had lied to dad when telling him they were running to L.A. Los Angeles is one of the last places that the blood suckers would have moved to. It was one of the sunniest places in the world and though I had learned that vampires don't burn in the sun from the legends, they did sparkle and that would be a little hard to hide in a place like Los Angeles.

"I'll be right down." I said into the phone and hung up. I took a second to reign in my temper before dialing Sam and Emily's number.

"Hello?" Emily answered cheerily.

"Emily, it's Eli. I'm not going in to work today and don't need you to watch Alex today. But could you please send someone out to tell Leah to meet Alex and I my dad's after her shift?"I asked and Emily easily agreed and I could hear her sending Sam out to tell Leah.

"Alright Eli, Sam'll tell her, but if you mind my asking, is everything alright?" Emily asked and I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Isabella ran off with the Cullen. Dad's a mess and I'm going to the house so he's not alone." I sighed and Emily gasped.

"Oh poor Charlie!" Emily whispered.

"You two need anything you give Sam or I a call." She said and I thanked her before hanging up. I quickly called the station to tell them that dad and I wouldn't be in for a few more days. Sandy was sympathetic and said that she would make sure that anything that had to be done would be brought over to the house instead of calling dad into work.

Alex and I sent the rest of the day with dad trying to distract him from the Isabella's absence. Leah showed up after her shift and helped me. Leah told me what she had learned from Jacob while they were on patrol together. Apparently Jake had come by to check on Isabella after the funeral and while he was here he answered the phone in the kitchen. The leech had called under the guise of being his 'father'. Before long the pixie was whisking Isabella away to Italy to save his dumb ass from some sort of vampire royalty because dumbass thought she was dead.

The last time she ran off she came home with a broken leg, fractured skull, scarred wrist, and bruises covering most of her body. This time there would be no telling what her injuries would be, she could end up dead this time around. I sighed and set back into the chair. Whatever entity watched over the human race, I prayed that we had stayed in their good graces.


	32. The Return

**A/N: We've been it! We made 100 favorites! Thank you all to have favorited this story. Please keep the reviews and favorites coming!**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: The Return**

I have stayed with dad for the past two days with no news from or about Isabella. I could see the toll the stress of not knowing was putting on my father and I was starting to suspect that my sister wasn't coming home. Though I hope against hope for dad's sack that she returned home, human that is. The pack was unsettled by the recent events as much as I was. Isabella's sudden disappearance had sparked a suspicion that had set the whole pack on edge. Jacob went back and forth with the anger that she had left for the bloodsucker that had hurt so much and the heart ache that he wasn't enough for her that she could drop him at the drop of a hat and run off for her vampire.

I was just getting Alex and myself ready to go home when the phone rang next to me on the kitchen wall. I reached and answered the phone, expecting it to Leah or Jacob. I was shocked to hear the soft voice of no other than Doctor Cullen on the other end of the line and damn near dropped the phone before composing myself and listening to what he was saying.

"Afternoon, Eli. This is Carlisle Cullen. The family and I are bring back to Forks and are going to stay. Our planes will be landing in about two hours and my family and I will drop Bella at the house in about four hours. I would like to express my sincerest apologizes for not calling sooner, we do hope that you would inform your father of our return with Bella." The leech spoke as if he was informing me that I had a pimple. Like this stunt of my so called sister's was nothing more than her flying down for a visit.

"I will and you make sure to keep that good for nothing son of yours away from my sister." I said before hanging up the receiver with a loud bang as it connected with the cradle. Dad came running into the room looking bewildered.

"Who was that?" Dad asked as I started to remove Alex's and my own jackets and setting them back on the pegs. I left Alex in his carrier to sleep though as I began to pace.

"Doctor Cullen. He and his entire family are coming back to Forks and they're bring Isabella back with them. That means that the good for nothing bastard will be back to and Isabella is sure to be stuck to his side from now on."I growled out as I pulled slightly on my hair. At this rate I was sure to be balding and grey before I'm thirty.

"The hell she will. Once she steps through that door she will only being leaving to go to school and to go to work. That boy will not get another chance to destroy her the way he did before." Dad said and for the first time in a long time I saw a look of pure hatred cross my father's face.

I called Leah to tell her about Bella's coming home and she demanded that I come home. She insisted that they may have changed her even if they were coming. After a long debate I relented and told dad I was going home. He told it was probably for the best and thanked me for all that I had done the last few days.

The next few days passed with little news from dad other than Isabella was home and was not happy about her grounding. Today I am going into Forks hospital to get my stitches removed. Depending on what the doctor saw when he removed the stitched determined if I would have to continue wrapping the scars or if the cuts were healed enough to allowed into the open air. The guys after showing concern for my injury had taken to calling me wolf man. I laughed and shrugged it off, they would never be allowed to know that these scars didn't come from any wolf but from a sadistic fire haired bitch that had changed my life and those around me upside down.

"Morning Officer Swan" Fern, the hospital secretary said as I walked in and placed a clip board on the top of her desk for me as I walked in.

"Morning Ms. Aspen. How are doing this morning?" I asked and she smiled up at me. I saw as her eyes involuntarily moved to look at the bandage that obscured my scars. I was going to have to get used to the staring, it was going to be a regular things that would unavoidable. Emily and Kim had fawned over me when they had seen the bandage and little Claire had even asked and wanted to see them.

"I'm doing alright. How about you, Eli? And your father?" She asked. I smiled down at her as I leaned on the desk and started the paperwork.

"Oh I'm alright. Dad's slowly getting better after all that's happened in the last week and a half."I said and nodded with a sad smile.

"How is the little guy?" She asked looking over the desk to look for the carrier.

"Home with Leah. I plan on going on to dad's for the game tonight." I said and she smiled.

"Well that's great, Eli. Walk on back the doctor should be ready for you in a couple of minutes." She said and I thanked her before heading down the hall that lead to the patient room. I was almost to the room when Dr. Cullen came down the hall to my left.

"Eli? That you?" asked and I turned to look at him and saw as his eyes zeroed in on the bandages.

"What happened?"He asked as he stepped closer.

"There had been some animal reported killings and during a hunt I was attacked." I said and Dr. Cullen's eyed back to the bandages before looking back at me.

"I'm here to get some stitches removed I better get going." I said and without giving him the time to speak hurried down the hall and into the room I needed to be in. Once I was inside I leaned back against the door and sighed while running my hands through my hair.

The rest of my appointment went smoothly. Dr. Grandy pulled the stitches and said they had healed well for as jagged and dirty they had been when I had brought in and that he just wanted to see me next week to be sure they were healing right. He told me that if I experience any continual itching, burning, or if it started to bleed or excrete fluid that I was to call or come in as soon as possible to get it checked for infection. He gave me the last of my week-long antibiotic prescription before sending me on my way. I hurried out of the hospital saying good-bye to Fern as I made my way out. As the door shut behind me I faintly heard someone call my name. I suspected that it was and hurried into my truck and drove toward dad's house. When I glanced back in my mirror could see Dr. Cullen inside the hospital doors as I turned onto the highway and drove away.

I made my way to dad's and let myself in with my key. Dad looked up from the TV as the door shut behind me. He gave a wave and held up a piece of pizza before pointing to the kitchen and looking back to the television. I smirked at our weird sign language before walking into the kitchen and getting myself a couple of slices of pepperoni and honey peppers, grabbing a coke to drink as I walked past the fridge and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to dad and focus on the preseason baseball game between the Mariners and Padres.

It was the bottom of the fifth; the Mariners were up six to three when I heard a loud motor coming down the road. Dad and I both turned to look out the window as Jake pulled into the driveway nest to my truck on a red motorcycle that had been used and abused and seen better days. The symbol on the white gas tank identified the bike as a Honda model. I vaguely recognized the bike and wondered where I had seen it before. There weren't many people crazy enough to ride a motorcycle in one of the United State's rainiest states.

"I didn't know Jake had a motorcycle?"I said as dad and I stood and walked toward the door.

"Neither did I." Dad mumbled before pulling the door open. We watched as Jake climbed off the bike and walked up the walkway to the door.

"Nice bike. When'd you get it?"I asked as Jake came in the door.

"Yeah it is nice, but I don't own it." Jake said and I started to crack up.

"You play real life _Grand Theft Auto_ and the first thing you do is drive it to the Police Chief's house?"I asked rhetorically and laughed a little more. Jake chuckled and dad cracked a smirk, but remained looking sternly at Jake.

"If that death trap on wheels doesn't belong to you Jake, then who does it belong to? Dad asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. Jake looked between dad and I and seemed to brace for something.

"The bike belongs to Bella." Jake rushed out.

"WHAT!" Dad and I yelled. Jake flinched and backed into the door with the force of dad's and my glare.

"What do you mean its Isabella's? You have two minutes to explain."I threatened.

"Bella found these bikes a couple of months back and brought them to me to help her fix them up and teach her how to ride. She even got one for me. I finally got them rebuilt them rebuilt about a month ago and taught her how to ride them." Jake said.

"Why are you bringing it to me now then?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"I felt guilty keeping this from you Charlie, especially since everyone knows your feelings about motorcycles." Jake explained and I had to keep myself from speaking and calling Jake's lie. Dad still looked pissed, but he was holding it in. I personally didn't want to be here when Isabella got home and let the lid off his anger, which would be only a few minutes from now, so I took the only options available at the moment.

"Come on, Jake. I'll take you back to La Push." I said and Jake nodded as he headed back out the door while I grabbed my keys and jacket. I said good-bye to dad and went out to the truck and climbed in with Jake. I pulled out and started toward La Push. Jake seemed to be thinking hard and I decided not to say anything till we were closer to La Push. I turned the corner and saw Jake shift in his seat.

"Pull over here." Jake said. I looked over at him to see if he was serious and pulled over. Jake jumped out and started toward the trees. I rolled the window down to yell out.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I yelled after him. He turned almost into the trees.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" Jake yelled back before disappearing into the trees. I pushed the door open to follow him, but thought better of it and slammed the door back shut. I glared out the widow of the truck as I watched the wind blow the trees and could smell the change in weather. It would rain soon and it was going to be one heck of a storm. Eight minutes later Jake ran out of the trees and hopped back into the truck. I put the truck in gear and started back down the road.

"What the hell Jake? What's up with you?" I asked and he looked down.

"Charlie won't let her out of the house now. She won't be able to be him and she'll be safer."Jake said and I could feel the anger bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"That's what that was about?" I thundered and Jake flinched before a defiant look entered his eyes.

"Yes. The farther from him she is, the safer she'll be." Jake said and I clenched my fists on the steering wheel.

"She only sees him at school and when he drives her home after! There is nothing more dad can do to keep him away other than home school her and that isn't an option! All you did was push her further away and prove in her mind that Edward is the better man!" I yelled causing Jake to shake.

"No, he's not! He's a stinking leech that's going to kill her one way or another! Why can't she see that he is only a tick that is sucking her spirit from her?" Jake yelled and I screeched to a stop on the side of the road.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think that I realize that he is pulling my sister more and more away from her family with every passing day? All you proved today is that you would play dirty to get want you want! He looks like a better guy for it because she can't see that he's doing the same thing! The only way you could change that is if she comes to you and he stops her and tries controlling her. That is when she'll realize her mistake or she'll remain blind Jacob. If you keep going like this all your going to do is get hurt in the process. Let her come to you and if she doesn't come to her senses, cur her off. I know that the longer they're together the shorter her time human becomes. She's getting those around her ready for when she's gone and when she's changed you and the pack will be held to the treaty. The pack will attack, you with them and she will die. Get used to the silence and open your eyes or you'll go down with her."I said before pulling back onto the road. Our 'talk' seemed to have taken the fight out of Jake and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. I pulled into the Blacks' and Jake made to get out.

"You're a good kid Jake. Don't let her take you down with her." I said and he shut the door and headed to the door.


	33. Visit

**A/N: 200 reviews! Thanks to all my wonderful followers for giving me your thoughts and encouragements. Keep them coming.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Thirty Three: Visit**

The reports at the station were piling up. More reports were coming in from towns around Washington, but were focusing mainly on Seattle. CNN had even brought in a reporter to cover a story about the missing and dead in Seattle. All the police in the state and the states surrounding were teaming with missing files and posters. Mr. and Mrs. Biers had come into the station at least once a week. They were sure that their son Riley's disappearance connected to the disappearances and deaths around the state, they were desperate for answers and dad didn't know what else to do. He had helped them plaster most of Washington in missing person flyers as well as distributing his picture to police departments as far as California.

I was finishing up the weeks paperwork when I saw the silver Volvo pull into the station parking lot. Dad had started a weekly dinner at the diner with Isabella without the boyfriend or Alice. He was dropping her off while dad packed up in his office. I said good night to Dan and started for the door. I called bye to dad before heading out to my truck. I went out the side door to prevent being in a situation with my sister and her keeper.

Isabella has been passing notes through dad and Billy to Jake. She wanted to remain friends despite her attachment to Edward. Jake wanted to be friends too, but he was finally realizing that it would be impossible if he was the only one willing to hold up to his promises. Edward had been preventing Isabella from going down to the La Push to make amends and Sam had been keeping Jacob busy in La Push. She hadn't realized that amends was impossible; Jacob would forever be hurt by her betrayal of his faith, for running off after he begged her not to, for turning her back on his friendship as well as her own family.

Jacob had come by the house the other day and watched basketball game with me after dropping his father off at dad's. He couldn't stand to be in the same house with my sister when he knew she was wishing he was Edward. Alex had taken to Jake; he giggled as Jake made funny faces and grabbed his nose. Jake was amazed at how fast he had grown and how much he looked like Isabella. His eyes were changing to the chocolate brown that he would share with his mother and grandfather, the newborn blue was slowly receding. With Jake and Alex I could see what a great father Jake would be in the future, if Isabella didn't succeed with taking him down with her.

I hurried out to my truck and climbed in throwing my clothes and bag into the passenger seat. I saw dad come out the front door and start talking with Isabella and the boyfriend and decided it was safe to leave. I put the truck in drive and start for the exit. I waved and honked as I passed before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. I knew it was rude to avoid my sister, but I wanted no part of her or her vampire boyfriend. I refused to be in middle from the beginning and that wasn't going to change now.

Dad told me that Edward had told him about a set of airline tickets the doctor and his wife had bought Isabella for her birthday that she could use to visit Renee. Dad said that Edward had suggested this weekend would be good to go visit Renee while Isabella had insisted that she wouldn't go without Edward. Dad had okayed the plans and they had left Friday after school. I had my suspicions about this visit to Florida that the pack shared in. It was odd that Cullen was suddenly rushing my sister off to Florida, one of the last places I would expect a vampire to take his girlfriend for vacation. Some of the pack thought that this was a cover story and that Cullen was taking her away to change her. My suspicion is that something was coming and Cullen was getting Isabella out of dodge. I shared my suspicion with Sam and he had said that he had similar thoughts. The pack was patrolling more alertly now and there were always three wolves on patrol.

Sunday Leah and I were finally enjoying some alone time when a single wolf howl rang through the air. All activities immediately stopped and the moment was lost. Leah kissed me hard before rushing out the door and into the trees. I watched out the window into the trees for a while fearing that my suspicions had been founded. I worried about Leah. I stayed in the window till the phone rang and I was forced to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eli, its Emily. Why don't you and Alex come to the house? Kim and Claire are here too." Emily suggested and after a moment of debate I decided that it would be a good distraction to be at Emily's.

"Thanks Em. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I said before hanging up and gathering some things for Alex and getting him from his crib to his carrier. I hurried to get both of us in the truck and get moving down the road. When I got to Em's I was surprised to find the door locked. I knocked and it was only a minute before the door was thrown open and Emily and Kim were rushing us inside.

"Here I'll get him out of the seat while you get your jacket and shoes off." Emily said and whisked a waking Alex into the living room. As I got my jacket off a little body rounded the corner running toward me.

"Unca Ewi, Unca Ewi!" Claire shouted. I bent down and scooped her up causing her to squeal and giggle. Kim laughed from the other side of the room at our antics. It amazed everyone that Claire liked me so much. She would even leave Quil to get a hug and to give a kiss to Uncle Eli. Claire placed a wet kiss on my scars before wiggling to be let down. I set her down and kicked my shoes off and started for the living room.

"So what have you been doing Claire-bear? You been good for Aunt Emily and Kim?" I asked. Claire smiled at the nickname and nodded up at me before motioning with her little finger for me to lean down for her to tell me a secret. I leaned down and she cupped my ear with her little hands before whispering in my ear as well as any two year old can.

"Aunt Emmy and I made cwookies and I got to eat three." She said and held up four fingers causing me to chuckle.

"Don't tell Unca Sam though, it's a secwret." Claire said holding her finger to her lips in and making the 'shhhh' sound.

"Your secret is safe with me." I said and she held out her pinkie finger.

"Pwromise, Unca Ewi?" She asked and I smiled at her before wrapping my finger around her's.

"Promise." I said and she giggled before running over to Emily to play with Alex. I could see Emily and Kim smiling at me.

It was about an hour before the pack came to the house. The girls ran to their wolves while I stayed in the living room with Alex. It was barely a minute before Leah made her way into the living room. She gave a sleeping Alex a kiss on his nose before giving me a kiss on my lips.

"What happened?" I asked and Leah sighed and glared at the wall.

"The red head made a visit. She made a run down the boundary line. The bloodsuckers were chasing her on their side while we chased her on ours. We could have got her too, but that bulked up leech with the blonde was crossing the line. The chase stopped when we all backed up Paul." Leah said and she started to tremble with her anger. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, calming her down.

"You're right we could have had that bitch…"

"Language!" Emily called cutting Paul off from her spot in Sam's arms.

"Unca Paul! A dollar in the swear jar!" Claire squealed as she sat on Quil's shoulders. Paul grumbled as he reached for his wallet and walked to the swear jar.

"What was that Paul? Did I hear what I think I heard?" Jared teased as Paul passed him and Kim.

"Shut up Jared." Paul replied as he placed the dollar in the jar. We all laughed. A nice end to the stressful conversation for the time being. Emily insisted that we all stay for dinner, since she had made enough and we all caved with her opening the oven and the smell of ham met our noses. Once the food was gone and the plates were cleaned everyone moved to the living room once again. Seth talked Embry into playing Xbox with him while everyone else sat around and watched them gaming. I saw as Sam motioned for Jake to come with him and the two made their way into the kitchen.

After a while we all wrapped up the night and made our ways home. As we were leaving Sam caught me and pulled me off to the side to talk.

"I know you don't want to be involved, but I figured you would want to be forewarned." Sam said and I nodded while motioning for him to continue.

"Jake's gonna go to the school to 'remind' the Cullens of the treaty. He also wants to make sure that they brought her back human." Sam said and I snorted.

"Okay. Whatever. As long as it doesn't start a war I'm fine with it." I said and Sam patted my shoulder and we shook hands before I headed home with Leah and Alex to finish our earlier activities.

I tried to stay in bed a little longer after Leah left for patrol earlier in the morning, but my attempt was in vain. The bed was freezing without her and the blankets couldn't mimic the feeling and heat of having laying her in my arms as I slept. I gave up after an hour and left the cold comfort of the bed for making myself a cup of coffee and preparing Alex's bag to go to Emily's. I flipped on the TV as CNN was giving their update about Seattle. The death and missing count was still rising and the police were starting to suspect that gang activity was at fault. I highly doubt a gang would be killing this many people, it didn't make sense. Gangs would be after young adult or older teens, some of the missing and dead were in their thirties or forties. Gangs wouldn't be killing this many people either, if they were trying to recruit, killing the recruits would be counterproductive.

I wasn't allowed anymore time to ponder the situation in Seattle once Alex woke and started fussing. I pulled up to Emily's and was getting Alex out of the truck when Sam came out to help. Since Leah phased everyone in the pack started meeting at Emily and Sam's before school for breakfast. Leah and Jared had just come in from patrol when a rumble of a motorcycle could be heard coming up the road. Jake was coming back from his trip to Forks. I looked down at my watch, Jake had made good time with his visit, but something didn't feel right.

When the motor quieted we all could hear two voices coming toward the house. Everyone had different reactions when they recognized the voice Jake was talking to. Paul grabbed a couple muffins and made his way out the back door with Seth on his tail before anyone could say anything. Seth had become Paul's second wingman when Jake had been ignoring him in favor of pining over my sister. I knew Emily wasn't thrilled about the added company, but did well to cover it up before Jake and Isabella made it into the house.

Isabella stopped mid sentence as she spotted me among the group and froze in place. Her face turned red as she looked at me and then at Jake. The scene would have been comical if we all hadn't been bracing for impact. She looked as if smoke should have been billowing from ears and someone was waving a red rag in front her.

"My brother knows about all of this and you didn't tell me!" Isabella screeched at Jake and he cringed away.

"He asked all of us not to." He said and she turned her death glare to me.

"How was I not privy to knowing you know about this?" She seethed. I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms.

"Because I don't want to be your vent, your consoler, or your go between. You got yourself into this situation with the supernatural and if you want out you can do so on your own. If you hadn't noticed I tried to keep you out of this world, but you jumped in feet first. I refuse to be guilt tripped about telling you when you know you would have dragged me into every situation you got yourself into. You would have used me to help you with your cover story. Like when you ran to Phoenix or your trip to save your worthless leech of a boyfriend, which we all know you didn't go to L.A. This is your mess and I refuse to be stuck in the middle to help you clean up."I said and if it was possible Isabella got redder.

"How dare you! I love him and you don't know him like I do! He and his family are good people! Better than you have ever been!" She screamed and with that Leah was out of her chair and in Isabella's face. I could see Isabella swallow hard as she took in Leah's angry expression.

"You listen to me and you listen good." Leah spoke punctuating every word.

"Eli is one of the best men I know and he did what he could to help you and all you did in return is disrespect and treat him like dirt. Now your leeched put everyone within 50 miles in danger, including you. Because of your leeches attracting other leeches here my father is dead, every Quileute man in this room and I were forced to phase into wolves and got your brother those scars on his face. That red head that after you and your precious bloodsuckers did that to him because you couldn't keep your nose from where it didn't belong. Eli warned you about the Cullens, he took care of you when you were pregnant and he is even raising your kid because you couldn't handle life without your vampire. Now your son will think of you like Eli thinks of your mother. You have treated everyone that has tried to help you like trash and have showed no gratitude. If you ever even think about accusing Eli of being anything other than the wonderful man he is, you better think long and hard about the person you are and not even your precious bloodsuckers will be able to protect you from me." Leah said before coming back over to her chair next to me and glaring at Isabella.

We could all see the tears that were boiling in her eyes and the rage that hid behind them. She looked around the room and saw that no one was going to stand up for her or argue against Leah. She gave a loud cry before stomping out the door. Jake hesitated before following her out. We all sat in silence for a minute before it became too much and Quil decided to break it.

"Seth and Paul are going to be upset they missed that." He said and everyone laughed and started their commentary on what had just happened. I leaned over to Leah and kissed her.

"I love you. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met." She smiled and leaned into me as we settled in for breakfast with our friends.


	34. Thief

**Chapter Thirty Four: Thief**

I came home from the station to find Leah's car gone and the house empty. I found a note on the counter from saying that Sam had called a pack meeting. I set the note and my bag down, grabbing my keys back up, heading out the door to my truck. Emily greeted me at the door and led me into the living room. Seth immediately got up to allow me to sit next to Leah well he joined Alex on the floor while he had tummy time. I kissed Leah and pulled her into my side before looking around the room and noticed that Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jake? He on patrol?" I asked. All noise in the room stopped and Sam hesitated before shaking his head.

"No, Bella called him." He said and I sighed as I ran a hand down my face that wasn't wrapped around Leah's shoulders.

"What's happened now?" I asked as I looked around the room. Nobody seemed to want to tell me, not even Leah. Finally Paul let out a deep sigh and sat up straight in the chair and squared his shoulders.

"Apparently while Bella was out this morning she had an unwanted visitor. The Cullens and Bella want the packs help in tracking the guy. They didn't recognize the scent and wanted someone from the pack to get the scent so we'll recognize it if we come acrossed it." Paul said and my mind started to race.

"Is my father alright?" I asked.

"Yes." Leah said as she ran her hand up and down my back in comfort. I sighed and relaxed back into the couch.

"What is going to happen now?" I asked.

"First Jake is going to get the scent and later all of us will have a pack meeting so all of us will have the scent. Then we'll go from there. We can't be certain that the leech will come back or that it wasn't one the vampire royalty coming to check on the Cullens." Sam said and I nodded. I turned to Emily.

"What time do you want me at the beach to help with set up for the council meeting and bonfire?" I asked and Emily shook her head.

"No. You and Leah will have no part in setting up. Leah promised to make a cake and a couple pies for the meeting. You help her get the cake and pies here at six and that will be enough. And I don't wanna see you till then. I see you before six and you will sit on a log and do nothing." Emily threatened and I put my hands in the air in surrender. The only thing worse than working your ass off is sitting around bored out of your mind.

"Yes Emily. I cross my heart and hope to die that you will not see me at the beach till six." I said and made an 'x' over my chest to show my sincerity. She smiled and gave me a short nod before pointing to the door.

"Now you get out of here and help Leah with those cakes and pies." Emily said and everyone laughed as I stood up and walked right out the door. I waited outside the door till Leah came out with Alex. She laughed as she handed me my jacket and shoes before continuing to the truck with a shake of her head. I gave Emily a salute before climbing up into the truck and pulling out.

As promise the three of us showed up to the pack bonfire at six. I watched as Emily glanced at her watch and smiled as she saw it was exactly six. I helped Leah down from the truck and got Alex out. Jared and Kim came over to help take the food over to the tables. Alex cooed up at Kim and she smiled down at him before taking him in her arms, she and Leah joined Emily and Claire by the fire. Jared and I shook our heads as Emily and Kim proceeded to coo over Alex as he giggled and reached for them. Paul came over and took some of the food from the bed of the truck.

"What is it about a baby that makes women turn to goo?" Paul asked as we placed the food on the table.

"The innocence and the dependency." Sam said causing me to jump slightly. I hadn't noticed Sam coming up behind the three of us. Paul and Jared cracked up and Sam smirked at my reaction.

"A little jumpy tonight, are we Eli?" Sam asked and I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. Could you guys make a little noise when you move around us mere humans? Break a stick or something? It's freaky when people seem to appear out of nowhere." I said and the guys shrugged and chuckled.

We all joined in meaningless conversation till we saw Jake's rabbit pull up in the parking lot. All conversation stopped when we noticed the second form in the car. Isabella and Jake got out of the rabbit and started toward the fire. Isabella was looking around nervously and froze when she spotted me and her eyes immediately flickered away and found Leah sitting on a log beside Seth. I immediately searched for Alex and saw that he was hidden away with Quil and Claire. Quil quickly usher Claire toward me. He passed Alex off before continuing further down the beach to keep Claire away from the commotion that was sure to occur when Isabella was involved.

Jake left Isabella with Emily on a log before walking toward the drinks. He got himself a soda before coming over to join the four of us off to the side. I couldn't believe that Jake was dumb enough to actually bring my sister to the pack meeting after what had gone down the last time he had brought my sister here. I could see that Leah was not pleased with Isabella's arrival and neither were most of the pack.

"Why did you bring my sister?" I asked Jake and he said. He was obviously expecting this question.

"The pack and the Cullens came to an agreement that since the leech had been in your father's house and had stolen some of Bella's things that it would be wise to have at least one Cullen or wolf with her at all times." Sam explained. I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

"Do me a favor and keep Isabella and Leah far away from each other?" I asked and Sam nodded his understanding.

"Though it would be sure to be entertaining." Paul muttered and we all turned to glare at him. He shrunk back slightly before straighten and shrugging his shoulders. He obviously didn't regret his statement and wasn't going to apologize for it.

"So why is my sister here instead of with the Cullen like usual?" I inquired toward Jake.

"They all went hunting." Jake said and I cringed at the term. The term means to go out with a gun and patiently wait for an animal to cross your path. With hunting there was always the chance that you came out empty handed and without firing a shot. They on the other hand went into the forest and tracked down the animal before tearing into them, draining them of their blood. Hunting was supposed to be for meat, it was horrendous that they let that meat waste when it could feed so many.

After eating and starting up conversation again Seth and Claire talked Quil, Embry and I into making marshmallows with them. I could feel the others looking at us and I knew that the guys would bust my stones later while Emily, Kim and Leah were probably smiling at us and thinking how cute it was. I loaded up a s'more with chocolate before walking over to Leah and giving it to her. She was a sucker for chocolate. She smiled and gave me a kiss as Emily and Kim awed and Embry and Quil faked gagged. I heard Claire giggle and saw that Quil was whispering something in here ear.

"Unce Ewi! No do that! You get cwooties!" Claire squealed and the group erupted in laughter at the two year old. She looked around herself confused beginning giggling, too. When we all calmed down Billy cleared his throat and everyone turned to him and an intense calm settled or the group as Billy prepared to recite the legends. Billy's deep smooth voice recited the legends with a practiced ease from memory. It was amazing to listen to Billy and Old Quil tell the legends, but it felt off not to have Harry telling his portions of the legends. Leah leaned into my side, the only thing that reminded me that even though I could clearly imagine the events as Billy spoke, I was here, in the past with my own future to play out and be entwined with Leah's and Alex's.

The drift wood fire burned bright in the center of the group, its changing colors almost illustrating the scenes as Billy spoke. I could see the men leaving their bodies under the protection of their wives, Taha Aki speaking with the wolf and howling the songs of the Quileutes to the warriors. I could see the wolves fighting the cold ones, the third wife sacrificing herself for her husband and her son. Even the making of the treaty with the strange yellow eyed cold ones that Isabella had become so close with.

The fire still burned bright as Billy ended the telling of the legends. Claire was asleep in Quil's arms while Kim and Emily weren't far behind in Sam and Jared's arms. I looked around the group to find that Isabella had also fallen asleep. She was leaning against Jake's arm as she slept, he moved to pick her up and said good bye as he headed to the rabbit, probably to return my sister to her leech at the treaty line.

Sam and Jared carried Emily and Kim to their cars with Quil not far behind with Claire. She stirred slightly before snuggling into the heat that radiated off of Quil. I stood and helped Sue get Billy into her car as Old Quil moved to catch up with Quil to go home. Embry, Seth and I packed up the food tables, collected the trash bag and put out the fire before heading home ourselves. Leah and Alex were waiting in the truck when I climbed in. The dash board shining with the clock saying it was almost one in the morning. I was surprised to say that the meeting had gone off without a hitch even though Isabella had come.

Leah grabbed my hand as we drove toward the house. She looked to be thinking hard about something as she stared out the window into the darkness of the trees that lined the road. I let her have her privacy as I turned the radio on softly as background noise. The music seemed to pierce the silence like a knife. I stayed focused on the road as I moved my thumb in circles on Leah's hand over the console.

"Your birthday's coming up soon."Leah said and I looked over at her before looking back at the road. I was confused what my birthday had to do with anything.

"Is that what you were thinking so hard about?"I asked and she smiled.

"Partly. Do you think that Grandma Sue and Uncle Seth would be receptive to keeping Alex for a night while I wish you a _**very**_ happy birthday?" Leah asked with a sly grin. I grinned out the windshield at the prospect of a night of just Leah and myself all alone without any distractions. Leah laughed before slapping my chest. I groaned and rubbed the spot she hit as it stung.

"I think Sue would be over the moon about having Alex over for a night and it would give Seth a task he wouldn't expect."I said with a chuckled and Leah laughed lightly too at the idea.

"I personally can't wait to have you all to myself. It has been far too long since we have had any proper alone time." I said and Leah nodded as she entwined her hand with mine once again. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek as I pulled onto our road. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

How did I get so lucky?

 **A/N: I know we all know the legends by heart because we are die-hard fans. So I saved so time and brushed over the legend telling. Pardon my laziness. : )**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	35. Center Stage

**Chapter Thirty Five: Center Stage**

"Eli, you have to come." Dad said firmly into the phone and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't think she would want me there." I said hoping that would work.

"Of course she does. You're her brother." Dad argued. I was running out of excuses to give him.

"I promised Sue that I would help install her new ceiling fan today and paint Leah's old room to turn it into the guest room." I said and I heard dad sigh. Leah looked up at me from the other side of the table and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged and she shook her head as she chuckled at me. It was true that I had promised to help Sue, but sometime this week, not exactly today.

"Elijah, I doubt Sue would be mad if you pushed that off to another day so you can go to your sister's graduation." Dad said.

"Isn't this a little hypocritical? She didn't come to my graduation." I argued.

"She also lived in another state with a woman that wouldn't let her come to your graduation. There is no excuse Eli. You will be at Bella's graduation." Dad said and hung up the phone. I put the phone down and ran a hand down my face.

"What is so bad about going to the graduation ceremony?" Leah asked as she burped Alex.

"I always hated that school. So many bad memories. Kerry is the worst decision I ever made and being around her is my punishment. Her youngest sister is graduating today, too. She's sure to be there and she's sure to search me out. Kerry plus my sister's boyfriend and family equals one crept out Eli." I said. Alex let out a burped and Leah's set him down to sleep in his bouncy chair.

"I hate the idea of you being in the same room as those leeches, but there's nothing I can do. Though if that girl so much as touches you I will feed her the bitch her heart on a silver platter." Leah said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer to kiss her. I let my hands wander down her body as I started moving us toward the stairs to go up to our bedroom as the moment got more intense. I reached to remove Leah shirt when twin howls pierced the air. We broke apart and Alex started screaming from his seat. Leah gave me a quick kiss before running out the door. I moved over to Alex and picked him up to calm him down. It took a couple minutes, but he finally calmed and went back to sleep.

With Alex sleeping I took him upstairs and laid him in his crib. I walked into our bedroom and collected the lock box from the top of the closet. I had been replaying the conversation that I had had with Harry before he died. I had cut out of work early two weeks ago and made a trip to Port Angeles to a jewelry shop that made one-of-a-kind rings. The woman that owned the store had helped me make a ring for Leah. It was a simple rose gold band; the main stone was a black diamond that was set in-between two moonstones. The woman had gushed over how beautiful the ring was and that my girlfriend was one of the luckiest women alive. I thought she was going to faint when I replied and said the clichéd line that I was the lucky one. I even had had her inscribe _My Friend, My Life, My Love_ on the inside of the ring in Quileute.

The woman was puzzled by the odd symbols and the words they represent in the language she didn't recognized and seemed a little frustrated when I refused to reveal their meaning in English. Billy had been helpful with the engraving. I understood a variety of Quileute phrases having been on the rez and hearing them throughout my childhood, but I don't know the expanse of the language that Billy did or how to write it. The elders and their children did, but I trusted Billy not to tell anyone about my request or what I was planning to do with it. I hadn't even told dad about my plans to propose to Leah, he gossiped like an old woman and this was my best kept secret.

I sat on the bed staring at the ring. I had been trying to figure out how to propose for a while now, but with Harry's death, Leah's phasing, and now the recent vampire activity there never seemed to be a perfect moment or a certainty that if I planned something she wouldn't be called away before I could get the question out by a howl or by a pack member interrupting the moment. I heard the door shut down stairs and quickly moved to put the ring back in the lock box and put the box back in the closet.

"Eli?" Leah called from downstairs.

"Up here!" I call back and grabbed my well read copy of _Fight Club_ by Chuck Palahniuk and opening it up to a random page. I could hear Leah making her way upstairs and set the book down on my end table as she came into our room and sat down on the bed next to me.

"What was wrong?" I asked while wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Two more phased. Two boys, barely fourteen. It was bad enough that Seth is fifteen, but to have them this young. Barely in puberty and they have their childhood torn from them to be replaced with a life of legend and horror." She said and I kissed the top of her head.

"That makes ten." I whispered and she nodded. Leah and I stayed together with me holding her till Alex woke and started fussing in his nursery. I kissed Leah's cheek before standing and leaving the room.

The rest day was somber and led into a somber night. My mood wasn't much improved by the morning and Leah rubbed my shoulder and kissed me before I left to meet dad at the school. The school was a madhouse with crying parents and nervous, shaking graduates. The parking lot was full, forcing people to park along the highway, myself one of them. I found dad toward the back of the gym and was surprised to find dad wasn't alone. Next to him were Jake and Billy. I took the seat at the end of the aisle next to Billy. As the music played to signal the arrival of the graduates I shared a look with Jake that he quickly looked down from. He knew why I was irritated at him being here, it showed the weakness of his resolved to get over my sister, to escape from her grasp.

The precession of the graduates went by fast. Poor Mrs. Cope could barely keep up with the speed that Mr. Green was announcing the names of the students. Seemed as though Mr. Green was just as anxious as everyone else for this to be over and to get on with day and its celebrations. I stayed long enough to congratulate Isabella and nod to Edward before making a beeline for exit I was almost out the door when a short pale figure blocked my way out of the gym. I groan as I looked down and saw that it was Isabella's vampiric pixie friend, the boyfriend's sister.

"You're coming to the party later." She said and tilted her head to the side. Her question seemed more like a statement than a question or suggestion.

"The hell I am." I said and tried step around her.

"But she really wants you there." She said as she positioned herself in my way again.

"No she doesn't. She probably didn't even want me here. Let alone at her party. And if she really wanted me there she would ask me herself instead of having you do it for her." I said and moved again.

"You'll regret not coming." She said losing the smile that had been plastered on her face. I stepped closer to her as I towered over her.

"Is that a threat, Miss Cullen?" I asked.

"No. It's a statement. You'll regret not spending this time with your sister." She said and I motioned for her to follow me outside. I walked toward my truck, but stopped at the edge of the parking lot.

"Listen here and listen well. Isabella and I were raised by different people. She was raised by our selfish self-centered mother while I was raised by a selfless, do anything he can for anyone father. She has done nothing, but hurt me and my father since she was old enough to know how. We never got along and that has been proven in the last year. Since she has gotten with you and your 'family' she has pushed everyone away even more. When you left that was what made it so hard for her to recover from the heartache. You had isolated her, you and your 'family'. I put distance between us before you left and I'm doing it again now that you're back. I know I'm going to lose my sister, by her choice. I've accepted that, though I hate it. She has distanced herself from everyone once again. So don't ask me to stick my neck out for her and cater to her loss when she wouldn't do the same for me." I said and moved to leave.

"When do I get to meet my nephew?" The pixie asked as I took a step away. I turned around and glared at her.

"Never. He's not your nephew and he never will be. You can't claim him as your nephew when his mother won't claim him her son." I said and walked away. I heard what I can only assume was a muffled scream from the pixie as I walked away, but I didn't care. How dare she lay a claim to Alex when there wasn't a thread for that claim to grasp? He never was and never will be part of the Cullens. I would die at my own hand before Alex would ever be near one of those vial creatures that turned his mother against him and her own family. Against the people that cared for her, that helped her, her own blood!

I knew that dad would be bringing Isabella to dinner at the lodge and that he would want me there. I sat out in the parking lot till I saw dad pull in with Isabella. Dad had been pleasantly surprised to see that I had showed up to have dinner with him and Isabella. We had a pleasant time at dinner, Isabella and I spoke little, but dad made up for our lack of communication. I saw when Isabella thought that dad and I weren't looking that she would stuff little bits of her meal into her napkin. I made sure she knew that I had seen it the next time she did it, causing her to blush red at being caught.

After dad finished his meal he turned and talked to the other families of the other graduates, causing Isabella to become annoyed as she wanted to leave. I told dad to finish his conversation before motioning for Isabella to join me outside. I saw as she watched the tree line with a sharp eye and figured her Cullen was somewhere in the trees.

"Your boyfriend watching?" I asked as I leaned up against my truck. She seemed startled by my question and quickly shook her head. I sighed and reached into my pocket for the graduation gift that I had gotten for Isabella.

"I know that he has the money and resources to replace or upgrade any piece of jewelry or anything that I could spend money on so I thought to make you something. I've accepted that you'll be leaving and if you care to take it with you, it will always remind you where you came from." I said and handed here the small wooden swan that I had made and painted. On the bottom was Isabella Swan born 9/13/88 in Forks, Washington. Around the swan's neck was a pink ribbon with sister written on it in black paint.

She took the swan and looked it over. She ran her finger over the bottom. She looked surprised by the gift, like she hadn't been expecting anything. She looked up at me with a small smile. She put the swan in her bag before shocking the hell out of me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. After a second of hesitation I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Eli. It's beautiful and means a lot." She said before pulling back. I could see unshed tears in eyes. Over her head I could see dad coming out the door and patted her shoulder before pointing to dad who was ready to go. She smiled before turning and getting in the cruiser with dad. I waved and turned to get in my truck as they drove past me.

"Eli!" I heard someone yell as I opened my truck door. I turned to the sound of my name and wished I had ignored it and climbed into the truck. Running toward me acrossed the parking was Kerry.

"Kerry. How are you?" I asked with forced politeness.

"I'm doing great! How are you Eli? Heard you became an uncle since the last I saw you." She said with a creepy smile.

"I'm doing fine. And yep, I'm uncle. He's five months old now." I said with slow nod as I did the math in my head.

"Oh I just love babies!" Kerry squealed and I tried to hide my wince at the sound.

"Yeah, well I better be getting home." I said and made a move to climb into the truck.

"Aren't you going to the graduation party?" Kerry asked curious

"Fraid not. Got to be up early in the morning." I said and she nodded and I jumped up into the truck.

"Maybe we can meet up for breakfast sometime this week while I'm still in town?" She asked and I sighed.

"Kerry, I hate to tell ya, but I'm seeing someone. It would be wrong to meet up. I don't want to give you the wrong impression." I said and she looked upset.

"It would be wrong to meet up with me?" She said and I swear her bottom lip trembled. Oh shit! I thought and rushed to think about something to make it better.

"Well I don't want to cut into your time with your sister and your family while her. I know you don't come home often and you should send your time with them while you are." I hurried out and she seemed to think about it and smiled.

"You are such a great man, Eli. With a good heart. Your right. We'll meet up next time." She said. Before I could stop her she pecked my cheek and gave me hug before going back inside. Oh no! Leah is going to kill me! I thought and slowly put the truck in drive and starting the trip back to La Push.

I had been so close to making it through the day!


	36. The Question

**Chapter Thirty Six: The Question**

As I was driving back to La Push I started thinking about the ring that was sitting in the lock on the top shelf of the closet waiting. I thought about the time I was wasting as I waited for the perfect moment to ask her when I could be counting down the days till she became my wife. I wanted her to be mine and to wear my claim on her finger. I was glad that I had asked Harry for his blessing that day; I knew it would make Leah happy to know that her father had approved. Without any further hesitation I grabbed my phone out if the console and dialed Sue's phone number, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Seth answered the phone.

"Hey Seth, its Eli." I said.

"Hey Eli. How was the graduation ceremony?" Seth asked and I had to smile. The kid was such a kind person. While everyone else in the pack was upset with my sister and mad about what she was doing to Jacob, he refused to speak bad or act any different about them than he ever had.

"It was alright. May I speak to Sue?" I asked and he hurried to get her on line after saying good-bye.

"Hello Eli. What can I do for you?" Sue asked.

"I was wondering if you would be up to watching Alex for the night? I want to do something special for Leah." I said and I didn't expect how enthusiastic she was going to be.

"Absolutely! You bring him right down and you two have fun! I have to get the old play pen out and get the bottle warmer out!" Sue started to rattle off things that she needed to get out and what she was going to do with him while he was there. I smiled and politely got off the phone with the promise that we would be right there.

I parked the truck and found Leah in the living room reading a book while Alex napped in his bouncy chair next to her. I smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. At the last second she turned her head and caught my lips with hers. I smiled as we broke away. I went upstairs and packed Alex's an overnight bag as well as grabbed the ring box from the closet and placed the ring in my pocket. I went back down stairs and leaned over the back of the couch, setting my chin on Leah's shoulder as she continued to read. She turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you say to a little alone time tonight?" I asked.

"It sounds wonderful, but we'd have to get someone to watch Alex. It's a little short notice to ask someone to babysit." Leah said with a confused frown. I smiled at her.

"What if I said that I had a babysitter set up and all you had to do is get yourself ready for a night of star gazing like we used to when we were kids with perhaps a special stop to the store before it closes to get you some of your favorite chocolates?" I questioned and she beamed up at me. She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you more every day, Eli." She said before kissing me again.

"I never thought that I would be able to love someone as much as I love you, Leah Clearwater." I said before kissing her and sending her upstairs to get ready.

"I'll take Alex to the sitter and be back in a couple minutes." I send and gave her one final kiss before getting Alex in his car seat without waking him and getting him in the truck. Sue met us at the door as we pulled in and excitedly took Alex while I grabbed the bag and followed her inside. Seth smirked when I got inside.

"Took the kid and left you with the bag?" He said and motioned to the diaper bag. I chuckled and nodded as I set the bag down on the table.

"Yes and its Uncle Seth's job to make sure that Alex isn't cuddled to death." I said while trying to keep a stern look on my face. It obviously didn't work as Seth laughed at me. I said good-bye to Seth and shouted my good-bye to Sue before leaving. When I got back Leah was ready and waiting on the couch. I leaned down and gave her a kiss before heading toward the stairs.

"Why do you smell like perfume?" Leah asked and I sniffed at my shirt. There was an almost fruity smell.

"Kerry caught me after dinner and hugged me." I said and waited for the reaction.

"Why did she hug you?" Leah asked as she stood from the couch and crossed her arms across her chest.

"She asked me to meet her for breakfast while she was back in town. I tried to let her down lightly, but she started to cry so I distracted her by suggested that she visit with her family. She stopped crying and told me I was a good guy and hugged me before I could get away." I spilled everything knowing not telling her could only land my ass in more trouble. Leah walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well, I may not like the fact that she touched you. I do have to agree that you are a good guy." She said with a small smile. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Only a good guy?" I asked trying to be serious. She laughed and kissed me again.

"Yes a very good guy that I love very much." She said. I smiled and moved away to go upstairs and change my shirt.

The sun could barely be seen as it set when we pulled up to the beach. Leah and I walked close together, hand in hand as we made our way down the beach toward our spot. Our spot was a small cove just inside the forest that looked out to the water and the sunset. We sat on the rock that served as a bench and watched as the remainder of the sun made its way into the horizon. As the moon joined the sun for that few short minutes between day and night I finally built up the courage to speak.

"Leah?" I said.

"Eli?" She said and turned to look at me.

"Leah, there's something that I have been meaning to ask you for a while now." I said and sank my hand into my pocket to fiddle with the ring.

"Well, what is it?" Leah asked as she moved a little closer and laid her hand on my arm. I took a breath and stood up and turned to face her. She looked confused, until I slowly sank down on one knee and pulled the ring from my pocket. She covered her mouth with her hand and I could see the tears well in her eyes as she realized what my question was going to be.

"Leah, we've been friends since before we were old enough to remember. I have promised you multiple times that I would always be your friend and be there for you, whether it be to laugh with you or give you a shoulder to cry on. Now I want to take my promise to the next stage. I realized merely being your boyfriend wasn't enough of a commitment to express how much I care and the love I have for you. I feel that putting this ring on your finger will never be enough to express my feelings, but that it's a good place to start. I've heard that even the sun leaves you in your darkest hour, but the moon will always be there to light your way back to the day. Will you give me the chance to be your moon and the honor of calling you my wife?" I asked and the tears ran down Leah's face. I was getting more worried by the second as she didn't answer my question.

"Leah?" I asked and she seemed to shake out of her haze and sunk to her knees in front of me.

"Oh Eli! Of course I'll marry you!" She said and threw her arms around me and I pulled her in and crashed my lips to hers. When we pulled apart I slipped the ring on her finger. She shifted her hand to watch the stone gleam in the moon light. I kissed her finger before leaning up and kissing her again. She looked down at the ring. I worried that she didn't like it.

"I know we're not the normal couple and I wanted the ring to signify that. The black diamond to signify the darkest we have both seen in our lives and led us to finally get together. Then the moonstones stand for the light we've found in each other and the happiness that we have felt and hope to endure for the rest of our lives." I said and Leah looked up from the ring to me and smiled.

"It's perfect, Eli." She said and leaned in to kiss me. I felt as her hands ran down my spine, sending shivers through me. My hands started to wander her body as I moved my mouth from her's to kiss along her jaw and down her throat. She pulled at my shirt and pulled it over my head before connecting her lips back with mine. I could feel her pulling at my belt as I found the hem of shirt and started to pull it up as our lips refused to part. I had gotten her shirt off and had laid us down in the sand. I started slowing kissing my way down her body and slowed started to remove her pants when I heard the ringing of Leah's phone. I groaned and threw the phone on the other side of the cove. Leah giggled and brought my face back up to kiss me. We continued to get heated till we heard the phone ringing again.

"No!" I said and held tight to Leah as she made a move for the phone.

"Let it be just this once. We're always interrupted!" I exclaimed and she giggled as she patted my head and grabbed the phone.

"It could be mom about Alex." Leah said and I grabbed the phone and answered it.

"What?" I asked in the phone and Leah gave me a look before shaking her head at me.

"Eli? It's Sam. We're having a pack meeting. We got some new information. Get here as soon as possible." Sam said and hung up. I grumbled at the phone as I shut it and threw it down in the sand before letting my head fall on Leah's stomach with a groan. She laughed and started to get up while I continued to pout on the ground.

"Come on, Eli. We have to go." She said and started to get dressed. I groaned again and hit my head into the sand.

"Come on, Eli. I'll go without you." Leah threatened and sighed when I didn't move. I knew she wouldn't leave without me, she forgot I knew her too well.

"Eli, if you come, I'll make it up to you later." She whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I slowly lifted my head to look at her.

"You promise?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. I grudgingly got up off the ground and started redressing.

When we got to Sam and Emily's everyone was already there and waiting in the living room. I glared at them all as we came in and took a seat on the couch with Leah on my lap. Seth grinned on the other side of the room. I glared harder at him till he looked down and away from me. Leah slapped my chest to gather my attention back to the group. Everyone looked amused at my attitude, but nobody seemed to want to mention it.

"So what's this new oh so important information?" I asked. Sam looked over at Jake, Quil and Embry to explain. Quil and Embry looked to Jake who cleared his throat before speaking.

"When Quil, Embry and I were at the party Bella started trying to avoid me and was looking for the pixie. I finally got her to start talking when the pixie appeared out nowhere with her mate. The pixie had gotten a 'vision' about some army of newborns. Young vampires are coming to attack Forks in a mission to get Bella. Apparently these vamps are different from the Cullens in more ways than drinking human blood. They say they'll need our help and have arranged for a training session of sorts later tonight. To help us all better coordinate an attack. They'll be coming towards the end of the week." Jake said and there was a stunned silence before the room erupted with noise.

"Hey!" Sam yelled right before I gave a shrill whistle that quieted everyone as they covered their ears and cringed. Sam nodded at me in thanks and I gave him a nod back before he started talking.

"Alright. This is a something new to all of us. We'll meet back up at two to head toward the agreed meeting place. Till then Paul and Jacob will go on patrol while everyone one else goes home." Sam said and everyone started to move toward the door. Leah stood from my lap and grabbed my hand.

"NO?" Emily said and covered her mouth while staring at Leah. Everyone stopped and started looking at Leah and I, too. Emily dropped her hands from to reveal her smile as she reached out and reached forward pulling Leah in for a hug.

"Oh congratulation you two!" Emily said and released Leah to hug me. All the guys and Kim were looking at us with confusion.

"What's up?" Embry asked. I smiled and pulled Leah into my side.

"I proposed to Leah and she said yes." I said and the room once again erupted, but this time with joy. Kim came over to give Leah a hug while the guys came over to congratulate me with a smack on the back.

"That explains a lot." Sam chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned.

"Yeah, why you were mad when you answered the phone and when you got here. You were celebrating." Sam said and the other guys laughed.

"Almost, till the ringing interrupted. Any sooner and I wouldn't have gotten the question out." I said and Sam smacked my shoulder again. As we finally got out if the house I could see Seth by the forest. I motioned toward the truck; Leah looked at her brother before slowly nodding and walking to the truck. I made my way over to the tree line and stood next to Seth and looked out into the darkness with him.

"You alright, kid?" I asked and he chuckled, but it didn't sound like Seth's normal laugh.

"Your only four years older than me." He said and I clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk.

"I know, but when something's wrong you look younger. The phase has muffled a little of it though, it's a little harder to tell now." I said and Seth smirked.

"You going to tell me what's wrong or are you going to make me guess?" I asked and sighed while leaning back into a tree.

"I feel like I'm losing my sister." He said and I nodded. I had guessed it was something like that.

"How's that?" I asked as I leaned back against the tree with him.

"She and I used to be so close when we were younger. She was always there. Then, she dated Sam and became a little distant. When he broke her heart she closed herself off entirely except for you. You are the only one she would talk or confide in. When she started dating you it got better she was more herself, but we still weren't back to normal. Now she lives with you and takes care of a baby and you're getting married." He said and I gave him a small smile and put my arm around his shoulder in a side hug.

"You're not losing her. You can see her pretty much whenever. You can come ever to the house anytime." I said and then thought of something.

"Just call ahead." I said and Seth grimaced at the implication.

"Yeah. I'll make sure to do that." He said before he sighed.

"Well I guess I do get something out of this." He said and smirked.

"And what is that?" I asked, corking my eyebrow at him.

"I get an older brother to torment." He said with a laugh. I chuckled before capturing his head in a head lock and giving him a nuggie with my fist.

"Bring it kid. You always had one. Whether you realized it or not." I said and gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Why don't we give you a ride back to the house?" I asked.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks." He said and we both walked to the truck with a smile.

"So if you're going to be my brother does that mean I get to drive your truck?" Seth asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a shrug and he brightened like a kid on Christmas.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Once you've had your license for a year without any accidents." I said and saw him deflate.

Seth grumbled as we got in the truck and for a minute after we got in the truck, but quieted a few minute later and thanked us for the ride as he got out. I pulled back out onto the road to head back to the beach.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked as she realized that we weren't going home.

"You promised to make it up to me, remember?" I asked and looked down at the clock.

"We have five hours before you have to meet back up with the others." I said and Leah giggled and kissed my cheek as we excelled down the road.


	37. In-Law

**Chapter Thirty Seven: In Law**

Leah more than made up for our interruption before we went home to clean up and she left for the training with the leeches. In was odd waking to a quiet house. I was used to waking alone when she had patrol, but today her spot of the bed wasn't even warm. I hated what was happening I hated that my sister and her precious bloodsuckers were putting everyone I care for in danger. And more so the whole state of Washington! Why couldn't the Cullens have stayed away the first time they left or better yet hadn't moved here four years ago?

Instead of thinking about the things that I couldn't change I got up and got dressed. I hadn't been to the diner in a while and decided that I would go have breakfast before picking Alex up and heading to Emily's where everyone would be gathering for lunch. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door only to almost walk into Paul on the porch. I was surprised to see him and he seemed surprised that I almost walked straight into him.

"Hey, Paul. What's going on?" I asked when I realized who he was.

"Hey, Eli. Nothing thought you would want some company since Leah's on patrol and Alex is at Sue's. Thought the house would be a little lonely for you." He said and I smirked.

"Yeah, sure that's why you came. Actually I was going up to the diner. Wanna come?" I asked holding up my keys.

"Sure, sounds good." He said with a shrug and we both got in the truck.

"How was the 'training' last night?" I asked as we headed out to the highway toward Forks.

"Informative. The pixie fought her mate with her eyes closed and won." Paul said with a shake of his head. On the way to Forks we talked about the training with the Cullens the night before and what the pixie had revealed about the battle.

Aggie was so excited to see me when I walked through the door. She squealed as I came through the door and hurried to come hug me. I smiled and hugged her back. Paul smirked at me and walked around us to the bar to wait.

"Oh, Eli! You haven't been in for so long! How are you? How are Alex and Leah? Is she doing better?" I smiled as she rambled on. Most of the diner was staring at us and the regulars smiled and gave me a wave.

"We're all fine. Everything's been an adjustment, but its working. Alex is starting to sit up on his own." I said and she smiled.

"How old is he now? He's got to be getting so big?" Aggie questioned.

"Five and a half months and getting bigger every day." I said. She smiled and shooed my off to the bar with Paul before going to refill a customer's coffee.

"She's a little enthusiastic." Paul said with a smirk.

"She was friends with my grandmother when she was alive. She looks out for dad and I almost like an aunt for dad and grandmother for me since gram died a couple of years ago. You remember her don't you? She thought you were a cute kid and always brought over the lemon bars that you liked so much." I said.

"Yeah I remember. She always threatened to take me home with her and fatten me up because she thought that I was too skinny." He said with a smirk. I chuckled and shook my head. Aggie came and got me my coffee and took Paul's order before heading into the kitchen with Henry.

After breakfast and promising Aggie that I would bring Leah and Alex in soon to see her Paul and I drove back to La Push. Sam and Emily were finishing breakfast with Claire when we came in. Claire bounced out of her chair and came running toward me.

"Unca Ewie! Unca Ewie!" She squealed and I smiled before scooping her up into a hug.

"Hey, what about Paul? Am I chop liver?" Paul asked. He acted as if he was hurt. Claire giggled and kissed him cheek before wiggling to be let down. Once on the ground she grabbed my hand and tried dragging me.

"Come on, Unca Ewie! Qwilly got me a new dolly!" She said and I conceded and followed her into the living room. I waved to a snickering Sam and Emily as I walked by. She brought me to the couch and started talking a mile a minute about the doll. It was a small doll with long blonde hair and blue eyes. It had several outfits so that Claire could play dress up with her and even came with a brush so you could do here hair. She talked to me about the doll and showed me her make-up that Aunt Emily had gotten for her.

"Unca Ewie?" Claire asked looking up at me with an innocent smile.

"Yes, Claire?" I said suspicious.

"Would you let me do your make-up?" Claire asked and I could hear Sam and Paul burst out laughing in the kitchen. I cringed, but quickly thought a way out of it.

"Sorry, Claire. Only Aunt Leah gets to do my make-up." I said and she hung head and her lip began to tremble.

"But I know some people who would love for you to do their make-up." I said and she instantly brightened.

"Who, Unca Ewie?" She said with a little bounce on the couch as I smiled at her.

"Well Uncle Sam and Uncle Paul of course. Uncle Paul especially, he doesn't have anyone to do his make-up for him." I said seriously and Claire gasped with a giant grin on her face. The loud guffaws of laughter had stopped in the other room and were replaced by the giggling from Emily. I heard the scraping of the chairs as Sam and Paul tried leaving, but Claire was already rounding the corner into the kitchen.

After many protests, some tears and Emily stepping in, Claire got to play make up with Paul and Sam. I took pictures as she worked and made quick work of texting the pictures to myself in case either of them got a hold of my phone. As Claire was finishing doing Sam's make up everyone started coming in for breakfast. Leah and Jake were the first two to show and both almost fell over laughing when they spotted Sam and Paul painted up with Claire's make up.

"All done!" Claire declared as she took a step back to admire her work. Paul had bright pink eye shadow circling around his eyes, dark red lip stick smeared around his mouth to his nose and blush covering much of the rest of his face. Sam wasn't any better with blue eye shadow and orange lip stick. Both guys stood and moved toward the hall leading to the bathroom.

"No, no, no." Emily said in-between her giggles and stood in their way. The two looked at her pleadingly as she stood her ground in front of them.

"We wouldn't want Claire to think that you don't appreciate her hard work." Emily said with a bright smile. The guys groaned and moved back to the couch. When they looked toward the sound of the door opening I snapped a picture of the two of them. They both glared at me and made a move toward me. I quickly moved behind Emily who giggled and shook her head.

"Remember this Swan." Paul threatened, though the makeup counter acted the fear from the things Paul could do.

"Pay back's a bitch." Sam muttered and I smiled.

"Claire! Uncle Sam said a naughty word!" I called. She came skipping into the room.

"Swear jar! Swear jar! Unca Sam gotta put money in the swear jar!" She sang causing Sam to cringe and glare at me as I laughed before he collected the money from his wallet for the jar.

"Watch yourself Swan. I'll get ya." Sam growled the blue eye shadow really bringing out the irritation in his eyes.

"You will not. If either of you touch him and I'll kick your butts to James Island and back." Leah threatened as came into the room and removed me from behind Emily. I smiled victoriously putting my arm around her waist.

"Thank you, baby. I love you." I said and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"But if you ever set that child on me, you're a dead man after I castrate you." She said and I gulped, moving away from her as I covered myself. Paul and Sam burst into laughter.

After lunch everyone lazed around the living room. The youngest wolves, Collin and Brady as well as Seth ad pulled out the game station. It was a battle of will as they played Mario Kart; I was starting it motion sick as I watched them lean with the carts on the screen. Collin ended up winning while everyone started to disperse.

"Babe?" I asked as we climbed into the truck.

"Yeah?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Who do you want to tell first? Your mom or my dad?" I asked starting the truck and backing out.

"You didn't tell your dad that you were going to propose?" Leah asked surprised and I smiled.

"He gossips like an old woman. It would have been all over town before I could buy the ring." I said and she smirked.

"True." She said and seemed to think. "How about we invite them over for dinner? Then we can tell them both at the same time. I don't have to go to the training tonight anyway." Leah said and I agreed.

"Yeah. That sounds good and it will give your mom some more time with Alex to spoil him rotten." I said and Leah smiled.

"It also gives another couple of hours of alone time to ourselves." Leah said as she set her hand on my upper thigh and started drawing little circles with her thumb. I swallowed hard, trying to concentrate on the road. I pushed my foot a little harder on the gas and we rocketed down the road toward the house.

Leah made the phone calls to our parents for dinner and made the best smelling spaghetti and meatballs I have ever smelled. Dad came first, straight from work. Seth and Sue came a little later with Alex. Sue left Seth and Alex with dad and I in the living room while she joined Leah in the kitchen. The Mariners were playing the Orioles. Dad, Seth and I got involved in the game while Alex played with a toy on the floor. During the third inning we were startled by a scream from the kitchen. The three of us ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Sue was crying hysterically as she hugged Leah to her. Leah smiled as she hugged her back.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as Seth and I shared a look. Sue had noticed the ring. Sue laughed as she pulled away from Leah and wiped at the tears.

"Nothing's wrong Charlie. In fact everything's perfect." She said and accepted the tissue I handed her before pulling me into a hug.

"Then why did you scream? Why are you crying?" Dad asked getting more confused. He hadn't dealt with random female emotions since gram's death, he was a little rusty.

"Because dad." I said pulling Leah into my side.

"I asked Leah to marry me and she said yes." I said and Leah held up her hand for dad to see.

It's why we invited you guys to dinner. It was to tell you." Leah said.

"Oh" Dad said.

"Congratulations, I guess dad said and awkwardly hugged Leah and slapped me on the back.

With the awkwardness out of the way we all went back to the living room and the girl finished dinner. I guess tonight couldn't have gone better.


	38. Fear

**A/N: Alright there are a few things that I want to address.**

 **Anon: Yes the Cullens know about Alex. Remember Alice asked when she could see her nephew after the graduation ceremony. Also Edward in the book only pushes Bella toward things that would lead her forward in life like college and marriage. He would see Alex as something to hold her back and if she doesn't want him, Edward wouldn't force a relationship.**

 **Gizmo60: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and I hope your Christmas is especially Merry. Thank you for thinking of me in your Holiday wishes. (:**

 **Apocalypse owner: Yes Charlie is very awkward, but I will be saving this story from the extreme awkwardness of Charlie dating Sue. But he may find a little bit of happiness out of the story, too.**

 **And lastly, I have received several messages begging me not to have Jacob imprint on Renesmee and I have put some thought into it. I think have found a way to make the Renesmee lovers and the Bella haters happy with my resolution even though it will stray from the storyline unlike I planned. Breaking Dawn will be a little different, but will basically be the same until after Bella and Edward's wedding.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight: Fear**

My emotions were tumbling around in my head so fast that I could barely comprehend what I was feeling. Today had been haunting all of us in the back of our minds since Isabella's graduation. Today the newborns would attack and every one I care for would be at risk. The woman I love would be on that field and like everyone else has a chance of not coming home if something goes or with one wrong move. I don't know what I would do if Leah was taken from me. I know that I would never love another woman like I love Leah.

"Eli. Calm down. Your heart's going to beat out of your chest if you don't calm yourself." Leah said as she hugged me from behind. I sighed and turned, wrapping my arms around her and setting my head on top of her's.

"I can't help it. The knowledge of what is happening has me on edge. I hate the thought of you being in danger." I said and Leah tightened her hug around me before taking a step back and looking up at me.

"Nothing's going to happen, Eli." Leah said and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"We're built for this. Once the fight starts we'll all be back within twenty minutes. You'll be Emily, Kim, Claire and Alex. Brady and Collin will be on patrol around the rez. Everything will be fine. Just take a breath and relax." She said before kissing me on the lips and moving to pick up Alex from his crib. The five of us would be at Sam and Emily's during the fight because it was the farthest from the battle and Forks. The three of us packed into the truck and I drove us toward Sam's. I wished there was something that I could do besides standing back and waiting, but I wasn't dumb enough to get in the way. Leah kissed me good-bye and took off into the trees to phase. Sam came out of the house as I got Alex out of the truck.

"This feels wrong, Sam. I hate that I can't do anything, but I'll have to settle for this." I said and Sam looked at me curious.

"Make sure she's safe. I don't care if this is what you guys were born to do or if you magically figured out how to shoot fire from your eyes. Keep an eye on her." I said and Sam nodded. He had a look of understanding in his eyes as he turned and ran off into the trees like the others. Yet another thing to hate about this situation. I am trusting the man that had broken her heart and a pack of teenage boys to look out for the love of my life. I sighed and walked inside. Emily was busy baking up a storm, Claire was playing in the living room with her dolls while the TV played cartoons in the background, and Kim sat on the couch working hard on what looked to be homework.

I found it hard to distract myself from the cold hard fact of what was going on somewhere in the forest outside of Forks. I couldn't pretend it wasn't happening or keep myself so busy that I couldn't focus on anything but what I was doing. Emily had given me a list of things that I could do to keep me busy, but I'm only good my hands and that leaves the mind open for horrible thoughts. I had fixed the back door hinge, changed the faucet in the bathroom, replaced the ripped screen in the living room window, and got Emily's 4th of July decoration out of the attic.

It had only been an hour since the pack had left and I was slowly losing my mind. Being in this house felt confining, I felt like a caged animal that paced from one length to another. Claire watched as I paced and occasionally asked a question. I was too stressed to give her any real answers. After pacing for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only ten minutes. Kim grabbed me by my shoulders, trying to hold me in place and stop my pacing.

"There's a pile of uncut wood outback. I'm sure Sam would appreciate you cutting it for him." Kim said and I nodded before going outside. I found Sam's ax in the garage and walked out to the cutting stump that stood by the forest to the right of the house. I slowly began to chop the wood and began releasing my anger on the logs. I imagined Edward Cullen's face on the wood as I chopped it wishing that this would be able to solve the problem. Then I imagined the pale, fire haired bitch that had given me the scars that I would be forced to see every time I looked in the mirror for the rest of my life. I blamed the bitch for putting my family in danger when they were forced to help defend my so-called sister. I blamed Cullen for getting involved in my so called sister and derailing any chance she had of having a normal life or a good mother. I blamed the entire Cullen family for coming to Forks in the first place and bring all the vampires to the area and for forcing all these people that I have come to see as family to suffer the loss of normalcy in their lives. I blamed Isabella for all the chaos she has caused and even though I love Alex I blame her for taking away the extra time I could have had with Leah before we were taking care of a child. Lastly, I blame Renee for having Isabella and leaving dad. For ruining my childhood and teaching me how to hate.

I continued to chop wood until pained howls filled the air. The chopped wood was seven feet wide and a little more than two feet tall. I hadn't realized that I had been out here so long that I could get that much done. As I dropped the ax by the post Brady and Collin broke through the tree line. Both boys looked panicked as they came through the trees. They stopped short when they saw me; I glanced toward the house and saw Emily and Kim peeking through the window.

"What's going on?" I demanded and the boys gulped in a big breath.

"Jake's hurt. A leech got its arms around him. The leech seems to have broken the bones on the right side of his body. They're taking him to Billy's as we speak. The leech doctor will be down soon to take care of Jake. Sam sent us to watch over the five of you till the others could get here and the doc left." Collin rushed out and I started for the house. Kim and Emily met me at the door.

"Eli, what's wrong? Who's hurt?" They both questioned with tears in their eyes. I grabbed my jacket off the peg.

"Jake. Collin and Brady are outside. Stay in here." I said shortly grabbing up my keys and storming out the door.

"How far out are the others and Jake?" I asked harshly toward the boys.

"They were just leaving the field when we phased back. They should almost be to Billy's when you get there." Brady said and I nodded.

"Did they send anyone ahead to tell Billy?" I asked and they nodded.

"They sent Leah." They said and I climbed into the truck. I gassed the truck and roared down the roads toward Billy's. Gravel span out from under my tires as I drove. I got to Billy's in five minutes flat. I ran my way into the house. Leah met me at the door. I pulled her in for deep kissed and hugged her to me for a second before pulling away and directing my gaze to Billy.

"What needs to be done?" I asked.

"That doors needs to come off the hinges if they're going to be able to come through. The chairs can be taken into the living room to create my room for the doc to work." Billy said. I nodded and ran to the shed for a screw driver to remove the door. As I started on the door Leah was moving the chairs. She even got the leaf that went in the table to make it a little longer. The table still wasn't big enough and would strain under Jacob, but it would have to do. As the door came loose I saw the pack break through the tree line. Leah helped me move the door and we stood out of the way as they carried a groaning and cringing Jacob to the house. He was obviously in extreme pain. I remembered the pain of when I had my accident, but I was sure that the pain from that was a mere pin prick compared to what Jacob was feeling.

Jake let out a scream as they set him on the table. I winced and held on to Leah a little tighter. All the guys except for Sam came out of the house. Their expressions ranged from sympathy for Jake to pissed off in Paul's case.

"What were you thinking Leah?" Paul demanded and I was confused with what he was talking about as Leah growled at him.

"What happened? I demanded. I obviously hadn't been told everything.

"She tried to take a new-born by herself. When she started to lose Jake stepped in and you saw what happened." Paul sneered as he glared at Leah. I held in my temper and pulled Leah toward me a little more.

"That's enough Paul." I said and glared at me. He sent a glare my way before walking away to Jared.

"We'll talk about this later." I said in Leah ear. I didn't care if everyone around us could hear or not. Embry and I put the door back on the hinges to give Jake some privacy.

It was only a few minutes before the leech doctor pulled up in his shiny black Mercedes. He and his 'son' stepped out. The entire pack tensed at their presence and a few growls escaped from a couple of people. We all hated the idea of the bloodsucker taking care of one of our own, but let him through. There wasn't anyone else that we could turn to help him. I couldn't hear what was going on inside, but the others could and there were a few murmurs about what was being said.

"The leech is going to have to re-break the bones." Leah whispered to me and not a minute later the first scream ripped through the air. I cringed at the sound. Billy rolled out and joined us on the front yard. His face showed all the pain of seeing his only son being caused so much pain. I clasped Billy on the shoulder and he held my hand there like a life line. It seemed like the screaming wasn't going to stop and the tension built as the all too familiar rumble of Isabella's truck could be heard coming down the road. I few growls were let loose at the sound, Leah being one of them.

The screaming continued as Isabella's truck pulled into the drive way and came to a stopped. The screaming was momentarily stopped and we all hoped that the worst was finally over. Isabella stepped toward us when another blood curdling scream pierced the air. She froze with a horrified look on her face as she realized what the sound had been.

"The doc has to re-break all the bones because they set wrong." I said and glared at her. She stood froze away from the rest of us as the screaming continued. It was only another fifteen minutes before the leeches came out of the house. Cullen darted to Isabella and had a hushed conversation before he nodded and walked with his 'father'. Sam came out the door and motioned for Embry and Quil to inside. When they came out they looked a little ashen. Sam followed behind them and stood next to Billy.

"Bella, Jacob is asking for you." Sam said and I could see that he wasn't the least bit happy about Jacob's decision to speak with Isabella. She glanced at Billy and he gave a grudging nod. She hurried into the house leaving the rest of us on the lawn.

"How long with it be till he's fully healed?" I asked Sam.

"You know we heal extremely fast, but broken bones can take a couple of hours to a day depending on the injury and with this amount of damage it's likely that it'll prolong the healing a little. I'd say that it'll be about three days before he's fully healed and he probably shouldn't phase for at least a week." Sam said and I nodded. I couldn't imagine Jake willingly laying in bed for that amount of time even with healing bones. Embry and Paul let out a growl on the other side of the circle that we had formed during our conversation and glared at the house.

"Seriously! He got hurt fighting to protect her and she's only comes to relieve herself of guilt and tell him that she's still picking that god damn bloodsucker over him!" Paul gritted out and I took a deep breath to reign in my temper. How cruel could she be! Jacob had repeatedly put his heart on the line for her and in this situation he had put his life on the line as well and she was going to smash it all to pieces as if it was nothing! Like it meant nothing to her at all! We all watched with matching glares as she came out of the house, tears streaming down her face and made a bee line for her truck. She avoided looking at any of us as she took her leave and headed back to beloved bloodsucker.

After helping Billy as much as we could we all left for our own homes or to be with those we loved. The fear was finally over and we could all relax for the time being. But for how long would we remain free of the fear before a new obstacle stepped in our path? Would we all make it out of the hurdle? Would my father be losing his daughter soon? Would she create a scene and give my father closure with her death or would she simply disappear like the newborns that had just been destroyed?


	39. Bomb

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Bomb**

It had only been a week since the fight with the newborns and everyone was slowly settling into the peace. We all kept edge, not fully relaxing, expecting trouble to be right area the corner like it had been for the last ten months. Everything had been quiet; the police in Seattle were confounded by the sudden stop in the death toll of their supposed serial killer. It was speculated that the killer had moved on somewhere else while those of us in the truth knew the truth.

I was finally enjoying a day home with Leah and Alex without interruption when the phone rang. I groaned and hit my head on the back of the couch as I tried to ignore the phone. Leah raised an eyebrow as she started to move to get the phone. I reached forward and tried to pull her back to the couch trying to keep her from answering the phone and letting it end our peaceful, relaxing day. But she pulled free of my arms and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered. I couldn't hear the voice on the other end, but I could guess by the look Leah gave me.

"Sure thing, Charlie. Here he is." Leah said before handing me the phone. I sighed and took the phone from Leah. She sat back down at my side and re-focused on Alex who was laying on the floor with some toys.

"Hey dad, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Your sister got engaged." Dad stated bluntly.

"What!" I shouted and startled Leah and Alex causing Alex to cry and Leah to glare at me while I looked at her sheepishly as she picked him up and tried to sooth him.

"What do you mean she got engaged?" I asked and Leah looked at me shocked.

"She and that boy were waiting for me when I got home from the station. She says she's not pregnant again and I believe her." Dad said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So what'd you do?" I asked. He couldn't have taken this news as easily as he seemed to be.

"I told her that she had to be the one to tell Renee." Dad said and I finally got it. I started laughing along with him. Since dad and Renee's marriage had fallen apart after they had married so young she had all but sworn off marriage at a young age. She believes that being married at such an age would only end in disaster and would never work out. Renee would bend her ear about her decision and more than likely try to talk her out of it.

"That ought to be an interesting conversation." I said and dad chuckled on the other end. .

"Yeah. If her and that boy go through with the wedding after telling Renee… They have my blessing" Dad said and I laughed though I couldn't agree with him. If Renee and dad refused their blessing Isabella and the Cullens would just disappear. There is nothing anyone could do to derail this engagement unless Isabella or the Cullen came to realize that it wasn't what they wanted and called it of or someone could talk Isabella was talked out of it. I finished talking with dad hung up. Leah walked back in the room having settled Alex down for a nap during our conversation. She came back to the couch and I opened my arms for her to snuggle up to me.

"Are you going to talk to your sister?" Leah asked quietly. I shifted and looked down at her.

"About what?" I asked and she looked up at me like I was an idiot.

"About her being engaged to that bloodsucker. You're not going to try to talk her out of it?" Leah demanded. I snorted.

"Like she would listen to me? I may not approve of who she's marrying, but I'm only her brother. It's not up to a sibling to approve who their sister or brother love or who they decide to marry. I tried to keep her from him in the beginning and that got us nowhere. She had decided that she's not going to live without him and I'm not going to talk her into or out of a decision she has to make on her own. Whatever decision she makes, she'll be the one that has live with it." I said and Leah stared up at me for a few moments before slowly nodding her head in understanding.

"I guess you're right." She said and laid her head on my shoulder in as we settled into the couch to enjoy the rest of our peaceful day

I hadn't heard anything about Isabella since dad had called with the news of her engagement. I had hoped that she would call or send me an e-mail or something. Tell me on her own. I suspected the groom had something to do with it. Leah had gotten from Jake a conversation he had with Isabella. Apparently Cullen didn't like her being on the rez and out of his reach, now that he didn't need to send her down her to keep her safe, he was steering her clear of the rez.

Jake had pretty much fallen into a depression, though not as severely as Isabella's had been. He did what he had to, but didn't engage in unnecessary conversation or take the random trips to the beach like he used. Leah said he has taken on more patrols and only goes home when ordered by Sam. The boy spent more time the forest than at home and I had started spending more time with Billy to distract him. I think he appreciated it , but he was upset about Jake. Billy had brightened in the last week with the news that Rachel would be coming home from college for a couple of weeks. She only had a semester to go before she had completed her teaching degree and then no one knew how long it would be before she would ever come back again.

Jake had come in at noon shoved some food down his throat before he collapsed on the couch and was snoring so loud I thought he might bring the house down. Billy was looking sadly at Jake from his spot next to the couch. He looked like he had something on his mind and it seemed to really be bugging him. I could see an envelope stuck along the side of his chair and it seemed to be the thing causing his irritation.

"Billy, what's wrong?" I asked as I muted the game on the television and leaned forward. Billy sighed and picked up the envelope and handed it to me. Inside was a thick piece paper with fancy gold script.

 _We would like to cordially invite you to witness the union of_

 _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

 _And_

 _Isabella Marie Swan_

 _On the 13_ _th_ _of August at the Cullen Residence_

There was an R.S.V.P card and a folded letter inside the envelope. The letter held Jake's name and knew it was his to open. I placed the papers back inside the envelope before handing it back to Billy. I couldn't believe that she would break his heart by choosing that leech and then invite him to their wedding. I would never understand the workings of my sister's mind or her new 'family'. I felt for Billy for having to watch Jacob suffer like this and I hoped that Jake would find the girl for him. I knew that the moment he met her that she would blow the memory of him loving my sister out of the water.

I looked up at the clock and saw that Dad would be expecting Leah and I at the house in about an hour for dinner at the diner and that I would have to get going. I hated that I had to leave Billy to give Jake the news alone. Billy understood and all but kicked me out of the house to make sure that I got to the house before Leah would start calling around looking for me.

It was a couple of days before the news got around the rez about Jake running off. There were rumors that Billy had kicked him out, but everyone in the know knew that he was running from the pain in wolf form. Paul had said that when they were in wolf form that their emotions were minimized. The emotional pain would be easier to take when Jake was a wolf. Billy accepted Jake's disappearance easily and only asked that the pack keep tabs on him. Isabella and dad on the other hand were going out of their minds about him. Dad had plastered missing person's flyers from here to Seattle about Jacob and sent a flyer to every police department in Washington, he couldn't understand Billy lack of concern about his son. Seth had told me that Isabella called almost every day asking if they had heard from him.

But even with her worry for Jake she was going on with the wedding. Isabella and the pixie were gone most days with plans and rushing this wedding along. The rumors had spread about her being pregnant again. I had heard in the store that some of the women were on watch for the signs. I knew the rumors bugged dad, but he couldn't blame them for their assumption because it was the same one he had made when told.

I had been shocked to find an invitation for Leah and I in the mail for the wedding. I had figured that the pixie had sent it without Isabella's knowledge or Isabella had sent it to appease dad. I had promised that I would go, I knew this wasn't something that could be blown off and even though Isabella and I hadn't gotten along, she was still my sister and as her brother I should be there to support her on her big day.

Dad had asked Sue to be his plus one and Leah refused to go. She insisted it was because someone had to take care of Alex and it wasn't fair to have Emily watch him that late into the night, but we all knew it was because she didn't agree with Isabella's choices and would rather cut her hand off than to be in the same house as a bunch of vampires. I respected her choice and had asked Seth to come along. At first he refused, but caved with the promise of food and watching over his mom. He joked that it would be some good bro bonding time, I had no idea what that meant, but decided to go along with it for the kid.

I wondered how long it would be before my sister disappeared from our lives entirely. I figured the wedding would be her final good-bye to everyone even if most didn't realize it. I just hoped that whatever happened from now on she would be happy with and never regret.

 **A/N: I know this is another short chapter and I'm really sorry. Currently there is a lot of chaos going on in my life and I have had very little free time and homework is going undone as I type. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	40. Good-Bye

**A/N: This chapter was delayed due to a death in the family. Hope you all enjoyed your Christmases and have a Happy New Year.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Forty: Good-Bye**

Since Jake ran off everything had been moving faster and faster toward Isabella's wedding. The wedding had almost over shadowed my twentieth birthday for my father and I wasn't even surprised when nothing came from my sister, but Leah had made my birthday a night to remember. The pixie had tried to get me sized for a tux with dad, but had gotten nowhere when I started hanging upon her phone calls. I didn't think Isabella even had my phone number, the pixie probably went through dad's phone to find it.

Today was the wedding and I was struggling with my tie like I always do. I looked up in the mirror to see Leah leaning against the doorway watching. I knew she wasn't happy that I was going and was willingly putting myself in a house full of leeches, but she at least understood why I had to. She gave me a small smile in the mirror before walking up to me and helping with my tie. When she was done she patted my chest and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I really don't like you putting yourself at risk like this." She whispered before setting her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist and set my head on top of her's.

"I know you don't, but what excuse could I tell my father?" I asked and she sighed, tightening her arms around me.

"Hey. Your brother will be there and Sam and a couple of the others will be within ear shot. I'll be fine." I said and pulled her chin up lightly so I could look her in the eyes. She nodded with a sad smile and patted my cheek.

"Alright. Well better be going, you don't want to late. Renee would never let you forget it." Leah said and I gave her a smile before giving her a kiss and making my way out and to the Cullen house. I parked next to dad's cruiser and went inside. Inside was decorated from the floor to the ceiling. There were flowers all over the place making the place smell sweet. There was a long aisle leading from the stairway to a white arch in the center of the room that was cover in the flowers. White chairs lined the aisle with light purple sashes tied to the backs.

"Your father and sister are upstairs." One of the Cullens said. I hadn't heard him approach me and jumped when he spoke. I spun around to see the buff brother with dark hair. The one that was paired with the blonde female.

"Thanks." I muttered and walked up the stairs. I could hear the voices as I made it to the top. Renee would be here soon and I wasn't looking forward to being forced into her company. I hoped she would just ignore me like she did when I was younger.

"Elijah?" I turned back toward the stairs and saw the blonde that was paired with the dark-haired giant.

"Yes?" I asked. She gave me a small smile before walking a little closer.

"I'm Rosalie. I know you don't trust us and I'm surprised you're here, but did you bring your nephew?" She asked. I was ready to snap at her like I had snapped at the pixie, but there was something about her that stopped me. There was a pain in her eyes that almost reminded me of the look Leah had after Sam had left her.

"No. I didn't think it would be wise. Isabella refuses to accept him as her son and wouldn't want him here. Secondly if my mother gets a hold of him only trouble will break out and we wouldn't want to ruin dear Isabella's wedding." I said. The pain seemed to increase in her eyes as well as a rage as she glanced at a door down the hall from us. She nodded.

"Rosalie could I ask you something?" I asked she looked at me with a smirk.

"You already did, but you could ask me something else." She said and I smirked at her.

"Why was I invited?" I asked. Rosalie looked surprised at the question.

"You're her brother. Why wouldn't you be invited to her wedding?" She asked and I shook my head. Isabella had these leeches fooled. I couldn't believe it.

"Isabella hates me. She got that from our mother. I don't bow to her wills and I tried to keep her away from your brother." I said and Rosalie looked a little pissed.

"I've never been Bella's biggest fan either. I always knew there was something that wasn't right, but I could never put my finger on it. And when we got back and heard in town that she had a child I wondered what happened that she didn't talk about him and that he didn't live with her and Charlie." Rosalie said and I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"That's a long story that would ruin the day and any respect you had for my sister. If you really want to know, call me tomorrow." I said and handed her a card with my name and number on it. She nodded and led me to the room that held my father.

"Morning, Eli." Dad said and I nodded. He was standing by the window that overlooked the back yard and the river that cut through the property. Sue and Seth sat talking on the other side of the room. They both gave a smile before continuing their conversation.

"Feeling any older old fart? Your daughter's getting married and your son is engaged." I asked with a smirk and dad gave a grunt and crossed his arms against his chest. He acted like he was irritated, but I could see his mustache twitching with the grin.

"Have you and Lee set a date, yet?" Dad asked as he finally stepped away from the window and walked toward me. Sue and Seth looked up from their conversation to hear my answer.

"No. Leah wants to wait until Isabella's married and on her honeymoon for a little while. Let things calm down before we start wedding plans. Neither of us are in any hurrying and are happy just being engaged for the moment." I said and dad nodded clapping me on the shoulder.

It wasn't too much longer before Renee could be heard down stairs rambling on about something that I couldn't care less about. The blonde Cullen brother brought her and Phil up to the room we were gathered in before leaving to help with last-minute arrangements. Renee glared at me before shooting off to talk with dad. I shook hands with Phil and we talked lightly about his career and the progression toward the World Series.

The pixie came and whisked Dad, Renee and I out of the room to a large bathroom, once Isabella ha been deemed ready by her soon-to-be sister-in-laws. They all stood in front of a large mirror in their dresses. I'm not going to lie, Isabella looked gorgeous in her wedding dress, she looked more like a Cullen in that moment than Swan and it really set in that I would officially be losing my sister today. The other girls were in light purple dresses that were different, but obviously signified their place in the wedding. Renee rushed to gush over Isabella while dad and I hung back. Once Renee pulled away from Isabella to wipe away the excessive tears that were falling down her face and smearing her caked on make-up down her face, dad stepped forward to give Isabella the combs that had been given Grandma Swan on her own wedding day to our grandfather.

Renee finally calmed down and left to take her seat with Phil and dad took his place in the hall. The pixie and Rosalie left to take there own positions after giving Isabella some last-minute instructions. This left Isabella and I alone for a few short minutes before she would leave the room to become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"You didn't come just to try and talked me out of this did you, Elijah? I've told you over and over that I love Edward and that I would do anything for him." Isabella sniffed as she ran her hands down her skirt to smooth the invisible wrinkles.

"No. I didn't come to talk you out of this. That would be a decision for you or Edward to make for yourselves, not for anyone else." I said and Isabella seemed a little shocked.

"Then what are you here for, Elijah?" Isabella snipped.

"I came to watch my sister walk down the aisle and say my final good-byes. We may not have always been the closest of siblings, but I always loved you. I tried to protect you and keep you from harm. Final after Alex I decided that since you were now eighteen and legally an adult it was time for you to be an adult for real and make your own decisions and with that comes dealing the consequences of those decisions. I'll be quiet today Isabella, there will be no arguing from me. I'll watch you marry the boy you want to marry and celebrate with everyone else, but at the end of the night I will say my final good-bye to you. I accepted that you would leave before Edward left..." I saw Isabella flinch at the mention of that event.

"I accepted losing you. I just have two questions." I said and Isabella motioned for me to continue.

"Have you thought over your decision? Do you know what you will be losing?" I asked. Isabella remained quiet for a second before opening her mouth.

"I will only be gaining, Elijah. This is all I've thought about since I was sure that I loved Edward." She aid and I nodded.

"You look gorgeous." I said and walked out of the room and passed my father to the stairs. I took my seat next to Sue and watched as the music started and the pixie walked down the aisle as Isabella's maid-of-honor before Isabella made her way down the stairs on dad's arm toward her soon-to-be husband and his father who was acting as the best man.

I sat quietly through the vows and exchange of the rings and through Pastor Weber pronouncing Isabella and Edward as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. I stayed with dad and chatted with dad, Seth, Sue, and Billy through the reception. After the cake and the first dance I stood and slowly made my way through the crowd toward Isabella who was being passed from guest to guest to dance with. As the song changed to a slower song that I didn't recognize I tapped on the shoulder of the doctor and asked to cut in.

I didn't really know who to dance and I knew Isabella didn't either so for a little while we just swayed and toward the end I led her through a twirl that she didn't expect. I knew I would have to be getting back home soon. I had to work in the morning, unlike the old man who had already called in to the station.

"Elijah?" Isabella whispered as the song came to an end.

"Yes?" I answered pulling back to look down at her.

"When I leave with Edward, are you going to forget about me?" She asked, trying to make her eyes look like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'll never forget about you. Your my sister. But I know what's going to happen and I'm not going to make my life about my missing sister. I'm going to move on from this and on with my life." I said and she started to cheer up.

"Promise me something." I said and Isabella nodded.

"Leave before they change you. Don't stay here. You will no longer be my sister or human once your changed and the pack will kill you and the Cullens for breaking the treaty." I said and she pulled away from me glaring.

"I should have known it was something for your own person gain. You just want me gone. You want to make sure that you'll never lose my son that you took from me. I promise Elijah. I promise that I'll leave and never come back to disturb you and your precious family that I intruded in when I came to live here." She spat at me before stomping away to her husband. I sighed before walking back to my table where dad sat.

"What happened between you and Bella?" Dad asked as he looked between me and Isabella as she slowed dance with her husband.

"I tried looking out for her and she didn't take kindly to it." I said and glanced her way. Dad sighed and nodded as he glanced at her and Edward.

"I'm gonna get going. I still have to work in the morning and it would probably be easier with some sleep." I said and dad nodded with a smirk as he cracked another beer and took a drink.

"Seth you want to come?" I asked. I knew he would decline and that Leah would kill both of us if we left her mom here without any protection. While the rest of the pack would kill us for leaving two council members unprotected even if there were others in the tree line. I only asked to put dad at ease that Seth wasn't here completely against his will.

"No. I'll catch a ride home with mom and Charlie. I'll help get Billy home." Seth said and I nodded before shaking hands with dad, Billy, and Seth and hugged Sue.

I left and made my way home to Leah and Alex. I felt a weight come off my shoulders as I crossed the treaty line back into La Push. I knew that I had done everything I could to protect my sister, short of kidnapping her and caging her in La Push where the Cullens couldn't get to her. I knew that no matter what happened now that there was nothing I could do about it and in this moment I was resigned and was going home to love my finance and give the little boy sleeping the love he deserved from a family.


	41. Ringing Bells

**A/N: This is my compromise for the people that wanted to to continue to follow the original plot and those of you who wanted to stray and save Jake from imprinting on Renesmee. Hopefully this will make both parties happy. :)**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Forty One: Ringing Bells**

After the wedding Jake had turned into a mope that could revival Isabella after Cullen left. Isabella had only contacted dad once since the wedding and all she told him was that she was sick and that they had to prolong their honeymoon because she didn't feel well enough to travel back. Dad worried while the pack became furious that her state of humanity was still unknown and that nothing could be done until it was known that she was a vampire. Two weeks before Isabella's nineteenth birthday the Cullens suddenly left town with little notice, the pack was taking this as a confirmation that Isabella had been changed, but seeing as no one knew where the Cullens had gone and they were no longer a threat against the pack, Sam had declared that the treaty was void and that if they were to ever come back that they would be destroyed.

Jake was depressed that Isabella had been changed, but also became angry that the Cullens had broken the treaty and taken the girl he thought that he loved away from him. His temper shortened so much that it could revival Paul's, though Paul's had calmed some since he imprinted on Rachel Black a week after the wedding. This only added to Jacob rage and gave people an excuse to avoid him.

It's early October and the leaves are just starting to change color with crisp air blowing off the ocean. Leah and Sue had started the wedding plans, though Leah didn't seem to enjoy the planning as much as Sue did. Billy and dad had started giving me marriage advice. Billy's was more about what to do while dad's was more about what not to do.

Alex is growing fast and is now nine months old. He has started crawling and has a few teeth. Leah about had a stroke when she left the room the other day and came back to find Alex gone. She found him by his giggles in the bathroom where he had pulled himself up to stand on his own and was playing with the water in the toilet.

I had talked the guys into coming over to the house for an all guys day to watch a mariners game. Leah was at Sue's planning again and it was just Alex and I. It took an act fo God to talk the two into leaving their imprints for the few hours to watch the game, but with the promise of food and threat that they would be babysitters for my and Leah's honeymoon, they came willingly enough. Paul had yet to tell Rachel about the pack and being a wolf, he was trying to get her to see past his past excursions with other women before telling her and it was getting hard for him. Jared though was flying high with how well his relationship was going with Kim and was asking advice about how to ask Kim to move in with him.

It was he fifth inning, the mariners were done by two. The next batter is coming to the plate against the new rookie pitcher for the Padres. We were all leaning toward the TV waiting for the crack of the bat as the pitcher throws. It's a swing and a miss, the catcher drops the ball allowing the runner on first to advance to second. The pitcher checks the runner before winding up for a pitch. As the pitcher lets go of the ball the door in kitchen bursts open causing all of us to jump up from the couch with shock.

As we spin to look at what came through the door Jake stood in the hallway looking panicked. The game forgotten even with the screaming of the fans cheering about the home run that had just been hit and we had just missed. There were slight trembles running up and down Jake's arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned that something had happened to Billy with the way Jake was acting.

"I imprinted." Jake said. He voice was a little shaky as he spoke and we all immediately understood what was wrong. He didn't know what to do.

"Well that's great. Who's the lucky girl?"Jared asked and Paul scoffed.

"I don't know." Jake asked and we looked at each other in confusion. La Push was small and everyone knew everyone.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Paul asked.

"It was the new girl that Joy hired at the store." Jake said and we nodded. Understanding a little now. The new girl Joy Ateara's niece. Joy's sister and family had just moved from Olympia about a month ago.

"Why didn't you ask her name?" I asked.

"I freaked out!" Jake snapped and we took a step back as he started to shake a little harder.

"Okay, okay. This is what were going to do..." I started, but was interrupted when Leah came in the door from her mother's house looking exhausted. She looked at all of us and at Jake. She dropped her stuff at her, crossing her arms crossed her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened now?" She asked and I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I imprinted." Jake stated.

"And?" Leah asked.

"I don't know what to do." Jake said.

"What's her name?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, she's the new girl that works at the store." Jake said.

"You didn't ask her for her name?" Leah asked and Jake shook his head. Leah strode up to Jake and smacked him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Jake yelled and Leah smacked him again.

"The first one was for being stupid." Leah said causing Jared, Paul and I to chuckled before Jake glared at us.

"The second, all the noise is going to wake Alex." Leah stated.

"Now. What your going to do is go back to the store tomorrow and introduce yourself and get her name. Everything will snow ball from there as you get to know her. Do you hear me?" Leah said and Jake nodded numbly.

"Alright, now the three of you get out of my house." Leah said pointing to Paul, Jake and Jared. All three hurried out the door not wanting to get smacked again. Smiled and wrapped my arms around Leah's waist. She leaned into me as I planted a kiss on her head.

"I love you. Your the most amazing woman ever." I said. She smiled and turned in my arms connecting her lips to mine.

"Alex is still asleep. How about a little _alone_ time?" Leah suggested with a sly smile. I smirked back at her and kissed her more deeply as I picked her up and carried her up to our bedroom.

At dinner that night it was peaceful as we ate and Alex cooed and giggled as he was fed his nasty looking baby food. These were the night I enjoyed the most. The night spent with just Leah and Alex. No drama, no pain, no wondering what danger was coming next. If only we could freeze time and live in this happiness forever I knew it would be better than any heaven imaginable.

"Eli?" Leah asked as he washed the dishes together.

"Yeah?" I said looking up at her.

"Do you really want a big wedding?" Leah asked. I thought it was a strange question, but answered it honestly.

"I don't care how we get married. To my the size of the wedding or the cost or frills don't matter to me as long as I get to call you my wife by the end of the day." I answered and Leah smiled giving me a kiss.

"How about we get married tomorrow?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, not expecting that in the least.

"We can call Billy and have him officiate at the council hall. We can have mom, Seth, and your dad there. Have Jared and Kim there to be our witnesses. We already got the rings. I have a white dress upstairs that I can wear and you have the suit you wear for events. We're not unprepared." Leah said and the more she talked the more I liked the idea.

"If that's what you want. We'll be married tomorrow and when I got the time off I'll take on a honeymoon that you'll never forget." I promised and gave her a kiss. When the dishes were finished Leah and I called Billy. He was more than happy to officiate for us and made sure that it would just be us at the hall the next day. Next we called Sue and Seth, dad, Jared and Kim. We told them to dress up and meet us at the council hall for a surprise at two tomorrow.

We settled into bed after the phone calls and Leah snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, setting my head on top of hers while it laid against my chest. I laid there thinking about tomorrow. I was excite and nervous beyond belief. I was excited to finally be able to call Leah mine, to change her last name. I was nervous because of the reaction this would cause against our friends and family, but I knew that despite these thoughts nothing was going to change our minds.

The next morning we awake and started the day like any other. I had butterflies swarming my stomach making breakfast harder to enjoy. I noticed that Leah didn't eat much either and took small comfort in the fact that she was having similar emotions. Once the dishes were done we set to getting ready. While Leah got dressed in her dress, I got Alex dressed in the suit we got for him for Thanksgiving. When Leah was done she took Alex and I got dressed in my suit and put the rings in my pocket.

Our rings are rose gold like Leah's engagement ring. The rings were thin, but thick enough that the insides of the rings hold our initials. I'm glad we didn't get date Sue and Leah had set engraved or we would have to change it. We would go to the jeweler's later and get the date engraved in the bands.

I walked downstairs to see Leah with Alex on her hip as she rocked and sang to him. Her dress was only knee-length, the top was strapless with with some form of see through fabric that went up to her neck and created small sleeves. There was lace that looked like a belt around her waist as well as at the edge of the shirt. She was a vision in the white as it brought out how gorgeous she actually was. I walked up to her and surprised her by attacking her lips with mine.

"I love you, Miss Clearwater and I can't wait to make you Mrs. Swan." I said before kissing her again. Leah smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Swan either, that's why were leaving for the council hall." She said with a bright smile. I scooped up the bag that Alex would need and we walked out to the truck. Leah and I planned that everyone would come back to the house for a reception as well as the rest of the pack and imprints and elders so we had started some food and gotten meat out of the freezer to thaw for the grill.

When we got there only Billy had arrived, being dropped off by Jake a few minutes earlier. Billy lite up like a Christmas tree when we walked in. We set up a few chairs for the people coming and waited. I got the flowers I had picked for Leah and tied them together with a simple twine bow. We didn't have to wait long for our guests to arrived, they were all curious, making them on time.

"What's going on?" Seth asked he came through the door and looked around the room. I wrapped my arm around Leah's and pulled her a little closer before looking up at our family and friends.

"We're getting married." I said. They all stared at us blankly before they all erupted in cheers. Before long we got them all the settle down and take their seats. Dad took Alex while Leah and I took our places in front of Billy.

"Marriage is the sharing of two lives. A good and balanced one is a relationship in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other. It is a union of two individuals in which independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal." Billy began.

"Marriage involves adapting to life's challenges and continuing to grow. It is having a mutual sense of values, perspectives and beliefs to face the world together.

Doing things for each other not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice but in the spirit of joy. Not looking for perfection in each other and having the capacity for patience, understanding, flexibility, joy and forgiveness." Billy continued.

"Leah, do you choose Elijah to be your partner in all of life's adventures, to whom you give your deepest love and devotion? Do you pledge to speak and listen, to give and receive, and to be considerate of his wishes and desires?" Billy questioned.

"I do." Leah said. There was a shakiness to her voice and I could see the tears in her eyes. Normally women crying scared me, but today I knew that these tears weren't from pain or sadness, but from happiness and joy. Billy turned to me now.

"Elijah, do you choose Leah to be your partner in all of life's adventures, to whom you give your deepest love and devotion? Do you pledge to speak and listen, to give and receive, and to be considerate of her wishes and desires?"

"I do." I said standing tall. A tear fell down Leah's face and I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb as she smiled up at me.

"Leah, please repeat after me." Billy said.

"I Leah, take you Elijah to be my husband in friendship and love, in strength and weakness. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, and look to the future to deepen and strengthen it. Together we will dream, and we will stumble but restore each other. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill and to celebrate life with me, forevermore" Billy said with Leah repeating after him.

"Elijah, please repeat after me." Billy said turning to me again.

"I Elijah, take you Leah to be my wife in friendship and love, in strength and weakness. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, and look to the future to deepen and strengthen it. Together we will dream, and we will stumble but restore each other. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill and to celebrate life with me, forevermore." I repeated after Billy. I could feel my own eyes becoming a little misty.

"Elijah, the rings." Billy said and I pulled the rings from my pocket handing them to Billy.

"The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love, freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver, and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken." Billy said before handing Leah's ring to me and my ring to Leah.

"Leah, as you place the ring on Elijah's finger, please repeat after me." Billy said.

"I offer you this ring, shaped as a symbol of completeness and eternity, please wear this ring as a symbol of our love and as a reminder of the promises we have made today." Leah said and slid the ring onto my finger.

"Elijah, as you place the ring on Leah's finger, please repeat after me." Billy said.

"I offer you this ring, shaped as a symbol of completeness and eternity, please wear this ring as a symbol of our love and as a reminder of the promises we have made today." I said and slid the ring onto her finger then leaned down and kissed her finger where the ring would stay for the rest of our lives. Now with the rings exchanged Billy gave the blessing.

"Now you will feel no rain,  
for each of you will be shelter for the other.  
Now you will feel no cold,  
for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there will be no loneliness,  
for each of you will be companion to the other.  
Now you are two persons,  
but there is only one life before you.  
May beauty surround you both in the  
journey ahead and through all the years,  
May happiness be your companion and

Your days together be good and long upon the earth" Billy said in blessing as more tears fell down Leah's cheek.

"And now, it gives me great pleasure to say, by the power vested in me by the State of Washington and the Quileute Tribe, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may begin your married life with a kiss." Billy declared and leaned in, sharing a soft but passionate kiss with my wife.

From this moment on I would no longer by just a man with a woman, I would now be a man with a wife that would be by my side for the rest of our lives. No matter the hurdles that life would throw at us now there would always be someone there. Life is good.

 **A/N: We are coming to the end people. Next chapter is the epilogue. The next chapter will be posted and then my next story will be posted.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	42. Epilogue: Family

**Epilogue: Family**

"Alex! Hurry up!" I hollered up the stairs for the second time. What could be taking this boy so long.

"Relax Eli." Leah said coming up behind me carrying Caylee in her arms.

"No. We are supposed be at dad's in twenty minutes and if Alex doesn't hurry up we'll be lucky to be on the road in twenty minutes." I said looking at my watch.

"Here, you take Cay and I'll go get him." Leah said passing my seven-year old daughter to me. She was adorable in her light pink dress and her hair done back in braids.

"Where are your sister and brother?" I asked as I realized the house was too quiet.

"Elijah and Charlotte are outside. Mommy told them to wait on the swing." I nodded and grabbed up dad's present to put in the truck. Outside the door like Caylee had said was my son and Caylee's twin. It was hard to believe that Alex was already fourteen years old. Leah's and my oldest, Elijah Caleb Swan Jr. was already nine, soon to be ten. Then my babies. Caylee Susan and Charlotte Harriett had just turned seven. Despite the characteristics that he got from his mother, the darker skin and the black hair, Little Eli had my eyes and face and appeared to be inheriting my height though that could be from Leah too. The girls however look exactly like their mother with the exception that they had my nose.

My girls had me wrapped around their little fingers since the day they were born. The minute Leah set them in my hands I was gone, mesmerized by the little creatures in arms that I had helped create. Dad was ecstatic about having granddaughters to spoil the hell out of as was Sue and dad's new wife Tiffany Call. If Leah or I told the girls no about something they wanted grandpa Charlie or grandma Tiffany was sure to get it for them.

Leah finally came out of the house with Alex trailing behind. Alex had been tricky since we had been to tell him that I was actually his uncle and Leah his aunt. He understood that his mother had been young she had him. When he asked if could ever meet her we told him what everyone believed in town, she had died while away at her senior year of college in horrible car crash. We gave him a picture of Isabella and took him to see her grave marker when he asked. He looked a lot like Isabella which was bitter-sweet for Leah and I since he was so much like our blood son to us. He had Isabella and dad's dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

It was even harder to tell him about not knowing who his father was. He had thought that if he couldn't know his mother he would know his father. Since telling him, Alex had become a little more difficult, but he still told us he loved us and called us mom and dad. It had been interesting when Renee had come for Isabella's 'funeral' and had finally meet Alex when he was roughly five years old. She had tried to flaunt over him and bribe him with gifts and toys. Instead of making him fond of her, he dobbed her the crazy lady with too much money and told her as much. After that she had cut off all contact with dad and myself not even bothering to recognize Alex as her grandson anymore.

"Great let's go. Grandpa isn't getting any younger." I said and helped Leah get in the car while the kids piled in their seats. I started down the road to the new house. When dad had married Tiffany she left her house to Embry while dad sold his house. They moved into a house down the road from Billy that could fit both of them and have room for the grand kids. Embry had imprint on a nice woman named Maggie. They got married and have a little three-year girl named Kelley.

"Mommy? Kelley and Julia will be there, right?" Charlotte asked from the back seat.

"Yes, honey. I doubt Uncle Seth or Uncle Embry would come to grandpa's birthday party without their daughters." Leah said and I smiled. The fools had busted on me for being wrapped around my daughters' fingers, but amazingly they worse. There was nothing that those girls wanted that they didn't get.

"What about Uncle Jake? Is he going to be there?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, he and Katie and Billy will all be there." I replied and turned down the road. Seth, Embry, Sue, and Jake's cars were in the driveway with dad's cruiser and Tiffany's car. As soon as the doors were unlocked and the seat belts were undone the kids made a mad dash for the door. I stayed back and walked with Leah. We watched as the door swung open and dad squatted down and was almost plowed over as the kids ran into him. Tiffany laughed behind him holding little Kelley in her arms.

Kelley wiggled until she was let down and joined in the hug fest. Leah and I maneuvered our past the children and into the house. Tiffany gave us a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, mom." I said and kissed her cheek before walking into the living room with everyone else. Everyone had been shocked when I started to call Tiffany mom, but she was. She was everything that Renee never was when I was growing up and she did the things that Renee should be doing now. When I needed advice about what to do with Leah or something with the kids she was the one I called now. She was the one to call just to check up on us or to remember our birthdays.

"Hey Seth." I said and shook his hand that wasn't wrapped around his imprint and wife Gigi. She smiled up at me and I kissed her cheek before she gave me a hug.

"How are you doing Eli? The kids succeeded in driving you crazy yet?" Gigi asked with a giggle making everyone laugh.

"Not yet, I give it another six months." Leah said with a smirk before walking our to talk with Maggie.

"Uncle Eli!" I heard Julia yell behind me and spun around and caught her as she jumped toward.

"Hey, hey. Lookie here. You get prettier every time I see you, Jay." I said and she blushed and giggled before giving me a kiss on the cheek and squirming till I let her down to play with her cousins.

"How is it that you are always the favorite uncle. I never get greeted like that?" Embry questioned as he walked up behind me.

"Because I have a badge, a gun and a car with shiny lights on top. That's why." I said with a smirk. Embry shook his head before shaking my hand with a smirk.

"So that's what I've been doing wrong. I went into the wrong occupation." Embry said like it explained everything and we laughed.

"Yeah the only thing you and Jake got going in the bibs and being dirty all the time from being a mechanic. How's the shop doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Jake's a tyrant as a boss. And then to go on patrol and have him as an alpha?" Embry said and made a face." I laughed and tried to stop when Jake came up behind Embry and smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm not that bad and if I'm remembering correctly I was the one that rearranged your work schedule so you have today and your anniversary off." Jake said and Embry rubbed the back of his head, shooting Jake a glare. Jake smirked and pulled Katie a little closer to him and laid his hand on her stomach.

"No." I said looking at his head and Katie smiled with a nod.

"Congratulations, guys. I'm happy for yeah." I said and slapped Jake on the back and gave Katie a hug.

"Food everybody." Tiffany called stopping all conversations as we all made our way into the dining room. We sat and ate, gave presents, and laughed as the night progressed and as we sang happy birthday to my father, I looked around the group of people gathered around the table singing and saw what my life had become. From losing hope in ever being happy in my life to having a family that I would do anything for. I looked at the smiles and the tired eyes as the song ended and was glad that Swans don't quit.

The End

 **A/N: That's a wrap people. The end of this journey and beginning of another. I hope you join me for my journey through Swan Goin' Wolf which has been posted to my profile. Thank you for following, favoriting and making this my most liked story so far. Don't forget to review. Love you all.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


End file.
